Friday, I'm in Love
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Written from Tony's POV (just because I wanted the challenge), after IM2. Get into Tony's head, and see first hand how he and Pepper spend a few of their much anticipated date nights. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This smutty story is written just for fluffy, smut's sake! I thought it would be a fun challenge to write as Tony, so it will all be from his POV. And, knowing Tony, there would be no holds barred when discussing the subject of sex, so the language in this fic speaks pretty plainly, just so you know!**

**This story currently has 3 chapters, with this obviously being the first. I'll upload the others slowly (maybe one every Friday, in keeping with the theme?) and each will be pretty smutty (at least, so far, they are), so this will serve as the only *smut warning* on this fic. If you are not of age, or are sensitive to sexual material, skip this story all together. Otherwise, happy reading! It's a doozy! :D**

I look at the clock in the shop. Where did the day go? Jesus, is it almost one o'clock already? My heart skips a beat. It's _Friday_, and I know what _that_ means.

Pepper and I have spent all of our weekends together for the last several months. I've decided that Sunday nights suck. But Friday's? What's that Cure song? Friday, I'm in Love? _Yeah._ I get it now. I know _exactly_ what that song means. "JARVIS?" I call out.

"Yes, sir?" he answers back.

"You know what time it is," I say happily. "Shut it down. I'm headed up stairs."

"Very good, sir," he replies. "Enjoy your time with Ms. Potts."

I grin slyly. "Oh, you _know_ I will," I purr. I open the door and run up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I find Pepper sitting on the couch, typing away. _God_, she's beautiful. Look at her. She's got to be the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Why did I fuck around with all of those others? What a waste, when I could have been fucking _her_ all those years? I know. I'm an idiot.

Even now, just sitting there, she's so pretty. That cute little look of concentration she gets on her face when she's reading something. I don't know if she knows she does it, but she chews her lip when she's thinking hard. I've watched it for years. And that little frown between her eyebrows? _That's_ even cute. Fuck, Stark, you are _whipped_. _100% whipped._ But you know what? All those who are getting a boatload of pussy for being whipped, raise their hands? That's what I thought. _Shut up._

Suddenly, she looks up, smiling curiously. "What?"

Uh-oh, she caught me staring at her again. She knows what I'm thinking. Look at that sly smile on her face. "What? Nothing, baby. You about done?" I try to sound innocent.

"Almost. What did you have in mind?" she asks coyly.

Yeah, she's wise to me. She knows my dirty mind. She watches me as I walk over behind her and brush her hair to the side, exposing her neck.

"Oh, _nothing_," I shrug. "I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in a little _extra curricular_ activity? You know, to kick the weekend off early?" I purr softly into her ear as I lay gentle kisses on her neck.

_Goosebumps_. Gets her every time. Pepper loves it when I kiss her neck. Especially that little curve where her neck meets her shoulder? Turns her on _immediately_. When I do that, she knows_ exactly_ what I have in mind.

"Mr. _Stark_," she murmurs, trying hard to sound professional. "Is it that time again _already_?"

I chuckle. She's right. This would be the second time _today._ We had sex just this morning in my bathroom. I was running late, and she got here early. She found me upstairs, so I lifted her up on the counter and I fucked her, pretty much out of the blue. That _was_ hot. Her pussy was _so_ wet, and she was_ so_ turned on, that that bathroom smelled like sex for a long time after. I wonder if it _still_ does?

"I believe it _is_, Ms. Potts," I coo back. "Interested?"

"_Always_," she replies, closing her laptop and setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. I move around to the front of where she's sitting and give her a smolder. She bites her lip coyly and giggles. I kneel down in front of her and stroke her thighs. I hook my finger in the hem of her skirt and slowly slide it up her legs to reveal some pretty black lace panties that, from the looks of it, are already starting to get soaked. That's _always_ a good sign. I moan in approval and Pepper smiles. I wrap my arms around her thighs and gently pull her bottom to edge of the couch. I bite my lip and then smirk at her. She nods. I can see the lust building in her eyes. She opens her legs wide, inviting me in. I hook my finger in the crotch of her panties and gently slide it over to one side, exposing her sweet little pussy. I can smell her arousal already. _God_, she smells so good. It's _intoxicating_.

For the record, I_ love _pussy. That's probably not a secret, actually. I love eating it. I love smelling it. I love touching it. I love fucking it. But I've _never_ been so addicted to anyone else's before as I am to Pepper's. Pepper's, _by far_, is the hottest pussy I've ever had the pleasure of, well, _pleasuring_. It's tight, and the fairest, prettiest shade of pink. It's shaved bare, accept for a small little patch of red hair right above her mound, which is neatly trimmed, and short. It's just enough to brush my nose against to smell her inebriating sex. It's the best when I can bury my nose in it while I'm eating her out. Her lips are small and seemingly so delicate (although I've pounded the fuck out of them. _Believe me_, they can take it. And they come back begging for more, might I add).

She has the most perfect little round clit that I _love_ to suck. And her taste! My God, _her taste_! So sweet, and tart, and savory, and everything in the world that tastes good all wrapped into one. My brain short-circuits and fireworks go off and I don't want to stop until she's screaming my name. And even _then_, I don't want to stop sometimes. It's _that_ good.

I look up at her slyly, inhaling her scent deeply. I swipe at her pretty pink folds with my tongue. Pepper jolts and smiles slyly. "You want me to eat you out, baby?" I ask innocently, making sure to lower my voice as I speak softly. She moans and nods. I _know_ she loves my voice. She has for as long as I can remember. It's been a secret little tool in my arsenal when I've needed to make a deal with her. And it's almost always worked.

This time I slow down, licking her like I'm licking an ice cream cone. "Mmmmm, Pepper," I moan. "You taste _so_ good, baby."

"Yeah? You like to eat my pussy?" she moans breathlessly.

_Fuck._ I _love _it when she talks dirty to me. Who knew such dirty words could come out of that perfect little mouth? Again, I'm an idiot for not getting with her sooner.

"You _know_ I do, Pep. It's one of my favorite things. _That_, and wildly fucking you." I smile and suck her clit, feeling it swell in my mouth just a little. Pepper moans. I dart my tongue inside of her and back out again, swirling it around her wet folds. Pepper bites her lip and watches me. I do it again, and she nods in approval. I taste more of her on my tongue this time, and I lick my lips, making sure I don't miss a drop.

Slowly, I bring my hand up to her opening and slide a finger inside of her. She's so warm, and wet. I turn my hand over so that I can stroke her g-spot with my middle finger while I'm eating her out. She squirms, the motion of my finger making warm, wet sounds inside of her. This is another trick I have. She _loves_ this. Wanna know how I can tell? Whenever I do this, she opens her legs even wider. She pulls her knees back and tilts her hips up. _Watch_. In 3...2...1...

See? There she goes. Knees back, hips tilted, and I've got her moaning. Ooh, now she's unbuttoning her shirt. _Oh, shit!_ I can't believe I'd forgotten about this since this morning! Today she wore a black bra to go with the black panties. My favorite. _Nice choice, Pep_.

She catches me staring. "You like?" she purrs, teasingly brushing her finger tips over the tops of her breasts.

"Oh, _yeah_," I moan. "You know me and black underwear."

She smiles knowingly and pulls each of the thin little lacy cups over her breasts, exposing her rock hard nipples. She caresses them and I bite my lip while I watch her, maintaining the stroking of her g-spot all the while. She playfully pinches one of her nipples. I reach up to grab the other breast, and I go back to licking her clit. I flick it with my tongue, and she moans. I swirl my tongue around her opening because I notice her fluids are starting to build up again, and I want them _all _in my mouth. _Mmmmmm_. My God. _Delicious_.

Pepper starts to writhe. "Yeah, baby, you like that?" I breathe. I increase my speed. I move my hand from her breast. and I pull back the hood of her clit slightly with my thumb. I suck it harder. She jolts, moaning. Now, she's swirling her hips to match my rhythm. She closes her eyes and I smile, loving that she's loving what I'm doing.

She moans and nods, still keeping her eyes closed. "Oh, _Tooooony_," she moans. I love the way she says my name, especially when we're having sex. It's _magic_.

Her breath catches in her chest and she starts to pant. She runs a hand down her body and to the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair. "Oh, Tony!" she says again, moving her fingers on her other hand down to open her folds even further to me. I slowly pull my finger out of her pussy, rubbing her clit with the thumb on the other hand as I lick my finger off. She watches as I put my finger in my mouth, making sure to get every last bit of her on my tongue. I smack my lips. "Mmmmm," I purr and she nods, knowing how much I enjoy her taste. I pump my eyebrows and dive back down, sucking her very swollen, very reddened clit.

"Huh! Oh my God!" I hear her say. She rakes her hands through my hair, and gently pulls it, guiding my head further into her center. I wrap my arms back around her thighs and I hold on to her tightly, getting ready for the rodeo as I feel her start to cum. Her hips start to buck and she moans loudly. I grip the top of her thighs as she writhes. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" she yells loudly and I feverishly lap up her juices now as she cums. It covers my mouth, my chin, and even a little drips to the floor, but I am doing my best to take it all in because, _God, I love eating her out!_ She is spectacular, amazing, gorgeous and _so so_ hot.

Suddenly, I am aware of how hard my dick has become. Painfully so, really. She's starting to come down. I gently lay her hips back down on the edge of the couch and Pepper smiles dreamily as she pants to catch her breath. I lap with my tongue what is left of her cum off of her folds and smile, wiping my chin with my hand.

I move up to kiss her and she kisses me hard. _Fuck_, that's hot. When I do this to her, Pepper never minds that my mouth was just engulfed in her sex and tastes like her cum. She told me once that she likes to kiss me directly after because she can smell and taste herself on me and it turns her on. Her tongue darts into my mouth and she sucks my tongue and bites my bottom lip. When she breaks the kiss, I look at her in full-on lust. "My God, you've got me hard. Can I fuck you now, beautiful?" I purr breathlessly.

She nods emphatically. "Oh yes, please!" she begs. I move back as she turns over, hiking her skirt up so that her bottom is facing upward. She slowly pulls down those black panties. I stand up, unbuttoning my pants and fishing out my now rock hard cock as they slide past my hips to the floor. I slip my feet out of them as I reach down to get some lube from her pussy to lube myself up with. I stroke myself a couple of times as I do this, and kneel behind her on the edge of the couch. Pepper tilts her hips back as I dip my hips down so that I can slide easily inside of her. She squeaks when I do this, and she moans as I slowly thrust in and out of her a couple of times, making sure I am wet enough to start thrusting. Then I grab her hips and begin to slowly thrust in and out. "Mmmmm, feel good, baby?" I ask softly.

"Ohhhh, yeahh, Tony," she replies. "Mmmmmm, I _love_ it when you put your cock inside of me."

Her breathy words ignite me. "Oh yeah, Pepper," I reply. I start to build a rhythm, our sweaty skin making light little slapping noises when it comes together.

Pepper moans. "Oooo, yeahhh," she breathes. She turns her head back and looks at me briefly before closing her eyes. I smile, feeling her wet walls around my dick as I pump her rhythmically.

"Yeah baby," I say. "Let me fuck, you, Pep. Ohhhhh, yeah." I groan. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, the feeling of her pussy engulfing me in pleasure. We continue like this for a few minutes, Pepper softly moaning with each thrust. Occasionally, I look down to watch my dick slide in and out of her. The remnants of her cum from before are covering me, and my cock is slippery and soaked with the thick fluid. I inhale sharply, the tension of my body building in preparation for orgasm. The scent of Pepper's pussy and my own arousal is thick in the air, and it's sending sparks up and down my spine. I move one hand from her hip and bend forward slightly, giving Pepper's still swollen clit a swirl with my finger as I pump her. Her breath hitches in her chest and I see her squeeze her eyes shut. Almost automatically, I feel her walls tighten even more around my cock and I speed up my thrusting. "Oh!" Pepper cries, throwing her head back and popping her eyes open. "Yeah, Tony! Fuck me! Hard!" she commands.

I do as I'm told, grabbing her hips in both hands and ramming my cock inside of her over and over. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" she yells. She reaches a hand back and grabs my wrist, digging her fingernails into my skin as she starts to come. "Yes!"she cries. "Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder!" She bites her lip hard and squeezes her eyes shut again. I slam my cock inside of her as hard and as fast as I can, biting my own lip. "_Oh! God! Tony! Oh! God!_" she shouts, as her voice and the sound of our sweaty skin slapping together is bouncing off of the living room walls with each thrust.

The waves of my own orgasm are rapidly rolling through my body now. "Oh God, Pep! I'm gonna cum, baby!" I shout. I brace as my hips buck and I groan loudly, feeling my cock inside of her crash against her swollen g-spot. Pepper yelps shrilly as I pound her with all of the strength I can muster. I feel my body let go as I shoot my searing hot cum inside of her over and over, pumping her until the very last wave of pleasure crashes over me. "Unnnnngghhh!" I grunt loudly as I finish, my legs burning and my mind racing with rabid sexual energy.

I slump in exhaustion, staying inside of her momentarily until I feel my dick start to soften and I slowly pull out of her, watching my cum ooze out of her now beet-red sex and down the insides of her thighs. Pepper is limp over the back of the couch, panting, trying to catch her breath. I stagger back, my chest heaving. I rub my now very tender, and slowly softening cock gently. I sit down heavily right next to her and she looks over at me, still slumped over the back of the couch. She smiles a very satisfied smile. I smile back, my dick now laying limply over my thigh, completely spent. She bends to kiss me softly before she slowly turns over and sits next to me, brushing her hair away from her sweaty face and neck. "Phew!" she says, smiling broadly. "_That_ was fun."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, panting, still trying to catch my own breath.

"I'm not sure I can go back to work after _that_ kind of lunch hour," she states. She smiles at me coyly.

"Then _don't_," I say grinning, shrugging. Makes perfect sense to me. An early off from work to spend time with Pepper to kick off the weekend sounds _fantastic_.

She curls up into my side, and I wrap an arm around her, pulling her close. She walks two fingers up my stomach and rests her hand on my chest. "I'm thinking a long hot shower is in order," she says coyly, turning her head up to look at me.

"Uh-oh," I say, looking down at her fondly. "I know what _long hot shower_ means in Pepper- speak."

She smiles coyly. "_Do_ you now?"

I recant. "_Well_," I say, quirking up one corner of my mouth. "I know what it means if she invites me in _with _her_._" I look at her curiously, smirking and raising one eyebrow.

Pepper giggles. "I was just getting to that," she purrs. She pulls herself up and kisses me, darting her tongue playfully into my mouth.

I cup her cheek in my hand and smile when she breaks the kiss. "You are going to wear me out this weekend, aren't you, Potts?"

She smiles, knowingly. "_That's_ the plan," she says. She jumps up off the couch, stepping out of her underwear and skirt, and unlatching her bra. She's covered only now by her buttoned down shirt wide open to expose her beautiful naked body in front of me. "Last one there is a rotten egg," she murmurs playfully. She takes off, looking back at me teasingly as she runs up the stairs to my bedroom. I scramble to my feet, trying not to trip over our rumpled clothes on the floor. I smile to myself. _God, I love this woman!, _I think, as I chase after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I know it isn't Friday, yet. But I might have a busy day tomorrow, and not be able to upload, so rather than running the risk of missing my promised deadline, I wanted to give it to you guys early. This is the continuation of the first chapter's events (I didn't include it last week because it still needed a little fine tuning.) And I'm also going to upload another chapter with this one as well. So happy early Friday! And happy reading! :D **

By the time I get to top of the stairs, I find Pepper's blouse rumpled on the floor in the doorway. I pull off my own shirt and make my way to the bathroom to find her standing in front of the mirror, pinning her hair up. "I win," she coos. I smile.

I come up behind her, and she squeaks when I lightly smack her ass and then gently massage the spot I smacked. I reach around to cup one of her breasts in my hand, and I look at us both in the mirror. My eyes are still lit up from our hot little tryst on my couch and I can't wait to see what's next. I catch Pepper looking at my expression and I smile at her. She giggles. "Somebody's happy," she purrs.

She turns around and kisses me hard. I lower my hand to grab her other ass cheek and I squeeze, plunging my tongue into her mouth. She plunges hers into mine and we kiss deeply for a few moments before we break. I move my lips to plant kisses down her neck and her chest and I take one of her nipples in my mouth. She squeals with delight as I swirl my tongue, flicking it once before sucking it hard, and then pulling off. I raise back up to whisper, "Let me watch you," in her ear.

"Watch me?" she whispers back.

"MmmmHmmmm," I say and I nod toward the shower.

She nods in understanding and kisses my lips again briefly before turning away from me to turn on the shower. I wait patiently behind her, running my hands up and down her back, and down to her ass to squeeze it, as she waits for the water to warm up. See, my shower is a steam shower with all kinds of different shower heads, some _detachable_ (that'll be important later), and there is a marble bench to sit on at the opposite end. Perfect for taking in a show. _That_, and I have a tankless water heater, so we could be in here until next week, or _longer,_ if we wanted, without the hot water running out. Don't think I didn't do this on purpose. This was an idea I'd had when I built the house. And I'd used it a few times with a few girls in the past, but this was going to be one for the memory banks. _Pepper._ Soapy, wet, naked, steamy, horny, writhing-in-_my-_shower _Pepper_. How lucky could one guy be?

Pepper steps inside, and I take my seat. She tilts the main shower head down so it flows over the back of her body. She looks at me, smiling devilishly. I look at her with smoky arousal as she grabs the bottle of body wash. She delicately clicks the cap open and tips it upside down over the top of her chest. The thick white liquid pours out of the bottle and over the top of her wet breasts. It begins to run down in streaks and she slowly massages it around her skin, coating her body with the milky white glaze. I straighten up in my seat and lean forward, watching her intently. Her hands work slowly over her body. She rubs her wet skin softly, the suds starting to form in their path. She reaches an arm up in front of her and she rubs it with the opposite arm. She repeats the same for the other and then she massages her breasts. She moves down and turns around slowly, bending at the waist. She looks behind her as she rubs the suds over her ass and down each leg. Slowly, she stands back up and rubs some of the suds between her legs. She puts one foot up on the ledge in the marble tile nearby as she proceeds to finger herself, her hand covered in soapy suds. I gulp, but I keep my game face on. My cock begins to throb and tingle as it starts to get hard again , and I absent minded-ly grab it and begin to stroke it slowly.

Pepper notices this and smiles. "You like what you see?" she asks, pushing a finger inside of her sex.

I swallow hard and nod, as I watch her swirl her fingers over her slippery, wet clit. She closes her eyes and leans back against the wall behind her, letting the water wash off her body. I watch as a trail of suds slowly streams down her front, between her legs, down her inner thighs, and down to the drain. I hear Pepper moan. "Mmmmmm," she says. "The water feels _so good_."

I bite my lip. "Yeah, baby, you look _so_ hot," I say. I watch eagerly as she lowers her leg back down to the floor and turns around. I wonder what she's up to, but I don't have to wonder long. She reaches for the detachable shower head and turns back around, looking at me mischievously. I quirk an eyebrow upward as she clicks the settings around the head's dial to pulsate. The water changes stream and a steady pulse of water starts hitting her body.

"Mmmmm. _This_ could be fun," she purrs, smiling slyly. Slowly, she turns the head upside down and lowers it toward her wet folds. She moans and giggles a little as the pulsing water streams hit her sex. She puts her foot back up on the ledge and relaxes her head back again. She hangs on to the pulsing head with one hand as she grabs one of her nipples with the other and playfully twists and pulls it. "Oh, yeah," she moans.

My grip increases on my growing cock and I clear my throat as I quicken my stroke slightly. I realize it's going to get tougher to sit still for much longer. Right now, her water-pulsed pussy is practically begging me to fuck it. Still, I stay sat down, watching her start to writhe in pleasure. She starts rubbing the shower head over her mound and she spreads her legs even farther. She reaches her hand down to open her outer lips wide, pressing the pulsing water harder onto her clit. She opens her eyes and looks at me with smoky lust. "Ohhhhh," she moans. "Yeahhhhhh. Mmmmmm, this feels so good on my pussy, Tony."

"_Oh my God_, Pepper. Yeah, tell me more," I say as I start stroking my hardened dick faster. My hips jerk with a pre-orgasmic spasm, and I find it hard to stay seated. I stand up, gritting my teeth as I watch her make herself cum.

"Oh, Tony, yeah. You like this? Do you want to watch me cum?" she asks breathlessly, panting and writhing as she pleasures herself. I nod weakly. She bites her lip as she's thrown over the edge. It's all I can do to pace myself and not fall over the edge with her. I reach down and pinch the skin just above my balls in an attempt to stop from cumming. It tamps down the sensation only a little.

Pepper is literally humping the shower head as I watch her cum, in full ecstasy, in front of me. She yelps in pleasure, her voice bouncing off the shower walls, as her body is racked with orgasmic wave after orgasmic wave. It's really an amazing sight to behold.

After a few moments, I see her orgasm start to subside, but mine is on the very crest of explosion. She sighs in satisfaction, and replaces the shower head in his holder. She turns to face me. She must see the pained look on my face, because she rushes over. "Don't you _dare_!" she gasps loudly. She drops to her knees in front of me and grabs my cock out of my hands. She looks up at me while she impales her mouth with it. I grunt loudly as I feel her warm tongue on the underside of my shaft coupled with the roof of her mouth over the top. It makes my head swim. I grip the tile in an attempt to keep from losing my balance. Her sucking my cock is _fantastic_.

I hold the base for her as she sucks it from top to bottom and back again. "Yeah, you dirty, girl. I _love _it when you suck my cock," I moan. She sticks her tongue out begging for my cum, and I slap her tongue with the tip. She giggles deviously, and she swirls her tongue over the head. Pre-cum gathers quickly at the tip and she swipes at it with her tongue. She grabs the base from me and makes an "O" with her lips. She circles the head around the "O", lighting sucking it, and I fall apart. "Guhhhh!" is all I can manage as my hips jerk, and cum shoots out of the tip, first hitting her cheek and then hitting her chin and dripping to the floor. She takes me fully into her mouth and wildly starts sucking up and down while pumping the rest of the cum out of me with her hand. My knees are weak, but I refuse to let them give out as she swallows the rest of my load down, sucking me dry. My eyes roll back in my head as I feel like my head is going to pop off. I feel Pepper pull me out of her mouth and swirl her tongue around the tip again. She slowly stands up, smiling satisfactorily. I can still see some of my cum on her face. I raise a weak finger to wipe it off and she grabs my finger, licking it clean. "Oh my God, woman," I gasp. "_Holy fucking hell_."

Pepper giggles, swallowing the last of my load. She grins. "Mmmmm, yummy," she says, smirking playfully. "You taste good, too."

All I can do is smile weakly and nod again. "_Fuck_," I say breathlessly, resting my head back on the wall. I close my eyes, my mind spinning with sex-fueled endorphins. I feel her hands on me and I open my eyes to see she's stepped closer to me now. I wrap my arms around her and pull her tightly to me. I make lazy circles on her back as she snuggles into my embrace, resting her head on my chest.

She sighs happily and I smile. "Nap time," I hear her say. "Sex is hard work."

I chuckle. "Especially with _you_, my fierce little sex kitten. My _God_." Pepper giggles. "Seriously, woman, I have met my match with you," I say. I mean it, too. Never have I been with a woman so in control of what she wants, and as sexually voracious as me. I am convinced that _I_ am going to be the one fucked rotten _this _weekend. I understand now that my sexual reputation might be at stake. I have to up my game. At the risk of sounding sexist, I can't be out done by a girl. And definitely _not_ by the most perfect of all girls- _Pepper._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

We get out of the shower and dry off in happy silence. Pepper takes her hair down as I wrap my waist in a towel. She shakes it out and smiles at me in the mirror, as it falls down her back in dampened waves. I grin back.

We leave the bathroom and make our way to the bed. I pull back the covers and we climb inside, dropping our towels on the floor. I roll to my side and prop myself up on an elbow over Pepper, who is on her back. She looks at me again and smiles softly.

I bend to kiss her lips and she kisses me back. "You're amazing," I say, when the kiss breaks.

"So are you," she says.

"But you are even _more_ amazing," I argue. She giggles. "That's not an easy thing to accomplish, Potts," I say, trying to look serious.

She laughs again, and strokes my cheek with her thumb. I take her hand and kiss the palm. I look into her eyes for a moment. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her eyes are sparkling and her skin is glowing. They say that's what sex will do for you. And just thinking about how fucking gorgeous she is when she's cumming is getting me hard again.

I softly grind my hardening dick against her thigh. Pepper's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she gasps.

"_Again_, Tony?" she says, in disbelief. "Wow, you are an _animal_ today."

I growl playfully as I slowly climb over the top of her, nudging her legs open with my knees. She lets me, giggling at me as I bend to softly kiss her lips.

"What can I say, Pep? You're the hottest fucking woman on the planet, and I can't get enough of you. _That's_ why I need to fuck you so much," I murmur in her ear, as I lick and suck little places on her neck.

Pepper giggles and moans as I reach down and guide myself into her ever-increasingly wet pussy. I prop myself up on a forearm above her as I pull one of her legs around my waist with the other hand. I slide into her deeply and she squeaks and then moans into my mouth as I mimic the motion with my tongue, kissing her deeply.

After a moment, I move my lips down her chin and to the crook of her neck as I start to fuck her. I bite her ear lobe and she bites her lip, inhaling sharply in her pleasure.

"Yeah, Pepper," I moan in her ear softly. "I love being inside of you."

"Oh, _God_," Pepper moans back. She breathes hotly on my chest as she looks up at me, her eyes filled with smoky lust. "Mmmmmm, yeah, Tony, just like that."

Pepper opens her legs even wider for me, and I thrust hard inside of her again. She squeals as I feel her soaking wet walls start to clamp around my cock. I smirk in the satisfaction that I am making her cum so quickly.

I scoop my hips and thrust upwards and she squeals again. "Yes! Just like that, Tony! Oh! God!" she wails. I can feel the ridges of her g-spot on the tip of my cock as I do this over and over again.

I speed up, and Pepper grips my ass and the backs of my thighs. She clamps her eyes shut and grits her teeth, moaning "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Moaning isn't the right word. It's more like a high pitched breathy shriek, filled with animal-like lust. And it's _fucking hot._

I move to sit upright, and grip her hips as I'm thrusting into her madly. She moves her hands to my forearms and opens her eyes. She bites her bottom lip and we fix our gaze on each other. Sweat is starting to bead up and run down my chest. I groan, but it comes out more like a primeval grunt. The sweat runs down my stomach and drips off my balls, making the slapping of our skin sound loud and sharp as I fuck her.

Pepper raises a hand to grip the sheets above her. I look down. My shaft is covered in thick white fluid from Pepper's pussy and I can smell that ever intoxicating smell of her sex again. It's flooding my brain with endorphins and I close my eyes and tilt my head back, the wave of hormones making the tension in my hips start to build toward orgasm.

The first wave starts to roll and I open my eyes and look down at Pepper again. She's right where I left her, her tits bouncing back and forth as I bang her. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are sparkling with lust. "Oh God, Pepper, you're so fucking beautiful," I groan as my hips buck and she squeals, feeling me start to cum.

"Oh, Tony! Give it to me!" she begs. "Yeah! Give it to me!"

"Oh, FUCK!" I yell as I let go inside of her, my hips jerking violently. I thrust so hard I think I'm going to split her in two. She grips the sheets above her with both hands now, and shrieks, and I grip both of her thighs. I pump her, over and over again, until my orgasm subsides and I'm sure that I've shot every last bit of my load inside of her. And then I pump her some more until my cock starts to soften.

I hate to pull out of her, but my muscles are burning with fatigue and I'm light-headed. So I slowly pull out, and sit back on my haunches again as I watch my cum start to ooze out of her opening. She reaches down and swirls her fingers around in it, rubbing it on her beautiful folds.

I whimper at the sight. "_Wow_," I mumble and I look up at her. She's smiling. "Wow," I say again.

Pepper grins widely. Her skin is flushed and she's sweaty, just like me. I collapse by her side on my stomach and we watch each other, grinning, for a few moments.

"Very impressive, Mr. Stark," she teases. "Three rock hard erections in a row."

I smirk. "You are _most _welcome," I tease back. I sigh. "_Now,_ it's nap time."

Pepper pretends to pout. "Up for more later?" she asks innocently.

I chuckle in surprise that she's already asking for more. "Uh, _sure_, Potts. But I've got to give the troops time to regroup, first."

Pepper chuckles. "Of course," she says. She raises up to kiss my lips sweetly. At this point, it feels like all I can move is my lips. "But I have a very wild, very _naked_ weekend planned for us, I hope you know."

I manage to roll to my side and pull her into my chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way," I mumble.

Pepper settles into my arms and I bury my nose in her hair, letting her sweet scent lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Another sexy date night with Tony and Pepper! **

**I normally am NOT a giant fan of song fics, but I heard this song, and it IMMEDIATELY made me think of what happens in this chapter. It's "Gold" by Chet Faker (and check out the video, too. It's awesome!) It's such a sultry, sexy song. It was perfect Pepperony fodder.**

**Happy (early) Friday! :D And Happy Reading!**

It's Friday again, and holy _hell, _am I glad it is. I haven't been able to get last weekend out of my mind. Pepper ran me ragged. Like, ice-pack-on-the-ball-sack ragged. And damned if I wasn't begging for more now.

Why is it time creeps by when you are looking forward to something, but when that _something _comes along, it flies by again? Friday takes so long to get here, but Sunday night comes like a freight train, and before we know it, Pepper has to leave. We need, like, a whole _pack _of weekends, put together. That's it. I just need to take her away for a couple weeks. That's all there is to it. The destination doesn't much matter, I guess. It's not like we'd ever leave the bedroom. But it's Pepper. And I'd have to do this right. So,I start making a mental note on researching romantic vacation destinations when...

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line," JARVIS suddenly announces. I smirk.

"Perfect. Put her through," I say.

"Tony?" I hear Pepper's voice say a moment later.

"Hey, baby. You calling to let me know you're on your way?" I ask hopefully.

She sighs. "Unfortunately, no. I'm really buried here. We might have to forego our evening, and meet up tomorrow."

I frown. "What?! _No._ No, no, Pep, come _on_. It's date night. You _know _I need to see you tonight," I argue desperately. "I know it was just going to be a 'take-out and a movie' kind of night, but come _on. _You can't do this to me." There's no way she couldn't know how much I need to see her. I've been sending her racy messages all week. Plus, a hot little make out session in her office bathroom in the middle of the week left us both gasping for breath and fighting the urge not to finish going to town on each other right there, with the promise that tonight would be its continuation.

"I _know, _Tony, and don't think that I _want _to stay late, but duty calls," she says. "I'm sorry."

I exhale sharply. "Dammit!" I exclaim. "Seriously, Pep? You're CEO. Whose gonna say anything if you cut out early?"

"The employees that I'm working with to finish up the quarter, that's who. They may not say anything, but it's up to me to be the example. What kind of boss would I be if I didn't at least finish my side of the work on time? So here I am," she states.

"_Fiiiieeene_," I whine. "Call me later at least?" I beg.

"Of course," Pepper says. "Good bye, Tony."

We hang up, and I slam a fist down on the work bench. "Fuck!" I cry in disappointment. I really, really, _really_ needed to see her tonight. My libido is practically screaming at me, and the only way it will be shut up is when I am buried balls deep inside of Pepper. _Period._

I sigh, and lay my head down on my arms on the workbench. I turn it to the side, and my eyes flick to the screen saver on my computer monitors. They are pictures of me and Pepper, long since replacing the pictures I had of my car collection. I look at them longingly. "Hey, gorgeous," I mutter to one of her standing alone and looking at me with a playful, flirty little smirk. That was after a walk on the beach one afternoon during one of our many weekends together. The breeze is blowing her hair back, and the sunshine is making her skin glow, and _she's just_... I sigh again. "Beyond breathtaking," I murmur. I turn my head away from it and frown. "Dammit, I miss her," I say to myself.

I grab my phone and open up the messaging. "I miss you," I type and send it to her phone.

A moment later she responds.

_I miss you, too. _

I smile forlornly. "Come over the second you're done. No matter the hour. Just come over. I don't want to be without you tonight," I beg. I hit send.

A few moments pass, and my phone buzzes. I open her response.

_If I DO come over, it's going to be extremely late, and all I'll want to do is go to bed, _she says.

"Fair enough," I say out loud. I type that, plus, "Whatever you want. I just wanna be able to hold you. At least grant me _that_ tonight, Potts."

A few more moments pass by without a response. I toss my phone on my desk and run my hands through my hair. I smooth a hand over my goatee. Just then my phone buzzes again, and I practically jump out of my seat when it does. I swipe it off the desk and hastily open her message. It reads:

_We'll see._

I grimace. "We'll _see?_ Dammit, Pepper. I _need_ you," I say out loud. "JARVIS, shut it down, alright? I'm headed up stairs. It's gonna be a long night."

"Certainly, Sir," he says, and gradually all of my computer screens click off. The lights flicker off as soon as I open the shop door, and trudge upstairs. The soft glow of the ambient lighting in the living room greets me as I reach the top of the stairs, but I order JARVIS to shut that down as well. Darkness is what I need right now. And a bottle of wine. No Pepper. No fun. No sleep. Just alcohol is the only thing _I'm _getting tonight, apparently.

I pull the rest of a chilled bottle from last weekend out of the fridge, grab a glass out of the cabinet and make my way into the living room. I turn one of the arm chairs toward the fireplace and sink into it. "JARVIS, light the fireplace," I demand.

He does it, and the orangy-blue glow of the gas flame alights my face in the darkness. I pour a tall glass of red wine, and slouch back into the chair, taking a long pull from it. You know, I never paid much attention to night time before Pepper and I were together. Usually, when I was alone, I'd just spend it fiddling with whatever in the shop, and usually falling asleep at my desk, or on the couch down there. So loneliness was never much of problem. But _now? _My _God_, nights are lonely without her. I hate it. Especially when I've been expecting her to show up at any time, and then she says she can't. Damn company. Damn me making her CEO. Damn responsibility. Damn loyal, hard working, Pepper.

Wow, okay. Maybe it's time to slow down on the wine, there, Tonto. I don't mean that. Pepper is the best person for the job. She's amazing. She's so smart, and so trustworthy, and without her at the helm, I wouldn't have a company at all. She pulled it out of the fire when she could've just thrown up her hands and walked away, and I owe her big time for not letting me run it into the ground. I just hate it when her responsibilities keep her captive in that office, you know? That was _never _my intention.

I sigh and pull my phone out of my pocket. I opened my text messaging again. "Anything change?" I ask, and send it to Pepper.

My phone buzzes a moment later. I open her message.

_You mean in the 10 minutes since last we talked?_, it reads.

I frown. Has it really been only 10 minutes? I let out a disgruntled moan and sit back up in the chair. I dial Pepper directly. She answers.

"Tony, you are only going to prolong my need to stay here if you keep pestering me. You realize that, don't you?" she says with exasperation.

I know I'm being a nuisance, but I just can't help myself. "Look, honey," I say. "You've gotta toss me a bone. I'm _dying _here."

"No one has ever died from lack of sex, Tony," she argues. "I assure you, you are _not _dying..."

"Well, it certainly _feels_ like it," I grumble. I take a big sip of wine. Something occurs to me. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't _I _come to _you? _That way, I can help _you_ get done quicker so then _I _can, uh, get..._done quicker," _I say, smirking slyly.

Pepper laughs. "Wow, now you're making puns. You must _really _be desperate," she quips.

I nod. "Desperately _horny, _yes," I agree. "Come on, baby, I need your body," I plead, lowering my voice to a purring rumble, a very useful trick proven highly effective in the past when I've needed to persuade Pepper to do something. "Don't you want me to put my hands on you? Don't you crave my touch, Pepper?" I ask in a low aching murmur.

She's silent for a moment. Then she sighs softly. "What I _want_ isn't the question, Tony," she argues.

"Fine, _need,_" I retort. "Don't you _need _me to make love to you?" I purr.

Pepper chuckles softly. "I think _you_ need to more that _I _need you to at the moment," she says.

"Ouch, Pep," I say, feeling the sting of being shot down. "Okay, whatever. I'll leave you alone. But you've made a powerful enemy this night, my friend," I say, though I'm only kidding. I'm grumpy, but I'm kidding. Once again, I'm at the point where I'd hula-hoop on roller skates naked just for one kiss from her tonight. I am her _slave. _And she _knows it._

She chuckles, unaffected by my weak threat. "Somehow, I think I'll be quickly forgiven the next time we're together," she says.

"Yeah, well. We'll just have to see about that, won't we, Potts?" I challenge.

She chuckles again. "Good bye, Tony. _Again."_

"Goodbye, Pep," I say, dejected. We hang up, and I down the rest of my glass of wine, quickly pouring another to replace it. I click open my photo gallery on my phone, and thumb through pictures of her and I, each one carving another divot out of my lonely heart.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A long while later, I startle awake, my now empty glass of wine still in my hand and resting on my thigh. My foggy mind alerts me to what I could have sworn was a knock at the door. I look at my watch. 11:00 pm. "Wow," I mutter. I blink, trying to wake up, as I hear another knock. And the door bell chimes.

"JARVIS? Are we expecting company?" I ask, with annoyance. Shouldn't he have alerted me to someone pulling up the drive? Like I _programmed _him to do, and he normal does without fail?

"I've been instructed not to announce this visitor's presence," he replies.

I furrow my brow, my alcohol-doused brain not connecting the dots. If it were Pepper, she'd just come in. She _never _knocks, much less rings the bell. So I approach the door cautiously, noticing the silhouette of someone standing in the porch light on the other side of the frosted glass.

"So, I give up. Who is it, J?" I ask, as I slowly open the door to reveal it's...

"Your hard working CEO," Pepper replies, smirking.

My eyes brighten and I grin, pulling her into my arms and kissing her hard. She wraps her arms around my neck and moans happily. I pull her inside and press her against the wall of the foyer, kissing her hungrily. Several moments later, we slowly break the kiss. "You taste like wine," she murmurs. "Trying to drown your libido?"

I nod. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight," I reply.

"Neither did_ I_," she says. "But we finished an hour ago, so I decided to pay you a visit."

I look at her curiously. "You finished an_ hour _ago? What took you so long to get here?"

She smiles coyly. "I had to pick up a few things from my place before I came," she says.

I furrow my brow, and look at her in confusion. "Okay, like what? Everything you could need to stay the night is already here, Pep."

"Not _everything,_" she says teasingly. She slides out from my grasp and walks into the living room. I follow her. She swivels around and kisses me again. It's a long, slow, arousing kiss, her tongue sliding seductively in and out of my mouth. She bites my lip eagerly and I moan. I slide my hand up and down her body, suddenly noticing she's wearing a tightly-wrapped trench coat, with the belt knotted at the waist. I slid my hands around to the belt's knot and begin undoing it, but she stops me. I pull back, and away from the kiss. "Come on, baby, I need you," I whisper. "Take it off. No more hiding."

Pepper smiles and pushes me over to the seat I was sitting in before she came. I sit down, and look at her helplessly. She straddles my lap and kisses me again. I moan, my erection starting to grow, and starting to ache, with need.

Pepper slowly pulls away, and smiles devilishly. "Oh, I'll take it off," she replies with a smoky murmur, slowly climbing off my lap and standing up in front of me. "In due time, Stark."

I smirk and look at her eagerly.

"JARVIS? Cue the music, please?" she requests.

"Of course, Madam," he replies, and slowly the sound of a old record player comes over the house sound system, the needle bumping with a muffled thump before a low bass line from an organ and the sound of hand claps join in. The singers warbling falsetto soon begins.

_"You gotta know, I'm feeling love, made of gold, I never loved a... another one, another you. It's gotta be...love I said it..."_

Slowly, Pepper begins to swivel her hips suggestively from side to side. She bites her lip and slowly exhales as I watch her bring her fingers to the knot in the belt of her coat. She spins around and I whimper, anxious to get a look at what I can only imagine she's going to reveal to me.

She loosens the belt, just as a crawling electric bass line begins and an electric guitar rolls, kicking off a sultry drum beat with the_ tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick_ of the drummer's stick against a symbol's edge with a high-hat symbol's _shhh-clap_ to finish. Her hips continue to swivel to the rhythm as she drops the belt to the floor, and slides the coat off her shoulders. She looks behind her shoulder at me, biting her lip and smiling coyly. I squirm in my seat and work my jaw, trying to keep from losing my composure at the sight her starting a strip-tease for me. I nod in approval and she turns her gaze away, still smiling. Slowly, she lowers the coat down over her shoulders, and down her arms, letting it crumple to the floor. Pepper turns around, and I inhale sharply at what stands before me.

She's in a black strapless bustier, complete with garter belts connected to thigh-high sheer black stockings, and black patent leather stiletto heels. And, no, I repeat, _no _panties. This outfit is crotchless, and I thank the _heavens _above for kinky lingerie.

Pepper loosens the bun on the top of her head to let her hair flow down across her shoulders in soft waves. She smiles softly at me and runs her hands up and down her body, as she continues to sway her hips from side to side to the rhythm of the music, the glow from the fireplace being the only light in the room to dance across her skin. "Oh my _God_," I strain to whisper.

She smirks, and flips her hair, biting her lip playfully. I sit forward to run my hands over her behind and down her thighs. "_Damn_, you're sexy," I murmur, looking up into her eyes. She smiles and moves to straddle me again. I let her, of course, and she starts grinding that bare naked, little pink mound of perfection against my crotch. I look down to watch her for a moment before I look back up into her eyes lustily. She bites her lip again, and continues to grind, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and cocking her head at me playfully.

She pulls me into her chest, and I wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her cleavage. She coos in approval and rocks her heads back as I kiss and nip the exposed skin hungrily, depositing wet kisses across the tops of her breasts. After a few moments, she pulls away and pushes me back again softly against the back of the chair. I obey, and watch her turn around. She's between my legs and she slowly begins to grind against my crotch again. She leans back and snakes a hand behind her to toy with the hair on the back of my head. I inhale slowly, trying everything in my power not to spin her around and devour her on the spot. Instead, I run my hands down her body, and tease her clit with a swirl of my middle finger. She inhales sharply and arches her back. She smiles and moans, and I smile to myself, happy that I'm not the only getting a thrill out of the moment. "You're making me hard, baby," I whisper hotly in her ear.

She coos and smiles happily. She nods. "I know," she says, as she slithers and writhes up and down my body, between my legs. "I can tell," she says, turning around to face me again. Then she lowers her body back down so that she's eye level with my crotch, and teasingly nips at it through my pants as she gives me a devilish little smirk.

I jolt and inhale sharply through my teeth. "Oh, ho, ho! You are a _naughty_ girl," I say, chuckling, my voice husky with arousal. I shake my head in disbelief at how searing my desire for her is right now. I swear I'll ignite at any moment, burning this whole place to the ground. "Yeah, you want some of that?" I ask.

Pepper bites her lip and grins. "Are you saying you wanna give it to me?" she asks back.

"Oh yeah, baby, I wanna give it to you," I answer, my voice a gravelly rasp as I am barely able to form the words.

"_I might as well be in a garden,I said, ah. A smell in the air is a dripping rose (you could be the one for me) Another soul to meet my void then. Of anything bare that's made of gold...,"_say the lyrics of the song, drifting out into the air_. _

Pepper slowly straddles my lap again. She leaned close to my ear. "Then I'll need help getting this off," she whispers hotly. I close my eyes for a moment, her sexy voice digging a hole in my sex hormone-drenched brain.

"Sh-sure," I stammer.

She smiles and climbs off my lap to turn around, and I set about undoing each and every agonizing hook, from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. The _click-click_ sound that each of them makes echoes in my ears, and my hands start to shake. The eager anticipation of seeing her in all of her naked glory is almost too much for me to take, and I have to physically refrain from just ripping the rest open and yanking the damn thing off of her.

Finally, _(finally!)_ I undo the last hook, and I fling it triumphantly off to the side. Pepper giggles, and turns around, her gorgeous breasts just begging me to devour them. She eagerly straddles my lap again, and brings her lips to mine, kissing me earnestly. She lets her tongue languish in my mouth, moving slow and soft, a gentle dance between us, just torching our insides as the passion builds. I can't take it anymore. I have to have her. So I rock us forward, and I gently lay her down on the floor in front of the chair, nudging her legs apart with my knees as I grind against her. Pepper lowers her hands to the fly of my pants and hastily pulls the zipper down. I groan with impatient need as she fishes my now painfully erect cock out of it, and strokes her opening with the tip, taunting me.

I kiss her hard, balancing my upper body on one forearm as I reach down with the other hand and finish the process of freeing my manhood from all fabric constraints so I can get to the much anticipated business of fucking the gorgeous creature beneath me.

Pepper nods in approval when she sees that I accomplished it. "Yes. Yes, give it to me," she says breathlessly, impatiently. She spreads her legs even wider and reaches down between them to help guide me inside of her.

I thrust, and finally get to glory. I groan loudly. "Oh my fucking _God, _that's good!" I exclaim. I start to thrust, and she lifts her head to kiss me again. I kiss her earnestly, mimicking with my tongue the motion of me pounding her sex. I can't help it. I need her. _All_ of her. I can't get enough. And, from what I can tell, she's enjoying every minute.

She arches her back and moans loudly. "Oh! God! Oh! Tony!" she cries, her face scrunched as her pleasure builds. I know this, because I can feel her tighten around my shaft. Her muscles spasm and she yelps, her body contracting now with the impending waves of pleasure that are about to crash over her.

"OooohhhhhhGodddddPepppperyeahhh!" I holler at in one word, my voice ringing off the walls. "Oh shit! Oh fuck, Pep! My God!" I exclaim.

"Yes! Tony! Yes!" she cries out, gripping my back with her nails.

I raise up to look into her eyes and we gaze at each other like caged animals ready to attack and fight to the death. But only it's _not_ going to be death. It's going to be ultimate, unbound pleasure. And the harried look on each of our faces is made only more sex-crazed and possessed by the dancing flames of the fire mirrored in our glassy eyes.

"Roll over," I tell her, breathlessly.

"What?" she asked, looking at me confused, as if what I said was in a language she didn't understand.

"Roll over," I repeat. "_Please." _

She obeys, and I am on my knees as I enter her from behind. She yelps and claps her hands on my hips, gripping them and pulling me into her. I thrust hard and she raises up on her knees to lean against my chest.

"Yeah, honey, that's right," I moan in her ear, panting.

Pepper closes her eyes, and rests her head against my shoulder, as this new position takes her body captive. I grip her hips and plunge myself into her, over and over again. I run a hand down the front of her body and play with her soaking wet folds. She yelps again and nods, panting. "Oh yes!" she says, her teeth gritted.

I keep pounding our bodies together, our skin slapping together louder and louder the more sweat drenched we become. I sweep her hair to one side and lean into her ear. "Want me to cum inside you?" I murmur, knowing full well what her answer will be.

She nods. "Yes!" she squeaks. "Yes! I want it! Cum inside of me, Tony! Please!" she begs.

I smile to myself just before I thrust into her as hard as I can three times before my body seizes and I go completely rigid as I blow my load inside her, my cock thumping her G-spot hard, making Pepper scream out in ecstasy. She's squeezing her eyes shut, and her mouth is open, but there is no sound coming out accept for a strangled little "Ah!" at a frequency only dogs could hear. I do it again and again, each time the same reaction until I'm sure that I'm completely spent, and her sex has milked me dry.

Slowly, I sink back onto my haunches and so does Pepper, weakly leaning against me for support, my semi-hard shaft still inside of her. We're panting, heavily, and sweating profusely. She brushes some hair out of her face, and exhales. "Whew!" she says. "I _knew _I wouldn't regret showing up here tonight."

I chuckle. "Hell, no," I say. "That was time well spent." I plant a kiss on the side of her head, and run a hand through my hair. I exhale, trying to catch my breath.

"So?" I ask. "Who's ready for that take out?"

Pepper chuckles. "Tony, it's almost midnight," she reminds me. "Who's still open?"

"Bars, all-night greasy spoons, that pancake place on Lindero. I don't care, I'm just starving," I say.

Pepper slowly peels herself away from my body and turns around. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her close. She pecks my lips. "Worked up an appetite, huh?" she jokes.

"Yes, _ma'am_," I reply. I rub her back, and kiss her again. "You can do one _hell _of a strip-tease."

She laughs. "Worth the wait?" she asks.

"_Absolutely," _I say. "Thank you, baby. That was_ great. _Beyond great. _Unforgettable_._"_

She smiles proudly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she murmurs, kissing me softly. She slowly stands up, and lends me a hand to pull me up. It take it, and slowly come to a standing position. My legs are still a little shaky, but I manage.

"How about..." Pepper says, laying her hands on my chest. "_You _figure out the food, and _I'll _figure out the movie."

"Deal, Potts," I say, pecking her lips.

"Good," she says. "Time to go slip on something comfortable."

"_More_ comfortable than being naked?" I quip. "I don't know, Pep. I'm liking this look," I say, giving her body elevator eyes.

Pepper rolls her eyes and giggles, shaking her head. She pats my chest and leaves my presence to walk toward the staircase. I watch her walk up the stairs, and disappear into the bedroom.

"_Wow_," I murmur to myself. I smooth a hand over my goatee, and smile to myself as I grab my phone off the armrest of the chair. I toss it in my hand and walk over to the sofa, flopping down to scroll through an online list of late night restaurants that deliver. But my mind is still swirling. "Pepper," I mumble happily. "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper." I chuckle, still in disbelief of what just went on. "Yes, _ma'am. _You are _amazing."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I know I missed my deadline on this one last week. (So sorry!) But last week was just ridiculous. So, here's my first effort in getting back on track, with any luck. Happy reading! :D**

"Hey, Pep? Chinese okay?" I call out.

"Fine!" she replies from upstairs. "Order me chicken with snow peas, if they've got it!"

I start to scan the menu for her request, but I'm quickly distracted by her walking down the stairs in my favorite gray MIT t-shirt and _nothing else._

"Whoa, momma," I mutter to myself, looking at her hungrily. She smiles slyly and walks over to me, taking my phone out of my hand and straddling my lap. I let her, helplessly. She turns the phone around to look at the menu, and I run my hands up her thighs. I cup her ass with both hands, realizing she's still without underwear. "This, uh, this choice in wardrobe is...it's," I stammer.

She smiles at me coyly. "I didn't _think_ you'd mind me borrowing this," she says, knowingly.

I shake my head. "No, ma'am. And next to your _garter-belt and stockings sans panties_ getup you had on earlier, this is the next best thing, I'd have to say. Well, besides being _completely_ nude, of course."

She chuckles. "Somehow, eating hot food naked sounds more hazardous than sexy," she remarks.

I chuckle. "You may have a point there," I agree.

She thumbs through the menu, and I sit up, adjusting her in my lap so that I can flirtatiously nibble her neck. She squeals and giggles when I do this. "Tony! You're making this very difficult for me. Stop it!" she says, though she doesn't pull away.

I laugh at her, and continue. "Oh, don't play coy with _me_, Potts. You know you like it," I purr into her neck.

She quiets my mouth with a sensual kiss, and I smile. She looks at me when she breaks the kiss with a smirk. "Dinner first. Dessert _last,_" she murmurs.

"Or dessert first while we wait for dinner. We'll have at least thirty minutes before it arrives, anyway," I argue.

Pepper giggles. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" she asks, shaking her head.

I smile cockily at her. "Oh, I am a full-on junkie, baby," I joke. "Cut me off and you just might _kill_ me."

She laughs, and I growl as I yank her to me, ready to devour her. I kiss her and she moans into my mouth. I move my lips down her neck and lick and suck her skin hungrily.

"Tony?" she calls out, breathlessly.

"Pepper," I say back, my desire igniting.

"No, I mean, Tony!" she says. "We...need...to order," she says, clearly trying to keep her composure.

I chuckle at how we so easily get swept away with each other. I take a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. Okay. Dinner. Right. Stop making out with Pepper and focus, Stark," I say to myself. Pepper laughs and I laugh at her laughing at me. "Beef lo mein," I say, grabbing the phone from her. "And..."

"Chicken with snow peas," she reminds me.

"Right," I say, entering everything in. "Plus..." I look at her questioningly. "Extra egg rolls?" I ask.

She nods. "Of course," she says.

"Of course," I repeat. I type in the address and a card number. Pepper leans down to playfully nibble my earlobe and I inhale sharply, trying to keep it together long enough to finish. "Hold on, baby, I'm almost...okay...and...done!" I say triumphantly, tossing the phone on the couch beside me.

Pepper nods eagerly. She slams her lips into mine, and I wrap her back up into my arms. "30 minutes?" she says, breathlessly, between kisses.

I nod. "30 minutes," I repeat, though my words are muffled as she continues to kiss me.

"Good," she says nodding.

I turn her so that I can lay her on her back across the couch. I position myself over the top of her, and crouch on my knees. She looks at me curiously as I break the kiss. "Remember what I said about dessert first?" I say, pumping my eyebrows suggestively. She nods and watches me intently as I lower myself down between her legs, so that I am eye level with her gorgeous pink sex. I swipe at her opening playfully with the tip of my tongue and she coos softly, arching her back in response. She spreads her legs wide for me and I run my tongue up and over her opening, and over her still slightly swollen folds like I'm licking an ice cream cone. She shivers in delight, and brings a hand down between her legs to rest on the back of my head as I begin to suck her clit, gently rolling it between my lips and flicking it with my tongue as I work.

"Oh my God! Yes, just like that!" she murmurs. I smile and repeat the pattern, just slightly increasing the pressure of my tongue and the strength of my sucking motion. Her clit responds by quickly swelling, and Pepper yelps in pleasure. I wrap my arms around her thighs so I can grip the tops of them, and pull myself farther into her body. She starts to grind her hips against my mouth, and her breathing becomes ragged. "Oh! God!" she pants. She reaches a hand up above her to grasp the armrest. Her legs are starting to tremble. I quickly increase my pace, the smell of her arousal seeping deep into my senses.

"Huh! Oh! Yes!" Pepper says, in a high-pitched breathy tone. Her chest starts heaving, and I tighten my grip on her thighs as she starts to buck and writhe. Her taste is heady and sweet now, and I lap at her and suck her voraciously, wanting every bit of her on my tongue. "Oh! Yeah! Tony! Yes! Tony! Oh! God! Oh! TONY!" she cries out, her hips bucking hard against my mouth. I let go of her legs and climb up on my hands and knees as she hooks a leg over the back of the couch and grinds against my face as I devour her body with nothing by my lips and tongue.

My brow breaks a sweat and I swipe at it hastily with the back of my hand, as I hear, and feel, her start to come down. I give her one more fervent _suck_ (which makes her squeal and grin with delight) before I move up to kiss the little tuft of hair above her sex, and then work my way up her body to her mouth.

She giggles and sighs with a sound of deep satiation, and watches me, wrapping her arms around my neck as I lay gentle kisses all the way up her stomach, pushing my t-shirt she's wearing up over her breasts, pausing to gently suck each of her nipples before working up to her neck. She raises her head and hungrily kisses me, her tongue pushing its way into my mouth to taste her flavor on my tongue.

"Mmmmmmm," she moans, licking her lips as she breaks the kiss. I smile and she kisses me deeply again. "Mmmmmmm, yummy," she purrs.

"I would have to agree," I purr back at her, smirking. I gingerly lay down on top of her and wrap an arm around her while running the other hand down her body to cup her behind. I give it an affectionate little squeeze. "Am I mistaken, or was that some kind of record?" I ask cockily. "From start to finish, I don't believe I've made you come that quickly before."

She looks at me and purses her lips in thought. "You mean, as far as..."  
"Eating you out?" I ask, still smirking. She blushes, and nods, grinning."Oh, I _know_ I have in," I clear my throat, and cock an eyebrow at her. "_Other _categories? But have I ever brought you to these kinds of dizzying heights of ecstasy so fast before? With my face _buried_ in your..."

"For the sake of argument, let's just say _no. _You haven't._ Mmmmkay?" _she insists, interrupting me. She cocks an eyebrow and smiles coyly.

I shrug. "Fair enough. It's another trophy for the mantle piece, anyway."

She giggles. "You _know _you're talented," she says. "That's never been a secret." She kisses me again, this time very tenderly. I moan, loving the feeling of her stroking my hair and delicately caressing my cheek with her thumb. We slowly break the kiss, and I peck her lips playfully before pulling away to look into her eyes. She smiles sweetly, and I smile back as I run my hand up and down her body. "And here I thought I'd be spending the evening alone," I say. "You had me fooled, Potts."

"Well, I thought our evening was doomed, too. But, your resourceful CEO found her way out of having to spent all night at her desk. _So_...," she says, shrugging. "Here I am. Making a _much _better use of my time," she says, smirking.

"Ahhh. Delegation. Oldest trick in the book," I say.

"Old, but _effective_," she replies.

"I should say so," I coo, brushing the tip of her nose with mine before kissing her tenderly again.

The door bell chimes, and both her eyebrows and mine shoot up. "Great, I'm starving," she says.

"Funny. Suddenly, I'm _not,"_ I say, gingerly backing off of her and standing up off the couch. "Maybe on account of the, uh, appetizer I just had?" I tease.

Pepper giggles, her cheeks blushing again, and I smile and wink at her before spinning around to answer the door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I bring the food into the kitchen, and find Pepper sitting on the couch with one leg tucked underneath her, remote control in hand, scrolling through the movie channels. "What's on the docket, babe?" I ask, as I open each of the cartons.

"There are a few I'd like to see," she says, keeping her eyes on the guide.

I grab the chopsticks out of the bag, and stick a pair in each of the boxes. I gather them up in my hands, snag the bag of egg rolls and make my way into the living room. I glance up to read what she's landed on.

"Really?" I say, looking back at her curiously. "You'd consider watching _Enter the Dragon_?"

She looks at me with wide eyes. "What? I thought you liked Bruce Lee," she says.

"I _do_," I say. "You _don't. _At least you _didn't. _So what gives, Pep?" I say, setting down her chicken and snow peas in front of her on the coffee table.

"I don't know. Curiosity, I suppose," she says, swiping it up off the table and digging in hungrily with her chopsticks. I grab mine, and settle in next to her, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I slurp up a mouthful of lo mein and chew thoughtfully before speaking.

"So, let me get this straight," I say, looking at her. She eyes me out of the corner of her eye as she eats. "Not _only _do I have a girlfriend who's willing to make strip-tease house calls at ungodly hours, but she's also willing to watch kung fu movies with me?"

She smiles proudly. "Mmm hmm. I'd say you lucked out, Stark." she quips, grinning.

I grin widely. "Hell, yeah, I lucked out!" I admit. "_Wow_," I say, shaking my head in disbelief. "That's it. We can't ever break up. I can't do any better than you. That's been decided. _You, _on the other hand..."

She leans over and pecks my lips. "The feeling is mutual, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

I look into her eyes deeply. "Promise?" I murmur hopefully.

She smiles softly. "_Promise_," she murmurs back.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It's about a hour later, and I am fully engrossed in the movie, when suddenly I realize that Pepper has fallen completely silent and is totally relaxed on my chest, fast asleep. I'm sitting with my legs up on the couch, and leaning against the armrest. She's on her side, curled up between my legs, with one hand over the arc, with her cheek resting on it. She's softly dozing, and I watch her body rise with each breath. I pull the blanket she grabbed for us to snuggle with at the beginning of the movie up around her shoulders more, and smooth her hair down her back. From what I can see, she's quite comfortable. And I have no interest in moving from this spot. I smile, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her gently. She sighs softly in her sleep and snuggles into my chest even further. I plant a kiss on the top of her head, but not before inhaling slowly, savoring the scent of her hair. "I love you, Pep," I whisper. And smile again. _Paradise._ That's what this is. Just us, curled up together, on the couch, watching T.V. Who knew something so simple could be so fantastic?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! You're weekly installment! LOL! A special thanks to Ally Downey for this idea! And if anybody else has any ideas for this fic, I am all ears! Feel free to share! Happy Friday, and Happy Reading! :) (Oh! And Happy Early Birthday, RDJ! Tomorrow he turns the big 5-0!)**

It's noon, and I call Pepper's cell. She answers with a less than energetic "Hello, Tony."  
I frown. "Hey. What's up with you? You sound_...weird,"_ I say. I grimace. "Is this a bad time? Just calling for 'date night' plans. It_ is_ Friday, and..."

"I know," she says. She sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little crabby. _And _tired, now that you mention it. And bloated, and crampy, and..."

"Uh-oh," I murmur. "And _out of commission _for the next week, I'd imagine?"

Pepper scoffs. "Gee, thank you for your concern," she says sardonically.

I do an imaginary face-palm. "Yeah, that wasn't what I, uh..." I stammer, feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry you feel like crap, Pep. That's what I meant to say."  
"Better," she says.

"So, not to sound insensitive, or anything, but, yeah. It _is _Friday, as I mentioned, and, considering the circumstances, should we...postpone?" I quickly backtrack. "I mean, on account of you maybe not feeling up to doing anything tonight? I'll totally understand. I'll be _dissappointed_, yes. But I'll..."  
"Tony?" she says, cutting me off.

"Stop."

"Okay," I say, pursing my lips and falling silent.

Pepper sighs. "It's not like I'm incapacitated. For God's sake, I'm on my period. I've gone through this every month since I was twelve. There isn't any need for us to cancel any plans. We'll just need to make some _minor_ _alterations, _perhaps."

I smile. "Okay, so stock the kitchen with chocolate, throw on a chick flick, and get out the midol, it's date night? Are _those _the kind of minor alterations you're talking about, Pep?" I joke. "Cuz' whoop-dee-do, count me in! Sounds like a _blast._"

Pepper chuckles and sighs. "You're a jerk, you know that?"  
I chuckle again. "No, seriously, though. You're place or mine? I'm willing to be the good boyfriend, and cater to your every whim. Just tell me when and where."  
"My place. 8:00 pm. Bring chocolate," Pepper replies.

"Got it," I say. "See you then. And, Pepper?"

"Yes?" she says.

"I'll bring the burgers and fries for dinner, too," I advise, knowing this is the only time in any given month when Pepper not only craves chocolate, but fat and salt. I've known that for years. And let's just say it's one of many tools in my arsenal I've used in the past to win her over and get my way.

She laughs. "You read my mind, Tony," she says.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It's 7:59 pm, and I'm standing at Pepper's door, holding two plastic bags, with bells on. Well, not _literally, _but the last thing I want to do is piss her off right now by being late. So, I'm early. Yes, I _know. _A whole minute isn't much in most people's books. But Pepper will notice. _Trust me_.

I knock. And she opens the door with a warm smile. "Hello," she says, pecking my lips. "Early, I see. By a _whole _minute. Lucky me," she teases.

See? I smile proudly. "Nothing's too good for _you_, baby," I tease back, smirking. "And I even came with the necessary supplies for the evening. Just like we discussed." I hand her the bags I'm holding, which she takes from me and sets on the counter to rifle through. She coos with delight.

"Cheeseburgers, fries, Godiva, some red wine, a copy of 'You've Got Mail', and a bottle of Midol," she lists. She looks at me, trying to keep a straight face.

"I bet _you _thought I was kidding," I say, jabbing a finger in her direction. "But I know how to take care of _my _girlfriend. Make no mistake, Potts," I gloat.

"This is certainly a valiant effort, anyway," Pepper says, chuckling. She unpacks the bags, but soon I take over. "Stop, sit, _relax_," I order, pointing her to the couch in the living room. "I got this, okay?" She smiles at me in surprise as she walks into the living room, watching me over her shoulder in amazement. I smirk and give her a wink before I get two plates out of the cupboard, and plate the burgers and fries, shoving a few into my mouth as I begin my search for the corkscrew. But I am unsuccessful.

"Uh, Pep? Corkscrew?" I ask, opening and closing drawers.

She gets up. "Here, let me..." she starts.

"Ah,ah,ah! Park your rear, Potts. Just a general direction of where it's at would be helpful," I warn, holding up a pointer finger. She sits back down.

"Third drawer from the bottom. Left hand side of the stove," she replies.

I find it, and toss it in my hand.

"Me being waited on by you," she says. "It's not something I'm used to."

"I know," I reply. "Am I scoring any points yet?" I tease.

She giggles. "I'll let you know at the end of the night. I'd hate to have you get complacent this early in the evening."

I laugh. "Milking this for all it's worth, huh?"

"You bet," she says.

I open the bottle of wine, and pour two glasses. _Those _I found all by myself. I give myself a mental pat on the back and bring the plate over to the living room. I set them down on the coffee table, quickly returning to the kitchen to grab the wine, our glasses, and the movie. When I return, Pepper is already tying into dinner voraciously.

"Mmmmmm," she moans happily.

"How'd I do?" I ask.

"Perfect," she says with her mouthful.

"How're you feeling?" I inquire, as I set down the wine and the glasses and move to pop in the movie.

"Like it sucks being a girl, sometimes. Other than _that? _Fine," she replies.

I smile. I pop the movie into her dvd player, and join her on the couch. I raise my wine glass for a toast. "To loving, compassionate, sweet, sensitive..."I begin. Pepper is looking at me with a wry smirk. "Uh, boyfriends. To boyfriends. And to date nights," I say sheepishly. She smiles and raises her glass.

"To date nights," she says, clinking her glass with mine. Then she pecks my cheek, and I smirk. "And terrific boyfriends," she finishes.

"That's right," I say smugly. "And without expectation of anything in return, I might add."

"Uh-huh, we'll see," Pepper says skeptically as she picks up a fry and chews it thoughtfully.

I set down my wine, and pick up my burger, taking a big bite. I didn't realize I was starving until now. "Oh, man," I say, my mouth full. "That's sexy, right there. Mmmmmmm." Pepper giggles at me.

We eat in happy silence for several more minutes, and Pepper lays her head on my shoulder as I finish my fries. I get down to the last one, and out of the corner of my eye, I see her eyeing my plate. She's testing me. A long time ago, when she was still my assistant, I promised her that she'd always get my last french fry in return for not making me go to some ridiculous meeting I would have died of boredom at. I know it seems silly, but I was trying to be charming, you understand. Well, she went for it. And since then, I've always given her my last french fry, in keeping with my end of the bargain. And tonight would be no different.

I pick it up and look at her sidelong. She raises her head and looks and the fry, and then looks at me. I smirk and turn it, between my two fingers, in her direction. She smiles and gently takes it from me, biting it in half and then pecking my lips. I smile. "I know our deal, Potts," I say. "You always think I'll forget, but I never do."

"No, you never do," she replies. She sits back, and pulls her feet up underneath her. She sighs happily. "Mmmmm, thank you. That was_ wonderful._"

I grab my wine glass and gulp down the remainder of it. "Refill?" I ask, reaching for her glass.  
"Yes, please," she says, handing it to me.

"Chocolate?" I call out, as I walk to the kitchen.

"_Absolutely_," she responds.

I refill our glasses, grab the Godiva, and return to my place on the couch beside her. She's started the movie, and I open the carton and tilt it in her direction. She eagerly grabs a square and unwraps it, but puts it in front of my mouth. I bite it out of her hand and eat it whole. She grabs another one, unwraps it, and starts nibbling on it. We both sigh happily. She turns so that I can wrap an arm around her, and she can lean against me. And we stay like that for a long time, watching "You've Got Mail", a movie Pepper once told me was a favorite of hers. She doesn't think I pay attention, but tonight should prove to her, once and for all, that I _do_.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

We've been watching the movie for quite sometime. Honestly, I'm not really into it. (_Obviously_, chick-flicks are not my thing.) But I don't mind it at all, really. I know I'm scoring major points with Pepper, right now. And that's all that matters. Seeing her happy. _That's _priority number one.

Pepper shifts to look at me and I move my eyes from the screen to look at her. She has a very mischievous smile on her lips and I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Yes?" I say. "Can I help you?"

She chuckles softly and nods as she slowly straddles my lap. She kisses me, her tongue playfully flicking in and out of my mouth. She breaks the kiss and smiles at me again.

"I just want to thank you for tonight," she murmurs.

"Why? Is it over?" I ask, smirking. "You kicking me outta here?"

She chuckles again and shakes her head. "Tony?" she says.

"Hmmmm?"

"Stop, sit, and _relax,_" she says, repeating to me what I told her earlier.

I laugh to myself. "Yes, ma'am. I am officially..." I begin. But then, I feel her go for the zipper on my fly and I stop dead in my tracks. I watch Pepper slowly slide the zipper down, and suddenly I feel like I am glued to the sofa cushions. I don't move, anxiously anticipating what she's spontaneously decided to do. And, apparently, so is _another_ body part of mine.

The crotch in my pants is suddenly very tight and I inhale slowly. Pepper notices this and flicks her eyes up to me, smiling, before she returns her gaze to my ever-growing bulge. The zipper is all the way down now, and she nimbly pops the button on my pants. She gently slides her hand down and fishes out my hardening cock. "Mmmmmm. _Someone_ is already enjoying this," she comments, smiling knowingly.

"Oh yeah," I hum. She climbs to her knees, and is facing me. She starts to slowly, sensually kiss my lips as she begins stroking me. I moan, totally not expecting her to want to do anything of a sexual nature tonight, but _damn glad _she's doing it.

I get hard relatively quickly, and as soon as Pepper feels this, she breaks the kiss and scoots off the couch to come to rest on her knees in front of me, seated on the floor between my legs. I watch as she flattens her tongue and licks my shaft from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the very tip before she sucks it gently and pulls off with a _sluck_ sound, smiling mischievously. I groan. "Oh, yeah, baby," I say, rocking my head back and then bobbing it up again to watch as she continues.

Pepper does it again. This time, though, when she reaches the tip, she impales her mouth and deepthroats me, going all the way down to the base. I inhale slowly as I feel her flick and roll her tongue with me fully inside of her mouth. "Oh my God, that's hot," I moan.

She slowly pulls back up again, sucking with equal pressure all the way up, pulling off again in the way she did before. I shudder in delight. She holds my dick in one hand, and tilts her head to run her tongue up and down the underside of the shaft, pausing to toy with the area just below the head with the tip of her tongue. I bite my lip and nod. "You like it when I suck your cock?" she whispers in a hot purr.

"Fuck, yeah, baby. You're so good at it," I reply. I gather her hair in my hand and rest it on the back of her head as she smiles. I know what's coming next, and it's _awesome. _

She deepthroats me again, and she begins to work her tongue as she did before. But she also uses her hand to stroke me, following behind her mouth with it in a back and forth motion from base to tip. She moans, and her voice vibrates against me, causing prickles of arousal to shoot up and down my spine. I grip the edge of the sofa cushion with my other hand and close my eyes. I rock my head back and enjoy her attention, the sounds of her sucking, and licking, and moaning happily filling my ears.

She continues like this for several minutes, and I groan, grinning like an idiot, with my eyes closed. "Feel good?"she asks, at one point when she'd reach the tip again, and I briefly open my eyes to make eye contact before closing them again and nodding happily.

She increases the pressure and her pace, and I feel a small, indicative orgasmic jolt course through my body. "Oooo," I moan. "Yeah, Pepper, just like that." It happens again, this time, stronger. It causes me to open my eyes and lift my head abruptly.

"Oh,_ fuck,_" I say. "Oh, fuck, Pepper. You're gonna make me cum, baby," I say breathlessly, feeling the impending waves of pleasure baring down on me.

She pulls off long enough to say, "Yeah, Tony. Give me your cum. I want it," and then goes back to her rhythm of sucking and stroking, licking, and moaning.

Her words ignite my brain and I moan. My hips buck and my body starts to tense up. I can't help it. I kind of start to fuck her mouth. Pepper moans in delight, and lets me do it, stopping her movement to work with mine. She lets go and braces herself with both hands on the outsides of my thighs. I briefly recollect that its almost the same position I take when I'm eating her out, and she's about to come. This makes me smile, in that _I'm _the one giving _her_ the rodeo this time, as the need to release is feverishly building in my body like a freight train.

I clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth, and Pepper buries my cock in her mouth again, down to the base and sucks hard. "OHFUCKPEPPERI'MGONNACUM!" I blurt out, and I let out a strangled cry as I fill her mouth with my load, my cock spasming against the roof of her mouth violently.

She lets out a muffled squeal as I come, and looks at me in delight. She stays how she is, my cock in her mouth balls deep, and I feel her flick her tongue back and forth, which drives me wild. I growl and pant as I finish, my chest heaving. The waves of orgasm finally release me and I am completely spent, a virtual puddle of goo on Pepper's couch.

She slowly pulls off of me, using her lips as a kind of squeegee to get every last bit of my load into her mouth, and make a clean getaway. She pulls off the tip with a playful suck, making me jolt and giggle in complete satiation. She swallows and milks me gently, swiping her tongue over my tip to gather the last of my flavor. "Mmmmm, yummy," she moans, and giggles as she licks her lips.

I am helpless. I can't move. My body is numb, and the only thing I have control over right now is my mouth. And that's pushing it. "Y-you are...that was..."I say, struggling to form a coherent thought. Pepper laughs at me, and climbs off of her knees to sit beside me again on the couch.

"Are you trying to say you enjoyed that?" she asks, smirking, as she snuggles back into my side, tucking her feet underneath her again. All I can do is nod. I told you. I'm helpless. My pants are still undone. My now flaccid cock is laying across my thigh, and I don't even care right now. Seriously. I couldn't care less. I'm a completely disheveled blob at the moment, and I don't care.

A few moments pass and I find I am finally able to muster up the energy enough to speak. "Thank you," I say. Pepper turns to me and smiles.

"For what?" she asks.

" 'For what', she says. For _that!" _I say in disbelief. "Seriously. You are a fucking _angel _for doing that. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"I know you weren't," she says. "And it's been a while since I've given you a blow job. I figured you were due," she teases.

"Well," I say, moving slowly to tuck myself back in and get myself back in order. "That's _always _a privilege. Seriously, I _love _it when you do that for me."

"I _know,_" she says. "I couldn't let tonight go by without giving you _some _kind of sexual contact. Making you wait until our next date night would've just been cruel," she jokes.

"So thoughtful," I joke back. She laughs, and I smile, watching the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, you've put forth great effort, tonight, Stark," she says, trying to sound official. "You deserve a reward."

"Who knew period date night could be so much fun?" I quip. "Don't know what _I _was worried about. We both made out like bandits, tonight."

She chuckles as she settles back into my arms and I kiss the top of her head, settling in myself to watch the rest of the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've been bad about updating this one every Friday lately like I had been, but frankly, I've 1) been away from my computer on a lot of Fridays recently and 2) I've lacked inspiration for new scenarios on this one. SO rather than churn out drivel, I wanted to wait until I could truly get behind what I was writing. It's all about quality control, people! LOL! At any rate, I really appreciate your on-going support and enthusiasm for this story! I'll keep it going as long as I can keep coming up with ideas for it! :D**

**Anyway, I've had a lot of you comment/message me about having Pepperony withdrawls because of the lack of scenes with our happy couple in AOU, and that you wish me to attempt to fill in some of the blanks. SO, humbly, I will do my very best, on all of my fics, to give us enough steam to power forward until the next time we see our beloveds on screen together (please, Marvel Gods! Hear our prayers! LOL!) Chin up, guys! And I hope you enjoy!**

**(P.S.- Some of you had asked me to do a scene where Tony or Pepper becomes jealous. I tried for a long time to come up with a new scenario for that situation, but then it dawned on me. I've already written one! So I pulled "Not A Good Look" out of my vault, and have published a good bit of that one already! MUCH insane jealousy to be had in that story, so I encourage all of you Pepperony angst-lovers to check it out if you haven't already! Hope you enjoy it! Not to say that I won't ever do one from Tony's POV in first person in this story, but until I come up with a situation for them to find themselves in, I thought that other story could tied you over! :D )Happy reading!**

It's another Friday morning, and I've awakened to find that my head is pounding, everything hurts, I can't breathe, my throat is practically swollen shut, and I'm shivering my ass off. It's because I'm dying. I know it. I've never felt this shitty in my life. I'm lying on my stomach, and my head is buried underneath my pillow. I bat it away, and groan. _Loudly._

"JARBIS?" I croak out. "Tibe?"

"11 am, Sir," he replies.

_Shit_. It's been a long time since I've slept in this late. I must be exhausted. Exhausted because my body must be shutting down, and I'm on my death bed, that is. _Yeah, that's gotta be it,_ I say to myself.

I lazily flop a hand on top of my nightstand and grab my phone. Time to say my goodbyes, I guess. It won't be long now.

I punch the dial button for Pepper's number and it rings. I hit the speaker icon, and put the phone by my mouth, as I don't have the strength to hold it to my ear for any length of time.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"I'b dying, Pepper," I say, my words distorted from all of the congestion in my sinuses.

"You're not _dying, _Tony," she argues.

I frown. "I ab so! I feel like shit. I'b neber been this sick in my _life. _I'b telling you I'b..."  
"I'll bring you some chicken noodle soup, and some cold medicine on my lunch hour, and you'll feel much better," she replies.

"I don't know, Potts. This bug's a nasty one. I should be quarantined. I don't think you want to come in here without a Hazmat suit," I tell her.

"I've already had it once this year, Tony, and, plus, you've been sick for over 48 hours. You're period of contagion has passed," she retorts. "Just get some rest, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I say weakly, relenting. I hang up and close my eyes. _But if she comes in here, and I'm dead, she's gonna wish she'd listened to me, _I think before I drift back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next thing I know, Pepper is sitting on the edge of my bed running her fingers through my hair to wake me up. I smile and moan happily. "I see you've braved the risk of infectious disease after all," I say, rolling over.

She smiles. "It's called building antibodies, Tony. I had what you have a couple of months ago, so I won't get it again. And it's just a nasty cold."

"Yeah, but I don't remember you saying anything about feeling like I do," I say.

Pepper rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That's because I did what was necessary to make myself feel better, and I went on with life."  
"What are you saying? That I'm a terrible patient?" I complain. I yank a tissue out of the box she's put on the nightstand, and blow my nose, in loud defiance.

"Among other things," Pepper teases.

I smile wryly at her. "Well,_ nurse_," I say. "I believe I was promised chicken noodle soup as my last meal?"

"Coming right up," she says, standing up off the bed and walking to the doorway. "Are you bedridden, or can you come downstairs?" she asks sarcastically.

I pout. "You think this is funny, don't you? You think I'b being a baby," I say.

She chuckles. "Tony," she says. "You've been called a great many things, but a trooper when you're sick is not one of them," she jokes.

"Oh, haha," I say. "I'll show _you_, Potts. I'b coming downstairs. Dizziness or no."  
"Fine," she says. "Soup and some Dayquil will be waiting for you in the kitchen."

XxXxXxXxXx

A few minutes later, I slowly lumber out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, one at a time, in a t-shirt and sweats, and wrapped in the bedspread, sneezing my ass off. I appear in the kitchen, and find Pepper stirring a pot on the stove. She turns to look at me, giving me a sympathetic smile and trying not to giggle at the disheveled spectacle before her. I slide onto one of the bar stools, and wait for her to bring the soup, with my aching head in my hands. Soon, she slides a bowl in front of me. I inhale as deeply as I can, letting the steam and the aroma work its magic. This isn't the run-of-the-mill stuff out of a can. This is Pepper's famous homemade chicken noodle soup, elixir of the Gods. I'm not kidding. It's _amazing_. The noodles are homemade, she slow cooks the chicken the day before, and the vegetables are fresh and have been cooked on low heat in the chicken stock over night. _This _is what chicken noodle soup _should _be. I'd almost _fake _sick just to get a bowl of this stuff.

She puts a glass of water and two gel tabs of Dayquil in front of me. I pop them into my mouth, and knock them back with some water, and then dig into the soup. Instantly, the herbs and spices start to open up my sinuses and I'm already feeling a little less like I'm dying, and a little more like myself again. Pepper watches me as I eat, and she smiles warmly.

"Better?" she asks, folding her arms and leaning on the counter.

I nod. "This stuff is the _best,_" I say. "_You're _the best." I look up at her and smile. She smiles warmly back. "How many times have you brought me back from the brink with your chicken noodle soup?" I ask as I continue to eat.

"Quite a few over years," she says fondly. "It does the trick, every time."

I nod. "It _does,_" I agree. "Man, all of a sudden this crud hit me like a Mac truck. I was doing just fine with the sniffles before now."

"I know," Pepper says. "But this is the worst of it. After today, you'll start feeling a lot better."  
I raise my eyes to look at her. "You know what would make me feel even better?" I say, smirking.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Oh,_brother,_" she says. "Only _you _could be horny _and _sick at the same time," she teases, laughing.

"What? You don't want a piece of _this _action?" I say, smirking and gesturing up and down to myself, playing ignorant to the fact that I'm a sweaty, snotty, red-rimmed and blood shot, coughing, sneezing mess at the moment and probably the _last _person she'd even want to be in the same room with, let alone have sex with right now.

She giggles. "As much as that _does _sweeten the pot," she says sarcastically. "I'm afraid _you _need your rest, and _I _need to get back to the office."

I frown and shake my head. "Uh-uh. Stay with me. Please, Pep? I don't want to be sick alone. We could hang out on the couch, and watch movies together. And cuddle? I know how much you like to cuddle," I beg, trying to give her my best puppy-dog eyes.

She hesitates, and purses her lips in thought for a moment. "Okay, tell you what," she says, leaning on the counter in front of me on her elbows, and clasping her hands. "Let me just go finish up a few things, and I'll be back a little later. Fair?"

I shrug. "Fair enough," I say. I smile weakly. "Hurry back, okay?"  
She smiles. "Okay," she says. She leans forward and kisses my forehead sweetly. I close my eyes, enjoying the attention.

"Get some rest while I'm gone. Promise?" she says, cupping my cheek and looking expectantly into my eyes.

"_Promise,_" I say, smiling.

"I mean it, Tony. No going down to the shop. You _need _to rest."

"Yes, Nurse Potts," I say, smirking.

Pepper smirks back and rolls her eyes. She pecks my cheek and then leaves. I pick up my bowl and slurp the rest of my soup. Then I put it in the sink and trudge into the living room to camp out and watch TV until she comes back.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It's a few minutes before 5:00 when JARVIS announces Pepper's return. I hear her come through the front door, the familiar _click-clack _of her heels instantly putting me at ease.

She smiles when she sees I'm on the couch, and not in the shop, as promised. She comes over to kiss me with a quick peck on the lips. "See? I've been a good boy," I say, raising up so that I can lay my head in her lap.

"Yes, you certainly have. Did you get a nap in?" she asks, sitting down. I snuggle up against her, wrapping my arms around her middle.

"Mmmm hmmmm, between Maury Povich and some game show, I think. _God, _I forgot how much daytime TV sucks," I say.

Pepper chuckles. "Well, just think of all of those children Maury has helped to find out who their fathers are," she jokes. "It's a very noble thing he does."

I snort and chuckle. _Hey! I can actually DO that now! I must be on the mend!, _I think. "Yeah, well, there seems to be an endless supply. The man's been on TV for what, like 20 years or something?"

Pepper chuckles. "Something like that," she says. She pats my arm. "Excuse me. I'm going to go change out of my work clothes."

"You're staying?" I ask hopefully, as I let her out of my arms.

She nods as she walks to the stairs. "I _am_, Stark. You got your wish. I thought maybe I should be the sympathetic girlfriend and nurse you back to health the _right _way," she teases.

"Would the right way include a skimpy little nurse's uniform?" I ask.

She giggles. "You are _hopeless,_" she retorts as she walks up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was worth a shot," I say, watching her disappear into the bedroom.

I grab the tablet for the house command center, and scroll through the TV channels, watching the projected screen above mimic my actions. A short time later, out of the corner of my eye, I see pepper return, carrying something in her hand, and wearing a white camisole, and some hip hugging black drawstring sweats, which look awfully familiar.

"Mind if I borrow these?" she asks.

"Of course not. You know that," I say, admiring how sexy she looks when she borrows my stuff. I sit up and she takes her place again at the end of the couch. I resume my original position, and settle into her warmth. I hand her the tablet. "I'm relegating command of the controls to _you, _Nurse Potts. I don't care what we watch. I'm just happy you're here."

"Glad to hear it," she purrs, spreading the bedspread back over me. "Now, open wide," she instructs. I do, and she puts the end of a digital thermometer under my tongue. I hold it steady and a few moments later, it beeps. I pull it out of my mouth, and hand it to her.

"Your fever broke," she says. "You're down to 99.7"

"Good," I say. "I feel better, anyway. The shivering finally stopped."

She strokes my hair and I close my eyes. This is one of my favorite things about having Pepper for a girlfriend. I know it sounds weird for me to say, but it's moments like this that mean the most. It's the little things sometimes, you know? I know she thinks I'm being a boob, but, truthfully? I'm willing to let her think that just to have her here right now.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I must have dozed off again, because I awaken to find I'm alone on the couch, with the bedspread over me, and the faint smell of Lysol is drifting through the air. "Pep?" I call out.

"I'm in here!" she says, from the entryway bathroom. She emerges, donning yellow latex gloves, and carrying a bucket with rags and a spray bottle sticking out of it. "Just doing a little disinfecting."

"That's the cleaning lady's job," I say.

"And she doesn't come for another week and a half. In the mean time, we don't need to be responsible for spreading illness through greater Los Angeles anymore than we already have," she argues. "Plus, a clean house always makes you feel better."

"No, it makes _you _feel better. I guess that's what I get for a having a neat freak for a girlfriend. She spends our date night cleaning my house," I tease.

She ignores my comment for the moment, and soaks a clean rag with some Lysol, which she begins to swipe over the doorknobs and light-switches as she works her way back into the room. "Well, considering you're home bound tonight, I didn't figure you'd mind me doing a little straightening up. Besides, somebody had to shift the pile of used tissues I've now found in every room I've been in. Seriously, Tony? It's called a garbage can," she teases back.

I give her a wry look and sit up, as she cleans up around me, wiping the control tablet and the coffee table down, and throwing away more tissues. She bustles back into the kitchen to throw away the trash and to put back the cleaning supplies. I hear her call out from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asks. "I have plenty more chicken soup."  
"Not right now, babe," I say, watching the TV screen.

Soon, she rejoins me, holding a glass of orange juice. "Drink up," she says. "A shot of vitamin C will do you some good."

"Thank you," I say, taking it from her, and downing the glass. I hand it back to her, and she takes the glass, putting it on the coffee table in front of us. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles into my side.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

I look at her and smile. "Much," I say, smiling. "Even if this date night's kind of shot."

She scowls. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," she says.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "You _wouldn't?" _I ask.

She shakes her head. "No," she says. "We still get to be together, right? Sure, it's no dinner and a move, but it's time spent _together. That's _the main objective, isn't it?"

I smile and nod. "It _is, _yeah," I say. "And I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have nurse me back to health than _you, _Pep," I say, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

She chuckles. "Well, I should hope not," she replies.

"So, um," I say, picking up her hand and interlacing our fingers. "_On _that note, what about that nurses uniform, huh?"

She giggles. "Well," she purrs. "I would think you'd want to be in perfect health if I'm going to be wearing something like _that._" She smiles at me coyly, and runs her finger flirtatiously up and down my chest. I clear my throat as I feel my temperature rise, and thankfully not from illness this time.

"Yeah, good point," I say hoarsely. "Next date night, maybe?"

Pepper smiles. "Well, a check-up probably _would _be in order. Just to make sure you really _are _on the mend," she says.

"Now, _that's _a doctor's appointment I'll be _sure_ not to miss," I purr back.

Pepper just laughs at my cheesy response, and she snuggles back into my arms as we settle in for a Friday night movie on TV. Like I said, it's the little things sometimes, you know?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, look! It's Friday, and I'm actually posting another chapter to this fic! Amazing! (Oh, and it's RIFE with smut!) LOL! Hope you enjoy! :D **

It's Friday, once again, and I'm bored. And alone. And _horny. This _is not a good combination. I _could _go take a cold shower. Or shamelessly resort to jerking off. But those days are officially over. I have a woman in my life now. And she's going to get paid a visit this afternoon.

I speed to the office, and march through the front entrance. I decide to take the stairs, as my condition has only worsened on the way over on account of all of the kinky thoughts my imagination cooked up on the ride over, to where things are growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, and taking the stairs will get me to Pepper quicker in this instance.

I charge into the office reception area, and Bambi looks at me strangely.

"Mr. Stark!" she says. "I don't believe Ms. Potts was expecting you."

"Hold all of her calls and appointments for the rest of the afternoon, if you would, Bambi," I demand as I reach Pepper's office door.

"Of course, Sir," Bambi answers, just before I slip inside.

I enter to find Pepper with her back to me, bent over a file drawer, totally oblivious to my arrival. I go into ninja mode, stealthily closing the door behind me, and locking it. I saunter up behind her, and put my hands on that perfect little ass of hers. She gasps and jolts uprights, spinning around to look at me, gripping a file in her hand, and biting a pen between her teeth. I grin like the Cheshire Cat.

She jerks the pen out of her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asks, a surprised smile brushing across her lips.

I pull her to me by her hips. "_Well_," I coo, smirking. "I was at home, bored, lonely, and _thinking _about you," I say.

"Were you, now," Pepper cooes back, smiling coyly. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Mmmmmm hmmmm," I say. "And pretty soon I found myself at home, bored, lonely, thinking about you, _and_..." I pause to peck her lips. "Getting _hard," _I purr, lowering my voice to a low rumble.

Pepper's cheeks blush, and she bites her lip playfully. "_Really_," she says.

I clear my throat and sniff nonchalantly. "Yeah, so, I figured, what better way to uh, _alleviate_? The _situation_ ? Than to visit my smoking hot girlfriend at her office."

Pepper smiles at me wryly. "You drove all the way over here because you want us to have sex in my office?" she asks, smirking.

I roll my eyes, and teeter-totter my head sheepishly. "Well, in so many words, I guess, yeah. Why? Is that going to be a problem, Ms. Potts?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

She laughs. "Um, well, for those of us that actually have to _work_ in said office, it puts a cramp in the schedule, Tony," she says, matter-of-fact.

I raise a cautious hand, and shake my head. "Oh, that's not a problem. I already told Bambi to hold your calls and appointments for the rest of the afternoon," I volunteer.

"You what?!" Pepper said. "Tony, I..."  
"Come on, Pepper. I _need _you, right now," I beg. I kiss her lips, flicking my tongue flirtatiously as I kiss her. At first, she tries to resist, but I slowly reel her in, and she eventually relaxes and moans into my mouth. I break away to kiss her neck, and she lets me. "I. Need. Your body, baby," I murmur into her ear. "Please? Little Tony is getting _very _impatient."

Pepper chuckles at my reference to my manhood, but doesn't break away. "I suppose I could..." she says, her words muffled as she keeps kissing me. It's picking up momentum. She moans again. "Oh, okay," she says, finally relenting.

I take the file and pen out of her hand and fling them behind us with a flourish. Then, as I kiss her more hungrily now, I back her against the nearest wall. We bump into it, and she startles a little. I smile mischievously, and hike one of her legs up around my waist. Thank _God _she's wearing a skirt today, but something totally unexpected catches my attention as I move my hand down around to where the front of her panties are. Or, rather, where the front of her panties _should be._

I jolt upright and look at her with wild eyes, grinning. "Pepper!" I say. "Commando?"

She smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "It's date night tonight, right?" she says.

I whimper. "Oh my _God_!" I moan breathlessly. "You naughty girl! Were you hoping to get lucky tonight?" I tease.

Pepper giggles, and then bites her lip coyly. She fiddles with the front of my t-shirt. "Not _hoping. Counting _on it," she purrs.

I moan in approval and eagerly kiss her mouth. I slide my hands up to the front of her blouse, and start popping open the buttons. I get to the bottom one and separate the two sides of her shirt to reveal her body to me. She's wearing a very lacy, very sheer black bra, and it shows _everything. _"_God_, I love your tits," I growl. "They are fucking amazing."

Pepper squeals with delight, and rocks her head back as I slide one of the cups over a breast to suck her nipple. She moans, softly murmuring my name as she closes her eyes. I make my way back up her chest and neck with my lips until I reach her mouth again. She kisses me deeply, and I slide a hand back down the front of her body to her sex. She's soaked, now, and I smile as I kiss her, gently swirling a couple of fingers over her swelling clit.

"Uh!" Pepper moans breathlessly. I pull back to look at her. Her eyes are filled with heady arousal and she softly nods in approval at how I'm touching her. And suddenly, I am painfully aware of how _ready _I am to be inside her.

Pepper's body starts to shudder and she claps a hand over the top of mine as I quicken my pace on her body. "Oh! Tony! Yes!" she whispers, trying not to cry out in pleasure and give away what we're doing behind closed doors. I can feel her swollen folds twitch and pulse and the smell of her arousal is permeating the air between us as she cums. My hand is coated in her natural lubrication, and the sound of me working her body with my fingers echoes in my ears. I bend closer to her ear and flick her earlobe with my tongue before I murmur hotly, "Do you want me to fuck you, beautiful?"  
Pepper nods emphatically. "Yes," she gasps. "Yes, _please."_

I smile and slowly let her leg down. I grasp her hand and lead her to the long leather couch on the other side of the office. I shed my pants, my throbbing erection bobbing to attention, and she sheds her skirt. I motion for her to lay down and she obliges. She touches herself gently, but eagerly, as I get into position over the top of her. I raise one of her legs so that her hips are turned slightly to the side, and I use some of her moisture to lubricate myself before slowly entering her. I groan, feeling her muscles instantly contract around me. She moans and nods, biting her lips, and furrowing her brow. I slowly begin to pump her body, and we gaze into each others eyes. She smiles as we make love, and I smile back.

"Feel good?" I ask.

"It feels _wonderful,_" she replies.

I grin, happy that she's enjoying this as much as I am. I bend down to kiss her lips again and she cups my face in her hands, stroking my cheek with her thumb tenderly.

I stay in this position for a few moments, enjoying the soft little moans coming from the gorgeous creature underneath me. Then, I carefully slide out of her and move behind her, rolling her to the side, and opening her legs so that I can re-enter her from behind, but also to run a hand down the front of her to touch her again. She inhales sharply and moans when I slide back into her, and she smiles. I slowly thrust in and out of her, while sliding a hand down her inner thigh to her sex. I swirl my hand over her very swollen knob and she arches her back against me in response. I kiss the top of her shoulder and she runs a hand through my hair behind her. I can see her chest start to heave and I quicken the pace of both my hand on her sex, and my thrusting.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah, just like that," she moans, closing her eyes.

I decide it's time for a little dirty talk, just to kick things up another notch. "You like it when I put my cock inside you?" I ask softly.

Pepper lets out a high-pitched moan. "Oh, yes!" she replies. "Oh my _god, _you're _so_ big."

I grin in surprise at her volly-ing the dirty talk back to me. "And _you're _so _tight_," I say. "It's all I can do to keep from cumming inside you the second we start fucking."

Pepper moans. "Ohmygodyestalktome!" she whispers loudly, all in one breath. I feel her insides jolt with fiery arousal.

I smirk cockily. "Yeah, Pepper," I breathe into her ear. "Let me make you cum, baby."

"Oh, Tony!" she coos. "Yes! Harder!"

I do as I'm commanded, and our skin begins to make a soft, sweaty, slapping sound. "Oh!" she moans softly, rocking her head back into the crook of my shoulder and arching her back further.

I groan, feeling the slow roll of pleasure start to build in my hips. I raise the hand of the arm she's resting her head on, and bring it across her chest to squeeze her breast. Her nipple instantly hardens, and I flick it between my fingers playfully. She inhales sharply and I feel her tighten around me. "Oh God!" she says. "Oh Tony!"

I groan again and we start to ascend together. Our bodies are rolling together in unison and I slide my hand up and down her body. Keep in mind, I'm still touching her with the other hand. I have been this _whole _time, and I'm swirling my fingers over her folds furiously now.

"Uh! Oh! Tony! Oh! Yes! Yes!" she says, her voice really high, and barely audible.

"Oh, Pepper!" I growl in her ear. "Oh, fuck,baby! Yes!"

I thrust hard into her body, and she yelps loudly. She instantly claps a hand over her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut. She's desperately trying not to scream out as I'm pounding her now feverishly. I bury my face in her hair as I grit my teeth and cum inside her. "OHHHHHFFFFFUUUUUCKKK!" I say finally, in a low rumble, as I throb against her g-spot violently before my body releases me and I slump in satiated exhaustion behind her.

She sighs happily and giggles.

I lazily raise my head. "Something funny, Ms. Potts?" I ask, smirking.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I was just wondering why we haven't done this before _now,_" she says.

I slowly pull out of her and roll her on her back so I can look at her. God, she's gorgeous right now. All flushed, and slightly sweaty, her hair all mussed and her chest heaving. I_ know_. How can somebody looking so disheveled be so hot? _Easy._ It's _Pepper._

I position myself between her legs, and wrap my arms around her body. She grins at me. "You know, I've been wondering the same thing for _years, _actually," I quip.

She smacks my shoulder. "You know full well this wouldn't have happened before we actually became a couple," she scolds jokingly.

I chuckle. "Hey, a boy can dream, right? And sometimes dreams _do _come true. _You're _proof of _that,_" I purr.

Pepper looks at me bashfully and then smirks. "Are you trying to get to round two already?" she asks.

I laugh. "Can you blame me for trying? This was fucking _hot!" _I say. "This _may _be my new favorite place for us to have sex."  
"Move over, workshop," Pepper teases.

I pump my eyebrows, and she laughs at me. I kiss her lips, and settle into her embrace, laying my head on her chest as she wraps her arms around me. We sigh happily. "Not a bad way to kick off date night, huh?" I ask.  
"Not bad at all," Pepper agrees.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A while later, we lazily climb off the couch. It's close to 5:00 now, and Pepper and I start putting ourselves back together. She examines herself in the bathroom mirror, and then spins around to face me. "How do I look? Perfectly pressed or post-coital?" she asks, smirking.

I chuckle. "Uh, perfectly pressed as always, Ms. Potts," I say, jokingly trying to sound professional. I grasp Pepper's hand and we walk out of the office, hand in hand. Pepper bids Bambi goodbye, and I can't help but notice Bambi blushing as she waves at us with a sheepish goodbye. Pepper doesn't notice this, and furrows her brow at me when I chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asks, when we reach the elevator, and step inside. We stand side by side, still holding hands. I smirk at Pepper sidelong, and cock an eyebrow at her. Pepper's eyes go wide, as she catches on. "Oh God! You don't think she heard us, do you?"  
"Well, I don't know what other reason she'd be blushing for, Pep, so..." I reply.

Pepper winces. "Oh, she must be mortified! Oh, poor Bambi! Damn it, Tony! Why did I let you talk me into..."  
"_I _didn't _talk _you into anything," I retort. "That was plain and simple seduction, there, toots. So..._yeah_," I say cockily. "_And, _it takes two to tango. I didn't exactly see you refusing my advances, Potts."  
Pepper looks at me silently for a moment, and then breaks into a chuckle, her cheeks blushing. "Tony Stark, _you_ will be my _downfall_," she resolves.

"Aren't I already?" I tease, smirking.

We both chuckle at each other. Pepper rests her head on my shoulder, and I kiss the top of her head. "Remind me to send her flowers. Or a fruit basket, or _something _for being the only one in the office to manage to maintain proper decorum," she says.

"Better yet, we'll send her on some lavish vacation. She'll forget all about it," I suggest.

Pepper laughs and I smile. I bring our interlaced hands to my lips and kiss the back of Pepper's. "Even though we probably thoroughly embarrassed poor Bambi Arbogast, faithful secretary and loyal Stark employee, you're _not _sorry we did this, right?" I ask hesitantly.

Pepper lifts her head and smiles at me. She pecks my lips. "Absolutely _not,_" she purrs in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I've had many requests, and it's been a long time coming. But you wanted jealous Tony? You got it. (Oh, and _this _chapter will be a two-parter!)**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**Part 1**

It's Friday, and you'll be _shocked_ to know that Pepper and I don't have any plans to be alone together tonight. Why, you ask? Is she gone on business? Is there trouble in paradise? Did we break up? Heh heh. Wouldn't _you _like to know.

Truth is, Pepper's at a fundraiser banquet. And I'm supposed to be there. But I'm _not _there. Not _yet. _I've been instructed to make an appearance separately, _after _Pepper arrives. But before you start thinking we're answering to some overlord, just know these instructions were Pepper's idea. And despite my protests, Pepper isn't into making our relationship known to the public. Something about our security, or privacy, or...I don't know. I guess she's right. We don't need to attract attention. And I know I'm the only one to blame. So until we can openly proclaim our love, as they say, or I inadvertently blab it to someone tonight, and the next thing we know our faces are plastered all over the Internet with some paparazzi shot of us making out behind the topiaries, I guess we'll remain a secret. And this is where Pepper's famous "You better be on your best behavior tonight," speech would come in, if she were here.

I check my tux in the mirror, and check my watch one more time. "Okay,old boy. Time to roll," I say, giving my reflection a smirk before I head for the car.

XxXxXxXxXx

I roar into the parking lot at the banquet hall, and hand the valet the keys. "Pepper Potts, Stark Industries. She's here, right?" I ask the kid. He nods and I smile. _Perfect,_I think. At the risk of sounding like a pussy, it gives me a little thrill to know that I'll be seeing Pepper tonight. And I bet she's drop dead gorgeous, too, all dolled up to the nines. It'll be hard for me to keep my hands off her. Hell, it was hard _before, _when she was still my assistant. _Now, _ it'll be damn near _impossible_.

I head inside and immediately start scanning the crowd. I spot her. Her hair's piled on top of her head, with a few sexy strands framing her face, and, oh _Christ, _she's wearing red! A sexy sequined red gown with a halter neckline. It reaches down to the floor, with a high slit up the side going straight to the very tip-top of her thigh, and it's completely backless. Like, the fabric begins again right at the dimples in her hips, barely covering the top of her behind, making the back view of her downright _delicious_. She'd told me her dress was a bit daring, but I never imagined _this. _I make my way through the crowd, and saunter over to where she's standing. She doesn't notice me, as I step up behind her. "Mmmm, Ms. Potts. _Daring _doesn't _begin _to describe _this _sexy little number," I murmur in her ear, and she quickly turns around.

"Tony! Well, well! How lovely that you could make it!" she says, politely shaking my hand and faking a professional smile. "You remember Tom and Phyllis Morantz? From the..."

"Of course, how could I forget," I say, playing along and extending my hand to them.

"Tony!" this _Tom _guy says. "So glad you could make it. Why, I was just telling Ms. Potts, here, about what wonderful work the foundation is doing these days!"

"As we all know, uh, Tom," I say, patting his shoulder jovially. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Ms. _Potts _ and I need to, uh..." I start steering Pepper away from these two stuffy old money mongers, my hand on her lower back. Her very _bare _lower back. I can feel the sparks ignite between my fingers tips and her skin. She's clearly feeling the same thing, as goosebumps erupt all over her. Pepper issues a polite, "If you'll excuse us," to the Morantz's, and we walk away briskly toward a secluded corner of the room, behind some pillars.

"You didn't have to rescue me. It's not like I was on fire or something. They were just very boring, and I really had _no _idea who they were, and I...," she babbles.

"Well, then, you see? You _did _ need to be rescued after all," I remark, smirking. "And also, this _dress_, Pep. _Seriously._ Now I _know_ why you didn't show it to me. You are looking..."

She turns and gives me a wry smile. I'm at a loss.

"What, Tony?" she teases.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Uh, ya' got me, I'm speechless. Honestly, I got nothing. That's how gorgeous you are. I can't speak. Literally, can't form words..."

Pepper grins and sneaks in a sweet, rather seductive kiss. She pulls back, and this time I really am speechless. So I just stare at her, enamored. She giggles. And I slowly form a smile. "Now _that's _speechless," she says.

I smirk and hum in approval, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "_Now_," she says, when the kiss breaks. She straightens my tie. "That's all for tonight. From this point forward, we have to be..."

"On our best behavior. Got it, Pep," I finish. "But why do I get the feeling that by _we _you actually mean _me?"_

Pepper laughs, and I smile.

"Just keep it low key. Okay?" she asks.

"Low key. I can do that," I reply. "_But_," I say. "If I'm expected to be good, I must ask for something in return, Ms. Potts."

Pepper looks at me curiously. "Name it," she says.

I pull her close and cup her cheek, murmuring softly in her ear. "Promise me, that at the end of the night? _I _get to show you what I _really _ think of how you look in this dress."

I pull back and tease her lips with a feather light kiss, before giving her a smolder. Pepper looks like she's going to melt, and all she can do is swallow hard.

I chuckle softly. "_Now, _who's speechless?" I ask.

Pepper looks away, her cheeks blushing. She clears her throat, trying to regain her composure. She looks at me with a mischievous smile. "Well, be good, and I'll let you show me whatever you _want_," she purrs. I splutter as she swivels on her heel and walks away. I'm paralyzed where I stand, watching her gorgeous behind sway from side to side as she exits. "Mother of _Mercy_," I whisper to myself. "Yes, ma'am. Tonight's gonna be rough."

XxXxXxXxXx

We go our separate ways to mix and mingle, but I keep my eye on Pepper as she makes her way throughout the room. I'm being a little possessive, I know, but she's too beautiful _not _to look at as much as possible, _and _I know these trust-fund types. They all know who she is, and will stop at nothing to get a hold of her pocket book. And other things, if I don't watch out. You can't forget, I _was _one of these letches, in my past life. I know how the game is played. And _this _is why it bothers me that we can't go public. Because _they _all think she's available, and she can't really tell them otherwise.

Random people attempt to make small talk with me, and I just smile and nod, not really listening, as I keep Pepper in view out of the corner of my eye. She daintily sips her champagne, and politely chuckles at their boring jokes. Occasionally, she looks up and, I don't know, she must feel me watching her or something because she makes eye contact with me from across the room. I catch myself staring, and smile awkwardly. She blushes and looks away, and so do I, only to start the whole thing over again moments later. She knows I'm protective of her, and she also knows that this is driving me crazy. I flick my eyes back to her, and notice her touch the shoulder of some frosted-haired, skinny-assed, little metro-sexual pretty boy. They're laughing together, and then I notice her smile at him rather flirtatiously. Suddenly, I can't look away, and I feel my blood start to boil as she flicks her eyes briefly to me and smirks, and then looks away. _What,Pep? Do_ yo_u WANT me to watch or something?_, I think to myself_. _She can't be serious. She _knows _it gets under my skin if somebody flirts with her, let alone the idea of her flirting _back. _I have half a mind to storm over there and deck this guy. But I don't. I just grip my glass of Scotch so hard, one more ounce of pressure, and it would crush into shards in my hand.

I watch as this fool murmurs something in her ear. She smiles and nods, and he leads her to the dance floor. I clench my jaw, and my nostrils flare. "Best behavior, best behavior," I murmur to myself through my gritted teeth as I watch him pull her into his arms and place his hand in the center of her lower back, just high enough above her ass to not alarm her, but low enough to cop a bit of a feel. That's it. I can't take it. I down the last of what's left in my glass, slam it on a near by table and march over to them.

"May I have this dance?" I say sternly, glaring at Mr. Pretty Boy. Then I look at Pepper questioningly.

Pepper feigns a cool smile. "Excuse me, Trevor," she says to him politely.

"Of course," he says, picking up her hand and kissing that back of it as he smirks at me. "Ms. Potts," he purrs, bowing slightly to her. "Mr. Stark," he says to me flatly, with an air of annoyance. He spins on his heel, and walks away.

"Yeah, you'd _better _walk away," I muttered under my breath. I pull Pepper into my arms, and we start to dance.

"Well, _that _was embarrassing," she says softly in my ear.

I look at her. "I'll say. That guy was all _over you. _Entirely too hand-sy. I'm surprised he didn't..."

"I was _talking _about what you just _did,_" she said, sternly, cutting me off.

I pull back and look at her, frowning in confusion. "What _I _did? Look, Pep. I wasn't going to say anything? But from where I was standing? You didn't exactly _mind _him _being _Mr. Grab-Ass," I spout off, instantly regretting those words coming out of my mouth.

Pepper stops mid-sway, and glowers at me, her jaw set. "Okay, I think we're done here," she says. She spins away from me and storms off the dance floor.

"Pepper? Wait!" I call out. People notice our little dust up, and are starting to stare. I look at them and smile sheepishly, trying to cover our obvious spat, but I can't let her leave. So, damning what they're all thinking, I run after her. She's headed toward the stair well up to the roof, and I follow after her. She opens the exit door, and slams it behind her. It almost slams in my face, but I catch it.

The loud _click-clack_ of her heels echo against the cinder blocks walls as she charges up the stairs toward the roof. "Pepper, wait!" I call after her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"Feel free to leave, Tony. You obviously don't trust me in these situations, and I can't _not _come to these functions. So maybe it's better if I just attend _alone _from now on," she fires back.

Finally, we make it to roof, and she shoves the access door open, again, allowing it to almost slam in my face. She stomps out to the farthest barrier wall and folds her arms, refusing to look at me. The breeze lazily blows the loose tendrils of her hair, and I can see goosebumps erupting on her skin. I go to remove my jacket. She stands like a statue, trying to ignore me placing it around her shoulders. But at least she's not refusing this small olive branch I'm trying to extend to her. I honestly _didn't _mean what I said. I trust Pepper. I know she wasn't trying to flirt with this guy. He's just another douche bag. They _all _are, as far as I'm concerned.

"Pep, I'm _sorry,_" I murmur. "Really. I know you weren't _trying _to flirt with this guy. I just didn't like the way he..."

"What, Tony? Was being a perfect gentleman? You may have _thought _he was trying something, but he _wasn't! _But you don't obviously think I'm bright enough to handle myself around other men! _That's _the problem! You don't _trust _me! And _that's _why we can't go to these things together," she argued.

"Really? You don't think I _trust _you?!" I shoot back. This is mind-boggling to me. "After everything we've been through?! You don't think I trust you, huh? Wow, Pep. That's..." I stammer. I shake my head in disbelief, a little hurt that she still doesn't get how she's the _one _person on the planet that I trust. There _is no one else._

She's looking at me blankly. I look back at her and shove my hands in my pockets. "Okay, let's...regroup here," I say, not wanting the evening to end like this. I take a step toward her, and put my hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down through my tuxedo jacket. I look deep into her eyes. "Pepper," I say. "It's not that I don't trust you, okay? Because _believe me, _I do. And I think, deep down, you know that, too."  
She stays silent, and then slowly nods in agreement. I smile softly. "You want to know what I _don't _trust, though?" I ask. "I don't trust those _other _guys, looking at my drop-dead gorgeous knockout of a girlfriend, and thinking about what they might be able to get her to do with them if they just play their cards right."

She starts to protest. "Tony, I would never..."

I hold up a hand to stop her. "I _know _you wouldn't, baby. We _both _know that. But you have to believe me when I tell you, that what I just described to you? Is _exactly _what those guys are thinking. Take it from someone who _knows,_" I plead. I smile at her reluctantly. She softens and smiles back at me. "And _that's _what I don't trust. I don't want another man to _ever _lay a finger on you, Pep. You're too good for any of those guys in there," I say. I shrug. "Hell, you're too good for _me," _I admit. I look away from her and out toward the city lights.

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper gasps. She pulls my face back toward her and she plants a firm kiss on my lips. I slowly wrap her up in my arms, grateful that she's no longer pissed at me. I hate it when we fight. Even these stupid little spats hurt.

She slowly breaks the kiss, and I rest my forehead on hers. "I'm sorry," I murmur. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She chuckles. "Well, you're going to be really sorry when I tell you that Mr. Trevor Marsh, the gentleman you so tactfully pulled me away from? Is _gay_. And a newly wed, I might add. He and his boyfriend just had their ceremony last weekend."

I look at her in shock. "_No," _I say in disbelief. "So where's lover boy's _lover boy _tonight, then?"

"Home sick with the flu," she replied. "In _fact, that's _what he was telling me when you so elegantly made your entrance."

I roll my eyes. Okay, if I didn't feel like enough of a jackass already, I certainly feel like the biggest one on the planet now. "Wow," I say.

"Yeah," Pepper says, giving me a wry smile. "So, good thing you chased _him _away, huh?" she teases.

I raise my hands in defense. "Hey, in all fairness, the way you look, tonight? _Any_ guy, gay or straight, could _easily_ be caught staring at you," I say. "I was just trying to keep the unwanted _leers _to a minimum."

She chuckles, and I smile. "So, are we good again?" I ask hopefully.

Pepper smiles and nods and I kiss her. She deepens the kiss and images from a similar night several years ago dance through my head. I hum in fond recollection, and smile. She breaks the kiss and looks at me curiously. "What?" she asks, cupping my face in her hands.

I smile. "I just seem to recall another one of these events when we ended up on a rooftop," I remind her.

She frowns in thought, and then her eyes brighten. "Oh, you mean..." she starts.

"The Firefighter's Gala?" I finish. "_That _night got me through a lot of lonely ones, let me tell ya'," I say.

She giggles and smirks. "Really? A night where we were alone together and _nothing _happened?" she asks playfully.

I laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't say _nothing," _I reply. "It was enough to spark _my _imagination, anyway. Oh, what could have been that night, right?" I tease.

"_Or_, what will _be now," _she purrs. She toys with the buttons on my shirt, and looks at me through smoky eyes. She leans in, and I lean in, just like that infamous night, aching to kiss her lips. She glances at my mouth and then back up to my eyes. "A drink, perhaps?" she teases, biting her lip.

"Oh, no. Not _this _time," I reply, pulling her to me, and kissing her hard. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap her up in mine, holding her close, the arousal between us quickly growing. She moans into my mouth and I moan back. "You..you wanna..." I say, my words muffled as she bites my lip and kisses me harder. We continue to kiss, unable to get enough of each other, until finally I see an opening, and I take it. I break away, both of us breathless. "Get outta here?" I finish.

All she can do is nod, and she attacks me again, pulling me to her and devouring my mouth. I start backing us toward the access door again, and once we reach it, she breaks off. I grab her hand, and we race down the stairs, back towards the floor where the banquet is being held. But she stops me, and pulls me into another eager kiss. I don't mean to, but I kind of slam her against the wall. "Sorry..I didn't mean..I'm sorry," I splutter, trying to keep up with her breakneck pace. I pull her leg up around my waist. Luckily, it was the leg where the slit in her dress was, and I hungrily grab her thigh and massage it in my hand. "I _knew _there was a reason why I liked this slit being so high," I mutter, and she smiles as we continue to make out.

I trace my lips down her jaw line to her neck. I am _so _tempted undo the clasp holding the halter up, but I decide it's probably best to save this for some place more private. Or at least in the car, as I'm quickly becoming more and more convinced that we won't _make it _all the way back to my place without at least _one _of us reaching some kind of sexual gratification before we get there.

"Tony," she says, breathlessly. "Let's go. Before it becomes too much. Let's get the car," she suggests.

I stop what I'm doing and nod. "Good plan," I say.

"How am I? Do I look like I've been making out on the roof?" she asks, preening herself. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips are a little swollen, and her hair's a little mussed, but she could pass for innocent.

"It'll do," I say. "No one will notice."

"Okay," she says breathlessly. "Oh wait!" she cries. She pulls my jacket from around her shoulders, and hands it back to me. I slip it on, while she simultaneously wipes the faint stain of her smudged red lipstick from my lips.

"Good? We good?" I ask. She nods. I smiled and pick up her hand to kiss it. She smiles back, and I hold the door open for her. She enters first, and I follow behind, the both of us resuming the guise of being ever the consummate professionals. We skirt along the outside of the banquet hall to the entrance, not willing to risk getting held up by another glad-handing patron, and Pepper stops at coat check. She nods at me, and I move along to get the valet to bring my car around. Soon, she joins me on the curb. "Did you call off Happy?" I ask.

"Just now," she says, speaking softly. "He wishes us a pleasant evening."

I smirk. "We won't have _any _trouble with that," I reply. "Do _you _foresee any problems, Ms. Potts?"

She chuckles. "What do _you_ think?" she asks, as the valet pulls the car around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2**

Pepper and I are speeding down the interstate. We've decided to go back to my place after all, though neither of us are having an easy time keeping our urges from distracting us on the way home. But we decided my place was the better of the two choices, as I have the _extensive_ wine collection, and Pepper has assured me our evening is _far _from over. She's practically searing a hole in the seat next to me, and, judging by the smoky arousal painted across her face, if we don't get down to business as soon as we walk in the door, she just might explode.

Just then, she climbs up in her seat and bends over the center console to nibble my ear lobe. She sighs heavily. "Hurry, Tony, I need you," she moans softly.

"I'm hurrying, baby, I promise," I say, my own arousal on the brink of being unmanageable.

"What are you going to do to me? Hmmm?" she asks. "Please, Tony, I've been bad. I've been..." she purrs. She inhales slowly, and flicks her tongue on my throat before planting a wet kiss. "Very, very _naughty."_

I smirk, and look at her out of the corner of my eye. "You've been a naughty girl, huh?" I ask. She nods eagerly. "Tell me why you're so bad, baby," I purr back, playing along.

"All I could think about _all evening _is you _staring _at me. Undressing me with your eyes," she moans.

"I _was_, baby, I _was_._ Fuck_, you looked hot tonight," I moan back.

Pepper inhales sharply. "It's all I could do not to find some corner somewhere, and _let you have your way with me," _she coos.

"Yeah?" I ask. "What's the first thing you want me to do to you?"

Pepper gives me a coy, but deviant smile, and she giggles mischievously. "Ah,ah,ah," she warns. "_You _have to wait until we get home to find out."

With _that, _I gun the engine and take it up to 90. Pepper squeaks as she quickly squirms back into her seat. I pump my eyebrows at her and smirk. "And here I thought you were serious, Pep," I joke.

XxXxXxXxXx

We soon arrive and I pull down into the garage. Pepper and I both yank our doors open. We fly out of the car, and quickly slam the doors. I race around to her side, and almost tackle her, our lips slamming together in a fiery, hungry, lust-filled kiss. I yank off my jacket and hike her leg back up around my waist again (luckily I remember the side the slit is on). It's all I can do to get my fly _down_, and my cock _out_. I _need_ her. Right _here_. Right _now_. And if I don't get inside of her in two seconds, _I'm _going to be the one to explode.

In the meantime, she's managed to lower her very lacy, very _red, _panties down to the floor, and she steps out of them just in time for me to spread her legs and thrust up into her body, pressing her against the car. She inhales sharply, and, for a second I think I've hurt her. I look at her with concern. "You okay?" I say. She waves a hand and dismisses me.

"It wasn't you," she said. "The car door. It's a little _cold." _

I nod in understanding, and she hungrily devours my mouth again, her tongue almost mimicking my motions inside her. She moans loudly as we start to fuck. She breaks the kiss and closes her eyes, rocking her head back in pleasure as I work. I raise my hand, and nimbly pop the clasp on the back of her neck to take down the halter top portion of her dress. It falls softly forward, and reveals her glorious tits. I growl with need, and she moans, clearly appreciating that move, as she pulls my head downward toward her heaving chest. I take one of her nipples into my mouth, rolling it over my tongue and flicking it, as I massage the other one with my hand. She purrs with approval and I raise back up to kiss her again. But I only linger there for a few short moments, as I trace my lips back down her jawline, her neck and finally to the other breast, repeating the same motions I did with the first one. "Oh, yes!" she cries, and feel her body tighten around my cock.

I thrust hard again, and she squeaks with pleasure. She smiles and I kiss her hard, the pace of my thrusts quickening as I'm not sure that I can last, given she's just so indescribably beautiful right now. I groan and growl as we continue, our skin becoming damp and clammy with sweat. Pepper begins popping the buttons of my shirt open, and licking and kissing the exposed skin as she works, which is fueling my lustful fires nicely. Once the butttons are all undone, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close. "Yes, Tony," she breathes in my ear. "Fuck me."

I growl in response, barely able to maintain. My hips buck, and I know I'm on the edge of coming. But I have to make sure she's ready to come as well. That's my rule- ladies _first. _Hey, I didn't get my reputation by being a selfish prick. In the _sack, _that is. So, as much as I don't want to, I pull out of her, and tuck myself back in to my fly. She looks at me curiously, and I grab her hand. "I have a surprise for you," I say. We leave the shop and go upstairs. Pepper is looking at me curiously as we reach the top of the staircase, and cross the living room. We go out onto the back patio, by the pool and cross over to the grassy area beside it, where Pepper gasps at the sight before her.

See, before I left for the banquet, I laid out a blanket, and a basket with wine, and two glasses, in the off chance we'd be coming back here afterwards. I'm no dummy. Pepper _knows _what her in an evening gown does to me, and I'm not ashamed to admit that she can't resist me in my Armani tux. So I had a hunch, that, at _some _point, we'd end up back here. So why not make the most of it? And if we, for whatever reason, _didn't _end up here? So what. _Any _time with Pepper is a good time, so it wouldn't have mattered. All the same, I am currently scoring some _major _boyfriend points. Just look at her face. She's completely head-over-heels for me right now. All I'm saying is take a lesson, people. It pays to think ahead.

She turns to me, her mouth wide open in shock. "How did you...when..." she stammers.

I pull her to me, and grin. "Just a little preparation before I left home tonight," I say. "It _is _date night tonight, Pep. Banquet or no."

She shakes her head and grins. "I love you," she gasps, kissing me hard. I kiss her back, and pick her up so that I can lay her on her back on the blanket, and continue where we left off in the shop.

I position myself between her legs, and she helps to get me to her opening. I carefully slide back inside of her and she moans, meeting my lips with hers again. And slowly, thoroughly, I start to thrust again, slowing the pace so we can enjoy ourselves. We break the kiss, and gaze at each other, smiling. She cups my cheek and kisses me sweetly.

"Feel good?" I ask.

She nods. "Oh _yes,_" she assures.

I feel her muscles tighten around me. She closes her eyes and moans, and I sense her beginning to come. I dip my head and kiss her neck as I increase my speed. "Oh! Uh-huh!" she moans, obviously approving what I doing.

"Yeah, Pepper, come for me, baby," I purr in her ear. She inhales sharply, and her body begins to pulse and twitch. I keep my movements steady, but I increase the pace a little more. She nods, still keeping her eyes closed, but she pulls me farther down over the top of her. I wrap her in my arms, and I start thrusting at a more aggressive pace.

She moans loudly, and grips my back, digging her nails into my skin. I feel my pleasure start to build, and I grit my teeth. "OH _God, Pepper!" _I cry out. "Yeah! Come baby! Fuck!"

"Yes! Yes!" Pepper exclaims. She begins to pant and a series of high-pitched moans escape her throat. Her body is shuddering now, as each orgasmic wave crashes over her body. And I'm not far behind.

I thrust into her, hard, and growl as I come, my dick pounding against her g-spot as I let go inside of her. I thrust hard once more, and as soon as I do, my muscles seize, and I'm stuck there, at their mercy, until they release and I collapse, helplessly. I lumber to raise up and look at her, and she raises her head to softly kiss my lips. She breaks the kiss and smiles with deep satisfaction, stroking my lips with her thumb. I'm grinning, too.

"Sex under the stars," I say breathlessly. "Just a little bit romantic, right?"  
She giggles and nods. "_Very _romantic," she assures. She raises up to peck my lips again, and lowers back down, still smiling. "I could use some of that wine, now, too."

"Got it," I say, moving to the side and sitting up beside her. "Crap, I knew I forgot something," I say, realizing I forgot a corkscrew. "Sit tight, I"ll be back," I instruct her.

I jog back to the patio door, and Pepper stops me. "And Tony?" she says. "Bring your jacket, too?"

I smile and nod.

XxXxXxXxXx

I quickly return, with a corkscrew and my tux jacket in tow, and hand it to her before I go to pop the cork on the wine. She graciously takes it, and I notice she's taken off her heels, taken down her hair, and, a little sadly, that she's done up the top of her dress again. Can't say as I blame her, but I'm sad to see her put away the girls. They are _ever so much fun _to play with. And Pepper would smack me if she ever heard me say that out loud.

I open the wine, and pour two glasses, handing her one. I raise mine in a toast. "To trusting my gorgeous girlfriend to handle her business at high-society functions," I say.

"_Or _at any _other _function, you might add," she teases.

"Of course," I say, clinking her glass. She chuckles and smiles and I watch her, her eyes sparkling in the dim light, cast by the pool lights and the moon. We down what's in our glasses, and I take hers from her. "Well, I know _one _thing," I say as I stand up, and hold out a hand to pull her to feet. She looks at me curiously, and I smirk.

"I didn't get to dance with you _nearly _enough tonight."

Pepper giggles bashfully as I lead her to the deck of the pool. "JARVIS? Music, if you please?" I request. Soon, some smoky jazz starts to float through the outside speakers, and I pull her close to me as we begin to sway. She's smiling at me, looking like she's in heaven. I hope she is. I certainly _am._

I bring her hand to my chest and hold it in my own, over the arc. I rest my head against the top of hers, and she rests hers on my chest. She sighs.

"That's a happy sigh, not a tired sigh, I hope," I say.

"It's a _very _happy sigh," she says. She raises her head to look at me. "I love you," she says dreamily.

I bend down to peck her lips. "I love you, too, baby," I say, smiling.

"You know, I have to say, there _were _a few people, _men, _leering at me tonight, so don't think I don't notice," she said. "In fact, one certain gentleman told me I looked very _fetching_."

My face drops and I raise my eyebrows. "Fetching?" I repeat.

Pepper smirks at me. "Mmmm hmmmm," she says.

I stop swaying. "Who was it? What's his name? I want it," I demand.

Pepper bites her lips, trying not to laugh at me. "It's going to just _kill _you if I don't tell you, won't it?" she teases.

I smile at her sheepishly, and she starts to laugh. "What? Is it a _crime _for me to not want other men to look at you, much less tell you you're _fetching_?" I say, trying be serious.

She shakes her head. "No," she says. "No, Tony, it's _not." _She pecks my lips and pats my cheek, trying to soothe my jealousy. "And you _know _it doesn't mean anything to me if they _do._"

"Just if _I _do, right? It means something if _I _look at you, and tell you you're _fetching?_" I affirm.

She laughs at me again. "You know your cute when you act all insecure," she says.

"Not really doing any acting," I say under my breath.

"What?" she asks.

"Huh?" I say, surprised she heard anything. "Nothing, baby. I'm glad you think my insecurities are cute, that's all," I say, faking hurt.

"I think _all _of you is cute," she purrs, planting a flirty kiss on my throat.

"_Really_," I purr back. "Cute? Not devilishly handsome? Unbelievably striking? Devistatingly, heart-stoppingly gorgeous? Just _cute?"_

Pepper laughs at me and kisses my lips. "How about this," she wagers. "No one has ever compared to how handsome, or striking, or gorgeous, or _cute _you are to me, and no body every will."

I sigh, half-faking my relief, and smirk. "That's better," I tease. "Honestly, Pep. It's like pulling teeth sometimes to get a little compliment out of you."

She giggles and I pull her close again. And we dance, under the stars, managing to make some memories on this "no-plans-for-date-night" date night, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while since I updated this one, and I know this chapter is a little short. But this scene will be a two-parter. I heard this song not long ago, and couldn't get it out of my head for these two. It's "Coming Home" by Leon Bridges, and it's required listening if you want to get the full feel of what I'm going for. It has a very Motown, 50's doo-wop feel, and I just think it's perfect for Pepperony. If you listen to it, let me know if you agree!**

**Anyways, thanks for your patience with me! Life has been totally crazy lately, but I see light at the end of the tunnel within the next couple of weeks! So you know what that means! More updating more frequently! YAY! :D **

**Thanks for reading! **

It's Friday, and I'm down in the shop. And this date night's gonna be rough. I hate being the bearer of bad news, especially when I have to deliver it to Pepper. She's _not _going to be happy. She'll probably cry, in fact. But it has to be done. Sometimes, I've gotta do the tough stuff whether I want to or not, especially if it's for the greater good. And if Pepper could hear me right now, I know she'd be proud.

"Ms. Potts has arrived,Sir," JARVIS alerts me. I asked Pepper to come directly over after work. I told her I had something important to talk to her about. I just hope she takes this better than I think she will.

I hear her walking across the living room floor and I see her appear on the stairs.

I've had the jukebox on all afternoon. I've been a bit melancholy since I got the news this afternoon, so music choices have been pretty mellow, to say the least. A new song starts. The _tick-tick-tick, tick-tick-tick _of the cymbles and the low "ooo's" of the back up singers begin, and I instantly recognize it. It's funny how life synchronizes sometimes. This song describes how I feel every time I'm away from her, and based on what I have to tell her, it's what I'd call a little preemptive kismet.

I walk to the door to meet her with a kiss, pulling her to me, and then into a hug. "Hi, baby," I say softly in her ear.

After a moment, she pulls back and looks at me curiously. "You said you had something important to tell me?" she says cautiously.

I nod and grasp her hand, pulling her to middle of the floor in front of the jukebox and into my arms. "I just need to dance with you for a minute, first. Is that okay?" I ask softly.

She nods cautiously, and goes with it as we begin to sway. She lightly rests her head against mine, and I hold her hand gently against my chest.

_"Baby, baby, baby. I'm coming home, for your tender sweet lovin'. You're my one and only one. The world leaves a bitter taste, in my mouth, girl. You're the only one that I want. Wanna be around..." _the singer sings soulfully.

Pepper lifts her head to look at me, her expression full of concern. "Tony, what's this about?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "I can't just slow dance with my girlfriend in my basement on date night?" I ask innocently.

She frowns and stops swaying, breaking away. "Not if you told her you have something important to talk to her about," she replies glumly. "And it must not be something good because _clearly _you're either trying to stall or soften the blow. So which is it?" she says, crossing her arms and looking at me expectantly.

Damn it. I should have known she'd be on to me. I smile at her sheepishly. "Maybe a little of both?" I say. She sighs with exasperation and I fold. I raise my hands in defense. "Okay, Pep. Okay. I...," I stammer. I grimmace. This officially _sucks_.

It's...Fury. Well, Fury and SHIELD, anyway," I start. I exhale sharply. "There's a mission I've gotta do."

"When?" she asks.

"Tonight," I answer. She deflates. "I know, honey. I know! It's terrible timing..."

"It's _date night_," she says softly, her eyes filled with disappointment. "Can't you go after the weekend?" She knows there is no such thing as a quick mission any more. It's always a couple days that I'm gone. So there goes our whole weekend together. Now you know why I didn't want to have to tell her this. Weekends are sacred to us. Missing one is like having to hold our breaths for two weeks straight until the next time we can actually spend a decent amount of time together. It's _agonizing_.

I shake my head. "No, it's urgent,Pep," I answer.

She sighs heavily, her face very solemn. "And..._where _are they sending you exactly?"

"Uh...Korea," I say. Here it comes.

"South Korea? What on _earth _is in South Korea?" she asks.

I shrug. "Nothing. Cuz' that's not really where the mission is," I explain impishly. "It's more _north_, in the _northern_ part of the..."

Her eyes widen. "They're sending you to _North Korea?!" _she exclaims. "Has it occurred to anyone that, should you get captured, you'll most certainly be killed, not to mention start world war three?!"

I'm speechless. This is _exactly _how I thought she'd take it. _God_, I hate being right sometimes.

"Isn't this what drones are for?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Drones can't see inside of underground warehouses, Pep," I explain.

"And I assume you're going _alone_," she's says. "With no one else."

"It has to be covert," I say. "Can't exactly draw a crowd."

She sighs again, this time relenting. "What is it they want you to do," she asks.

"Take a look at some weapons inventory they have locked away in the middle of nowhere. It's recon,Pep. I won't be fighting anybody..."

"Not unless you get caught or shot down," she argues.

"I won't get caught or shot down. I've got _stealth mode,_" I purr, waggling my eyebrows and pulling her back to me, trying to raise her spirits by gently smiling.

She smiles reluctantly back. "Famous last words," she jokes.

We both chuckle. "Come here, baby. Dance with me, huh?"

She agrees, and we start to sway again. "Take advantage of it now, Pep," I say, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Might be the last time."

She smacks my shoulder. "You aren't funny," she says, trying not to laugh.

I flinch and smile, and she smiles back. I peck her lips, but the kiss is broken by a soft sob that escapes her lips. I frown as I watch her start to break down. "Hey,hey. What's this?" I say sympathetically.

She smiles sheepishly through her tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I just hate it when you have to go some place dangerous. All I can think about when you're gone is if you're okay, and if I'll ever see you alive again."

I wipe a tear from her cheek with my thumb. My heart's breaking. I hate what this does to her. "Please don't cry, Pep," I beg. "You know I hate seeing you cry."

She nods and wiped away some more tears. "I know," she murmurs.

"Come' ere," I say, as I pull her into my arms, and we start to sway again to the music. She lays her head on my shoulder, and I hold her tight, rubbing slow circles on her back. I feel her breath catch in her chest, and guess that she's still crying. I shush her softly. "Don't cry," I whisper.

"I'm trying not to," she whispers back,as the last part of the song drifts out of the speakers into the atmosphere.

_"I need you baby. Need your lovin'... wanna hold you close..."_

"Put that one on repeat, J," I murmur, just before it ends_. _I don't want this moment to end. And I think I'm safe to assume that Pepper doesn't really want it to, either. I know I have a long way to fly, but I won't be able to leave without at least a few more spins with her around the dance floor. If that's all I'm gonna get out of _this _date night, I'm going to relish it before I go.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passes, and Pepper and I dance silently, as I hold her in my arms. It's getting to be that time. And as much as I'd like to stay, I know I have to leave. I just wish this part was easier.

"Pepper?" I murmur softly in her ear.

Her head is resting on my shoulder, and her face is turned in to my neck. "No," she says reluctantly. She raises her head and shakes it. "Don't say it. Please?" she begs.

I look at her with a sympathetic smile as I cup her cheek in my hand and kiss her tenderly, trying to memorize the feel of her lips on mine before I'm forced to break away. She lets out a sad little whine before the kiss ends, and we both open our eyes to gaze at each other. I give an affirmative smile, and squeeze her shoulder gently before I turn to go to the platform.

She stays where she stands, watching as the robotic arms start to assemble the suit around me. We lock eyes and she's trying to fight back new tears. I can tell by her fidgeting and chewing her lip. But she can't hide the chin quiver.

The helmet comes down, and I grab it out of the robotic claw's grip before it has a chance to slide it over my head. I need a couple of minutes, here. The robotic arm retreats and I put the helmet under my arm. Pepper takes the cue and runs over to me and up onto the platform, smashing our lips together. She kisses me longingly, and then rests her forehead on mine, her tears free flowing now. "Come back to me," she murmurs. She raises her head and look me in the eye, pleading. "Promise you'll come back to me."

I smile and nod. "_Always,_" I assure her. She knows I can't promise against fate, but for whatever reason, this always makes her feel better. She tries to give me a brave smile back.

"J?" I call skywards.

"Yes, sir," he replies.

"Start monitoring ground control, weather reports, and, as always," I say, looking back at Pepper and smiling at her proudly. "Keep Ms. Potts informed of my status?"

"Of course, sir," J responds.

"One more smooch for the road?" I say to Pepper, smirking.

I don't have to ask her twice. She eagerly kisses me again, wrapping her arms around my neck. I use my free hand to wrap around her waist and pull her tightly to me. Before the kiss breaks, I give her lips one more quick little peck. "I love you, baby," I whisper.

"I love you, too," she whispers back. She slowly pulls away to clear herself from the platform. I watch as she steps away and she smiles one more time at me, her eyes still teary and sad. I wink at her and smile before putting on the helmet.

The face plate clamps shut, and the HUD alights. "I'll call you?" I say to her.

She smiles. "That's what you tell all the girls," she jokes.

"But with _you_, I really mean it. You know that," I say back. She chuckles, and I fire up the repulsors and the jets. The ceiling portal opens to the night sky, now full of stars. "See you soon," I say.

She waves weakly as I lift off, and her eyes follow me up through the ceiling. Soon I'm ascending up into the atmosphere, and the mansion is quickly becoming more and more distant. Hell, _California _is quickly becoming more and more distant, for that matter, and I start getting my game face on. I hate leaving Pepper behind, especially tonight. But if I'm to protect her from the dangers in the world, then I have to leave the fort once in a while, right?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I fly for a few hours, enjoying the solitude of looking out across the ocean, the moonlight from above reflecting down over its surface. "Jarvis? Kick on autopilot until we're 50 miles out, but put 'er in stealth mode once we reach North Korean airspace, wouldja'? I've gotta try to catch some zzz's before showtime," I command.

"Certainly, sir," he replies.

"What's Pepper up to? Did she leave?" I ask.

"No. She's stayed, and by appearances, it seems she's elected to spend the night. She's even borrowed your MIT t-shirt. Your _favorite _one, as I recall," he responds.

I furrow my brow. "The one I wore yesterday? Isn't it dirty? It probably wreaks," I say.

"The very same, sir," J replies. "It isn't a new custom for Ms. Potts to wear something of yours to bed when you're gone. She typically searches for something out of your hamper. I assume it has something to do with the amount of human pheromone that been deposited on the..."

"She misses me, J. _That's _what that means," I say fondly, smiling to myself. I sigh forlornly. "And I miss her, too," I admit in a murmur.

J takes the hint. "One moment while I connect Ms. Potts, sir," he says. I smile. JARVIS always knows how to cheer me up.

"Hello?" I hear Pepper say as she appears on a live video feed in my display.

I smile. "Hey, gorgeous," I purr. "Just calling to tuck you in."

She giggles. "How _thoughtful,_" she purrs back.

I smirk. "Yeah, well," I say. "_Love _the bed time attire by the way," I comment. She looks at herself and then back into the camera of her phone and smiles bashfully.

"I know how much you like it when I wear this," she says.

"I _do, _but I wore it yesterday. It probably wreaks to high hell," I reply.

She shakes her head. "It doesn't. It's got just the right amount of _you _on it," she says sweetly. "And it makes me feel like you're right here, instead of heading towards certain death."

I say something to try to gloss over her trepidation. "Well, you look _beautiful," _I say. "I just wish I was there in person to see you in it."

She smiles sadly. "So do _I,"_ " she murmurs.

We gaze at each other for a moment. She self-consciously swipes at a tear, and looks away. I frown. "You're not still crying, are you?" I ask, worried.

She shrugs. "I don't like this mission. Not one bit."

"Pepper..."

"_No, _Tony," she says, interrupting. "You _know _how dangerous this could be. What if you get captured? They won't just kill you quietly, you know. You'd be their prize to flaunt in front of the whole world. Their ultimate bargaining chip, and once they have what they want? Provided they even get negotiated with? They'll kill you anyway! Either way they find you, you're dead! It's Afghanistan all over again! Only this time it's..." Her words are cut off by a sob that escapes her throat. She puts a hand to her chest. "It's _much _worse," she finishes in a whisper.

I stay silent. I know she's right. I knew it before I left. But I have to do this.

"Pepper," I say, after a moment. "The weapons they are most likely hiding in those warehouses? Their _ours, _honey. "

She looks at me silently for a moment before she speaks again. "_Ours _as in they belong to the US?" she asks.

"_Ours _as in they're Stark made," I correct.

She looks at me with confusion. "What? We've never sold to..."

"I know _we _didn't, but it looks like somebody might have sold off their inventory to them," I explain. "There's only one way to find out. If I can confirm they're ours, I'm going to reduce those warehouses to a pile of cinder."

Pepper frowns at me. "If this gets out to the press..."

"_That's..._why I'm doing this," I explain.

"But this means it won't just be a recon mission, will it?" she asks knowingly.

I purse my lips. "No," I admit. "More of a search and destroy."

"Which won't draw attention at _all," _she says sardonically. She sighs heavily, and then her brow furrows as she brings her finger tips to her mouth, and shakes her head in disbelief as the tears start to fall again."You lied! You lied to me, and you're going to die! This is how it ends, with you on some kamikaze mission in North Korea," she says.

"Pepper, listen to me," I say. "I didn't want to make this harder for us than it already was."

"Mmmm, well _bravo,_" she chides bitterly. "I can't believe you lied to me, Tony! Honestly! That's..."

Just then, an alert pops up on my display. "Sir, we have incoming. Approximately a thousand yards and quickly gaining."

"Yeah, I see 'em, J! Throw on the thrusters, and go dark. Those are heat seeking, by the looks of it," I order.

"What? What do you see, Tony?! What's happening?!" Pepper demands.

"Uh, just the local welcoming committee, Pep. Pretty routine stuff. I'll uh, I'll talk to you later," I say.

"What's routine? Tony?! Hello?" she asks.

Something tags my right leg, hitting me hard, and sending me into a barrel roll. "Shit!" I bark. "Pepper! Gotta go! I love you!" I say, as soon as I've righted myself again.

"No! Tony, don't..." she starts to say, but I have to cut the feed and concentrate on what's happening. Otherwise, her words could come true sooner than either of us expected.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so looks like this'll be a four-parter! Maybe...five? Plot bunnies can be so unpredictable! ;)**_

"JARVIS! Where's this coming from?" I demand.

"These are surface to air missiles, Sir," he replies. "Launched from the North Korean coast line."

"What?! How the hell did they see me? I thought I told you to..."

"It seems they detected you long before the fifty mile mark. Might I suggest flying under the radar for the remainder?" JARVIS offers.

"Yeah, tell you what," I say. "Let's do one better. Time to play possum, J. Take me down, and make it look good. Terminal velocity, the whole shebang. I want these ass clowns to think they got me," I command.

"Cutting power in 3...2...1...," JARVIS says. I feel the thrusters cut out, and immediately I start to free fall.

"HO-LY SHIIIII...!" I howl as I fall out of the sky. I streak toward the water, and hit the surface like I'm hitting a brick wall. I try to brace, but I feel the concussion of it rattle me to the core, and I grit my teeth, trying to steady myself again.

"Guh!" I grunt loudly. "_That _was a little rough! Holy hell!"

"Shall I bring the system back up,Sir?" JARVIS asks.

"Yeah, but keep me submerged. They're gonna want to try to confirm their kill. Best to wait it out just long enough for them to at least think I won't be limping away, and then we'll look for a way in the back door."

JARVIS brings up the HUD, but keeps the eyes dark, and the chest RT on standby so the blue glow doesn't give me away.

"Sir, I might take this opportunity to tell you that Ms. Potts is quite distraught after just witnessing you fall from the sky," JARVIS says.

For a moment, my heart stops. _Crap! __She __probably really believes I've been shot down!, _I think.

_"Open COMMS, J!" _I bark to JARVIS. "Immediately!"

"Tony?!" I hear her say a moment later. "My God, are you alright?! Did they hit you?! Are you hurt?!" she asks, frantically.

I smile at the sound of her voice. "I'm fine, Pep. I promise," I assure, though that landing has caused a stabbing pain in my side to develop. I wince at it, inhaling sharply through my teeth. Pepper hears this.

"Doesn't sound like you're fine," she says skeptically. "JARVIS, scan," she commands.

"J, no. I'm.." I say, trying to protest, but it's too late.

"I'm showing two cracked ribs on your right side, Sir. And a significant bruise on your sternum around the arc," he reports.

"Wow, you really went literal with that landing, didn't you," I quip under my breath.

"Broken ribs and a bruised sternum?!" Pepper says with alarm. "No, Tony. Unacceptable. Abort this mission and come home."

"Pepper, this isn't the first time I've broken a couple of ribs on a mission. You know that," I try to reason.

She huffs. "And that's supposed to reassure me?" she argues.

"I'll be careful. I promise," l tell her. "But, baby, I've gotta do this. And I'm already here. I might as well finish the job."

She sighs heavily. "No more close calls?" she asks, in defeat.

"Why do you think I'm lying face down in the depths of the ocean right now?" I answer. "Can you think of a better way to throw them off my trail?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Eventually, I propel myself to shore. I climb out of the water and onto the beach, and I look ahead of me to find that I am in complete darkness. There's no sign that anyone is around, so I command JARVIS to bring all systems back online. I feel the chest RT reconnect to my arc's power, and it fires back to life, alighting in blue. "Much better," I murmur, raising my hands to see that the repulsors are now glowing as well. "Any sign of the cavalry?" I ask JARVIS.

"No, Sir. The coast remains clear, for the time being. Both figuratively and literally," he replies.

"Great. Now point me towards those coordinates that Fury gave me, and find me an access point once we get there. Quick and quiet, J. Let's get in and get out, huh? I promised a certain someone I wouldn't have any more close calls," I say.

I see the GPS coordinates pop up on the display, and it looks like the underground stores are five miles inland. "J? Stealth mode, if you please," I request, as I fire up the rockets and blast up into the night's sky again (which doesn't feel really spectacular on my broken ribs, I gotta say. But I just grit my teeth, and try to keep my mind off the pain.)

My radar goes dark again, and all I can see is the GPS guiding me toward my destination. I am fast approaching those weapons stores when Jarvis red alerts me.

"Sir! We are under attack!" he shouts frantically.

"I thought you said it was all clear!" I shout back, dodging small heat-seeking rockets, and blasting them apart in the sky. I find a small clearing to land in, but it's another rough one, and I land like an albatross, skittering and skipping along the forest floor out of the clearing and into the trees. I finally come to a stop, face down in the dirt, and now those ribs are _really _screaming at me.

"_Yeow!_" I moan, wincing. I'm seeing stars and my ears are ringing. I see lights through the trees ahead, and I look up to find that there are multiple vehicles quickly coming my way. Bright search lights graze across my body, and I realize I've been made. They've tracked me down, and it's go time. I lumber to my feet, and instantly feel the _ratta-tat-tat_ of machine gun fire hit me in my legs and chest. I grunt at the impact, and fire back, blasting them through the trees. I see there are six military jeeps lined up, search lights blazing, and all of the soldiers' weapons in those jeeps are trained on me. And _firing. _I'm getting blasted, but still holding my own when searing pain shoots from my shoulder and down my right arm.

"Ow! Shit! What the hell was that?!" I bark at JARVIS, as I continue to defend against the gunfire.

"Your right shoulder has sustained a gunshot, sir," he informs me, and I'm shocked.

"They've got armor-piercing ammunition?!" I ask, and I feel another shot rip through my left thigh. "Fuck!" I yell, and I quickly fire up the repulsors and the rockets, and blast back up into the sky. Armor breach warnings are flashing at me, and the ringing in my ears is now akin to that of a siren. JARVIS says something, but I can barely hear him.

"What?!" I yell.

"The hydraulic lines in your left leg are hemorrhaging fluid!" he yells. "You MUST make an emergency landing!"

"Oh, God _damn it!_" I bark. This is quickly getting a lot hairier than anything I'd anticipated. I can almost hear Pepper now. _What did you think was going to happen?! It's North Korea!, _she'd say. No, she'd _yell_ it. _Loudly_. Through_ tears_. And, once again, my heart would have to be ripped open watching what this does to her, and hating myself for putting her through it.

"Fuck the recon! Just get me as close to the weapons caches as you can!" I order. "I'm blowing the them to kingdom come, whether they're my weapons or not, and getting the hell outta here. And J?" I ask, almost not wanting my question to be answered. I grimace. "How bad are they? The gunshot wounds, I mean?"

"Your shoulder has sustained a considerable flesh wound, but luckily no major blood vessels have been damaged. The bleeding is moderate, but I think you should be able to sustain it until you can get access to proper medical care," he reports.

"And the thigh?" I ask. I can feel the wetness of the blood in the neoprene flight suit underneath. _This _is the one that has me worried.

"It is bleeding quite profusely, sir, though I don't see that the femoral artery has been damaged. So no risk of rapidly bleeding out, though urgent care _is _highly recommended," he replies.

"Yeah, I'll uh. I'll see what I can do about that," I says snidely, rolling my eyes. "Just keep the vitals on the display, J. The last thing I need to do is black out. If it gets that bad, emergency evac me, got it? They'll just have to keep hiding their weapons for another day."

"Of course, Sir," JARVIS replies. Just then, a low fluid alarm sounds, and I am quickly starting to lose altitude. "Shit! Not again!" I yell, as I begin to plummet. And this one's gonna hurt a lot worse than the landing before. I'm over land this time. Rocky, forested, _land. _I try to brace as the ground streaks towards me but it's no use. I slam into it, creating a giant crater, and my HUD shorts out. My head is pounding, and my eyes are blurry. I shake my head back and forth, trying get my bearings, but it doesn't help. I'm starting to black out. And all I can hear is Pepper's voice in the COMMS as she's screaming my name.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey look! It's Friday, and I'm actually updating this one! LOL! Happy Friday, and happy reading! :D**_

"_Tony!" _I hear Pepper scream, her voice watery and distant as I start to come to.

"Sir? Sir!" I hear JARVIS say just after her. I open my eyes.

"Yeah...I'm...awake...I," I stammered drowsily, still trying to shake out the cobwebs.

"Oh, thank _God!_" I hear Pepper say. "Tony! Come home! _Please!_"

"J? How far away from those weapons stores am I?" I ask.

"Approximately 2 miles, Sir. Though if you are going to make a move, I would suggest it should be to fly home with what's left of your power reserves. Destroying those stores would most definitely leave you stranded," he advised.

"Call for back up, J. I can't ditch the mission this close to completion," I order. "And what would that make me if I sustained all of this damage for nothing? I'll be _damned _if I'm made out to be North Korea's newest whipping boy."

"Alerting SHIELD now, Sir," J replies.

I climb out of the crater, and bring myself to a standing position. My servos sound pretty damaged, and the hydraulics splutter and spurt just to accomplish this simple action. But luckily, I am still able to fire up the jets and repulsors, and get back into the air.

"Pepper?" I say into the COMMS, once I get flying again.

"Yes? I'm here!" she says desperately. I hear music in the background, and I can instantly name it. It's the song we danced to before I left. I smile to myself. "I'm coming home soon, baby. Okay? I promise," I assure her.

I hear her breath catch in her throat and a tiny sob escape. I wince, hating what she's going through for me right now. "Come on, Pep. Don't cry. Please?" I beg softly.

"I'm trying not to," she says. She chuckles sheepishly. "But don't pretend that this isn't what you wanted, Tony Stark," she teases.

I frown, not understanding at first. "What I _wanted?" _I ask.

"Yes," she says. "A girlfriend who's scared you might die?" she reminds me.

"_Oh,_" I say, and I smiled when I realize what she's talking about. "And the other thing?" I ask. "What about the part where you're..."

"Proud of the man you've become?" she asks.

I smile. "_That's _the one," I say.

"Oh, I'm _very _proud," she purrs. "Couldn't be more so, in fact."

I grin. "That's my girl," I purr back. "I love you, Pepper Potts."

I hear another sob from her on the other end. "I love _you, _Tony Stark."

Just then, I hear a rocket zip past my head. "Shit!" I yell. "Pep, I gotta go!"

I look ahead of me, knowing I've got to be almost right over the location of the weapons. "J? ETA?" I bark.

He pulls up the coordinates from SHIELD, and the cross hairs align over the top of two clearings in the trees. I lower my altitude and launch two rockets out of my gauntlets, one directed at each bunker. These are little, but _very _effective. I jet backwards as I know I only have seconds before detonation. I watch as the first one blows, and then the second, and two fire balls shoot up into the sky.

"Bull's eye," I say to myself. Just then, another rocket whizzes past me, and its another near miss. "Damn it! I've gotta get out of here!" I exclaim. "J, where's my ride?" I ask, looking around for where these rockets are coming from. I spot a couple of guys with a launcher a short distance away, and speed toward it, stopping in mid air to blast them with the repulsors. They see me coming, and try to make a getaway, but it's useless. I blow them away, their rocket launcher, and their jeep in another firey blast.

"They are nearing us, Sir. A SHIELD helicarrier is approximately 500 miles out," JARVIS informs.

Suddenly, my vision starts to go fuzzy. "Whoa," I say to myself. "JARVIS? Vitals?"

"Sir, you're hemorrhaging from the wound in your thigh. I would suggest getting to medical assistance immediately," he states.

I wince, as the wound begins to throb. "Yeah, about that," I say. "My_ medical assistance_ is 500 miles away. We got enough juice to book it over there?"

"I'm afraid you're already running on reserves, Sir," J replies. "As I mentioned, you had the option of either taking out the weapons caches, or flying home. But not both. The added power used to pick off that pesky rocket launcher has almost totally depleted you."

And just as he says that, the arc flickers, and the jets begin to short out, dropping me several feet in altitude. "Whoa, nelly. Okay, okay," I say. "J, ease me down. I'll just have to try to conserve power until SHIELD gets closer."

"Stark!" I suddenly hear in my COMMS as I land. It's Fury.

"Yes, father?" I quip. _Why_ I'm choosing to be a smart ass to him right now is beyond me. It's just so damned irresistible, though, you know?

"_Stay _where you _are,_" he orders. "We've got a bead on a pack of angry North Koreans that are two seconds away from picking up your scent. It would _help_ if you didn't draw any more attention to yourself."

"Got it. Staying put," I reply breathlessly, as the fatigue from the blood loss is starting to kick in. "And what took you guys so long, anyway? I've been getting _killed_ out here."

"This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out job," Fury responds, and I chuckle.

"Tell that to the North Koreans," I say. "They had me pegged before I could even see the coast line."

Suddenly, my head feels very light, and I stumble. "Whoa, okay. Time to take a knee," I say to myself. I plunk down heavily to one knee with a loud _clank._

"Sir?" JARVIS says. "It is imperative that you save your strength."

"Yeah, J...I..." I try to form a coherent sentence, but my mind is fuzzy. I slowly ease into a laying down position.

"Sir, I wouldn't advise you going to sleep," JARVIS warns. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, okay," I respond, though my eyelids feel like they're being pulled down by a ten ton weight. "I'll just...just rest my eyes...that's...that's all, J..." I mutter.

"Sir? Sir!" he calls out. But I can't help it. My vision blacks out, and I feel my whole body sink into the deep with sweet relief. If this is death, it feels _so _good right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my _God!_ Is he going to be okay?!" I hear Pepper's voice say.

I frown, and put every ounce of strength I have into opening my eyelids. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" I mutter hoarsely, when I'm finally able to get them open. I find Pepper standing over me, chewing her lip anxiously, her eyes all bloodshot, likes she's been crying. _Poor kid,_ I think. I quickly get a look around to see that I'm in the infirmary at SHIELD HQ, in a hospital bed, in a hospital _gown, _and my shoulder and left thigh are heavily bandaged. Fury and Rodgers are also standing bedside, and Steve is smirking. "Had to have known a little incident like this couldn't keep you down," he remarks.

I smirk back at him, and Pepper's eyes alight with relief, and she gasps as she slams into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. An "Oaf!" escapes my lips, and I chuckle, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Having her in my arms again suddenly makes everything okay, though I can feel her tremble as she starts to sob into my shoulder, and I rub her back as I hold her. "Hey, come on now," I murmur to her. "Didn't I promise you I'd make it out alive?"

She pulls back, her cheeks streaked with tears. I give her a sympathetic smile, and gently brush a loose lock of hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She cups my face, and kisses my lips hard before she pulls back and smiles sheepishly at me, nodding. "Though _barely _alive wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she jokes, her voice soft.

I smile and nod in reply. "I know, baby. And I'm _sorry. _Okay? I'm sorry to put you through this."

Pepper shakes her head. "No. Don't say another word about it. You just rest, okay? I'm just glad you're _okay_," she says, her voice faltering on the last word. She purses her lips and tries to fight back another onset of tears. But it's futile, as I watch her eyes well up and the tears spill over onto her cheeks. She swipes at them, and I smile, wiping one away with my thumb.

"Well, now that you're done cheating death," Fury remarks. "We'll leave you two alone."

Steve nods at me, and I nod back. "Good work, Stark," he says. "You did us proud."

"Thanks, Cap," I say, as they leave. I turn my gaze back to Pepper. "Come _here_," I say softly, pulling her to me. "Come up here. I need you." She smiles and climbs up onto the bed to lay her head against my chest, and lay down between my legs.

"Mmmmm," I hum, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and laying my cheek against the top of her head. "Now _this _is more like it."

"This is okay? You're not uncomfortable?" she asks, as she situates herself.

"Uh-uh. Are you _kidding?_ This is like heaven, right here. Long overdue, anyway," I reply.

She smiles and nestles in against me, wrapping her arms around my middle. I kiss the top of her head and lay my cheek back down on it as I lightly stroke her upper arm in a lazy back-and-forth motion, and we just lay there, quietly for several minutes.

"That song?" she says softly. "The one we danced to before you left?"

"Mmm Hmm?" I say.

"I listened to it a lot while you were gone," she confesses.

She raises her head to look at me, and I look at her curiously. "Really?" I say. "You like it _that _much?"

She shrugs and nods. "I don't know. It guess it just made me feel better while you were gone," she explains. "It helped me to remember what it feels like to be in your arms. Safe...and_ happy, _and..." her voice falters, and I see new tears well in her eyes. They spill over onto her cheeks and she swipes at them sheepishly.

I smile at her and she kisses me. And then I pull her to me again. "'Come on, Pep. No more crying. Please? I'm okay, now," I say.

She resumes her position against my chest. "I missed you. I thought I was going to lose you," she says.

"I thought you were going to lose me, too there, for a minute," I joke. I kiss the top of her head again. "And I missed you, too, baby. When they spring me outta this place? I _promise. _We'll finish that dance," I say.

Pepper squeezes me around the middle. "Mmmmmm, I would _love _that," she says dreamily. "I can't _wait_."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been a week and a half, and I've been back home for a few days. It's Friday night again, and Pepper's coming over with dinner. Something homemade, though I didn't catch what it was. But it will be spectacular, no doubt, as anything she makes _is. _Hell, she could slow cook a phone book, and it would probably taste pretty awesome. Plus, home cooking is just the remedy to help heal me up right now. _That, _and _her. _Let's just say we have a lot of alone time to catch up on.

Anyway, tonight is going to be special. I made a promise to her that I have to make good on, and with the help of Dummy and Butterfingers in decorating the shop for the occasion, I think I'm well on my way. I still have a heavy bandage around my left thigh, and most of the time I have to wear a sling to keep my still-mending shoulder from becoming fatigued, but aside from being able to do little else besides hobble around and nurse my injured wing, I think I've done pretty well setting up for tonight.

"Sir? Ms. Potts has arrived," JARVIS announces.

"Great! Send 'er down," I say with a giddy grin.

I hear the _click clack_ of her heels as she goes through the foyer and into the kitchen, probably to slide whatever she brought for dinner into the oven to warm. Then I hear her go into the living room, and a few moments later she appears on the stairs, her high heels dangling from one hand. We smile at each other as she enters the shop, then her mouth goes agape at what I've done. I've put bouquets of red roses all around the area by the jukebox, and hung strands of white lights in a zigzag across the ceiling, while dimming the rest of the lights, bathing the space in a soft yellow glow.

She walks over to me, and I kiss her, giggling. She kisses me back, and then looks around in awe. "What _is _all of this?" she asks, her eyes alight with wonder and softly sparkling from the reflection of the lights from above.

"_This _is called _picking up where we left off, _Pep," I say, smirking. "You like it? I know it's not much, but I..."

She cuts me off with a kiss, and a smile. "It's _perfect,_" she purrs.

I give her a grin, and take her hand. "In _that _case," I say, as I pull her over to the jukebox. It starts up, and soon our song begins to drift out of the speakers.

_"Baby,baby, baby. I'm coming home. To your tender sweet lovin'. You're my one and only one..." _the singer begins.

I pull her into my arms, and we begin to sway. I have one arm around her waist, and then I'm holding her hand in mine at my chest, with my arm in the sling. She smiles and shakes her head. "You're keeping your promise," she says.

"Yes ma'am," I say. She rests her head on my shoulder, turning her face in toward my chest, and I rest my head on hers. She sighs.

I smile. "Safe and happy?" I ask.

Pepper smiles. "Oh, yes," she says.

"Good," I say smiling to myself in satisfaction. _Mission accomplished, _I think to myself.

We continue to sway, and slowly rotate, and I'm actually surprised that I'm able to do this so well despite my thigh being still on the mend. But I don't even feel the ache that I usually do when I'm standing. Maybe it's because of what I'm doing? And who I'm doing it with? That's _my _theory, anyway.

Suddenly, the music is interrupted. "Sir, Nick Fury is on the line," JARVIS announces.

Pepper raises her head abruptly and gasps. "_No,_" she says emphatically, breaking away from me and shaking her head. "Tell him _no way! _Is he _crazy?! _You haven't even healed from the _last _time. He can't _possibly _think you'd be able to..."

I raise a finger to silence her, and flick my eyes upward. "Fury. How'd you know I was missing the sound of your voice?" I quip. Pepper just glowers silently.

"Stark," he says. "Just calling you to tell you mission accomplished in North Korea. Nice job."

I smirk and raise my eyebrows knowingly at Pepper. She closes her eyes and puts a hand to her chest, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

"Thanks. And hey, did anyone ever determine what was actually _in _those bunkers?" I ask.

"Old Stark munitions. Just like we thought," he replies.

_"Nice,_" I say, smirking. Pepper smiles and steps back over to me. She cups my face with one of her hands, and kisses my cheek. I look at her and smile tenderly. "Anything else, Papa Bear?" I say to Fury, while keeping my eyes trained on her.

"Heal up, and take it easy. You've earned it," he says.

"Will do," I say glancing upward briefly.

"We'll be in touch," he says, disconnecting.

I look back at Pepper, and we grin at each other. I let out a dramatic sigh. "So can we _please _get on with our date night, now? I'm not at _all _happy that he keeps interrupting us. I'm thinking of filing a written complaint, in fact," I joke.

Pepper giggles, and the music starts again. I pull her back into my arms, and this time, she wraps her arms around my neck. I rest my forehead on hers, and peck her lips as we start to sway again. We gaze into each others eyes, and smile as we take in the moment together, the music drifting out into the atmosphere.

_"Baby, I would be grievin' if you wanted to leave me...all alone...by myself, I don't...want nobody else...the world leaves a bitter taste, in my mouth, girl. You're the only one that I want...wanna be around..."_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello, all! _**

**I know it's been a while since I updated this fic. But I said a long time ago that I would keep it going as long as there was inspiration to do so. So here we are! **

**I've been itching to write some smut. And I've been working so hard lately on a "non-smut" story, that I had to look to other fics to scratch my itch. I'll go back to "These are the things that bind you" soon enough, I promise! But in the meantime, here is the first installment of what I believe will be either a two or three parter. **

**Enjoy! And review, if you choose! I LOVE the feedback! :D**

**Oh! P.S.- the first line is a lyric from a new Janet Jackson song that inspired this whole update. It's "No Sleeep" (yes, with 3 e's) and it's what I listened to non-stop while writing this because the song describes PERFECTLY what I think Tony and Pepper would be thinking in this situation! If you give it a listen, let me know what YOU think about it! I'd love to know!**

**Okay, NOW you can read. Sorry. No more interruptions. I promise...**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_We ain't gonna get no sleep..._

It's Friday. It's raining. Pepper's been gone for the last few days to New York. She won't be back until _next _Friday. And I miss her like _crazy. _I _need _her. _As soon as possible._

I watch the raindrops trickle down the windshield before the wipers whisk them away, bending and twisting the red glow from the traffic light I'm stopped at. It changes to green, and I start to move again with the traffic. "J? Call Pepper, please?" I ask.

"Certainly, Sir," he responds and I hear the phone begin to ring as Pepper's picture pops up on the dash display.

"Hello?" I hear her sweet voice say a moment later, and I smile. It's music to my ears.

"Well, hello, _gorgeous,_" I purr in a low rumble, and she giggles coyly.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you," she says.

"You home? You done for the day?" I ask hopefully. It's sunset and only an hour or two past the close of business on the West Coast, which makes it about 10 pm in the Big Apple. The time difference always makes for long days for her when she has to do business on both coasts.

"Just getting in, actually," she replies.

I grimace, and inhale sharply through my teeth. "_Yikes_. Tough day?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say _tough, _just _long,_" she says. "I went to dinner with Malcolm McConnell. You remember him, don't you? He's the chairman of the board of trustees for business development in Manhattan? We met him at the ground-breaking ceremony for the tower?"

I frown. _Oh yeah. I _remember Mr. Malcolm McConnell alright. Tall, tan, athletic guy in his late forties, with salt and pepper hair, and a game show host smile. He flirted with Pepper _non-stop _at that ceremony. I suspect he would've tried to get pretty handsy with her, too, had _I _not been there. What can I say? The guy's a lech, but he also has a lot to offer. He'd be hard for _any _woman to turn down, even if it's just an invitation to dinner. He owns some major chunks of real estate in New York City, so he's obviously filthy rich. Plus, he's single, and a world traveler to boot. Women crawl all over this guy. And I'm not at _all _happy that he was probably trying to get Pepper to crawl all over him_,_ as_ well._

"Malcolm McConnell?! You went to dinner with Malcolm McConnell on _our_ date night?!_" _I cry.

"_Excuse _me?!" she shoots back. "It's not like I cancelled plans with _you_ to go out with _him, _Tony! And he just _happened _to be coming out of a meeting in the same building that _I _was. We met getting into our town cars out front! He asked me to dinner to discuss the new zoning regulations," she explains.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, because _that's _important seeing as how _our _building is already _up, _and any of the new regulations don't apply to us!" I spout.

I hear her sigh heavily. "Did you call just to interrogate me?" she asks pointedly. "If _so_, then I'm getting off. I'm exhausted, and I don't have the energy to..."

I exhale, scrunching up my face in frustration. "No, Pep, I didn't. I'm sorry. I just..." I say, back-peddling. I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just really missing you, okay? And I'm jealous you spent the evening with Malcolm McConnell instead of _me."_

I suddenly picture her smiling at me in amusement on the other end of the line.

"I'm being an idiot, _aren't_ I?" I ask sheepishly.

She chuckles. "Yes, but a very _cute _idiot who obviously misses his girlfriend," she teases.

I smile in spite of myself. "I'll take it," I murmur.

She laughs.

"And does the cute idiot's girlfriend miss _him?" _I ask hopefully.

She sighs. "More than he'll ever _know,_" she purrs, both seductively _and _forlornly.

A quiet moment passes. "The _rain,_" I murmur. "It makes it worse, doesn't it? The _loneliness, _I mean."

I pull into the parking garage, and cut the engine, pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket. The call moves from the Bluetooth in the car to my phone, and I slowly open my door to climb out of the driver's seat. Then I gingerly close it, bumping it with my hip to latch it, so she doesn't hear it slam. I wince as I do it, trying to be careful.

"It _does,_" she agrees. "Wait. How did you know it was raining here?" she asks.

I scramble for an answer. "I, uh...JARVIS gave me the weather report. For New York," I say, hoping I haven't blown my cover.

"Does he _always _do that?" she asks curiously.

"Only when you're gone on long trips," I reply. "Why? Is it really raining there?"

"Cats and dogs," she answers. "It's nights like _this _that make me want to get into bed with you and..."

"Cuddle?" I offer, smirking knowingly.

She chuckles. "A little _more_ than_ cuddle_," she purrs.

"_Ooo_," I purr back. "You_ naughty girl_." I punch the up button on the elevator, and the doors ding open.

"Was that an elevator I just heard? Where _are _you?" she asks, and I grimace. _Damn it! __You're going to blow this!__, _I think._ You should have taken the stairs! _But in a way, I'm not sorry. This will get me where I'm going _much _quicker than if I took the stairs. And right now, time is of the essence.

"Elevator? What elevator?" I ask innocently, walking inside the open doors and punching the button for the top floor.

"I thought I heard the sound of elevator doors opening," she says.

"Nope. I've got the TV on, though. Maybe you heard _that_," I say.

Pepper scoffs. "_You? __TV? _You don't _watch _TV, Tony. Not unless _I'm _there, and we're watching it together_, _or something," she replies.

"What can I say, Pep? It's date night, and I'm desperate for entertainment, since a certain redhead, who shall remain nameless, decided to ditch me and go to some boring meeting in New York," I retort playfully.

"Oh, I'm _sorry," _she says sarcastically. "I'm sorry I'm busy running your company to the best of my ability and not augering it into the ground just so we can stay home and have weekend marathon sex _instead_," she jokes.

"Okay, _now _you're just making fun of me," I joke back. The elevator door dings as I reach the top floor, and I walk out the parted doors into the penthouse living room. Pepper's sitting on the sofa with her phone to her ear, turned around to look out the windows, and she whips around to see me exiting the elevator. She gasps and jumps up, grinning.

"Oh my God!" she cries in disbelief, which I hear in _stereo_, as she's still holding her phone to her ear. I chuckle to myself at the sight. _Okay, THAT'S a__dorable, _I muse.

"Although, weekend marathon sex sounds..._delightful," _I purr into my phone, smirking mischievously at her.

She disconnects and tosses her phone on the coffee table. She runs to me, and smashes into my arms, squeezing me tightly around the neck. I wrap my arms around her, and hold her tight, breathing out a long sigh of blissful relief. "Mmmmmm, I _missed _you," I whisper into her hair, closing my eyes, and rubbing circles on her back, loving the feeling of having her body in my arms again.

She pulls back to look at me with a glint of delight in her eye, and I brush the hair back from around her face with my finger tips. She smiles, and I softly, but _eagerly, _kiss her lips, moaning. I can't help it. _God, _I love the way her kiss tastes. I cup her cheek, and I can feel her melt into me.

Slowly, after several moments, the kiss breaks and we pull back, grinning at each other.

"I can't _believe _it!What are you _doing _here?" she murmurs softly, with amazement.

I cock an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? _I. Couldn't. Go. _Another _second," _I say, swiftly picking her up around the waist, and walking us to the sofa. She squeals and giggles. "...without seeing you. It's Friday night, Pep," I say, softly depositing her on her back over the arm rest and onto the sofa cushions. I whip off my leather jacket and hurriedly pull my t-shirt off over my head, flinging them both to the side. Pepper giggles flirtatiously as she watches. "And _I _mean to make _good," _I purr, climbing over the arm rest and crawling up her body from between her legs. "On our _standing appointment,_" I say finally, as we are now face to face and she's wrapped herself around my body. I lower myself down over the top of her.

She moans in approval, and kisses me hungrily. Her skin is so warm compared to mine, which is chilled from the cool dampness of the night air, that it prickles at each point of contact with her. And, at this moment, as _aroused _as I am? It's only ratcheting up my desire _more_.

I pull back when the kiss breaks to look at her. "You are wearing _entirely _too many articles of clothing," I say, matter-of-fact, as I start unbuttoning her blouse buttons, while simultaneously sucking and kissing the goose-bumpy skin on her neck.

She chuckles, and angles her head to give me better access. "Is that _so? _And how many is _too_ many, I wonder?" she teases.

"_Well," _I say, as I undo the last button and expose her upper body. I raise back up to look at her. "_That, _for_ instance, _is _contraband_, and it'll have to be confiscated," I say, pointing to her bra. She laughs. "Yeah, so let me just _assist _you with..." I say as I reach around and skillfully snap open the hooks on the back with one hand, popping it loose from her body. "Ahhh, _there _we go. _Much _better," I joke, smirking.

She giggles again, and I feign surprise. "Oh, would you _look _at what you were hiding under there?" I coo, admiring her gorgeous breasts. I reach a hand up to cup one. "My, my, my, Ms. Potts," I say, as I toy with her nipple, circling the tip of my middle finger around it before pinching it softly between my thumb and forefinger. Her skin erupts again in goosebumps, and she lets out a happy little moan, arching her back at the same time. "Trying to smuggle _these _into the city is a unpardonable offense," I explain, going back to tracing kisses along her neck.

"Oh? And what are you going to _do _to me as punishment?" she purrs breathlessly in my ear. She raises her head so she can seductively start nibbling my ear lobe. And I let her, my insides igniting. "I _was_ only holding them for a _friend," _she says in a steamy whisper, gently sucking the earlobe once more before before pulling back to smile at me wantonly.

_Who's the friend? Malcolm McConnell?, _I instantly think, but I clamp my mouth shut, and push the urge to blurt that out right out of my mind. _See?_ I _have_ managed to learn a thing or two in the last few years from dating Pepper. In the _past, _I would have said something like that without blinking an eye, just to be a smart ass, and subsequently pissed her off, ruining _any _chance of having sex with her at _all._ Plus, I didn't just fly the suit three thousand miles, in the _rain _for part of the way, mind you, land it at LaGuardia so I could pick up my car from our private hangar, drive through midtown traffic, and make my surprise entrance through the elevator without JARVIS announcing my imminent arrival (which is what _would _have happened had I flown the suit to the tower directly and landed it on the platform, in case you're wondering), just so I could piss off my girlfriend and give myself a _righteous _case of blue balls.

"Well, that _friend _is a very lucky, _lucky _guy. I wouldn't _know _him, by chance, would I?" I joke, smirking, and cocking my eyebrow at her. She giggles.

"Oh, you _know _him _very _well," she purrs. "And as for _lucky? _Oh, he's about to get _really _lucky."

I jut a thumb toward the elevators, and sit up like I'm going to leave. "Great! Then, I'll shove off, and leave you to it! Just, uh, call me when you two are done, huh?" I joke.

She laughs. "Get back down here, smart guy," she says, pulling me back to her. "And get what's _coming _to you."

"_Ooo_. Weekend marathon sex, I hope," I purr hopefully, grinning. Pepper chuckles and kisses me deeply, wrapping her arms and legs around me in the process.

We make out for a good long while on the couch. "Tony?" she finally says, in between kissing sessions.

"Mmmmm hmmmm?" I answer, not wanting my lips to break contact with hers. But I finally _do, _as she stops kissing me back, and is looking at me expectantly.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her breathlessly, a curious smile on my face.

She smiles at me mischievously. "The _rain," _is all she says.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask, clueless.

"Haven't you ever wanted to make love in the rain?" she asks.

_"In _the rain?" I ask, smirking. "Have you _looked _out there, Pep? It's _pouring._ It's a nice thought, baby, but we'd freeze our asses off."

She shrugs. "Okay, maybe not _in _the rain, _literally. _But we could go at least go _outside,_ on the patio, under the canopy of the platform?"

I give her a sly smile. "Are _you _craving a little _exhibitionism, _Ms. Potts?" I coo.

She gives me a coy smile. "_May-be,_" she teases.

I cluck and nod in approval. "Okay, Pep. Okay. I hear ya'," I say, trying to hide my elation that she's into us doing something kinky. And not only is she into it. But she _suggested it._ And _I _am once again reminded that I have _the _best girlfriend in the _world._

I back off of her to stand up, and offer her a hand to pull her up next to me. She accepts it and stands up off the couch. "Come on, Ms. _Kink. _The patio awaits," I tease, as I grasp her hand and pull her across the living room over to the glass door leading outside. The sound of the rain on the platform above us creates a dull, constant drumming- _perfect _for helping to drown out any conspicuous noises we might make, though I don't know who would be listening at this height. The run-off from the platform is creating a waterfall that falls down into the drains in the concrete of the patio, which gets siphoned down the side of the building and out to the storm drains on the street below. It's wide enough to be able to hide behind it, further pushing us into the shadows. I know Pepper suggested us having sex outside, but if I know _her, _too much exposure will only lead to embarrassment and inhibition. So in _my _mind, this is a prime location.

"_Here," _she says, stopping us right at that spot. "It's _perfect."  
_

I smile. "_My _thoughts, _exactly,_" I reply. _  
_

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me to start kissing her again. She kisses me fervently, her tongue delving deeply into my mouth. I return the fervor as we progress, reaching down to bring up one of her legs, and hook it around my waist. There is a square post just a few feet behind us, and I walk us back to that, pressing her against it, and moving to lift the other leg to put around me as well. This hikes her skirt up around her waist, and exposes the lacy little panties she's wearing underneath.

"_Yes,__" _she pants, in approval. "Yes, I want it," she begs.

"Yeah? You want me inside you, baby?" I purr, shifting to run my fingers temptingly over the soaked cotton at the crotch of those panties.

Pepper moans and bites her lip, nodding. "_Yes,_" she says again. "_Please. __Fuck _me, Tony."

I waste _no _time in yanking down the zipper of my jeans and freeing my painfully hard erection. I thought she'd _never _ask. I've been carrying this thing around since I left LA. Do you know how _uncomfortable _it is to fly in the suit with a hard on? It's definitely _not awesome. _I can tell you _that _much.

I push it down, and let it bob back up so the tip gently thumps her pussy lips, just to build her anticipation that much more.

"Mmmmmm," she moans, smiling. "Feels like _you're _ready to go," she teases.

"Honey, I've been _ready to go _for _hours," _I reply. "All I want to do _now_ is get inside you, and make you cum."

Pepper giggles girlishly, and bites her lower lip again. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asks breathlessly.

I smirk at her, and then in one quick motion (only because I know how wet she is, and she can take it), I thrust myself inside her. _Hard. Not _something I would normally do, but she's _soaked. _So, I _know_ I won't hurt her.

_"Oh!" _she yelps, in surprise at the unexpected force. Then she grins at me. "Mr. _Stark! _Getting right down to business, I see!"

"Hey, _you're _the one whose begging me to fuck you," I reminded her. I begin to thrust, and Pepper begins to moan, rotating an arm up above her head, to steady herself against the post, and simultaneously gripping me tightly around the back of the neck with the other. She huffs and pants as I bang her. I'm not trying to sound crass, here, but that's _literally _what this position dictates. Her body is _banging _against the post as we fuck.

I notice after a few minutes, she's squeezed her eyes shut, and pursed her lips tight. She looks tense. And she _feels _tense. Her whole _body, _in fact, feels tense. Not just the muscles currently milking my cock.

"You okay?" I ask cautiously. Maybe this _wasn't _a good idea, after all.

"Yes!" she barely squeaks out.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask. "Cause if this is _uncomfortable..."_

_"Oh! God! No! Please! Don't! Stop!" _she chokes out.

Suddenly, I feel her pelvic muscles begin to spasm violently, and I realize, she's square in the middle of an orgasm. _Wow. __THAT one came out of nowhere!, _I think. Then I chuckle to myself at the pun. _Heheh. __Literally! It"came" out of nowhere!_

_"Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh! Tony! YES! YES! YES!" _she says, her voice still strained. Her leg muscles are wriggling with tremors uncontrollably now, and she's holding on to me for dear life. But I keep pounding her tight little sex, not letting up, because _now, _my _own _orgasm is quickly building.

I grunt and huff, and Pepper kisses me hard, shoving her tongue into my mouth. It's a sloppy, hot, breathy, boiling horny -all the things the best kisses _are- _kind of kiss, until I can't hold back anymore, and I let go inside of her, growling a primeval growl, my voice reverberating against the concrete, despite the rain's effort to dampen it.

"OHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" I cry, my voice sounding strangled from the intensity, thrusting only once more, as hard as I did the moment I came, and I stay locked against her, like we've sudden become molded together from all of the heat and the pressure in our bodies combining.

We're quiet now, the only sounds we're making are the sounds of our ragged breathing, as we come down.

Slowly, our bodies release us, and we soften. I gently let her legs down, one after the other, from around my waist. I'm careful, knowing she'll be standing shakily on her own. She slowly regains her footing, though her arm is still around my neck. "You good? You okay?" I ask.

"Oh, I am _more _than _okay,_" she says, a big dopey grin spreading across her face. "_That _was _amazing."_

I grin proudly. "Glad I could indulge you and your kinky fantasies, Ms. Potts," I say, smirking.

We giggle. Our skin, and our hair, is dampened. But I'm not sure if that's from working up a sweat, or if it's because of all the moisture in the air.

She runs her fingers through my hair, and tiny droplets spring free. _Rain water, _I determine. She's flushed, but her hair is dampened, too. Her skin is faintly glowing from the ambient lighting of the city skyline, and her eyes are sparkling now, with post-coital bliss. I decide then and there- I _like _this look.

"_God, _you're sexy. Look at you," I murmur, gazing into her eyes.

She looks at me bashfully, and averts her eyes briefly before looking back at me again. "_Stop,_" she murmurs with an impish smile.

"Well, you _are. _And that was _hot. _As _fuck,_" I say, pulling her into my arms. "We need to have sex out here more _often. _Only, next time, let's try broad daylight, hmmm? Whatdya' think? Up the ante on the exhibitionism?" I joke.

She giggles. "Oh, no. Have I created a monster?" she teases, grabbing my hand as we slowly make our way back toward the door.

"Yes," I say definitively. "A _fuck_ monster. Beware, Pep! I'm like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! You never know when this mild mannered scientist you see before you might suddenly turn into a slobbering, grunting, sex-hungry beast!"

"_Oh!_ "she cries. "So everything will pretty much stay the _same_, then?" she jabs, smirking.

"Oh, haha," I retort, feigning hurt. But then I chuckle, loving her teasing me.

"And, let's face it, _nothing _about you is _mild-mannered," _she continues.

"Okay, _that _one's true," I agree, and we smile at each other as we reach the door and head inside. To _bed, _I would imagine, as I, _myself_, am now exhausted. _Beyond s__exually satisfied, _but _exhausted._

We trudge upstairs, and as we both strip down the rest of the way, we smile lovingly at each other. Then we climb into bed without a word, and she spoons against me. I pull her close, and bury my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "JARVIS. Lights?" I say, and the bedside lamps go out. I'm thankful she chose not to put any pajamas on. I _really _need to feel her skin against mine tonight. The last few nights have been lonely without her, and it's left me craving the feeling of her body as we sleep.

"Thank you," I hear her murmur softly in the darkness.

"For what?" I ask.

She turns her head just enough to be able to look at me. "For _surprising_ me," she says. "I was missing you pretty badly."

I smile, and bend to peck her lips. "I had a _hunch, _Pep," I say. "But I bet I was missing _you more._"

She smiles and lays back down, snuggling back up against me, and I smile to myself, closing my eyes. "Goodnight, baby," I murmur. "I love you." I'm not sure if she heard me, but that's okay. She knows I do. I just like saying it, anyway. Especially before falling asleep. And _especially _after we've just had _amazing _sex.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, looky here! It's Friday, and I have another update for you! LOL! That hasn't happened in a while huh? Not on THIS fic, at least! **

**I'm sure some of you were wondering why ON EARTH I would pick a song called "No Sleeep" to model a smutty fic after if, in FACT, the characters go to sleep at the end of the last chapter! Well all I can say is- patience, grasshopper! I had to get them there _somehow _for THIS chapter to make sense. So..._there. _LOL. ;)**

**At any rate, love that you are still loving my brand of fluffy smut! And I only know that because of you awesome reviewers! Keep it coming! It stokes the creative fires! And I LOVE getting feedback! **

**Happy Friday and Happy Reading (you dirty birdies, you!) :D**

A short time later, I wake up to find I'm alone in bed. And judging by the lack of warmth in the sheets on Pepper's side, I've been alone for a _while. _

"Baby?" I call sleepily, in the darkness, rolling over. "You okay?"

Then I notice her standing at the bedroom window, wrapped in my robe, with it drooping fetchingly off her shoulders, watching the rain.

I pull the top sheet off the bed and wrap it around my waist before I softly walk over to her.

I walk up behind her, and she startles slightly before a big smile crosses her lips as I wrap my arms around her from behind, but not before gently brushing aside her hair, and laying soft kisses on her neck and the top of her shoulder. She rocks her head back against me, and tilts her head to the side, clearly enjoying what I'm doing.

"Can't sleep?" I ask quietly.

"Too tired to sleep, if you can believe it," she replies. "You wore me out, but I can't stop thinking about what we _did."_

We both chuckle slyly.

_"_That _was _a lot of fun," I agree. "And I _love _that you wanted to do it."

She turns around to face me, with a soft smile. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and brush a lock of her hair back behind her ear with the other hand, smiling back at her.

"Well _I _love that you're _here _to do it _with," _she replies.

"_Me, too," _I say, pulling her to me, and wrapping my arms around her in a bear hug. She rests her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck, and continues to watch the rain. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and watch the rain, now, too. "I've _missed _you, Pep," I murmur.

She hums in acknowledgement. "I've missed you, _too,_" she says. "You're staying for the weekend, at least, right?"

I raise my head to look at her, and she does the same. I give her a curious smile. "Of _course, _baby," I say, shrugging. "Did you really think this was just a one-night stand?" I tease.

She chuckles. "I never know about you," she teases back.

I fake hurt, and inhale sharply through my teeth. "Ooo, _ouch,_" I say. "Right to the _core." _

She giggles, and I pull her back into my arms again, resting my head against hers and rubbing circles on her back. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to," I say.

"Then stay for the whole week," she says, raising her head to look at me again. She shrugs. "Why not? Unless there's something you have to get back for," she says.

I study her for a moment, thinking. It's just occurred to me that we've never actually spent _that _much time together all in one shot. Not as a _couple. _Sure, we've been together for that long when she was my assistant, but that was _different. _We were in separate hotel rooms, obviously, and it was all done purely under the guise of business (well, on the _outside, _that is. I'd be lying if I said I didn't fantasize about it being any _other_ way). "Are you sure that's what you'd want?" I ask.

She frowns, and pulls back to look at me in confusion. "Why_ wouldn't_ I want that?" she asks.

I put my hands on her upper arms, and look into her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Pep," I say. "I think it's a _great _idea. But...are...we...reaching another milestone, here?" I ask cautiously.

"Milestone?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I mean, we'd be under the same roof for a week. Would I be crazy for seeing that as...a _trial run_ for..."

"Living together?" she finishes for me. And a warm smile spreads across her lips at the realization. "I...guess it _could _be considered..."

"A _test?" _I say. "To see if we are capable of..." I clear my throat awkwardly, and furrow my brow at the words forming in my mind. "_Co-habitation?" _I say finally, making air-quotes with my pointer fingers, and cocking an eyebrow at her, unable to keep a smile from spreading across my lips.

Pepper giggles bashfully. "_Wow," _she murmurs. "Is..._that _where we _are _now?" she asks.

"Yep, I think _so, _Pep," I say, nodding, still smiling.

"And that doesn't scare you?" she asks, grinning at me curiously.

"Oddly? Not at _all," _I say proudly, grinning. "I'm actually..._excited..._about it..." I admit, sheepishly.

We both giggle at the realization that our relationship is clearly progressing to the next logical step, and neither of us are in a panic about it. It feels as natural as _breathing, _actually. _Funny. _I never thought I'd _ever _get to this point with _anyone. _But here we are. Me and _Pepper_. Pepper and_ I_. Standing on the edge of living under the same roof from this point forward, as long as this week goes _well_, that_ is. _And as far as I can tell, I don't see any reason why it wouldn't.

"Okay," I say. "So, if we aren't ready to kill each other by the end of the week, you're moving in, right? Just so we're clear?" I ask hopefully.

Pepper giggles and nods. "That's...the plan, I suppose!_,_" she says, grinning sheepishly.

"_Wow," _I say in awe, smiling widely. "Come here, you. This is..._wow,_" I say again, pulling her back into my arms. She giggles again and wraps her arms around my waist, and I squeeze her tightly. Then I pull back, and look at her, trying my hardest to keep from grinning. "Then you know what we have to do _now, _don't you?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow.

She looks at me curiously. She shakes her head. "No, what?" she asks.

I smirk, and bend down to start planting soft, wet kisses on her neck. "_Celebrate,_" I murmur in her ear in a low rumble.

She moans in approval. "I would have to _agree,_" she purrs back, running her fingers through the hair on the back of my head and pulling my mouth farther into her.

I nod and keep kissing her neck. "_Good. _Then, let the party _begin," _I say, moving to capture her lips with my own, and kissing her eagerly. I loosen the belt of my robe around her waist, and slide my hands to the inside of it to shed it from her body. She lets it fall to the floor, and then wraps her arms back around my neck, as well as one leg around my thigh. Soon, I leave her lips and go back to her neck, noticing the goose-bumps erupting all over her skin. I even sense a little shiver of delight ghost through her in response to my efforts, which thrills me to no end. _That's right, beautiful, _I think. _I know what I do to you. I know what you like._

"Mmmmmm, _Tony,_" I hear her moan. I _love _it when she says my name that way. It's _such _a turn on. And the effects of it are quickly becoming apparent with _Little Tony. _

She notices this, too, and chuckles softly. "Looks like someone _else _has joined the celebration," she quips. And I chuckle back.

"It wouldn't be much of a party without him," I quip back. "Plus, it doesn't take much from you, Pep, to get _his_ attention."

"What was it _this _time?" she asks, amused, before closing her eyes in pleasure.

"_Besides_ the fact that your gorgeous, naked self is standing in front of me?" I say, as I keep kissing her neck. Then I briefly raise my head to look at her. "My _name. _I _love _the way you say it when you're horny," I admit lustily.

She smiles slyly. "_Tony,_" she purrs, giving me a smolder. Then she looks at me, trying to fake innocent curiosity. I'd buy it, too, if it wasn't for the mischievous smirk on her face giving her away. "Like...like _that?" _she asks.

I whimper and swallow hard. "Mmmmhmmm," I say helplessly. It's all I can manage.

She smiles mischievously again. "_Tony," _she purrs again, taunting me. "_Tony, Tony, Tony." _

I roll my eyes as my knees weaken. "_Ohmygod. _Okay, Pep," I say, now pulling her to me to begin attacking her bare skin with my lips and my tongue anywhere I can manage at the moment, my arousal igniting my insides. "_Seriously. _You're headed for some _righteous _ravishing if you don't stop right now," I warn, my words muffled against her skin. I pause only for a moment to look at her. "But _please, _don't stop," I beg, with a smirk. And then, I quickly go back to devouring her.

She giggles.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and hoist her up, before moving my lips back to hers. She instinctively wraps her legs around my waist, and I slowly fall to my knees, holding her securely as I sink us to the floor. I lay her on her back, and once she's safely on the ground underneath me, I brace myself over the top of her on one arm, while running my hand down her body, coming to rest on her behind. I squeeze it affectionately, kissing her deeply. Then I lower myself down over the top of her, and tease her opening with my now fully-erect manhood.

But suddenly, with one swift motion, she shifts to the side, rolling us to where I'm now on the bottom and she's on top. She smiles slyly and I splutter. "Well, okay, then!" I cry. "Have it _your _way, Pep!"

She giggles. "It's _your_ turn to enjoy the ride," she purrs, as she positions herself to be able to sheath me with her body. She sinks down slowly, and I feel her warm folds envelope me once again. We both moan happily. Then she slowly starts to roll her hips back and forth, squeezing her muscles at the peak each time, which drives me _wild_.

I lay my hands on her hips as she moves, and I watch her body in admiration. I tracing my gaze all the way up form her sex to her face. She's pursing her lips in concentration. Then she closes her eyes, and drops her head back, moaning in pleasure, and I can feel her pelvic muscles tense.

"Mmmmmm, you're _so _hard," she moans, smiling. "You feel _so _good."

"Yeah, baby? Good enough to make you cum?" I ask in a purr.

She chuckles slyly and nods. "_Oh yeah," _she answers, opening her eyes again and raising her head to look at me. "_Definitely," _she says with smoky, lust-filled eyes.

I smirk, and slowly raise up to a sitting position. "Then let's _try_ something_," _I say. She looks at me curiously. I wrap an arm around her hips, holding her to me, as I shift to a kneeling position, sitting back on my haunches.

I'm still inside her, and I continue to hold her around her hips. She braces herself by locking her fingers together around the back of my neck, and plants her feet on the floor, so she's sort of in a crouch. I'm supporting her by helping to hold her hips up with one arm as I lean back, bracing my upper body with my other arm extended behind me. "Okay," I tell her, nodding in encouragement. "Proceed."

She begins to slowly roll her hips again, and I smile as she melts over how much _deeper _I am inside of her. She rolls her eyes and grins with her heightened pleasure. "Where has _this _position been my whole life?" she muses.

I chuckle. "Well, it feels pretty amazing on _this _end, too," I say. "It's an _athletic _pose, but _so _worth the burn, wouldn't you say?" I ask.

"Oh, ye..._OH!" _she exclaims, her words being cut off by the thump of my cock against her g-spot caused by my flexing and releasing inside her. I grin. She looks at me in surprise. "Do that again!" she demands.

"Keep rolling your hips," I demand in return. She looks at me with anticipation, but does as I say and I do it again at the peak of her roll, right when she squeezes _her _pelvic muscles, too. "Huh!" she squeaks.

I chuckle.

"Why haven't you done this _before?!_" she asks.

I shrug. "I _have,_" I say. "How do you think I've made you cum so hard? It's just the _position _that's new, that's all."

She gives me a wry smile. "I _finally _know your secret, then?" she asks.

"Well, _one _of them," I assure. "But I _promise. _You don't know _all _of them. _Some _details of my game in the bedroom have to remain a mystery, wouldn't you agree?" I tease. "That's valuable information, Potts. Can't have it getting into the wrong hands."

"Who would I tell?" she asks, as we settle into a rhythm.

"I know _plenty _of people you could tell. Women _talk. Everybody_ knows that," I reply.

She scoffs. "I _assure _you. I've _never _discussed our sex life. With _anyone," _she says.

I give her a skeptical look. "Come _on. _Really? Hasn't anyone ever asked you how _good _it is?"

"As much as I would _love _to stroke your ego, and tell you that people have begged me for the details of our intimacy? I can honestly say that, _no. _It's _never _come up," she says resolutely.

I frown. "Really?" I ask, a little deflated. I thought for _sure _that once it got around the office that she and I were together, _somebody _would be asking her about the sex. _Didn't my reputation precede me?, _I thought.

Pepper notices my change in demeanor. "Uh-oh," she says. "_Somebody_ just got burned by reality."

I flick my eyes back to her as she pulls me out of my thoughts. "I just figured..." I say shrugging impishly. "_Somebody _would say _something. _I mean, come _on. _I _prided _myself on my reputation in the bedroom for a _lot _of years. And I'd heard the rumors, Pep. Didn't _anyone_ want to know if they were true?"

She cups my face with her hands. "Is what other people think of our sex life really _that _important?" she asks. "Most people keep it _private, _Tony. And that's the way that _I _want it. And even if they _had _asked me, I wouldn't tell them. What _we _do in private, _stays private._ Got it?" she says.

I smile and nod. "I guess you're right," I say, relenting. "All that matters is that we enjoy _each other, _right?"

She smiles. "That's _right,_" she says. "And right _now? I'm _enjoying _everything _we're doing," she assures me, closing her eyes again and sighing in pleasure. We keep working together in tandem, gazing into each others eyes as our pleasure steadily builds. Our breathing has become ragged and our chests collectively heave as we work to make each other come. She rests her forehead against mine, and I reach up to kiss her lips softly.

We're getting sweatier and sweatier as we work, so our skin is slicked and damp now. "I hate to move, because this feels _amazing_," she pants.

"But it's time to shift," I say, nodding in understanding. "Come here, baby. I know what to do," I say.

She holds onto me as I shift us forward, so she's once again on her back, and I'm over the top of her. I slowly start to thrust, and she coos in pleasure. "I've got _no _problem picking up the slack," I purr. "And this is the best kind of _slack _to pick up, anyway."

She chuckles and kisses me deeply. Then she moans into my mouth, and breaks the kiss. "Mmmmmmmm, _oh!_" she moans, her breath catching in her chest, and I feel her opening tighten around me.

I smirk. "Any guesses as to what's making _that _happen?" I tease.

"Just _keep _making it happen!" she replies. "Oh! Yeah! Don't stop!"

"I won't," I assure. And I don't. But I _do _increase my pace, which only makes her pulse and moan _more. _

She begins to pant. "Oh! HUH!" she cries.

I feel my _own _muscles tighten, and I grunt, concentrating on maintaining that state as I continue to pleasure Pepper. I want her to be at the peak of ecstasy for as _long _as possible. Call me stubborn, but my own caveman male ego insists that if I make her cum hard enough? She _will _answer the "how's the sex?" question the next time it's asked. I'd like to think she won't be able to _resist _answering it, it'll be so spectacular. Ridiculous, I know. But hey. Self-imposed incentives to make our sex life the best it can possibly be can't _possibly _do any harm, from where _I'm _standing.

Suddenly, Pepper's body starts to tremble, and her sex is now violently pulsing and squeezing me inside of her. "Huh! Huh! Huh!" she cries breathlessly. "Oh my _God!" _she squeaks, scrunching her face up in intense pleasure.

I smirk. "Yes, _ma'am,_" I purr. But I can't bask in my own greatness forever. My own orgasmic waves quickly begin to crash over me, and I huff and grunt and pant until I can't take it anymore, and my body seizes in pleasure.

"_Ho-_ly hell!" I cry out. "Yeeeahhhhhhhhh! WOW! Okay! _Gunnnnnghhhhh!_" I growl loudly, and I thrust inside of her once more, _hard_, before collapsing on top of her, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath.

Pepper giggles, and wraps her arms around me, holding me to her. I run my hands up and down her sides affectionately. We lie there for a few minutes, coming down off our sex-fueled high.

I slowly raise my head to look at her, and she cups my cheeks in her hands, smiling lovingly. "So how _is _the sex?" I ask teasingly, smirking. "Will you at least answer _me _when I ask you that question?"

She giggles at me, and gently wicks away some beads of sweat from my forehead. "It's _spectacular," _she coos with a smile, before kissing me softly.

We break the kiss and I smile in satisfaction. "Yes, _ma'am,_" I repeat cockily. _But there's __ALWAYS room for improvement, _I think to myself.

I glance at the clock on the wall. It reads 2 a.m.

I look back at Pepper and give her a thoughtful look. "Um, baby?" I say, picking up one of her hands, and interlacing our fingers.

She smiles at me curiously. "What?" she asks.

"Just how much do you value getting any sleep tonight?" I ask innocently.

She gives me a coy smile. "What do you have in _mind?" _she asks.

"Oh, _nothing," _I reply innocently. "Just looking for a way to improve spectacular sex, _that's _all," I say smirking.

_'Cause we ain't gonna get no sleep..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so once again I'm proven wrong! This has take on a life of its own! So it's looking like its going to be more like a four or five parter, instead! HEH! Whatever I guess! Just more fluffy smut to write (though _this _update isn't particularly smutty. Just fluffy.)**

**P.S.- the lyrics at the end are from the J. Cole collaboration of this song ("No Sleeep" by Janet Jackson. Yes, with 3 e's), in case you've only heard the radio edit (if you've listened to it all), and I thought they worked wonderfully. I know a few of you have listened to it! And thanks for letting me know! I can't HELP but think of Tony and Pepper when I hear this song. I'm a music freak, so thanks for allowing me to indulge myself! **

**Happy Reading! (And on a Saturday, too! That's RARE for me to update on a weekend!) Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! You guys are AWESOME! :D **

"But _first,_" I say, slowly picking myself up off of her and extending a hand. She takes it and I help her up off the floor as well. "All of this energy we're burning has left me _famished. So..._to the kitchen, my love?" I ask.

She giggles. "I'm sure we can find _something_ there to satisfy your appetite," she teases, in a sexy, breathy murmur.

"Oooh," I purr, with a smolder, and she giggles again as she picks up my robe from off the floor, slipping it back on.

I pull her to me, and softly peck her lips as she rests her hands on my chest. "Have I told you how _sexy _you are in this?" I ask.

"Yes, but it bears repeating," she jokes.

"Well, you look positively _delectable _in it," I say. "And I _love _it when you borrow my stuff, anyway. You know that_."_

She smiles. "I _do _know that. You're _right,_" she coos. "But _why_, again, exactly?" she asks, feigning innocence. Believable enough, except for that mischievous smirk that's appeared again.

I smile at her probing me for compliments. "_Because..." _I say, leaning in for another soft peck on the lips. She delicately kisses me, and I smile, looking into her eyes. "You look delectable in it, _and..._" I say, going for another kiss.

She giggles and obliges, and then looks at me expectantly, smirking. "And?" she says.

"_And _you leave it smelling all womanly and delicious, _and_..." I say, clearing my throat awkwardly and furrowing my brow. "You're gonna make me _say_ it, aren't you," I ask, smirking.

She giggles and nods.

"Such a demanding mistress, you are, sometimes, Potts," I mutter teasingly. "Alright. Here goes. _And _I get turned on by it," I admit a little sheepishly.

"_There _you go," she says, gloating, knowing she's got me.

"I'm glad you find my animal attraction to you _funny,_" I say sarcastically.

"Oh-_ho-ho_," she coos sympathetically, and wraps her arms around my neck. "I _don't _find it funny. I think it's _sexy. _And _romantic. _And _flattering _to know that just my scent turns you on, let alone everything _else _you mentioned."

I look at her hopefully. "Yeah?" I ask.

She nods, and kisses my lips. "_Oh yeah,_" she purrs.

I give her an eager, approving growl before I capture her lips with mine again, this time for a longer, deeper kiss, and run my hands down her body, affectionately squeezing her behind and moaning. She cups my cheek in her hand and when the kiss breaks, she lightly runs the pad of her thumb across my lips. We gaze into each others eyes for a few quiet moments.

"I love you, baby," I whisper. It just sort of comes out, but that's fine by me. It's what I'm thinking at that moment, anyway. But I find over and over the word _love _doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for her. However, it's the best word I've _got _at the moment, so...

She smiles, and wraps both arms back around my neck. "I love you, too," she whispers back.

I smile and take in a deep breath, squeezing her in my arms in the process.

Slowly, we pull out of the embrace, and I grab her hand, bringing it to my lips to kiss while smiling at her. She smiles coyly back. I give her a wink before I pop into the bathroom to grab some sweats to slip into that were hanging on the hook on the back of the door. I quickly throw them on, and then I grab for her hand again as we make our way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper sits at the counter while I rifle through the fridge, pulling out anything _midnight snack-y _looking. I've got some fruit, cheese, wine, ice cream, whipped cream (the stuff in a can. I know what you're thinking I'm going to _do _with that. And, _believe_ me, the thought _had _crossed my mind), chocolate sauce (_ditto _on that, _too_), maraschino cherries, almond-stuffed Manzanillo olives, and whole wheat crackers. Pepper's looking at me like I'm trying to feed a dinner party instead of just the two of us.

"What?" I say, shrugging.

She splutters and chuckles. "You weren't kidding when you said you were _starving,_" she jokes, surveying the spread on the counter. "What are we going to _do_ with all of _this?"_

"Uh, _eat _it, _sweetie,_" I state, matter-of-fact. "That _is _what you _usually _do with food, correct?"

She gives me a wry smile. "You look like you're having pregnancy cravings, or something. Green olives with..." she picks up the ice cream container and read it. "Fudge ripple ice _cream? _Honestly. _Tony?" _she says, putting the ice cream back down and looking at me expectantly. "Is there something you need to tell me? Are we _expecting?_" she jokes.

I scowl. "You think you're _funny, _don't you," I jab back. But then, I break my scowl and chuckle. "Just you wait. _Someday, _Pep. We'll be doing this _again_, only it'll be _you _with the cravings," I say, without even thinking. But suddenly, I freeze at the realization of what just came out of my mouth. I'm facing away from her at the moment, because I'd turned around to look for bowls in the cabinet, so she can't see the panic that's suddenly spread across my face. _Fuck! Did I REALLY just say that OUTLOUD?!, _I wonder.

For a moment she laughs, and then stops abruptly. "Wait. _What _did you say?" she asks.

"Uh, _nothing. _Nothing, Pep. Ice cream?" I ask, hoping she'll take the bait and move on.

"Uh, _sh-sure_," she stammers.

I spin around with two bowls, and two spoons, and try to smile innocently. I know what you're thinking. This is all really strange and unfamiliar- me suddenly blurting out something about Pepper getting pregnant someday. But you know what? It's _all _strange and unfamiliar. This whole 'being in a steady, monogamous relationship' thing is new territory to me, and, _yes, _I've thought about what it would be like if Pepper and I _did _get married, and I've even thought about what it would be like if we had kids. I know. _Me? Kids? _But she would be a _great _mom. Wanna know how I know? I've seen here in _action_. Happy brought his niece to work one time, not long after she and I started dating. Odd for Happy to have done this, yes, but it was only because his sister was in the hospital having emergency surgery or something, and he was the only one who could help out on short notice. Pepper didn't think I was paying attention. But I _was. _And she was _amazing _with this little girl. She gave her papers, and some pens and pencils to color with while she worked, and let her be her shadow the whole day around the office. They'd chatter and giggle to each other, and by the end of the day, the little girl was calling her "Auntie Pepper" and didn't want to leave. And, to be honest? It kinda pulled at my heart strings. I've never wanted to be a dad before. But _that _day? It kinda made me want to. But only if Pepper was the mother. I guess you could say that was the beginning of the end for me as far as not having any solid plans for the future. I stopped thinking so much about living just in the present, day by day, in our relationship, and started to realize what I wanted personally, and for _us, together._

All of this reminiscing reminds me that we're quickly moving to the "co-habitation" phase of our relationship, and it makes me smile with excitement. I finish dishing up the ice cream in both bowls, and by now, I'm grinning like an idiot.

Pepper smiles at me curiously. "What are _you _grinning about?" she asks.

I shrug and hand her her bowl. I begin to cover mine with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries. I look up at her and smile even wider, shrugging. "Nothing. Just that I'm excited about this week. About what this week with _confirm _for us," I say hopefully.

"_If _it works out," she reminds me.

I look at her questioningly. "Are you doubting that it _will?_" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. Not necessarily. I just don't want to get my hopes up," she explains. "What happens if we just can't live together? We're know we're great in small doses, but what if we drive each other crazy when we're together all the _time_?" she asks.

I frown, my blissful expectancy for the future suddenly clouded with doubt and fear. I walk around the kitchen island, and plunk down on the bar stool next to her. I take a big bite of ice cream, and mull over her words for a few moments before I answer. "I..._don't _see that happening, Pep," I finally admit. "I mean, I know I drive you crazy sometimes, but do I do it enough to warrant us..." I struggle with the next few words. "_Never _moving past where we are _now?" _I ask softly, and a little dejectedly.

She turns her head to look at me, and I can't help but give her a look of worry. But she smiles reassuringly. "We're getting ahead of ourselves," she murmurs finally. "Let's not think too much about this. Only time will tell, and that's _that_," she resolves. She goes back to eating her ice cream, and I slowly turn my attention back to mine. But I just sit there, as I'm still kind of lost in thought. I guess I feel stupid for just assuming it _would _work out. But, for the life of me, I can't help it. I _know _Pepper and I are meant to be together. And I know she does, _too. __She's just being her usual cautious self, _I think to myself. _It's not that she doubts it'll work. She just doesn't want to get hurt, so she's being careful. _This soothes my mind enough for the moment, and I'm finally able to put this aside. _You'll see, Pep, _I say in my mind. _All of this caution and worry will be for not. It'll be GREAT living together. You'll see._

XxXxXxXxXx

We finish our ice cream, and I take Pepper's bowl from her. She thanks me, and I go to rinse them in the sink before depositing them in the dishwasher. When I finish, I turn around, resting my hands on the edge of the counter as I lean against it. "So? What's next on the menu?" I ask.

"Mmmmmm. A glass of _wine _would be nice," she replies.

"_Wine. _A _terrific _idea," I say, spinning around to grab two wine glasses. I retrieve them and pour two glasses, handing one to her. I hold mine up. "To surprise visits from adoring boyfriends," I say smirking. _Adoration, _I think to myself. _Now THERE'S a word that describes what I feel for her. It's most DEFINITELY adoration._

"And the subsequent sex-fueled sleepless nights that follow," she quips, smirking back at me.

"Mmmm, _definitely. _I like the way you _think,_" I purr back as we clink glasses. We each chuckle as we sip our wine.

I turn to look out the window again. "Boy, it's still coming _down_ out there," I muse.

"Did you fly into any of it on the way over?" she asks.

"A _little," _I say. That's stretching the truth. This storm is kind of a doozy. It reaches from the midwest eastward, and it was tricky skirting the clusters of lightning and thunderclouds in certain areas. But I know Pepper worries about me flying through any kind of weather, so that's why I chose to downplay it. "All in all, it was a decent trip, though," I remark without making eye contact. If I do, she'll bust me.

"Hmmmm," she says, narrowing her eyes skeptically. But she dismisses it, and turns her head to look out the window as well.

I throw back the remainder of what's in my glass and climb off the stool I've been occupying, grabbing her hand again. "Come here. Come with me," I say.

"What are we doing? Tony? Where are we..." she asks, but I quiet her.

"Sh,sh,sh, just come _here," _I insist. I pull her into the living room, and take her wine glass from her, setting it on the coffee table. "Jarvis? Lights? And, fire up the _fire-place_, please?" I command.

He does as I instruct. Pepper smiles at me curiously. I smirk slyly and pull her into my arms, bringing her hand in mine to my chest. "A little slow-dance music, J? If you please?" I request.

Soft, slow jazz begins to drift out into the room, and we start to sway to the rhythm. She giggles coyly, with a warm smile. I smile back, and gaze into her eyes, the orange glow from the fireplace making them sparkle.

"You _do _like it when we do this, don't you?" I ask knowingly.

"Mmmmm hmmmm, I _love _it," she purrs. She softly kisses me and then rests her head against my cheek. And we dance, quiet and contented, in each other arms, as the music sleepily drifts into the ether, and the rain continues to pour, the occasional lightning bolt illuminating the sky outside, and casting a flickering flash across the room and onto our bodies.

_You're missing me, I'm missing you. Meet up at the place that we always do. The one swimming through my mind, that was always you._

_And we ain't gonna get no sleep..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey look! It's Friday again! About time we get another update to this fic, huh? **

**And it's a smutty one (fair warning), but also...what's this? A little trouble in paradise?**

**;) Happy Reading!**

After several moments, Pepper raises her head to look at me. She smiles softly. I smile back. "Why can't we just do _this _all the time? Why do we have to go back out _there?_" I murmur dreamily, turning my head to nod outside, and then looking back to her.

She chuckles. "Because we're grown ups, that's why," she jokes. "And besides that, I think someone would come looking for us, at some point."

"We'll board up the entrances. That should stop them for a few..._minutes?_" I joke, smirking. Pepper laughs. "_Seconds, _maybe? Enough time for us to make a getaway, anyway," I tease.

She lets go of the hand I have at my chest, and wraps her arms around my neck. "You make us sound like we're fugitives," she says. "What crime have we committed?"

"Public indecency," I quip, matter-of-fact. I jab a thumb toward the platform. "Or have you already forgotten our little escapade out _there?" _

Pepper nods in agreement. "Okay, you _may _have a point there," she teases, playing along. "Though who would want to admit to playing voyeur to something _this _high up? That would entail some effort just to get a good look at us."

"Good question," I say, smirking. We laugh. Her eyes sparkle, even in the dim light. I bend down to kiss her lips, and she moans happily. I moan back. The kiss breaks and I inhale deeply. "Mmmmmmmm," I moan, as I exhale. "So _so _glad I decided to come over tonight," I say.

Pepper smiles. "Me, _too,_" she replies. "I was _really _missing you."

I smile, and start running my hands up and down her body. "Yeah? How much, baby?" I purr, as I begin nuzzling her neck, and laying little tongue-flicking kisses up and down it.

She squeals and then moans. "A _lot,_" she purrs back.

"Like, a _lot _a lot?" I murmur back, smoothing my hands down over her behind and squeezing it affectionately.

She giggles and nods, biting her lower lip coyly.

I smirk. "So, what oh _what _would you have done if I hadn't have shown up? And _please. _Describe it with flourishing detail," I insist.

Pepper laughs again.

"Really paint the picture for me, Ms. Potts," I joke, before raising back up to kiss her lips hungrily.

After a moment, I break off the kiss, and she swallows hard to recover. "_Well. _I would have...gone upstairs," she begins softly.

"Upstairs? Upstairs is good. Okay. And?" I encourage.

Pepper chuckles coyly. "_And, _I would have drawn a hot bath..."

"With bubbles?" I ask. "Just so we're _clear." _

She nods. "Lots and _lots _of bubbles," she replies.

"Oooo," I moan. "_Please. _Do go _on." _

As she's been talking, I've been slowly backing us over to the sofa. We're right at the edge, and I abruptly pull her legs up around my waist. She lets out a surprised squeak, which I quickly muffle with an earnest kiss, while setting her down on the cushions. Once she's safely seated, I break the kiss, and smirk at her mischievously. She smiles back knowingly.

I'm crouched now between her legs, on the floor, on my knees. I gingerly open my robe she's wearing to expose her naked body underneath. "_God, _you're beautiful," I murmur. She smiles shyly.

I gently, playfully swirl her clit with my thumb, and her breath hitches in her chest, my movements giving her a little jolt of pleasure. She moans, and bites her bottom lip again.

"You were saying? About the bubbles?" I urge, loving watching what's happening to her.

She nods. "Ye-yes. The bubbles. Lots and _lots _of bubbles," she mutters almost incoherently.

I slide the tip of my thumb inside her to moisten it, and then go back to swirling her rapidly swelling clit. She closes her eyes for just a moment, and I notice a pleasurable shiver course through her. I look at her inquisitively as I work. "And _then _what?" I ask.

"I...um, I'd slip into the water, and I'd start to...to..." she stammers.

"What?" I ask. "Play with yourself?"

She nods emphatically, biting her lips together in an effort to control herself. I smile, and raise up, kissing her hard again. She kisses me back, with undeniable arousal, moaning into my mouth. The kiss slowly breaks, but I haven't stopped working her body. I slide my middle finger inside her, and start to stroke her g-spot as I continue moving my thumb over her suddenly very swollen, little red knob. We're staring at each other, our eyes burning with desire now. We could probably set each other on fire just with that _alone. _

"You think about me? When you touch yourself?" I whisper to her.

Her chest is heaving now, and my hand is soaked. The air is thick with the scent of her arousal, and its teasing and tantalizing my mind. I'm getting hard.

She gives me a sly smirk, and then kisses me again, her tongue flicking playfully over mine. When the kiss breaks, she gazes into my eyes intently. _"Always,_" she replies.

I whimper. "Oh, _fuck! That's_ it!" I say breathlessly, and sink down, engulfing her pussy with my mouth. She jolts. A squeaky, "Huh!" escapes her lips, and she grabs a fistful of the hair on the back on my head, pulling me farther into her body. I suck and lap at her hungrily, her delectable, heady flavor sending sparks up my spine. Her body starts to pulse, and I can sense she's starting to come.

I wrap my arms around the backs of her legs and clap my hands down on the top of her thighs, as she starts to writhe and buck against my mouth. "Hu-oh!" she squeaks. "Oh! Yes! Huh!"

I sink my tongue into her opening, and then move to suck her clit, which sends her over the edge. She shrieks and moans in ecstasy, and I hold on tight, working her into a dripping frenzy. Her skin is sweaty and clammy, and her muscles are trembling as I make her come. _Hard. _And she tastes _so _good.

After several moments, her orgasm starts to subside. I slow my movements, and then beginning kissing my way up her body to her lips, where she accepts my kiss eagerly, plunging her tongue into my mouth to get a taste of what I just did to her. Slowly, the kiss breaks, and she moans.

"_Fuck__, _you came hard," I comment. "What is that? 3? 4 tonight,_ alone?_" I ask, with a cocky smirk.

She giggles. "You _know _you're good at what you do," she teases.

I nod. "Yes, but I like to hear _you _say it," I reply.

She giggles, and gives me a sexy smirk. "Very well," she says. She cups my face in her hands, and looks intently into my eyes. "You are _so _good at making me cum, Tony," she says wantonly. Then she cocks her head to the side as she looks at me, feigning innocence. "Is _that _what you wanna hear?"

I groan with arousal. "Oh my God. Yes!" I moan, crashing our lips together. I kiss her hungrily again. She chuckles to herself as we kiss, and when it breaks, I lean in to her ear. "You've got me hard, baby. Can I fuck you? Please?" I murmur in a low, seductive rumble. I pull back and look at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I beg.

Pepper giggles and nods. I flash her a mischievous grin, and gently slide two fingers into her opening for lubrication. She watches me with rapt anticipation as I free my painfully erect cock from my sweats, and stroke it with her juices. Then I sit up on my knees to slide into her. We both groan with pleasure, and I start to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Ooooooyeeeaaaaahhh," I moan. I inhale through my teeth, and close my eyes, rolling my head back for a moment, savoring the feeling of being inside her yet again. _This will NEVER get old!_, I think to myself. She and I just..._fit, _you know? Literally _and _figuratively. And I'm happily reminded again that we're taking the next step in our relationship, which makes me start grinning.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Pepper asks curiously.

"Hmm? _Oh,_" I say, coming out of my reverie. "Nothing, I just..._really _love you. That's all," I tell her.

She sits up on her elbows as we continue, and looks at me skeptically. "I love you,too," she says. "But that isn't _it__, _is it."

I stop for a second to look at her. "Well, _no..._not _exactly," _I say, smirking. She knows me too well. I run my hands down her sides. "I _do _really love you, but I'm _also," _I say, bringing my eyes to hers. "_Really _excited to try living together. There, _okay? _I said it," I admit, raising my hands to my sides in surrender.

Pepper pulls me to her by the front of my shirt, and brings our lips together, kissing me tenderly. She smiles as the kiss ends, and looks at me lovingly. "I'm _glad _you're excited," she says, smiling warmly.

I give her a cautious frown. "_But,_" I say.

She shakes her head. "But nothing. I'm excited, too. But forgive me if I'm being...cautiously optimistic, Tony," she explains. "I just don't want to go into it with my hopes up, and then be devastated if it doesn't work out."

I nod in understanding. "I get it, Pep," I say. "Call me naive, but I just don't see it _not _working out. I mean, we're great together. _Right? _I mean, _aren't we?" _I urge hopefully.

Pepper smiles sweetly, and nods in agreement. "We _are,_" she murmurs.

I search her face for a moment, and then slowly nod. I smile, understanding that the only way she'll move past her trepidation is by us giving it a shot, and proving to her it wasn't a mistake. So I drop it, and bring myself back to the moment.

"Come here," I tell her, in a whisper. I start to slowly thrust again, and she wraps her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her as we make love. I pull back to softly kiss her lips as I thrust up into her body. We take things soft and slow for a while, enjoying being with each other, our bodies and minds connected. I tilt her back against the back of the couch, and she twists to a lying down position. I climb up over the top of her, positioning myself between her legs, and continue our movements together.

"I love you," I whisper, gazing intently into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, gazing up at me.

We smile as we keep going, and slowly, steadily bring each other to climax. I shower her in tender kisses as we pant and moan simultaneously, enjoying the climb to the top together. And once we've finished, I sink down into her arms, laying my head on her chest. She wraps her arms around me and starts stroking my hair. I melt. I _love _it when she does this.

"Mmm, my _favorite,_" I purr. "Besides having sex with _you, _of course," I correct.

Pepper chuckles softly. "I _know. Why _do you think I do it so often?_" _she murmurs back.

And then we just lie there, in each others arms, watching the lightning outside, silently, until we doze off. _Now, _it's time to get some sleep. We've _earned_ it.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning we both awaken to bright sunshine streaming in through the window. Last night's storm has left only a few puddles on the patio outside as evidence of its presence. Pepper inhales deeply and stretches her body underneath me, yawning. I move with her and then gaze up into her eyes. "Morning, beautiful," I purr.

She smiles. "Don't know how _beautiful _I am _this _morning," she replies. "We only went to sleep a couple of hours ago. The bags under my eyes must be ridiculous. Good thing it's Saturday."

"Well, _I _think you're beautiful," I argue. I raise up and brace myself over the top of her, lowering my upper body down to reach her lips with mine. She raises up to peck my lips, and then smiles.

"Well, _thank _you. You're sweet," she says, coyly.

I smile and back off of her to get up off the couch. As I grab my sweats from off the floor, and begin to slip them back on, I glance over at the kitchen and realize all the food we got out last night never got put away. "Oh shit! I forgot!" I say.

"What?" Pepper says with concern, quickly sitting up to look in the direction I'm looking. "Oops!" she says.

"The ice cream is obviously done for, but the rest should be okay, right?" I reason, wincing.

Pepper gets up off the couch, and walks to the kitchen. I follow. She examines everything, and deduces I'm right. "It's only been a couple of hours. It'll be fine, but _yes," _she says, lacing the spoon that was left in the ice cream carton through the now melted, sugary soup that was once fudge ripple. "I would say the ice cream is _shot,_" she says, with a smirk.

"Well, _that's _a tragedy," I reply, with a frown.

Pepper yawns and stretches her hands above her head. "_Wow," _she says. "Last night wore me out! A little coffee is in order, I'd say. But _first,_ what do you say to a _shower,_" she says with a suggestive smirk.

I wave a dismissing hand. "Go ahead," I say. "Get it warmed up for me. I'll get this stuff stowed, and be up in a sec. Deal?"

She smiles, and leans in for a kiss. "Deal. Just, uh..." she says, walking two fingers up my chest. "Don't keep me waiting long, hmmmm?" she purrs.

I smirk at her. "After last night's conversation, what did you think I meant just now when I said 'get it warmed up for me'?" I tease.

She splutters and smacks my shoulder playfully. "Tony!" she cries, blushing.

I chuckled, and then feign surprise. "Oh! You meant the _water! __I _get it. No, honey. I meant your..."

"I _know _what you meant!" Pepper says, interrupting me. "At least I do _now!" _

We laugh, and I lean in for another peck on the lips. She kisses me. "Ok, then, my dirty-minded boyfriend," she says. "I'm off."

She swivels around, and I pat her back side before she leaves. "That's right. Off you go to warm up the water and _yourself,_" I tease. She giggles again, and I smile.

She disappears up the stairs, and soon I hear the shower turn on as I set about cleaning up the kitchen. But just then, JARVIS announces there's a delivery man needing permission to come up. I frown, as I'm totally unaware there's been anything ordered for delivery. However, I assume it's something Pepper is expecting, so I allow it. Soon the elevator dings, and a man holding an extremely large bouquet of assorted flowers in a clear glass vase appears. "Yeah. Delivery for a..." he says in a thick New York accent, pausing to look at the card. "Ms. Pot?"

"_Potts,_" I correct sternly. "And who in the _hell..." _

_"_Hey, can I set these down or what, guy? This thing's heavy," he rudely requests.

I numbly gesture toward the entrance table, and he plunks them down in all of their tacky glory. Then he stands there expectantly, like he deserves a tip for bringing _my _girlfriend this monstrosity. I ignore him.

Luckily, he gets the hint. "Whatever, asshole," he mutters, as he spins around on his heel and heads back for the elevator. He grumbles about how I'm just another cheap rich bastard, and how us 'penthouse types' are all the same. But I couldn't care less. I rip the card out of its holder and yank open the envelope.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman! Thank you for a lovely evening," I read out loud. Both _beautifuls _and _l__ovely _are underlined. And it's from none other than Malcolm McConnell.

My nostrils flare, and the corners of my mouth turn down. "Where the _fuck _does he get off?!" I grumble. I march upstairs, stomping on each step, card in hand.

"Pepper!" I bark loudly.

She's in the shower, and turns around right as I slam the card to the shower door with a loud _slap_. "You mind telling me what the _fuck this_ _is?!" _I demand.


	18. Chapter 18

Pepper startles at the sound of my hand being slapped to the glass, and glares at the card. She scans it, and then frowns at me. Then she shrugs and shakes her head. "How in the world should _I _know?" she retorts sternly. She swivels back around and turns off the water.

I back away, allowing her to get out of the shower. She's glaring at me as she yanks a towel off the bar and starts to dry off. I stand there, watching her, fuming. "What are you expecting me to say right now, Tony?" she asks. "_I _certainly didn't do anything to warrant him sending flowers. My _God!_ It was a casual _dinner. _That's _all." _

I start nodding knowingly, my lips pursed. "Just _dinner, _huh?" I say snidely. "_Really,_ Pepper? People send flowers to someone they just had a casual _dinner _with?" I make air quotes around _dinner. _

She glowers at me as she hastily wraps her towel around her. She huffs as she stomps out of the bathroom into the bedroom. I follow. "What are you implying,Tony? That we slept together, _instead? _That's _ridiculous! _Place a call to the restaurant and ask the maitre d' if we were there! He recognized Malcolm directly!"

She unwraps the towel from her body, and then wraps her hair up in it. "And to answer your question: No. Not _usually, _but Malcolm isn't your typical person, either," she argues.

"You're damn _right _he's not! The guy's a sneaky, conniving _lech. _He's a handsy, cocky, love-you-and-leave-you, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, lecherous..." I trail off. She's looking at me with a wry smirk.

"And I don't have _any _experience handling myself around someone with _that _description, now _do _I," she chides, folding her arms righteously.

"_Don't_," I say, jabbing a finger at her in warning. "_Don't _you do it! Don't get all righteous with _me, _Pep! That was _then._ And this is _isn't _about _me, _anyway. This is..."

"This is _what, _Tony? You on your hypocritical soapbox?! Don't you _think _I can smell Malcolm McConnell coming a mile away? God _knows _I had a decade of practice with _you," _she spouts back.

"So that's _it_, then? I'm just supposed to let you traipse around town with who ever bats their eyes at you because you've got me serving some kind of life sentence for who I was in the _past?" _I retort.

"First of it, it wasn't you _letting _me do anything, thank _you. _And second, no one was doing any _traipsing_! Why must I keep explaining this?! It was only _dinner! " _she cries. She yanks some yoga pants and a t-shirt out of a dresser drawer and proceeds to pull them on hurriedly. Once she's done, she huffs again, hands on hips, and glaring daggers at me. "We are two _professionals_! Associated only because we worked with him and the zoning committee when we build _this _place!" she says, motioning to building around us. "I mean, _honestly_. It's not like I...I..." she stammers.

"_What_, Pep? Fucked him?!" I spout sharply.

She throws a hand in the air, and nods emphatically. "Yes! Thank you! It's not like I _fucked _him, as you so eloquently put it!" she retorts.

"But it's not like he didn't _want _you to," I jab back. Pepper is now breathing fire. Her eyes flash with anger.

"So _I'm _responsible for what someone _may _or _may not _be thinking?!" she cries. "What do you expect me to _say_ to that?! And you know what? Not _every _male who has an encounter with a woman assumes it will lead to _sex, _Tony!" she says snidely. "I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp..."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, don't be so _naive,_ Pepper! Of _course they do!_ We _all _do!" I argue. "Are you _kidding _me?! I hate to break it to ya', _Sweet Cheeks_, but us guys are one stiff breeze away from a raging erection most days!"

Pepper glowers. "Did you _really _just call me naive _and_ sweet cheeks in the same sentence?_" _she asks sternly.

I put my hands up at my sides in surrender. "Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em," I snark back. "And, _no. _That was four sentences, for those who are counting! And don't change the subject!_"_

Pepper growls, and throws her hands up in the air. "Oh, you are just _unbelievable!" _she barks, as she marches out of the room. I follow closely behind her.

"_I'm _the one who's unbelievable?! _Me?!_" I reply, with a defensive hand to my chest. "Might I remind you, _I'm _not the one who pretended to be oblivious to the googly eyes a certain real estate investor so clearly had for you last night! You want _my _opinion? You wanna know what I think is _really _going on here?!"

Pepper swivels around to face me. "_Nothing_ about this situation should indicate that to you right now, but you know what?! You're going to give it to me anyway, so let's have it! Enlighten me, Tony!" she cries.

"Alright, _fine! _Here goes, _honey!_" I yell back. "I _know _you're not naive! I _know _you can see Malcolm coming a mile away! Yet you _still _went out with him!"

Pepper is stepping closer into my proximity as I talk, her eyes blazing. But we're in a face off, and I _refuse _to back down. I continue, glaring right back at her. "So there's only _one _conclusion I can draw from this!" I state. "_I_ think you _like _him making googly eyes at you! Secretly, you _want _him to think about fucking you! It's a _thrill, isn't _it? For you to know he wants you? Otherwise, why put yourself in that position in the first place! Right, _sweet cheeks?!_ _There! _How's _tha..." _

_WHAM. _A swift, open handed _smack _stings my cheek, and for a brief second I'm seeing stars. I shake my head in attempts to regain my equilibrium before I bring my eyes back to Pepper, who's seething, and _sobbing. _

_"_How _dare _you say something like that to me!" she whispers hoarsely, stepping back. "After all of the years of...of _loyalty_, and...and _unfaltering..." _She trails off, and sniffs loudly. "Not to mention all of the _heartache _I..."

"_Spare _me the resume rundown, Pepper. You still have your _job,_" I seethe coldly, though instantly _I'm _even taken aback by how bitter and defensive that sounded. I wince and then go silent. We stare lethally at each other for what feels like an eternity, battle-worn, each of our chests heaving.

She winces at my words, and utters a quiet, "_Wow." _Then she swipes at her cheeks, and sniffs again, clearly trying to regain her composure. I fight hard to resist the urge not to rub my stung and quickly numbing cheek. Son of a _bitch, _she packs a wallop.

"I think you'd better go," she murmurs finally. But neither of us move.

_Fuck you. MY name's on the side of the building. YOU leave, _my raging, reptilian mind thinks for a brief moment. But then I think the better of it, and manage to hold my tongue. I can't do that. I can't kick her out of here. I _love _her, goddamn it. Even if an enormously fragrant and gaudy kick in the nuts from another man is sitting on our entry way table right now, _mocking _me, mocking _us, _and she's being too stubborn to see it for what it is. I. Still. _Love _her.

So I relent, and nod, silently, glumly in understanding as I walk past her to the elevator. I hit the down arrow with a defeated jab. I'm thankful I don't have to wait long for the doors to open. It feels like all of the oxygen has been sucked out of the room, and if it had taken any longer, I would have suffocated for sure.

I walk inside, and swivel around on my heels, my eyes flicking over to her one last time. She's still standing in the same place, her back to me, her hands on her hips. _Turn around, Pep. For God's sake, turn around! Please! Don't let me leave like this!, _I scream at her, begging, in my mind. But she doesn't move a muscle.

So I sigh quietly. "Goodbye, Pep," I murmur just before the doors close, not sure if she heard me, as she gives no indication, even _then, _that she cares to stop me. "See ya' around."


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Friday! Time for a timely update, wouldn't you say? ;) **

**And poor Tony. He's a _mess..._**

**_Love _the reviews! Keep 'em coming! They're so encouraging! :D**

**Happy Reading...**

It's Friday. That's right. It's been a week. And Pepper and I haven't spoken once since I left her standing in the middle of the living room in New York. And what's worse? _Neither _of us have even _tried _to make contact with the other. Which, because of that, with each passing day, I'm left wondering- are we..._over? _I mean, _really. _Is that _it _for us?

I guess I shouldn't say I haven't _tried_ to make contact, because that isn't exactly true. I've gone to dial her number a million times, but I just end up staring at the phone because I can't bring myself to hit the send button. I've tried to text her, but I find myself rambling on and on and just end up scrapping the message. It feels so hopeless. And I _hate _feeling hopeless.

I'm on my way to meet Rhodey for lunch right now, at his behest, (first time I've been out of the house since I got back to Malibu last Saturday) because he's been out of country for a few weeks and just got state-side again. I walk into the little ocean-side cafe he picked, and spot him sitting at a table. He splutters when he sees me. "_Jesus! You _look like hell," he quips, frowning at me.

I smirk sarcastically and pile myself into a chair across from him. "Nice to see you, _too,_" I reply, coolly.

He narrows his eyes to examine my appearance. He's right. I'm pretty rough looking right now. Week old stubble covers my face. I jammed a baseball cap on my head to cover my unruly mop of hair, and I somehow managed to find a half-way clean t-shirt to throw on, along with a hoodie, though the jeans I'm wearing are questionable. In short? Right now, I just don't care _what _I look like. What's the point? As far as I can tell, I've lost the most important thing in my life. So from here on out, life's just a waiting game. And who wants to get dressed up for _that?_

_"_So, I take it still no word, huh?" he asks, his eyes full of concern. I told him what happened between Pepper and I when he called me to set up lunch. His first reaction, predictably, was, "What did you do?!" Hey, I _know _I'm not innocent in this. I might, _might, _have over-reacted. But, come on! Some guy sends my girlfriend flowers, thanking her for a "lovely evening" they spent together, and I'm supposed to just be okay with that? I know nothing happened between Malcolm and Pepper. She wouldn't do that to me. But what hurts is the fact that she put herself in that position in the _first place. _She _knows _what kind of person Malcolm McConnell is. Just like people knew what kind of person _I _was. And _that's _what I'm afraid of. It's not that I don't trust Pepper. It's that I don't trust _Malcolm. _Too bad I blew my chance to tell her that.

In response to Rhodey's question, I just shake my head glumly, and mutter, "No."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, man. I really am," he says. "You guys are great together. It's a damn shame if that falls apart for good."

I take a deep breath, and nod. "Yeah, tell me about it," I say, smiling weakly.

A brief silent moment passes between us. Rhodey studies my face in that moment before speaking again. "You know, I have to say you're handling this better than I thought you would," he comments.

I chuckle with a wry smirk, and roll my eyes. "Well, before you go handing out the kudos, just know I've drank myself into a stupor on several occasions this week. Make no mistake," I warn him. "You just happened to catch me in a brief moment of sobriety when you called, that's all. Sober enough to _drive here, _anyway."

"Well, that was expected, I'm not gonna lie," he replies. "But I mean, I thought you'd be knee deep in skanky club rats by now, and you're _not_. So..." he says, raising his beer bottle. "Kudos," he finishes, smiling wryly.

I shrug. "Let's call that phase _two," _I joke. I gesture up and down my body. "I don't think _anybody, _skanky club rat or _no, _would want to be within ten feet of this right now. And frankly? I wouldn't blame them. But I just don't give a shit at the moment," I state.

Rhodey frowns. "_Wow_," he mutters. "You really _are _in rough shape. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

I work my jaw, and look away from him, swiping the bottle of beer he ordered me off the table and taking a long pull from it. He watches me, silently.

A petite little blond waitress cheerfully bounces up to the table. "Ready to order, guys?" she asks brightly. I pretty much ignore her.

"Uh, _yeah, _cheeseburger, extra cheese, no onions," Rhodey orders.

"And for you?" she asks, turning her attention to me. I shift my eyes to her briefly, as she and Rhodey await my answer.

I just shrug indifferently. "Not hungry," I mutter, shifting my eyes away from her again.

"Then...just the cheeseburger. Sounds good. Be right out with that," she replies politely, and walks away.

Rhodey watches her walk away. "Out of curiosity," he says, turning his eyes back to me, once she's out of sight. "When was the last time you actually _did _have a solid meal, Tony? And are you sleeping at all? You know, in times likes this, you need to..."

"_Don't,_" I warn him, cutting him off. "Don't get all preachy, Rhodey. This is me _dealing _with it, alright? In my own way. So just..._don't."_

He waits a moment before talking again. "Come on, man," he urges. "What would Pepper say if she..."

"And _especially _don't do _that!_" I warn him again, this time jabbing a finger at him sternly. "Don't bring her up. Don't say her name. Don't even say the _word _pepper to me right now, got it?"

He raises his hands up to his sides in surrender. "Alright, _fine_, Tony. Whatever. Jesus. Calm _down_," he says defensively.

My chest is heaving, and I grit my teeth to keep from going off like a powder keg. I sit back in my chair again, the both of us keeping our eyes trained on each other until Rhodey breaks his gaze and looks away. I do the same.

"Sorry," I mutter, still keeping my eyes averted.

"No, it's _fine," _he mutters back, doing the same. "I know it hurts, man. I just...I hate seeing you like this, you know?" he says, turning his head back to look at me again.

I slowly drag my gaze back to his face, and nod once in acknowledgement. "I know," I say. "Just...could we talk about something _else_ for a minute? _Please?_" I ask, with a pleading smile.

He smiles softly back in understanding. "Sure, buddy," he says, leaning forward conversationally again. "What do you want to talk about?"

I shrug, and shake my head. "I dunno. _Anything. _Just...not _her," _I reply.

Over the next several minutes, he thankfully delves into telling me about his recent trip overseas. I listen and ask questions, allowing myself to fully engage in the conversation, grateful he's willing to help me divert my attention from the pile of rubble that is my life currently. And, by the time his burger comes, I'm actually feeling a bit like myself again. It's always good to talk to Rhodey, but today especially, a little shop talk with him is _exactly _what I need.

Rhodey finishes his plate, and I finish off a couple more beers, and eventually, we find ourselves at the end of the conversation. And, instantly, that oppressive weight lowers itself back onto my shoulders, and my smile fades. He pays the check, we turn to leave, and he stops me once we get outside.

"Tony, I know you said you don't wanna talk about it," he says. "But I have to say this, just this once. _Talk _to her, man. Even if it's just a _text. _You can't let her out of your life that easily. You still love her, right?"

I smile sadly, and nod. "More than you _know,_" I murmur sheepishly. I bite my lips together and look away, as the burning threat of tears sears my eyeballs once again.

"Then _talk _to her. A call. A text. An email. Write a letter. Hell, if all else fails, send up a smoke signal and some courier pigeons. _Anything, _Tony," he says. We both chuckled at his joke, then his face goes back to being serious. "My point is, just _do _it. If she doesn't respond, then at least you know where you stand. But don't spend your life wondering, okay? That's just piling misery on top of misery, man. And _nobody _wants to live with that," he advises.

I purse my lips and nod, looking at him. I smile. "Thanks, man," I say.

He extends a hand, and I accept it, and we pull each other into a back-slapping, brotherly hug. "I care about you guys," he says, when we break the embrace. "And it would be a damn shame if you both let each other go without saying everything that needs to be said. That's all I'm saying."

I nod again. "I know, Rhodey. And I'll try. I promise," I say.

He nods. "I know you will, man," he replies. We bid each other goodbye, and I get in my car, but I don't hit the ignition button right away. Instead, I pull my phone out of my pocket, and pull up Pepper's number. I stare at the picture attached to her contact info. It was one I took of us during a weekend we spent at her condo. We never left for the whole two days. We spent it laughing, and talking, and cuddling while we watched movies on the couch, and making _love. _It was _heaven. _Complete, unadulterated, _heaven._

In the picture, we're standing in her living room near the window. She's in my arms, and we're cheek to cheek. We're both smiling blissfully into the camera, but I focus on her face. She's looking back at me with a soft, sweet smile. Her eyes are all happy and sparkling, and she's practically glowing in the soft sunshine filtering in through the sheer curtain covering her window. And despite the hemorrhaging hole punched through my gut about us right now, I smile back.

"Hello, beautiful," I murmur out loud. My nostrils flare, and my vision goes cloudy with moisture for a moment, and I look away, blinking my sight clear again. I rest my elbow on the sill of the window, and I bring the back of my fist to my lips as I watch some other restaurant patrons walking through the parking lot while I try to regain my composure. "_God_, I miss her," I whisper. I shake my head in disbelief at how hard it is to hold it together, and especially how in _pieces _I am over losing her. If it isn't clear yet, let me make it plain here and now. _I_. am in. _Pain. _Like _nothing _I've ever felt before. Even when Mom and Pop died. That _hurt, _yes. But _this? __This _is _agony. _

I look back to the screen of my phone, and watch my thumb move numbly over the send button yet again. But then I jab the back button. Like I said, it's a familiar dance. Open the contact. Kid myself into thinking I'm _actually _going to call. Then close it after a moment because I am well aware that I'm full of shit, and too chicken to call. Then, I open the messaging, and click on her name, and start to type but stall out, and, like a dumbass, erase whatever words I've managed to scrawl out, shut the phone off and toss it to the side. And a _one, _and a _two..._

I toss my phone on the seat next to me, and stare back out the window. I know I made Rhodey a promise. But today just _isn't _the day to keep it, okay?


	20. Chapter 20

**Look! Two updates in one day! :) This isn't terribly long, but Tony needs a little nudge toward talking to Pepper again, wouldn't you agree? He's so tormented! But it gets worse before it gets better, I'm afraid!**

**Love the reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep 'em coming! :)**

I'm making my way through a crowded room, dressed in a tux, at yet another black-tie social event. What is it _this _time? A benefit? An art show? A banquet of some type? God, these things are so _boring _and pretentious. And I get so damned many invitations to this kind of crap, it's hard to keep any of them straight. Pepper's always good at organizing whose party we're supposed to attend, and when. But she's not _here, _now, is she?

Nope. Going stag, tonight. Not that she and I would arrive together, mind you. We keep (or _kept, _as the case may be) our relationship on the down low. So we've always arrived in separate cars, at separate times, and kept things discreet. But tonight, I can honestly say I'm solo. And _honestly? _I _really _can't remember why I even came in the first place.

I step up to the bar and order my customary scotch. But as the bartender is pouring my drink, I hear a familiar sound drift in the air. A kind of tinkling, giddy female laughter. My ears perk and my skin prickles. My palms instantly go clammy, and I swallow hard. _Pepper!, _my mind whispers to me.

The bartender serves me my tumbler of amber colored liquid, and I quickly grab it, drain the glass, and swivel around toward the crowd, trying to track the sound. What is she going to do if she discovers I'm here? And why am I not leaving right now?

It's because my curiosity starts eating me alive. Is she here by herself? Or is she _with _someone? I have to know. I can't _leave_ until I know. My mind is spinning with all the possibilities.

I scan the crowd, looking for her, and then? I _see _her. And she's..._breathtaking. _She's wearing a long, off the shoulder ruby red sequined dress, and her hair is in long curls down her back. _Red! Why'd it have to be red?, _I think. It's reminiscent of _another _red dress she wore a little while back. Remember that daringly _low _cut red sequined halter dress she wore to another one of these ridiculous functions? She doesn't think I notice what she wears, but _that _dress was... you know what? I don't want to talk about it. That night included a fight about some other guy who was all over her, and it's just a cold reminder of what's going on with us _now. __You're an idiot, you know that? _I say to myself. _She told you how much she disregards these other guys' attempts to get her attention, and how you're the only one for her! What? Did you not believe her? Way to go, moron. So you've not only chased her away, but blatantly ignored her words, too. And for what? Your ego. __When are you going to learn? What does she have to do to..._

My thoughts are disrupted by what happens next. Pepper takes the arm of a tall salt-and-pepper haired man standing next to her, and she affectionately lays her head on his shoulder for one brief moment. I bristle. He looks down at her, smiling fondly, and I see it's none other than Malcolm McConnell. She gazes up at him with adoring eyes, and I'm ready to charge the room. But my feet are cemented to the floor. I can't move. I can only watch as he leans down to whisper something in her ear. She listens, and then smiles and nods and he moves to lead her away. _Follow them!, _my raging mind screams at me without hesitation. I watch them leave the company of the people they were mingling with, and disappear into the crowd.

I maneuver through people, and try to keep a bead on them, but they get ahead of me, and I lose track of them. I eventually end up in a courtyard area outside, and they are _nowhere _to be found. "Damn it!" I mutter to myself, looking around frantically. Where in the hell could they have gone so quickly? It's like they just _vanished _into thin air.

This space is not a place that's familiar to me. There are big stone steps, with tall roman columns and topiaries leading out to carved paths through thick manicured hedges which lead to a large, ornate water fountain in the center. Other attendees are strolling around casually, and I begin again to scan again for where Pepper and Malcolm could have gone.

And then I hear it again. Pepper's laughter, followed by a flirty, "Malcolm, stop!"

"Oh, that is _it!" _I bark through gritted teeth. And I stomp down the steps toward the hedge maze- a man on a mission.

I march through each section, my eyes searching desperately at every turn to find them. But I keep hitting all of the dead ends. Pepper's laughter tinkles in the air, taunting me, haunting me, and I'm in a frenzy by now. But then it starts to change. It's not longer a flirty giggle, but more of a moan. "Oh!"I hear her call out. "Malcolm! Yes!"

"Pepper!" I yell. I can't help myself. Thoughts of what they could possibly be doing together is eviscerating, but I have to keep searching. I have to confront her. "Pepper? Where are you?!" I shout. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Oh, Pepper! Oh! Yes!" I hear Malcolm cry out now. I turn a corner toward the fountain, and then I see them. And my stomach drops into my shoes.

"No," I gasp, as my worst nightmare is confirmed. "No, you son of a bitch!" I growl, but again, I can't move. It's like the gravel on the path has turned into quick sand. So I'm forced to watch as Malcolm McConnell, that lecherous, conniving, man-whore thrusts and grinds inside _my _girlfriend. He's got her seated on the waist-high decorative cement wall around the fountain, and her legs are around his waist. His pants are around his ankles, and he's facing her. And they're going at it like they are the only two people left on the planet.

Over his shoulder, Pepper spies me. "Pepper," I murmur. "_Please, _baby. Don't _do _this! How can you throw us away like this?" I beg her.

She doesn't answer. She just smiles devilishly, and plants a wet, sloppy kiss on Malcolm's mouth, while keeping her eyes trained on me. We stare at each other, as Malcolm's thrusting picks up speed. She breaks her stare, and rocks her head back. Her eyes close, and a pleasure soaked smile spreads over her lips. "Oh, Malcolm! Oh,yes! Oh! Yes! Give it to me! Fuck me like only _you _can!" she cries out!

"Oh my God, Pepper! Yes! Yes! Tell me how I'm better than Tony! Tell me how much _more _you enjoy _me _inside you than _him!_" he orders.

"Shut up, you piece of shit! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I bark. But I still can't move my feet. So, I just start swinging wild punches in the air, thinking I can make one of them connect. It's a ridiculous idea, as there's no _way _that will happen. But I'm so enraged, that I don't care. I just keep swinging. And they keep _fucking._

And that's the last thing that happens before I awaken suddenly, and jerk straight up in bed, swinging at Malcolm's nightmarish phantom in the dark before it dissipates into the ether. I'm breathless and sweating. I scrub a hand over my face. "Hoo, wow, that was...yeah," I say in the darkness. "Rhodey's right. I...I can't live like this anymore. I've gotta go talk to her."

"Sir? I've detected a rise in your heart rate and respiration. Is everything alright?" JARVIS asks me.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah, J. Everything is fine," I say. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. _Here's hoping anyway, _I think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Friday! And what better way to celebrate that with another Friday update! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

It's Saturday morning, and I've been awake for hours. After the nightmare I had, I just tossed and turned until sunrise. And by then, I figured it was useless to stay in bed. So I got up and went downstairs, and tried to fiddle around in the shop for a while, but even _that_ proved futile. I couldn't get my mind off the image of Pepper and Malcolm..._together, _in the way that they were. And the sound of her calling his name! It had been mercilessly rattling around in my brain since I woke up. So I went back upstairs, deciding to shower up and get myself looking presentable again. I meant what I said. I have to go talk to Pepper. At least to put an end to all of this, if we can't work it out. Once and for _all._

So that's where you find me now- driving to Pepper's. It's the weekend. She's gotta be home, right? This might seem balsy, sure, but I've gotta try. I'm a _mess._ _Clearly._

About a half an hour later, I pull onto Pepper's street and into the private parking for her building. I hurriedly march in the front entrance, and usually the doorman just nods me through. But this time, he stops me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I've been told to start alerting Ms. Potts of your arrival from now on," he informs me.

I look at him like he's just grown a third eye. "But...Hank, I'm..." I stammer.

He looks at me with annoyance. "It's _Hal, _Mr. Stark," he corrects. "And I'm afraid I..."

I grimace at my mistaking his name. "Right. _Hal._ _Sorry._ I just need to..." But then I stop, hearing the same tinkling laughter that I chased after in my dream. I freeze, and Hal and I both turn our attention to the elevator that's just arrived on the ground floor. The doors open, and I get a face-full of Pepper, who's dressed in a black bikini with a flimsy little blue cover up over the top (not covering _anything,_ mind you. Don't know _who_ she thinks she's kidding), a big straw sunhat, flip flops, and a blue striped beach tote with a thick beach towel sticking out of it is slung over her. But more importantly? She's _with _someone. A _man. _He's tall, with salt and pepper hair, tan, and bare-chested, wearing only board shorts and flip flops, a baseball cap, and aviator sunglasses. _Malcolm?!, _I instantly think.

He spies me first, and goes silent. Pepper notices and turns her gaze to see the reason, and then her mouth falls agape. But I don't stick around. I'm outta there like a shot. I hear her call my name from the lobby, but I keep going. "Tony!" I hear her call a second time. It's clearer now. She's followed me outside. And I can't help it. I stop on a dime, and swivel around to face her, my chest heaving, and my eyes blazing.

"_What, Pepper?!"_I bark, marching back in her direction. "What could you _possibly _have to say that would explain any of this?!" I demand bitterly.

She crosses her arms and gives me a snide smile. "I'm _sorry! _I wasn't aware I _needed _to explain any of this to you! _You're _the one who has some explaining to do! Like what in _God's name _are you doing skulking around my building on a Saturday morning, for instance!" she barks back.

"I'm _here _to try to talk some _sense _into my _girlfriend! _But I can see _that's _out the window! Out with the old, in with the new, huh, Pep!" I seethe.

She gives me a confused look. "What are you _talking _about?! I'm going to the beach!" she exclaims.

"Yes, I can _see _that, Princess! And you're _going _with _him!" _I retort.

"With _him?! _With _who? _That's _Tim! _He's_..." _she tries to explain, but I interrupt her.

"No, no, Pep! You know what?! I'll leave you alone! You're right. You don't have to explain any of this to me. You're_ free,_ alright? I didn't want to believe that you'd moved on, but after not hearing from you for a week, and then showing up here to find _this, _I just..." I rant, but I trail off. I watch her eyes fill with tears, and I'm having a hard time keeping my own emotion at bay. I shake my head and frown. "I just never thought it would end like _this, _you know?" I murmur bitterly.

"Tony, _please!_" she begs, in a choked whisper, her eyes pleading. "You have to listen to me! You have to understand that I..." she begins. She reaches for me, but I cut her off, and bat her hand away.

"_I. _Don't _have to do. __Anything,_" I say sternly. I work my jaw, and then nod. "You've made your choice, Pep."

"What _choice, _Tony? I don't understand!" she says.

I shrug. "Neither do I," I murmur. I smile regretfully. "I thought we were great together, you know? I thought we..."

"Tony," Pepper says, interrupting me. She looks deeply into my eyes. "We _were." _

_Were. _Not, "we _are." _We _were._

I huff, the blow of her meaning hitting me squarely in the chest. _Well, if that isn't a clear indicator of how she sees us, I don't know what IS, _I think.

I start backing away to leave. We're staring at each other, in silence, her eyes filled with tears. There's nothing left to say, I guess. This is the end of the line. _Officially. _At least now I know.

I swivel around and walk back to my car, leaving Pepper behind. I pile into the driver's seat, and gun the engine to life. Then I peel out of the parking lot, noticing she's still standing in the same place on the side walk, looking as if she'd been turned to stone, as I speed away.

XxXxXxXx

As soon as I get home, I head straight for the liquor cabinet. All of the Scotch is gone, so I yank the cap off the Vodka bottle, and grab a glass. But then I decide against pouring it into the glass, and just swing the bottle off the counter in my hand as I march toward the balcony to plunk down into a lounge chair and drink away the sting of what just happened. _Again. _

I flop into one of the chairs outside, and I take a long pull from the neck of the bottle, groaning as the burn travels down my esophagus. I scrub a hand over my face and chuckle darkly. "That's what you _get. _You shoulda' seen it comin'," I scold myself. I shake my head at how stupid I had been to allow Pepper to come into my life like I had, and I take another swig.

I decide then and there- this will be the _last _time I let myself fall in love. If Pepper and _I _couldn't make it work, there would be slim to no chance of it working with anyone _else. _She was the _one, _as they say. _Nobody _could ever compare to her.

I numbly watch a flock of birds in the distance glide lazily on the air current over the water. It's a bright, sunny day. _Perfect day to go to the beach, _I joke sarcastically to myself. I set the bottle in my hand down to the side of the legs of my chair, and slump down, my legs stretched out in front of me. I fold my arms tightly to my chest and close my eyes, wishing to just drift off into unconsciousness. And eventually, thankfully, I _do._

XxXxXxXxXx

I don't know how long I was out. But I'm awakened by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I think it's rang a couple of times, actually. "Sir," I hear JARVIS say. "Ms. Potts is standing at the front door. Shall I allow her in?" he asks.

"_Nope!,_" I yelp defiantly.

"Tony, stop this nonsense, and open up!" I hear her insist over the intercom speaker.

"_Tell _her she can stand out there all day, if she wants! I have nothing left to say!" I order JARVIS.

But JARVIS seemingly defies me, and a moment later, I hear Pepper come through the front door, and tromp out to the balcony.

"What the _hell, _J?!" I exclaim as she rounds me, her lips pursed and her eyes blazing. I see she hasn't changed out of the black bikini with the blue cover up as I'm looking up at her. I haven't had time to stand up, and it's making me feel vulnerable to whatever she's about to unload, as she towers over me.

"_Don't _you yell at _him! _I used the emergency bypass code. He was powerless to stop me," she explains. "And you're _right! _You've got nothing left to say because the only one who's been allowed to _do _any talking lately is _you! _So you're going to shut _up, _for once, and listen to _me _for change!" she demands.

I'm a little taken aback (and admittedly, _turned on?) _by her forcefulness. Never the less, I do as I'm told, and stare up at her silently. She huffs, trying to catch her breath before she begins to speak again.

"_First _of all, the man in the elevator this morning was my neighbor, _Tim_ _Montgomery_. He lives on my _floor,_ and he just _happened _to get on the elevator at the same time that _I _did! He was on his way to the beach, _too,_ to meet up with his wife and _kids, _Tony!" she explains.

I shrug and frown defiantly. "Not important. That doesn't mean _anything,_" I say, trying weakly to defend myself.

"And _second!" _Pepper spouts, making it clear that she hasn't yet granted me permission to talk. Her expression changes from one of stern frustration to that of a kind of confused pity. "How could you ever doubt my love for you? And how could you think I'd go to bed with another man behind your back?!" She kneels down to get eye level with me. I watch her, frowning. But stay silent. Like a good boy.

Pepper's chin starts to quiver, and she purses her lips to steady herself before she speaks. She shakes her head, and then closes her eyes for a brief moment. I can't help a small wince that ghosts over my face at how hurt she looks. _Y__OU'VE done this__ to her, you big stupid jerk, _I tell myself. But still, I remain silent.

She reopens her eyes and looks at me. She swipes at a couple of tears on her cheeks. "The night you showed up in New York? You don't know how _much _I was wishing you were there! And then you just _appeared, _like _magic,_" she says, smiling weakly, her voice much more softened now.

I raise a hand and cup her cheek. I give her a sympathetic smile. "What can I say? I was really missing you," I explain. She nods, and I move to pull her into my lap. She lets me, and straddles my hips as I wrap my arms around her body. I moan in reaction to how good this feels. It's like I've been brought back to life, and I close my eyes to relish the rush of warmth from her presence and affection. I run my fingers through her hair, and I realize she's softly crying on my shoulder. I shush her. "Shhhh, Pep. It's okay. Don't cry. _Please_?" I whisper.

She sits back to look at me, and she gives me a sheepish smile. We chuckle and I smile back at her. I stroke her cheek with my finger tips, and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I _know _you love me," I confess. "And I _know _you didn't sleep with Malcolm, okay?"

"_Do _you?" she asks. "You said some pretty harsh words."

I nod. "I _know. _And I'm _sorry. _But I _do. _I _promise,_" I reply. "I _trust _you, Pep. I guess I just...I can't _stand _the thought of you being with another man. Even if it _is _just for dinner," I confess.

She gives me a smirk. "Yeah, I noticed," she replies.

"And I meant what I said before- that it's not that I don't trust _you _with other guys. It's that I don't trust _them. Any _man would be luck to have you, Pep. And they all _know _it," I tell her.

She gives me a coy grin. "_Any _man? Or _you?" _she asks, poking me playfully in the chest.

I chuckle, and smirk back at her. Then I take her hands in mine and bring them to my chest. "_Me, too," _I answer. "If you'll take me back, that is." I search her eyes, hoping against hope she'll say yes.

But she does me one better. She searches my face for a moment, and then nods emphatically as she says a breathy, "yes," just before she crashes our lips together and kisses me harder than I can ever remember her kissing me before. It's full of passion, and fire, and _need, _and I moan, grateful for all of those things as I try to keep pace with her. I cup her face in both of my hands, and our tongues dip and dive in and out of each others mouths as we both are _clearly _trying to fill the void we put in each others lives by our collective absences in them.

She moans back, and begins to grind against me, her growing desire becoming very evident_. _And _mine _is as well, judging by the bulge quickly forming in my pants. I sit up, and slide a hand to the back of her head, lacing it through her hair as I move my lips down from hers to her jawline and then to her neck. A shiver courses through her, and she moans, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Oooohh,Tony!" she moans in a hoarse whisper, and I smile. _Finally! She's moaning __MY name again!_, I think to myself.

"God, I want you, baby," I moan, in between gentle kisses and tongue flicks to her neck.

She moans again, and smiles. "I want you, _too,_" she replies, her eyes smokey with lust as she does an exaggerated grind against my crotch again.

I purr and give her a smolder. "Then, let's take this inside, huh?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods. "Okay," she says, pecking my lips before she climbs off my lap. I move to stand up, and she grabs my hand, leading me inside.

Once we step through the patio doorway, she moves to lead me across the living room to the stairs, but I yank her back to me and into my arms. She squeaks with surprise and giggles. I smile mischievously, and attack her lips with mine again, kissing her as hard as she kissed me before, while smoothing a hand down her back and gripping her ass. She instantly wraps that leg around me and melts into my embrace. Momentarily, the kiss breaks, and we gaze wantonly at each other.

"I _love _what you're wearing, by the way," I purr. "The bikini? The see-through cover up? You're looking..." I say, inhaling deeply, and gazing lustily at her. "_Very _fuckable, Ms. Potts,"I finish, exhaling.

She smiles coyly. "_Fuckable, _you say," she purrs back, coiling her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

I run my hands up and down her body, and nod. "Yeah, and you know what else?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. "I think Mr. _Tim Montgomery _was drooling over you behind those aviators of his in the elevator this morning, too," I tease.

"Mmmmmm, you _do?" _she asks innocently, playing along. "What did that make you want to do? Do I deserve a little _punishment _for wearing something so _revealing?" _she asks, smirking.

"Oooh, you _naughty girl,__" _I growl excitedly. "Are you telling me you'd like it a little _rough _this time?"

Pepper giggles. "_Well," _she purrs coyly. "As long as I'm being called _naughty. _And, I _guess _if I'm _guilty, _then I _must _be brought to justice. Wouldn't you agree?" Her voice is all hot and raspy. She bites her bottom lip playfully, and my gaze flicks between her pouty mouth and her _fuck me _eyes.

I whimper and Pepper laughs softly at me before kissing me hungrily again. She's got me primed and ready, and I feel like I could just devour her right there. But instead, I break the kiss, and murmur hotly in her ear, "_S__hop. Now."_

She grins and nods in understanding, and I pull her anxiously by the hand to the stairs. We run hurriedly down them to the shop door, and my hand is practically shaking as I impatiently enter the access code. Finally, the infrared keypad flashes and beeps, and I hear the hiss of the locks. I yank the door open, and pull Pepper inside. We race to the platform, and I pull her up onto it, yanking her to me, and hungrily attacking her mouth with mine, my hands sliding up and down her body. She's keeping pace, and we're both working feverishly away on each other. I hook a finger in the waist of her low cut bikini bottoms and yank it down, exposed one ass cheek. I smack it fervently, and then grip it. She squeaks, and lets out a muffled, "Yes!" as we continue our very tonguey, sloppy, _horny _kiss.

"Yeah," I growl. "Yeah, you like that? You like it when I smack your ass?"

She nods emphatically. "Yes. _Harder,_" she begs.

I moan, and yank down the other side of her bottoms, just enough so they expose her behind. I pop the other ass cheek smartly with my hand, and she squeaks again. And I groan, gripping both cheeks in both hands now.

I move to nip and kiss the top of her shoulder, but also so I can see any lasting marks on her rear. There are two red hand prints on each side, and I wince. "You sure about this, Pep? I don't want to be _too _rough," I say.

She shakes her head. "You're not. I trust you," she breathes.

I nod in understanding. "Mmmmkay," I say as I go back to kissing her mouth. But I don't stay there for long. I break the kiss, and put a finger to her lips. She looks at me curiously, and I smile. "Wait here for me, baby. I'll be right back," I say.

She furrows her brow, her chest heaving, but she nods, and stays put. Her bikini bottoms are still down over the top of her thighs, her cheeks are flushed, and her lips are swollen, as I walk off the platform to go retrieve something. Soon, I come back with a pair of scissors, and a long piece of rope. She eyes what I'm carrying, and looks at me questioningly. I smirk and pump my eyebrows, once I come back onto the platform. I spin her around so her back is to me, and murmur in her ear, "Still trust me, _naughty girl?"_

She swallows hard, and nods. "Y-yes," she croaks out hoarsely, and I smile.

"_Good," _I say. I raise my eyes to the ceiling. "J? Raise the hand railings, if you please?"

JARVIS obeys, and suddenly, the smooth burnished steel hand rails on two sides of the platform emerge out of the floor. They soon click into place, to where they stand at waist-height, and Pepper looks over her shoulder at me. I'm standing directly behind her, and I smile reassuringly at her. I gently take both her wrists and place them, one over the other, on top of the railing in front of her, lashing them together with the piece of rope I brought over. Once she gets what I'm doing, she smiles, her cheeks blushing. She presses her lips together, and I look at her for approval. We both smile at each other, and then she shakes her head in disbelief, and looks away. I lay a soft kiss of the top of her shoulder, and then go to pick up the scissors.

I place them, opened, at the bottom of the cover up, and begin to cut the fabric in half, up her back. She jolts in alarm and turns to look at me. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Really? You couldn't just tell me to take it off?" she asks.

I look at her in confusion, and shrug. "Where's the fun in _that?" _I ask innocently. And then I smirk. She relents, and surrenders by turning back around, but not before she says,"Yeah well, destruction of personal property aside, just be _careful, _alright?"

I smile to myself. "Yes, mistress," I say. "And what was that about trusting me?"

She scoffs and chuckles. "I'm _hardly _the one dominating _this _little scenario. _Who's _the one with her hands lashed to the railing right now?" she asks.

"Oh, _soon, _Potts," I assure her. "Soon you'll get why I called you _mistress." _

She goes quiet, and I quickly finish cutting her cover up in half. I then forcefully _yank _the two sides over her shoulders, and down her forearms, to gather the fabric in a bunch at her wrists. She lets out a squeaky, "Huh!" when I do it, and then I see goosebumps erupt on her skin as a result. I think it might just be a reaction to her skin being more exposed suddenly, but then she releases a soft little moan directly after.

A smirk spreads across my lips, and I brush her hair to the side and over her shoulder, clearing a path for more sensual kisses along her neck and shoulder. She tilts her head to the side, and smiles, her eyes closed. As I work, I run a hand down the front of her body, coming to rest between her legs, my middle finger enveloped in her folds. She's _clearly _enjoying this, as is indicated by what I find there.

I begin to swirl my finger and she moans, rocking her hips back and up in reaction to my movements. She steps her feet out a little farther, spreading her legs for me, and I rest my hand on her behind, noticing the slap marks I left before are starting to fade.

I lean back in, close to her ear. "So tell me, _mistress,_" I purr. "What do you want me to do to you?"

I see a sly, approving smile spread over her lips. "Stay right where you _are,_" she breathes.

"Do you wish me to make you cum, mistress? Your wish is my command," I murmur.

"Oh!" she chirps. She bites her lips, and her brow furrows as I'm sure her pleasure is starting to heighten. She gulps, and nods. "Yes!" she answers.

I feel her folds become wetter, and they are starting to swell from my touch. I inhale slowly, and then moan as I slowly exhale, both to communicate to her my _own _enjoyment and to temper my arousal. We continue like that for a few moments, the sound of my fingers working her body, and her deep, measured breathing being the only sounds to be heard in this space.

Suddenly, her breath hitches in her chest, and she inhales sharply. I feel her twitch around my hand, so I speed up. "Ohhh!" she cries. She stands straight up. I'm right there, and she rocks her head back against my shoulder for support, and then leans the rest of her body against mine. Her eyes are closed, but her chest is heaving. Her hips begin to buck, and her body starts to pulse.

"Ohhhh! God!" she cries, her voice high and breathy. She turns her head to the side, and moves to kiss me. I oblige, cupping her cheek with my other hand, and kissing her hard. Her tongue dives into my mouth, and we kiss deeply, passionately as she cums, her body trembling and bucking violently as she moans in ecstasy.

The smell of sex is thick in the air, and it's all I can do not to take her from behind right now, and fuck her brains out. But, _remember. _She's the mistress. So I have to follow orders.

"Tony?" she breathes, as she starts to come down.

"Yeah, Pep? I mean, _mistress?" _I tease.

She slowly opens her eyes. I smile, and brush her cheek with my thumb. "Untie me?" she requests.

I back off, and nod. "Got it. Game over," I say, hoping this wasn't too much for her, but also a little disappointed its coming to an end, at the same time.

"_No. _I'm mean, I wanna face the _other _way," she explains, smiling bashfully.

I gasp. "Oh!" I say, smiling sheepishly back. "I...thought I pushed you too _far, _or something," I say, as I begin to untie the rope. I shrug, and smile again. "I thought I'd freaked you out with all of this."

"_Please,_" she says, smirking. "A little bondage? _Hardly."_

I stop and look at her, my eyes wide with surprise. "What?" I say. "Potts, hold _on_. Are _you _saying you've...you've had _experience _with this before?"

She gives me a jaunty, mischievous smirk, and purses her lips together. I just keep staring at her, motionless.

She rolls her eyes. "Tony, _honestly. _It's like you think you were my _first, _or something. You _did_ realize I wasn't a virgin when we became a couple, right?" she teases.

I swallow hard. And then decide to dismiss any jealousy-invoking conclusions I'm currently drawing in my mind, in favor of not ruining the moment. "Okay, you know what? I don't wanna know," I say, with a wave of my hand. "I'll just pretend that you've only read about this stuff in a book somewhere, or on the internet or something," I say flippantly.

Pepper laughs at me. "Read about it in a book somewhere? What am I? A school girl, giggling with my friends at some dirty pictures in a back corner of the library? Give me a _break!" _she jokes.

"Alright, that's enough," I say, taking my lumps. "I get it. You've got _way _more sexual experience than I give you credit for, okay? But that doesn't mean I have to like it," I remark.

Pepper chuckles to herself. I free her hands and she turns around. She clears her throat, and puts her hands behind her back, ready for me to retie them. I don't make eye contact, but I know she's smirking as she watches me intently. "Gives new meaning to the term, _naughty girl, _doesn't it?" she chides softly.

I stop and waggle a finger at her, shaking my head, and trying not to smile. "Don't. Don't do that, Pep. I'm warning you," I tease.

"Oh, he's _warning _me," she says, mocking me. "What are you going to _do _to me, Tony? I need to be taught a _lesson," _she purrs wantonly.

She's egging me on, I know. And it makes me cinch the rope tightly around her wrists, in response. She squeaks and jolts when I do this, and I see pain in her eyes for a fleeting moment. I'm instantly sorry. I grimace. "_Sorry, _Pep. Really. I didn't mean to..."

She bites her lip, and smirks devilishly. "_Tighte__r,_" she murmurs under her breath.

I gulp. "Yes, Mistress," I reply. _Game ON, _I think to myself, and I try not to smile as I tighten the rope further around her hands and around the railing. I can see the rope is digging into her skin. I look at her cautiously. "Too tight?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Tight _enough,_" she replies innocently. "_Now, _when _exactly _are you going to fuck me? My _patience _is running _thin,_" she purrs.

I whimper, and Pepper grins at her ability to make my knees go weak.

I clear my throat, square my shoulders, and look her dead in the eye, with new resolve. "Right _away, _mistress," I say, in a low rumbly growl, my eyes ablaze with arousal.

Pepper giggles and bites her lip. "It's about _time," _she purrs back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Friday!:D Smutty as always! **

Her sexy, smoky voice makes me weak in the knees, and I whimper just before I crash our lips back together, kissing her hard. Simultaneously, I'm trying to fish my hardened erection out of my fly, and it just isn't happening fast enough. I'm all thumbs. So I grumble, and stop the kiss to look at what I'm doing. This earns a chuckle from Pepper, and I frown. "What? What's so funny?" I ask, trying not to smile at my predicament.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I can't remember a time when you've _ever _struggled in this department," she remarks. "And what's worse," she says, nodding toward her tied hands behind her. "I'm utterly powerless to help," she finishes smugly.

"I _know, _right? It's like I'm sixteen again," I joke. She chuckles again.

I lean in closer to her, and give her a smoldering smirk. "Well, all _I _know is, I'm all a-twitter because _you _are _just so fucking beautiful, _right now," I purr. She moans in approval back, and finally, I gather my composure and spring myself lose. I take a deep breath, and stroke myself a couple of times to prepare. She eyes what I'm doing, and lets out a soft, "Oooo," in response.

I work my jaw, and look at her intently. "Yeah, you ready for me, baby?" I murmured hoarsely. "You want it?"

"Mmmmm-hmmm. Give it to me," she replies seductively.

I grunt, needing to be inside of her immediately, as I first pull one of her legs up around my waist, and then the other. I thrust up into her _hard, _and she squeaks out a breathless, "Oh!" as we start to fuck, the wet, sweaty slap of our skin echoing against the concrete walls around us.

I wrap my arms around her middle to give her added support. We both start huffing and panting, and we are staring _intensely _into each other's eyes, our collective breath hot between us. We go on like this for several minutes, which impresses me to no end. Her stamina, in this position, is _fucking amazing. _She deserves a trophy after _this _little tryst.

After a while, I feel Pepper start to tighten around me. She closes her eyes, and drops her head back as a result. A breathy moan escapes her lips, and then her breath catches in her throat and her head jerks back up, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Huh!" she cries.

I look at her quizically. "You...okay?" I say, in between breathless thrusts.

She bites her lip and nods emphatically. "Yes," she chirps. "Yes. Oh. God, yes. Oh, God! Yes! Oh! YES! YES! OH! GOD! OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHH!" she wails, and I feel her pelvic muscles clamp down around my cock, which in turn makes _my _body spasm with pre-orgasmic tension.

I grunt, and grit my teeth, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, but millisecond by millisecond, I am slowly losing my grip and feel my pleasure teeter on the brink, finally toppling over as I slam into her body relentlessly, almost mercilessly. I can't help it. She feels _so good. _

Pepper has gone hoarse, and all she can do is mouth the words coming out of her mouth. Breathy "Oh's!" take the place of her cries. We are both _drenched _in sweat, and the first wave of ecstasy crashes over me. I buck hard inside her, the thrust momentarily paralyzing. But I quickly recover, and go in for another, and another, grunting and groaning, begging her body to milk me out of every last drop.

When finally she does, I slow our feverish pace to a deliberate _bang, _the slap of our skin loud and defining in this space. _This _is what _fucking _was _meant _to be.

I gradually come to a stop, and Pepper's lips spread wide into a very satiated smile. She bites her bottom lip, and giggles coyly. I gazed into her eyes with a grin, and ease her legs down from around my waist, making sure her footing is sure before I let go.

She is still out of breath, and inhales deeply to try to catch it. "Whew!" she says, exhaling. "_Now, _you can untie me. For _real _this time," she says, grinning.

"_Yes, _mistress," I joke. I smile, and step closer to her. We gaze lovingly at each other as I reach behind her and untie her wrists. I suddenly notice that her hands are white-knuckled and purplish in color. I look at her with concern. "Are you _sure _this was okay?" I ask.

She looks at me curiously. "Of course. Why?" she asks.

I succeed in loosening her bonds. She brings her hands back around to the front and rubs her wrists, still looking at me questioningly. I see red, irritated rope marks all over them, and I cringe.

She looks down at what I've seen, and then looks back up at me with a wry smirk. "You _do _realize I was supporting almost _all _of my body weight on my wrists, right?" she asks. "So there is _bound _to be evidence left behind."

"I know! But didn't that hurt?" I ask.

She shrugs. "A _little, _I suppose," she says, and I'm instantly taken aback.

"Jesus, Pep! If you were in _pain, _you should have..." I splutter, but she smiles at me sympathetically, and interrupts by cupping my face in her hands. I stop talking, but I'm not at _all _happy that I inadvertently hurt her.

But she continues to smile. "Honestly?" she says. She brings her mouth to my ear, wrapping her arms around my neck. "The pain made it _better,_" she breathes wantonly in my ear. And I nearly keel over. I wrap her in my arms, and pull back to look at her.

"_Fuck, _you're dirty," I say, before I move in to kiss her deeply. I reach down and grip her behind, yanking a leg back up around my waist. Pepper moans into my mouth.

The kiss eventually breaks, and I peck her lips once more before we open our eyes breathlessly. We smile at each other.

I rest my forehead on hers and interlace my fingers at her lower back. She rubs her hands up and down my chest. "_God, _I missed you," I murmur. "Like, _achingly _missed you."

She smiles. "I missed you, too," she replies.

I lift my head. "Seriously. I was no good. _Useless. _Ask Rhodey. I was a _mess," _I explain.

She chuckles. "I know. He told me," she reveals, and I stop short.

"You and Rhodey _talked? _About _us?" _I ask, surprised.

She gives me a confused look. "Yes! Why does that surprise you? He _is _our military liason, so I assumed you'd..."

"Well, _yeah, _but I didn't think you'd discuss our...I'm mean, really? What did he say?"

"That you were no good without me. Useless. And...a _mess, _if I'm not mistaken?" she teases.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Okay, smart ass," I tease back. "So the jig is up. Ya' got me. I need you like a fish needs water, alright? And somebody besides _us _knows it. So what?"

"Did I say there was a problem with that?" she asks, with a knowing smile. "You're the one who's getting defensive."

"I'm not defensive, I just...I," I say, but I stop, and look at her for a moment, heavily weighing my next few words. "I _love _you, Pepper..."

She looks at me, bemused. "I..._love _you, _too,_ Tony. Haven't we already established..."

"...so marry me," I blurt out. But, oddly, I don't instantly try to back peddle, contrary to what some might think I'd do. She goes stone quiet, looking at me with wide eyes, searching my face for any sign that I'm gonna falter. But I don't. And just to let her know I'm not going to, I lean in. And I say it _again_.

"_Marry _me, Pepper," I say, this time very deliberately.

But she stays frozen, paralyzed.

Now, I start to panic, and swallow hard. The suspense is killing me, and I've got to relieve the stress. So, I do the only thing I know how to do in these situations: I make a smart remark. "See, _that's _where you're supposed to come in with either a 'Yes, Tony. Nothing would give me greater pleasure', or a..."

"I...I...I need to think," she stutters, backing away. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that right now. I...I just need...to think."

I frown, totally flabbergasted by her reaction. "Pepper, wait," I beg, going after her.

She's headed for the shop door.

"Wait. It was a _joke_. I was _kidding_," I say, cracking under the pressure.

She turns around to face me, shaking her head. "No, you weren't. You _know _you weren't," she argues.

I huff. And then nod in agreement. "No, you're right. I wasn't. I was serious," I admit. "But I gotta say, I wouldn't have _asked _if I thought it would _scare _you..."

"It didn't scare me! I'm not scared. It didn't scare me," she babbles, cutting me off. She's shaking her head defiantly. "I just...I need to be alone. Okay?" She steps to me, and pecks my lips, patting my chest to reassure me.

But I'm at a loss. I'm speechless. She gives me a weak smile, and then swivels around and marches out the door, quickly running up the steps and out of view.

I just stand there, gutted. It takes me a few moments to collect myself enough to be able to move. I stumble over to the sofa in front of the tv and fall heavily into it, my mind racing to make sense of what just happened.

"What have I done?" I mumble to myself. I swallow hard, and shake my head. "_What. Have I. Done?"_


	23. Chapter 23

**It's not Friday, yet. I know. But what can I say? I was needing some Pepperony fluff, alright?**

**;) Happy Reading.** **Thank you kindly for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome.**

Day turns into night, and I've stayed right where I've been since Pepper left. I'm still _stunned _by what's happened. Have I scared her away for good? Just when things were looking up for us, I opened my big mouth, and...

"What the _hell, _man," I mutter to myself bitterly for the millionth time. How could I possibly have just blurted that out like that? Only a week ago, we were just barely getting used to the idea of moving in together. And even _that _made her nervous. And then I propose? Am I crazy?

That's it. I can't take this. I have to go over there. I have to talk to her. Face to face. I can't stand the thought of going through another week of not speaking to her. Even if she slams the door in my face, at least I'll know I made the effort.

XxXxXxXxXx

A half an hour later, I'm standing at Pepper's door. I know she's here. I saw her car in the parking lot. I raise my fist, and hesitate for a split second, before I rap lightly on the door. I wait, my ears perked for any sign she's coming to answer. But I hear nothing. I frown, and raise my hand to knock again, but suddenly I hear her unlock the deadbolt, and I freeze, fist still raised in the air.

Pepper opens the door, and looks at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asks softly.

Cats's suddenly got my tongue, and I'm speechless. I awkwardly lower my hand, and stammer, "Uh, c-can I come in, Pep? Just for a second?"

She hesitates for a moment, and then relents, nodding silently, as she steps to the side and motions for me to enter. I nod in appreciation, and walk past her. She closes the door behind me, and we turn to face each other. She folds her long, floor-length cardigan sweater across her body, preparing to speak. But I'm so on edge, I immediately start to talk, and we talk right over each other.

"Go ahead, " I say, promptly back-tracking.

"N-no, you," she replies.

I hold up a cautious hand. "You're sure?"

She nods. "Please, " she insists.

I nod, and exhale sharply. "Ok, um...Wow, I..." I shake my head at how awkward and inarticulate I'm being. Then, I look at her, and I realize, nothing about this conversation is going to be pleasant, so I'd better just sack up and get to the point. "I..._love _you, Pepper," I start off with.

She furrows her brow, and nods. "Yes, " she says. "I know. And I love you, too. But, Tony..."

I hold up a pointer finger to stop her. "Wait, Pep. I know what you're going to say..."

"We've only _just _talked about moving in together," she continues.

"Yes, I know..."

"And we've not been together that _long_..." she argues.

"But we _know_ each other, though! Better than _most_, I'd say," I reply.

"Not romantically," she retorts.

"Maybe _not__, _but I know that we've..."

"And the public! Don't you ever think about what the _press _would do if word got out that you and I..."

I frown, looking at her in confusion. "Seriously? You're still worried about that?" I ask.

She nods. "_Yes_, Tony! I _am_! Maybe not so much the press, the kind of attention they'd draw, anyway! And so should _you_ be!"

I fall silent, staring at her.

She continues. "You have to admit, the idea of the _whole world _knowing about us? It's..._frightening. _And it makes me wonder if...," she says, sighing. "If the price we'd have to pay would be too high?"

_Well, this is a twist, _I think. Here, I thought we were united. We were keeping it quiet for the time being, yes. But _eventually, _I _thought _the goal was to face the public. And declare our love, come hell or high water. Because she's _worth _all of that to me, you know? But clearly, she doesn't share the same sentiment about _me._

I frown, confused. "Pepper, are you saying you...you don't _know _if you want to be with me? For the long haul, I mean?"

She looks at me, her eyes saddened. Slowly, she nods her head, and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

I swallow hard. "Oh," I say softly.

"Tony," she says, trying to explain herself, but I hold up a hand to stop her. My hackles are up. I'm not angry, though. I'm hurt, more like. But _defensive_.

"No. You know what? That's _fine_. I thought we were all good when you came over today, but I guess not. One last _hurrah _before you lowered the ax for good, huh, Pep?" I chide. I can't help it. She's stung me. _Bad. _If she doesn't think our love is worth being in the spotlight for, then so be it. _Funny. _I thought _I'd _be the one to screw this up. But I'm starting to see this was all just a colossal waste of time.

"Tony, wait!" she begs, as I march toward the door. I ignore her, and swing it open.

"I'm _scared! _Okay?!" she cries, just before I step through it, and I halt, mid-step. She knows she's got my attention, so she keeps going. "I'm scared of losing _you."_

I chortle to myself, but turn around to face her. "Well, you've got a funny way of showing it," I reply sarcastically.

She strides over to me, and pushes the door closed. I let her, stepping clear, but I stare her down. She looks me in the eye, swallows hard, and motions for me to sit down. "_Please," _she murmurs.

I hesitate, but then relent and walk past her back into the living room, plunking down on the sofa heavily. "Okay, Potts. Have at it. I'm all yours. For the _moment, _anyway," I mutter.

She sits down gingerly beside me, and puts a hand on my knee. I avoid eye contact for a long while before I eventually drag my gaze up to meet hers.

"I need to clarify something," she says.

I scoff, and roll my eyes. _No shit,_ I think to myself.

She ignores me, and continues. "I am scared to _death, _that one day, some mission will be your _last _mission, and I'll never see you again. Or worse, yet? The fight will come to your doorstep, and you'll be caught unawares, or..."

"Pepper, that's what JARVIS is for," I argue, and she holds up a hand in protest.

"Tony, that doesn't mean something can't happen!" she retorts.

"Pepper, a rock in a can of soup can kill you, too! You're being paranoid..."

"I'm being _realistic!_" she cries. "Don't you ever think about these things? Aren't you afraid of being _too_ vulnerable?"

"_That's _why I have the suits! _They _protect me from..."

"Yes!" she spouts. "_Exactly _my point! _You _may feel protected, but where does that leave _me?" _she asks. "Tony, _I _am a vulnerability to you. To _ myself. _A thing for our adversaries to leverage. A _pawn..."_

"Pepper..."

"And _nothing..._" she says, her voice giving way, and going hoarse as her eyes fill with tears. "Is _ever _going to change that," she states finally. "It would be _more _so, if we got married."

I search for my rebuttal, but I'm coming up short. "Pepper," I murmur again, helplessly.

She grabs my hand, and squeezes it. And then she plants a lingering kiss on my cheek. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling.

"I love you, Tony," she murmurs, cupping my cheek in one hand, and laying her head on my shoulder. "And I know you love me. But maybe that's not enough."

I grit my teeth bitterly, and grasp her hand in mine. I refuse to let it end like this. "Honey, look at me," I say.

She reluctantly lifts her head, and does as I ask, her eyes dull. It breaks my heart. A stray tear spills over and rolls down her cheek. I swipe it away with my thumb, and then look deeply into her eyes. "_No one,_" I murmur. "Is _ever _going to take you away from me. Alright? I won't _let _them. And your love? _Our _love? Baby, it's _more _than enough. I can't _live _without you. So _please _don't make me have to."

She scoffs, and smirks, rolling her eyes. "Oh, come _on," _she says. "Now is _not _the time for you to spout cheesy rom-com dialogue."

I chuckle and smile. "I'm _not! _I'm actually trying my best, here. So cut me some slack, Potts," I joke back. "But seriously, though? You're going to let what _might _happen dictate if we spend our life together? And you say you're _not_ paranoid?" I ask. "Honey, you're letting the terrorists _win,_" I say with a smirk.

She can't help it. She cracks at the words, and starts giggling, despite herself. I chuckle at her brightened mood, glad she's starting to, at least in appearances, come around. She leans forward and rests her head back on my shoulder, and I wrap her in my arms, squeezing her gently. "You _know _you're not kicking me out of your life without a fight, right?" I ask, resting my chin on the top of her head.

She chuckles again. "I'm starting to gather that, yes," she responds. Then, she raises her head, and looks at me lovingly. I smile back. "But do you _really _think we'll be able to tell the world we're married someday?"

I stop cold, looking at her wide-eyed. "Wait. Is..._that_ a _yes?" _I asked cautiously.

A sly smile spreads across her lips. She shrugs. "Let's call it a..._hypothetical _yes," she replies.

I smirk, and nod, deciding to play along. "Okay," I say. "Based on _what, _Professor Potts?" I tease.

She giggles and moves to straddle my lap, pushing me back against the back of the couch. I run my hands up and down her thighs. She laces her fingers behind my neck. "On the notion that we can, _indeed, _successfully co-habitate," she proposes.

_Yes! Game back on!, _I think to myself. But outwardly, I just nod in approval. "Okay. Any _other_ variables we need to consider in this little experiment?" I ask.

She purses her lips in thought for a moment. "That we _still_ maintain secrecy, at least until we _both _feel the time is right to reveal our relationship in public. In which case, we will discuss it _privately _before _any _actions are taken publicly. But if it proves too dangerous at the time, we'll reassess. Fair enough?" she asks, holding her hand out formally for me to shake, and smirking playfully at me at the same time.

I fake a grouse. "Dammit! There goes my big reveal I had planned for tonight," I tease. "I hired a sky-writer and everything! Guess _t__hat _deposit's down the drain!" She giggles. Then I sigh dramatically, and take her hand, shaking it affirmatively. "You drive a hard bargain, Potts, but I think we've reached an agreeable consensus. And might I add, I am going to _love _working with you on this. I just know it," I joke. She laughs again, and I can't help but smile at the sight of the light coming back into her eyes.

She nods. "Good. That's good," she murmurs, as she comes in for a kiss. I run my hands up her back, and put one protectively on the back of her head, pulling her farther into me. We kiss slowly, deeply, tenderly, like it's the final stamp of approval on our reconciliation.

The kiss slowly breaks, and she rests her forehead on mine. We smile at each other, and I move my hand to cup her cheek. She bites her lip, and gives me a coy smile. "And I think I know the _perfect _way for us to celebrate," she says softly.

"Oh? Do _tell," _I coo slyly.

"_Well," _she says, lifting her head to look at me squarely. She walks her fingers playfully up my chest. "It involves _you _spending the rest of the weekend _here," _she says. "_Intrigued?"_

I cock an eyebrow. "You certainly have my attention," I purr in a gravely rumble. I notice a pleasurable shiver ghost through her body. It's the voice. What can I say? Does it _every time. "_Though I _hope _it's not _just _for a Monopoly marathon, or something. Or checkers? Chess? Backgammon?" I say.

Pepper laughs, and peck my lips again. But I keep talking. "Gin Rummy? Poker? I gotta tell you, Potts, I'm really more of board game guy. Cards just aren't my forte, you know? I mean, it's not that I won't _win, _it's just...Oooh!" I say, snapping my fingers. "Risk! Now _there's _something to play over a weekend..."

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?" I ask innocently.

"Shut up."

"Okay," I say, as Pepper crashes her lips into mine, and I smile gratefully to myself I've managed to keep her in my life, yet again. I don't deserve her. I have no business being with someone like her. I _know _this. But for whatever reason, she's decided to let me into her world. And to _keep _me in it, at least for the foreseeable future, _with _the promise that if all goes well?_ I_ get to make her my wife _later. _So, baby? I gotta say, I am _loving _life right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Missed Friday, unfortunately, but at least I'm able to update today! (So rare that I can on a Saturday!) I love your feedback! Happy Reading! :D**

Pepper and I continue to make out on the couch, with her straddling my lap. We move slowly, and kiss deeply. I glide my fingers up her upper arms and hook them in the top of her sweater, gently sliding it down her arms to her elbows. Then I hook a finger in one of the thin little straps of her tank top and do the same, pulling it down over her shoulders, and moving my lips to kiss the newly exposed skin. She moans in approval and cocks her head to the side to give me more access. I inhale the salty, sweet scent of her skin (discovering she hadn't yet showered from our session this afternoon), and it makes me smile, my arousal growing.

"Mmmmmm. You still smell like sex," I purr, my words muffled in her neck as I continue to work.

"Surprised?" she coos softly.

I raise my head to look at her, a sly smirk on my lips. "I would say so," I coo back. "I thought for sure, after the way things were left between us, a shower would be the _first _item on your agenda."

She returns the same smirk, and brushes a finger tip across my lips. "I left out of confusion, Tony. Not anger. I didn't mind smelling like you for a little while longer," she explained. "In fact, it was comforting."

I look at her quizically. "It was?" I ask. "I thought you were walking out of my life for good, that you wanted nothing more to do with me. I thought I'd _lost_ you, Pep, " I reply. I run my hands up and down her back.

"Never," she murmurs. She smiles, and softly pecks my lips. I kiss her back, and we smile at each other.

"You mean it?" I ask hopefully. "You promise I'll never lose you?"

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," she replies. "Because I love you, Tony. But I'm more worried about losing _you." _

I frown. "Pepper, I'm not going anywhere," I say. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why would I want to leave?"

She sighs, and her smiles fades a little. "Who says you'd have a _say _in the matter?" she asks, softly. "You may not have the choice, someday. Someone _may _make it _for_ you."

I exhale. "Pepper, c'mon. Again, with the doom and gloom?" I ask. "We can't spend our lives living in fear. We knew when I became Iron Man that there were going to be consequences to my..."

"_You _made that choice. _I _had nothing to do with it," she points out glumly.

I start to speak, but can't find the words. So I sigh with exasperation, and look away. This aspect of my life, _our _lives, is really starting to become a thorn in our side, and it's starting to feel like we'll never be able to move past it. That's _scary. _

Pepper cups my cheek, and turns my head so that I look at her. She waits patiently until I shift my gaze back to hers. "Tony," she says. "Do you intend to be Iron Man forever?" she asks.

I frown in thought, unsure of what my answer would be. I shrug. "I...guess?" I say.

Pepper chuckles. "You _know _that isn't realistic, right? How can you be Iron Man until the day you die?"

"Depends on how you look at it," I joke. "I just _might _be Iron Man until the day I die, Pep."

She pouts. "That isn't funny," she says. And climbs off my lap to go into the bedroom.

"Wait, Pep! I was joking!" I say defensively. I get up off the couch, and hastily follow after her.

She swivels around, hand on hips grousing at me. "We're trying to have a serious conversation about our future, and _you're_ making _jokes?_" she asks exasperatedly.

"No," I say. "No, I'm _not._"

"_Yes, _you _are! _You honestly don't take _any_ of this seriously, do you!" she exclaims, crossing her arms. Her chin begins to quiver, and she swipes bitterly at a tear that's escaping out of the corner of her eye.

I frown. "Pep, c'mon. Don't cry," I murmur regretfully, pulling her into my arms. She stiffens at first, and then relents, and lays her head against my shoulder. I rub circles on her back, as she softly cries.

I rest my cheek on the top of her head, and we stand there, in silence, for several moments as she regains her composure. "I _do _think about this stuff, baby," I murmur to her. "How could I not? Especially, since it no longer involves just me. I have to be _extra _careful now that you're in my life. But, honey? Being careful doesn't prevent something that's meant to be from happening. There might be someone, someday, who..._succeeds _in..."

"No," she says shaking her head. "I don't want to think about it. So, don't say it," she warns.

I quiet myself, obliging her request. But then I recall something, and it makes me smile. "You realize what you're doing, right? What you've become?" I ask.

Pepper raises her head, and looks at me curiously. "No, what?" she asks.

I grin, and swipe a thumb across her cheek to dry another tear. "The proud, yet afraid girlfriend?" I hint. But then I shrug. "At least I _think _you're proud, I mean...I'm only assuming that, I s'pose. I guess I've only been witness to the _fear _part of what you're feeling..."

"I'm _proud _of you. How could you not say I'm proud of you?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging again. "_Are_ you? I mean, all of this seems to be suddenly freaking you out, so..."

"Tony, I'm _proud. _Make no mistake. I think you are..." she says, stopping to gaze at me with an admiring smile. "One of _the_ most _noble _men I've ever..."

"Not _the _most noble?" I counter. "Who beats me out?"

Pepper rolls her eyes and begins to chuckle.

I frown at her refusal to answer. "No, seriously! I wanna know! Tell me who's _dazzled_ you more than _I_ have! The shiny red suit has a rival, in Pepper-land, apparently, and I wanna know who it is!"

She closes her eyes, and shakes her head. "You are hopeless. You know that, right?" she says, breaking away from me, and strolling back into the kitchen. I follow after her, again. I'm confused. I don't get it. Honestly. I'm really wanting to know who has beaten me in the "gallant knight" category for her. I mean, I've got the _armor _and everything! Who the hell could it be?

"Pepper, I'm just trying to understand. Was there somebody _before _me, or something that..." I begin.

She swivels around with an amused smirk on her face. I'm still frowning. "Ohhh-ho-ho, now I've done it. Hello again, Jealous Tony," she teases, cupping my cheeks and smoothing her thumb over the furrows in my brow.

"_Jealous? _I'm not _jealous. _Not unless you give me a _name, _or something. _Then, _I would probably be a little..." but my words are cut off by her lips gently kissing mine. I decide to let it lie, and kiss her back, wrapping her back up in my arms. _No _conversation is worth missing a kiss from Pepper, especially these days, as rocky as things have been for us.

She slowly breaks the kiss, but obviously still sees some concern in my eyes. "Listen to me," she says.

"I'm listening," I murmur.

She smiles sweetly. "_No _one has _ever _made me prouder," she explains. "Or more _afraid _in my life."

I study her face for a moment. "Worth it?" I ask finally, hopefully.

She smiles and nods. "_Very," _she says assuredly, softly kissing my lips again.

I smile when the kiss breaks. "It just gets to you sometimes?" I offer.

Her smile saddens, and she nods. "Yes," she says. "It does."

I pull her into a hug, and squeeze her tight. "That's okay," I say. "It gets to me sometimes, too." I can feel her fingers in my hair on the back of my head, and I close my eyes, relishing her affection.

"So what do you do?" I hear her ask.

"Make jokes. Try not to think about it, or take it too seriously," I reply, matter-of-fact. I pull back to look at her. "Generally, all of the things that piss you off," I say. She giggles, and I smile. "_Now, _do you know why I act like I do? It's not because I don't care..." I say.

"It's because we can't spend our lives living in fear," she finishes.

I grin at her in admiration. "That's my girl," I coo. Now, _I _get to be the proud one. "I'll tell you one thing," I say. "Having _you _by my side makes all the difference. I don't know _where _I'd be without you, Pep."

She smiles bashfully. "Ditto," she says, laying both of her hands on my chest.

I gently grasp her wrists, but she winces slightly. I look down at them in alarm. There are irritated red and purple rope marks all over them. "Holy shit, Pep! _That's _what we did?!" I say, glancing back and forth from her wrists to her eyes.

"It's _fine,_" she tries to assure me, but I don't buy it.

"It's _not, _actually! You're in pain. Jesus, that looks _bad,_" I say.

She smirks at me. "_You're_ more worried about this than _I _am," she states. "Which is _ironic..." _

I shake my head. "Well, no more of _that _for us. It isn't worth it," I reply.

"For _whom? __I'm _the one who suggested it!" she argues.

"Yeah, but _I'm _the one who tied the rope! Ere go, you being _injured _is on..."

"The _both _of us," she retorts. "Honestly. You're making too much of this."

"_Am_ I?" I ask. "I _love _it when you want to get kinky, and experiment, Pep. But _this _experiment gets _canned. _Injury is a _no-no," _I explain.

She pouts. "But I _told _you that I _liked _it!" she asserts. "And all of the ass-smacking hurt worse than being tied up!"

I wince. "Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better," I explain.

She looks at me in surprise. "Tony Stark, are you losing your edge on me? After all of the wild sex stories I had to hear for years on end about you and whatever flavor of the evening you'd brought home, you're actually telling me that you..."

"That was _different. _You _mean _something to me, Pepper," I interject. "No, not _something. Everything. _So, if you get..." I hold up one of her wrists. "_Damaged _in any way? That makes _me _responsible."

She falls silent, studying my eyes. "And here we are, again," she murmurs, biting her lip.

Her eyes glass over with fresh tears, and I frown. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Where is _this _coming from?" I ask.

She shrugs and looks away. "Kinky sex- you're all in a panic over a few uncomfortable rope burns. Flying off to face almost certain death- you don't bat an eye at how it makes me feel."

I shake my head. "That's not true. You _know _that's not true," I argue. "You don't think it _kills _me to have to kiss you goodbye every time I leave on a mission?" I ask. "You _know _it's as hard on me as it is on you. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to tell Fury where to stick it, and turn around to come home. But I _haven't _because I know that if I _do _blow off those missions, that threat is going to come looking for me. For _us," _I say. "Baby, I'm not willing to let that happen. That's why I _never _want to be on the defensive. I _have _to strike first. Each and _every _time. Understand?"

"So it's the sacrifice you have to make, so we can stay safe," she reasons.

"Yes! Exactly! Safe. And _together,_" I affirm.

A slow, soft smile creeps across her lips. "So that being said, that makes _these?_" she says, holding up a wrist. "Just part of my war effort."

I smile, and chuckle. "Okay," I say. "Fair enough. We both have to contribute in some way, I guess."

She chuckles. "_You _fly off and risk your life for our safety and security, and _I..." _she says.

"Provide your _own _version of safety and security, make no mistake, honey," I purr. "It's just in the form of loving me like no one else could."

A mirthful smile spreads over her lips. "Oh, _Tony,_" she coos sweetly.

"_And_ the _occasional _opportunity for _unbelievably _kinky, bondage sex. My _God, _woman, that was hot!" I tease.

She splutters and laughs out loud, and then wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me to her. I wrap my arms around her, and hold her tightly. "My pleasure," she breathes wantonly into my ear.

"Oooh, yeah," I purr back, her tone firing up my arousal. "You know, I _think_ it's time for another Pepper-Potts-patented contribution to the war effort. Whadya' say?" I murmur back.

She laughs, and pulls back to look at me. "Not before a visit to the mess hall, soldier. All of this contributing has left me famished."

"Dinner," I say. "That's a _terrific _idea. You know, we're behind a 'date night', if I'm not mistaken, Ms. Potts."

She smirks back. "Yes, I know," she agrees. "So dinner _out, _then?"

"How 'bout a shower, _first. Then_, dinner?_" _I ask.

She cocks her head. "But I thought you _liked _the way I smell, right now," she says, half-teasing.

"Ooooh, I _do,_" I coo. "But who says you'll be showering alone?"

"Okay, I see what you're doing, now," she quips. She waggles a finger at me. "That was sneaky, Stark," she says, smiling as she leaves my side. She grasps my hand, and pulls me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, see what I did there? A little sleight-of-hand trick. The mess hall can _wait._ At least for a _little _while longer," I reply. I stop walking, and gently pull her back to me, kissing her hungrily. She squeaks in surprise and then coos softly, and I break away from her lips to kiss her neck, flicking my tongue against her salty skin, making her noticeably shiver with pleasure. "Right _now, __I _need _you _naked, wet, soapy, and writhing in my arms, on the double," I order. I raise my head. "Think you can manage that, Private?"

She giggles, and playfully salutes me. "Yes, sir. On the double, sir," she replies.

I nod and smirk at her devilishly, then kiss her hard again as I yank down one side of her pants to give that perfect little ass cheek of hers a swift _pop_ with my flattened hand, followed by a firm, affectionate squeeze. She moans. "All part of the war effort," I murmur in reply.

She nods. "Of course," she says, breathily. She smashes our mouths back together, kissing me voraciously, and its _clear _things are heating up between us again. Which is why making love in a hot, steamy shower, is _exactly _what we need to reconnect before we head to dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, all! Happy Friday! It's not lengthy, but I couldn't let the day pass without at least posting ONE update to SOMETHING! LOL! :D So happy reading! **

**Oh! And dun-dun-DUN! ;)**

"Oh! Yes! Oh! Tony! Oh _God!_" Pepper cries out, her voice high and raspy, as it bounces off the shower walls in an echo.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Pepper, fuuuuuck! Ohhhhhyeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" I grunt in reply, my teeth gritted.

I thrust hard from behind a couple more times, making her squeal, and then we slump together against the shower wall, our chests heaving and panting after we finish. Pepper's turned away from me, and she rests her forehead against the wall as she tries to catch her breath. I briefly rest my cheek against the back of her head, and close my eyes for just a moment to steady myself, before I move to plant soft kisses on her neck and the top of her shoulder.

"God _damn, _you're sexy when you come," I purr in her ear.

She turns around to face me, her cheeks still flushed. She smiles coyly, and wraps her arms around my neck. I run my hands down her sides, and cup her ass. "Well, it's only because you're so good at getting me there," she purrs.

I shrug nonchalantly, and give her a cocky smirk. "I do what I _can, _Ms. Potts," I say, in a low, matter of fact, rumble.

She giggles, and I duck my head to softly kiss her lips. I moan in delight as the kiss breaks, and I grin. She grins back.

I cock an eyebrow and glance up at the shower head, and then back to her. "And, is it _me? _Or is this shower suddenly _not _so hot and steamy?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know, that tends to happen if you linger in it too long," she explains, giving me a wry smirk. "Not _everybody _has an endless supply of hot water, Tony."

I feign recollection. "Ahh, yeah. That's right. My mistake," I joke. "Just _think, _though! You won't have to worry about this once you move in! That's a good enough reason for you to do it, like, _tomorrow, _in _my _book."

She laughs. "I suppose it would be, yes," she agrees, humoring me.

"So that might be what does it for you, huh? Not the promise of having amazing sex any day of the week, not the idea of us building a life together, but more the promise of a lingering hot shower?" I tease.

She chuckles. "A lingering, hot shower with _you," _she corrects. "Let's not forget that _you're _in this equation, too."

"Oh, okay, then," I say, nodding in understanding, with a smirk. "Better."

She smiles, and pulls me in for a kiss. When it breaks, we smile at each other, and she moves to shut the water off. I open the door, and chivalrously offer my hand. She graciously accepts it, and steps out on to the bathroom rug ahead of me. I follow. We quietly dry off, grinning at each other with satiated smiles. Then I follow her into the bedroom. She steps into the closet and begins filing through her clothes to find something to wear to dinner. But suddenly, there's a knock at the door. We look at each other in surprise, and she quickly grabs her blue satin robe, slinging it over her shoulders and cinching it at the waist as she bustles out of the room.

I quickly throw on one of the t-shirts and a pair of sweats I've kept there for months and walk out to the living room, just before Pepper opens the door. "Well, Mrs. Severson! What a surprise!" she says warmly, giving the old woman a polite smile. She looks at Pepper with concern, and then glances around the living room cautiously. Her eyes come to rest on me, and I smile and wave awkwardly, giving her a sheepish grin.

She gives me a slight nod of acknowledgment, and then flicks her eyes back to Pepper. "Are you alright in here, dear?" she asks in a hushed tone.

Pepper glances back at me, the color in her cheeks reddening. I just shrug my shoulders and smirk. Pepper works her jaw and tries to keep from looking embarrassed as she slowly turns her gaze back to Mrs. Severson. "Um, never better," she replies simply. "Why do you ask?"

"There was an awful lot of noise coming from your apartment, honey," the woman informs us.

I have to turn around to keep from bursting out in laughter, though my shoulders are shaking in my attempt to stifle it.

"Noise?" I hear Pepper ask, faking innocence.

"Yes, dear. A lot of moaning."

"Moaning?"

"And wailing."

"_Wailing,_" Pepper repeats. She turns around to look at me. "Tony?" she calls.

"Yes, dear?" I say, spinning back around, trying to wipe the grin off my face. I join her at the door, and look at Mrs. Severson with the same look of confusion Pepper does.

"Did _you _hear any moaning?" she asks. I see her fighting to keep the corners of her mouth from turning upwards.

"Or wailing," Mrs. Severson adds.

"Yes. Or _wailing_?" Pepper repeats, looking at me questioningly.

"Moaning? Wailing?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders and playing dumb. "No, no. Not that I recall."

Mrs. Severson lets out a slightly exasperated _harumph, _and squares her shoulders. "Well, then," she says. "No matter. I was just concerned for you, honey."

Pepper smiles. "Of course," she agrees. "And thank you."

The woman nods and smiles, waving a good bye as she turns to leave, but not before she shoots me a dirty look. I just grin.

Pepper closes the door, and her cheeks go to a full crimson. I start laughing and she smacks my shoulder, playfully. I flinch, but fail to stop.

"Stop laughing!" she orders, though she's giggling now, too. "Thanks a lot! You've now got the nosiest resident in the building knocking on my door!"

I smooth my hands down her upper arms, and gently squeeze them. "_All_ the more reason for _you_ to move in asap," I state plainly. "We can make all of the amorous whale sounds we want, without the neighbors pestering us."

Pepper just looks at me wryly.

I shrug. "Tell me I'm wrong, Pep."

She sighs. "You're..._not _wrong. It's just..."

I frown. "Just what?" I say. _Uh-oh, _I think to myself. My mind instantly starts to whirl with all of the reasons I can imagine as to why she might be second-guessing her decision.

She steps closer to me, and starts to lazily run her pointer finger around the perimeter of the arc. I look down and watch her for a moment, and then flick my eyes back up to hers questioningly. She smiles. "For the time that I'm still _here, _we _might _have to behave ourselves a little more," she says softly.

I smile in relief that she's not actually doubting anything after all, but quickly frown again. "Behave ourselves?" I ask, concerned. "Like..._abstain _from..."

She quickly backtracks. "Oh! No. No,no,no. Not...not _abstain, _just...be _aware _of our..."

"Boisterous exclamations of our collective unbridled ecstasy?" I offer simply.

Pepper splutters, and starts laughing. "Well, that's _one _way to put it," she replies.

I chuckle, and nod in agreement. "Got it," I say with a smirk. "Now, about _dinner..."_

XxXxXxXxXx

I'm awakened the next day by the early Sunday morning sunlight filtering in through Pepper's sheer window coverings. I pop open one eye, and then the other, squinting from the assault on my pupils in the changing light. I quickly ascertain that I'm completely nude, and that Pepper's completely nude, and still dozing softly with her head on my chest, her hand resting limply over the arc. She's in my arms, and I honestly don't think either of us moved a muscle all night. Well, _all _night isn't the right turn of phrase. It's only been a few short hours since we fell asleep. And I'm sure you can guess _why_ (so much for behaving ourselves). But let me back up.

We went to dinner at a pizza joint we both like. Did I mention it's also a bar? And, with the kind of week it had been for the both of us, we each felt the need to tie one on. And then another. And...then another. And the last thing I remember, we were stumbling through Pepper's door at the end of the night, drunk, randy, and fighting to get the other one naked as quickly as possible. We managed _somehow _to make it to the bedroom, the bed even, where we devoured each other. I remember at one point, when we were collectively nearing orgasm, Pepper slammed a hand over my mouth, and sloppily shushed me. "Sheeeeel hear you! Shhhhhhh!" she slurred.

"What? Who?" I asked, my words muffled by her hand. I had had trouble remembering even how we'd got home, though, _now _I know I'd drunkenly called Happy. And I also now remember he was _thrilled _to have to pile the _both _of us in the back of the town car, for which Pepper kept apologizing. ("I'm not like this, Happy! You know this! I don't get drunk! I...I...I'm not like this! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again!" she kept repeating. Pretty soon, he just rolled up the privacy window to cut off the endless blabber. I noticed, and chuckled. She didn't. She _just. Kept. Talking_.)

"Miss...Missus...Whasername," Pepper mumbled.

"Yeah. _Her,_" I replied, and we went back to drunkenly fucking, forgetting all about Mrs...What's-er-name, anyway.

So flash forward to now. I feel a _tad _hungover, though not bad, considering how hard we hit it. I slowly comb my fingers through Pepper's hair, and she moans softly in her sleep, snuggling further into my embrace. I smile, and raise my head to kiss the top of hers. Then, she grumbles and moans.

"Okay. _Not _the reaction I was going for. But whatever," I mutter jokingly.

Then she moans louder, and begins to shift. "No," she groans. "It's not that. I..." Suddenly she sits up, and claps a hand over her mouth. "Oh God!" she exclaims, scrambling to get out of bed. I watch as she bolts for the bathroom, and subsequently upchucks.

I grimace. "Yikes," I mutter under my breath. "Been _there." _

As soon as she's done, I hear a loud moan come from the bathroom. "I...am _never _drinking..._again," _she resolves breathlessly.

"Famous last words," I call out, jokingly.

She flushes, and appears in the doorway, her arms braced on either side. "I'm _serious. __What _was I thinking? I don't drink! I haven't been _drunk _since...since." But her words stop. Her eyes go wide in a panic, and she swivels around on her heels.

"Pepper?" I say, thinking she's going for round two. "Baby? You gonna be okay?"

"Oh God!" I hear from the bathroom, but it's not what I think. She marches out of the door, holding a little square foil packet out in front of her. It looks pharmaceutical in nature.

I look at her with trepidation. "What's wrong?" I ask again.

"It's Sunday!" she exclaims.

I frown in confusion. "And that's bad because?"

"Because of _this!" _she says exasperatedly, simultaneously jabbing the blister pack marked _Sat _on the foil packet. Said blister pack _clearly_ still contains one white pill. My eyes suddenly go wide, too.

"Oh _shit," _I say, shifting my gaze from the pills to her and back again. My heart begins to pound, and my mouth goes dry. "Oh _shit!" _I say again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, I know it's not Friday. But doesn't your Monday need a little lightening up? ;)**

She's nodding emphatically. "I _know! _I can't believe I forgot to take it!"

I give her a skeptical look. "Honestly? You _can't?_" I ask. "Do you _not _remember that we... okay, maybe you _don't _remember. I mean we _were_ pretty..."

_"_I remembered enough to _know_ that I forgot to take my damn birth control, Tony!" she spouts haughtily.

"Okay. Alright, calm down," I say, more trying to ease my own panic than hers. "It's only _one _pill, right? What are the odds that you...that you're...that we might have..." I stammer.

"There's a _reason _why they tell you '_don't miss a pill', _" she says sternly.

"So take it _now," _I offer, shrugging.

She scoffs. "Okay, so I take it _now. _That doesn't make up for the _gap, _though! And, given the fact that we've been screwing like rabbits since you _got _here, I'd say this is a legitimate concern, wouldn't you?"

I huff, but keep quiet, trying to think. "So...how long...till we know?" I ask cautiously.

Pepper chews her lip, and looks at the foil packet in her hand. She shrugs. "A week?" she replies.

"A week," I parrot.

She purses her lips, and nods.

I scrub a hand over my face, and nod. "Okay. Then...," I say, shrugging. "No sense freaking out until a week from now, right?"

"Assuming I _am..." _she starts to say.

_"_Yes," I say quickly. "Assuming you _are."_

Pepper studies my face for a moment. "And...what _if..._I _am? _" she asks meekly.

I reach for her, grasping her hands in mine, and pulling her toward me. She straddles my lap. I look into her eyes, and slowly a smile creeps across my lips, despite the current state of panic we're both in. "Then, I'd be _happy,_" I say softly.

Pepper furrows her brow, and looks at me skeptically. "_Really? _You _would?_" she asks hopefully.

I swallow hard, and then nod. "Yeah," I say. "Scared _shitless, _but..._happy,_" I confirm.

Pepper gasps, and throws her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her body, and hold her close. And we just stay like that, silently, for a few moments, before I hear soft sobs coming from her, and I pull back to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey," I say softly, cupping her cheeks. "What's this?"

She gives me an impish grin, and shrugs. "I don't _know. I..._," she says. "I guess I was afraid you were going to demand that I instantly make an appointment to terminate the..."

"Whoa, whoa, Pep!" I say, putting my hands up in surrender. "I'm not making that call. That's up to _you, _honey. I can't _force _you to..."

"Well, I _know_ you wouldn't _force _me to..."

"Right. But if you felt like...like you'd...not _want _the..." I stammer. _God, why is this so hard to talk about?, _I thought to myself. It occurred to me that neither of us had been able to say the words _pregnancy _or _baby _in a sentence since this conversation had began. Did it _really _make us _that _squeamish?

"No, I _would!_" Pepper counters. "But I certainly wouldn't..._tether _you to me..._us,_ I mean. I'm not trying to _trap _anyone into the role of..." she hastily explains.

"Oh, I know, Pep! I just...I mean, _we _would have to sit down...and..._collectively..." _I offer.

"Yes. _Collectively. _I completely agree. That _would _be best," she says, nodding emphatically in approval.

Then we look at each other, each of us falling silent. "A _baby,_" Pepper says, in astonishment. "Can you _imagine?_"

_Thank GOD! At least ONE of us had the balls enough to say it!, _I think. Her face is wistful, and she's deep in thought.

I watch the gears in her mind turn for a few moments, and then I interlace the fingers on one of our hands. "Come here," I murmur. I cup her cheek, pulling her the rest of the way back to me again, and softly kiss her lips. When it breaks, she rests her forehead on mine. "It'll be _fine,_" I tell her. "Whatever happens. I love you, and it'll be fine."

She nods, and then straightens back up to look at me, taking a deep breath, and exhaling. She gives me a soft smile back. "I know," she says. "And I love you, too."

XxXxXxXxXx

A short time later, we climb out of bed, and throw on some sweats. We're both still a little hungover, so it's been decided. Today is a stay-inside-and-veg kind of day. Pepper makes us a pot of strong coffee, and I flop on the couch, in search of something at least mildly entertaining. Soon, she joins my side, and I recline back so that she can lay against my chest, and I can put my feet up along the length of the couch. She hands me a mug full of black coffee, and then sits down, leaning back against me. "I don't suppose you're hungry," she asks doubtfully.

"For once, I'm not, no," I reply. "After last night, the old appetite needs a little time to bounce back."

"I couldn't agree more," she says, taking a big sip of what's in the mug she's holding. She hums in approval, and then sets her mug on the coffee table. I look at it in thought, as she snuggles into me. "Uh...Pep?" I say.

"Hmmmm?" she coos.

"Should..._you _be drinking that right now?" I ask with trepidation.

She raises her head, and looks at me questioningly, and I shrug. "_Tony,_" she scolds. "We don't _know _if I'm..."

"Yeah, I know. We don't. _But_," I counter. I quirk a corner of my mouth up, and shrug again. "Should we be careful...just in case?" I ask.

She frowns. "I'm not going to completely disrupt my life just because we think I might be...I mean, I _could _be, but we don't _know _that I'm..." she stammers.

I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, _I _wasn't the one freaking out about missing a _pill, _alright? I'm just trying to do what's..."

Pepper scoffs. "Are you _serious?!_" she asks, turning around and standing up on her knees to look at me.

"What? I can't be _cautious _until we _know _for sure if we're..." I stop. We're staring at each other. And I'm the first to cave. "Pregnant," I mutter. I exhale. "Alright, you know what? You're right. We can't drive ourselves crazy with this, right? If we _are..." _

_"_Pregnant," Pepper says this time.

"Yes," I say. "Then...we'll deal with it," I state firmly. "Right?" I ask questioningly, after a moment, looking at her for approval.

Pepper smiles and nods in agreement. "Right," she replies. She sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess we're _both _a little jumpy, right now." She turns back around to her original position, and I wrap my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay, baby. Can you blame us?" I ask.

"No, I guess _not,_" she replies. "Boy, isn't _that _a story for the ages? Not the most _dignified _conception in the history of man," she jokes.

I laugh. "Hey, don't knock it, Potts. At least we had _fun,_" I tease. "That's the _best _way to make a baby, if you ask _me." _

Pepper chortles. "What? Pawing at each other like a couple of animals in _heat?" _

"Yes, _ma'am,_" I goad. "You can't tell me you'll forget_ that _night any time _soon." _

"Actually, it _is _a bit hazy," she replies.

"Oh?" I ask.

She turns around to look at me, and I flash her a devilish grin before I pile drive her backward against the cushions toward the opposite end of the couch. Pepper yelps in surprise, and I kiss her hard, the rest of her squeal getting muffled in my mouth. I then, simultaneously, grab her hands, and pin her wrists above her head with one hand, releasing the kiss, and looking at her mischievously, raising the other hand and wriggling the fingers menacingly.

Her eyes go wide. "Tony?! _No. _Tony!" she squeals in warning, and I dive bomb her, tickling her mercilessly. She writhes and wriggles wildly underneath me, squealing and laughing uncontrollably. We're both whooping and hollering loudly.

But then there's a loud, disruptive knock at the door, and we freeze.

"Oh, _no. _Oh, no!" she gasps.

I look at her questioningly. "Who the _hell _is _that?!_" I ask.

"Quick! Get off! Get _off!" _she demands, and I back off of her quickly, as she scrambles off the couch, trying desperately to straighten herself. My eyes follow her to the door.

Pepper sighs, bracing herself for the barrage, and opens the door.

"Mrs. Severson!" she coos, politely. "How are _you _this Sunday..."

"Spare me the niceties, Ms. Potts," the old bag spouts. "_You _and your..._boyfriend," _she says, nodding to me with a look of disdain. I grouse. "Are just being down right _indecent. _An assault to the ears, you two are."

My temper flares, and I storm off the couch to march to the door. "_Indecent?!" _I cry. "I'll tell you what's _indecent, _lady! Old bats that have their ears pressed to their neighbors _walls! That's _what's _indecent!" _I bark.

The old lady gasps, bringing an appalled hand to her chest.

"Tony! That's enough!" Pepper scolds, her eyes flashing fire at me. I look at her in shock that she isn't backing me up on this, but Pepper swivels her head back to Mrs. Severson, and plasters a polite grin across her face.

"I'm _sorry _if we've disturbed you," Pepper assures her.

"I find this whole _arrangement _to be disturbing, Ms. Potts," the indignant woman retorts. "And I shall see to it you are brought before the Residents' Board of Trustees for it." She clucks her tongue shamefully. "Turning a perfectly respectable building into a flop house! Is there no common _decency _left anymore?!" The old coot huffs and stomps away, and I start to snicker. Pepper closes the door and glowers at me. Then she smacks me in the chest.

"Ow!" I cry, but still keep laughing.

"It's not _funny!_" Pepper argues. But she can't help it. Soon, the corners of her mouth start to quirk up, and her shoulders begin to shake as she starts chuckling.

I see this, and laugh even more. "Ahhh, come 'ere, ya' hussy," I tease, as I pull her to me, and wrap my arms around her.

"She called me _indecent!_" Pepper says pitifully, pouting.

"To be fair, she called us _both _indecent," I remind her.

"This is _your _fault, you know," she jabs. "If you didn't start that tickle fight, then _she _wouldn't have..."

"Hey, it's all the more reason for you to move out of this _flop house, _as she calls it, and move in to your boyfriend's house. 'Bout time you got respectable, anyway, Potts," I joke.

Pepper giggles, and nods. "Well, if she _does _go to the board, I won't have the choice, now, will I?" she reminds me.

I grin. "You know, I think I'm starting to grow a fondness for that old bat after all," I quip, matter of fact.

"Only because she's furthering your cause," Pepper replies.

I nod. "Mmmmm hmmm. And that's a _perfectly _good reason to be fond of someone, in _my _book," I reply. "_That, _and also if you've kinda, sorta, maybe, accidentally knocked somebody up, too. Doesn't hurt to be fond of _those _people, either."

"Tony," Pepper says, looking dreamily at me. "You and Mrs. Severson?! I never would have guessed!" she jokes.

"Oh, haha," I chide. I shiver in disgust. "Not enough alcohol in _world _for _that _one."

Pepper chuckles. "Well, with you being so _fond _of her, and all," she continues.

"Stop it! I'm warning you!" I bark, jabbing a finger at her. "Or you're in for another tickle fight!"

"Just another chance to see your girlfriend!" Pepper quips.

"Oh, that is it, Potts! You are going down!" I cry.

Pepper shrieks and takes off toward the bedroom and I chase after her. If I was grinning any more, I'd pull a cheek muscle.


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I've updated this one a lot lately, but this little tangent in the story has got me hooked. So here we go...**

**Happy Reading! And, as always, thank you for your support and your feedback! :D**

It's Friday, again. And I'd be lying if I said it hadn't been a tense week. Always humming in the back of our minds, pricking our subconscious, embedding in our visions for the future is the notion that that one drunken, unprotected night we had together last weekend has quite possibly changed the course of our lives forever. We've tried to pretend like it hasn't been the big pink or blue elephant in the room, but it has always come back to the thought of this moment. This _very_ moment, as we're both standing here, waiting for the stick sitting on Pepper's bathroom counter to turn blue, or beep, or chime, or start smoking, or call in the National Guard, or whatever the hell happens after it serves up your fate in that little, round, blank screen on the top.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. So let me go back a few days.

We _did_ manage to keep the whole "possible pregnancy" issue out of the conversation for a little while, once I left Pepper's place Monday morning. I stayed over that night, as we both agreed that Sunday night goodbyes generally suck. And I am proud to say we managed to keep the sounds of our boisterous sex life from the prying eyes (or _ears_, more like) of one Mrs. Severson for the remainder of my stay. Which is another reason why Pepper agreed to stay at my place the next night.

She ended up having a hellacious Monday anyway, and was too tired and stressed out to go all the way home. Plus, she begged me for one of my killer rub downs. And, might I say, you know _nothing _about sensual massages until you've had a World Famous (_you think I'm exaggerating?_) Tony Stark-patented, scented oil, sensual massage. Yes, _sir, _I know how to do it up _right! _And because it was for Pepper, I pulled out _all _the stops. Champagne, candle light, soft music...she was putty in my hands. And it was all followed by some _very _slow, _very _tender love-making. It was _s__o _good, in fact, that we didn't even budge until the next morning when her alarm rang.

Pepper grumbled, and then fumbled for her phone on the night stand to turn it off. I re-buried my nose in her hair, and pulled her even more tightly to me. "Call in sick," I ordered. "You're the CEO. You're allowed."

"Then who's gonna run the place?" she asked sleepily.

"Nobody. Let them fend for themselves for one day," I replied, just as sleepily.

She raised a hand up behind her to pat my cheek. "You know that never works," she said, slowly pulling away from my grasp to sit up. "If I don't go to them, they'll come to me."

"Voicemail," I counter. "They have that now, you know."

She just lolled her head in my direction, and smirked. "I can't stay, Tony. You know this," she said.

"Please?" I pleaded. "How great was last night, huh? We could do all of that _again? _Just in the day light this time?" I bargained, giving her my best sad puppy-dog eyes.

Pepper chuckled, and leaned over to peck my lips. "Regardless of how cute you're trying to be right now, the answer is still _no."_ She sat back up, and I sat up with her, gently pecking soft kisses all over her back, arm, and shoulder, brushing aside her hair finally to get to that spot on her neck I _know _makes her melt when I kiss it. And it did, and she moaned, almost fully sinking back into my arms as a result.

But then she caught herself, and gave me a knowing smirk. I cocked my eyebrow, and smirked right back at her.

"_You_," she said, waggling a finger at me. "You're slick. You almost got me, Stark. But, _alas_, no dice." And with that, she slid out of bed, and ambled her gorgeous naked form over to the bathroom.

I watched her, and then grunted in defeat, flinging myself back onto my back on the matress in a huff. "Damn it! Damn adult responsibilities!" I hooted.

I heard her giggle from the bathroom, and she reappeared, still naked, brushing her teeth. "Yes, but without _those," _she said, her mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste. She swiveled around to go spit in the sink, and then moments later returned, minty fresh. She strolled back over to the bed to climb on top of me, straddling my hips. _"You _wouldn't have _any _of _this,_" she pointed out, gesturing to our surroundings.

"Not true," I said. "Almost _none _of _my _blood, sweat, _or_ tears paid for _any _of _this. _You have me mistaken for my _father," _I retorted. "_I _just hold down the fort."

"You _know _what I _mean," _she said. She bent down to kiss my lips, and I took her by surprise, deepening the kiss while cupping her head in my hand, and quickly rolling us so she'd be underneath me. She squeaked and then started giggling. I gave her a cocky smirk, and a proud "Eh?" before I bombarded her with soft, wet kisses all up and down her neck, and chest.

"_To-ny,_" she warned breathlessly, trying to mask her enjoyment of what I was doing.

But I ignored her, and interlaced our fingers on both hands. I brought them up over her head, and pinned them gently to the mattress, as I continued to work my way down her body with my lips. She moaned. And I moaned, as I took a perfect little round nipple into my mouth, and began to suck it gently. She gasped, and followed it with an aroused, breathy "Ooooh!"

"That's _right," _I mumbled. I raised up, and smirked at her. "Oh, _you _aren't going _anywhere, _this morning," I purred mischievously.

Pepper giggled, and then suddenly her face fell, and her eyes went wide in panic. "Oh no! Move! I think I'm gonna..." she said.

I looked at her questioningly, but did as instructed, and she scrambled to climb off the bed, and sprint to the bathroom. Sounds of her retching subsequently followed, and I grimaced. Then rounds two, _and three, _came and went. When it seemed all was quiet on the western front, I cautiously called out to her. "Pep? You okay in there?" I asked.

"Yes! But I'm..._dizzy_," she said breathlessly. "I just need a minute."

I frowned, reached for my shorts I'd left on the floor, and threw them on. Then I walked to the doorway of the bathroom to find my girlfriend crumpled on the floor, still driving the porcelain bus, her head in her hands and her eyes closed, chest heaving.

"What's_ this_ about?" I asked.

She sniffed, and opened her eyes to look at me. "I have _no _idea," she said. "All of sudden I felt nauseous. _Really _nauseous."

"Was it something you ate?" I asked.

She shrugged, and flushed the toilet before slowly lumbering to a standing position. "I don't know what it could be," she answered, trudging over to me, and laying her head on my chest. I wrapped her in my arms, and began to rub her back. "I hardly ate anything yesterday," she finished.

"Ah. That might be the problem," I answered. "Blood sugar's too low. You gotta watch that, Pep."

"Oh, you're one to talk," she spouted. "I practically have to force feed you when you're working in the shop."

I chuckled. "Then, I guess I'm somewhat of an expert on this, aren't I? And this isn't about _me, _right now. It's about _you _getting back into fighting shape. So, I'm making an executive decision. You're calling in sick, and staying in bed, with _me, _all day today."

"But..." she tried to protest.

"Ah, bup-bup-bup!" I warned, holding up a pointer finger in protest. "No 'buts', Potts. The CEO of Stark Industries will just have to call in her switch hitter, so she can get some rest, and actually eat a square meal," I demanded.

"Switch hitter?" she asked. She looked at me skeptically. "Is that supposed to be _you?_" she asked in disbelief.

"What? You don't think I can do it for a day?" I asked, smirking. "You're forgetting, I once _had _your job, Ms. Potts."

"Yes, and you nearly sank the company, Tony," she reminded me.

"It's not like I'm asking for your job permanently, Pepper. It's _one _day. How much can go wrong in _one _day?" I ask.

"You mean, how much can you screw up in one day, more like," she chided. Then she sighed heavily. "But considering I'm still a little woozy, I guess I have no choice."

"Atta' girl," I said. "_Now. Your_ job is to get that perfect little round behind of yours back into bed, and _I'll _give Bambi a call to let her know you're not coming in, and to forward all calls to me. _Then, _it's dry toast and ginger ale for _you, _Missy." I finished by planting a kiss on her forehead.

She looked at me and smiled. "I know you're just trying to help," she said.

"Not _trying. _I _am _helping. Now scoot. I've got a call to make," I ordered.

She relented, and did as directed, and I lightly, playfully smacked her behind as she passed by me in the doorway on her way back to bed. But then I frowned in thought. "Hey, how're you feeling _now?_" I asked curiously, wondering if the nausea had passed.

"Better, I have to admit," she answered, once she climbed back under the covers. "That's why I don't think it's necessary to..."

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes, it _is. _Puking automatically disqualifies you as a productive employee for the day, Potts. It's a rule," I argued, as I rejoined her in the bedroom.

"A _rule, _huh?" she asked, with a wry smirk. "Found in _what _rule book, exactly?"

I shrugged. "The...'Tony Stark's Guide for Maintaining a Productive Work Force' textbook, of course. Come _on_, Potts. Surely, you've read it," I teased, as I grabbed my phone and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

She chuckled. "No, I...I think I must have missed that one, unfortunately," she joked. She got comfortable again under the covers, and closed her eyes, and I called Bambi.

"Stark Industries, Ms. Potts's office?" Bambi answered promptly.

"Yeah, hey, Bambi. It's Tony," I replied. "Uh, Ms. Potts is under the weather today, and won't be in. Reschedule her appointments, and forward any important calls to me, please."

"Of course, Mr. Stark. And tell her to get well soon," the loyal secretary stated.

I looked over at Pepper to find that she was already softly dozing. I lowered my voice. "Will do, Bambi. And thanks," I said quietly. I hung up, and climbed back under the covers.

Pepper moaned and snuggled up against me. "Still woozy?" I asked softly.

"Uh-uh. Just exhausted," she murmured sleepily, her eyes still closed. "I just wanna sleep."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan," I said, and wrapped her in my arms. Pepper soon fell into a deep sleep, but I had trouble dozing off. I watched her for a few moments, concerned. Either this was a nasty bug she'd caught,_ or_ it was something _entirely _different. And _far _more lingering.

XxXxXxXxXx

We'd spent the rest of Monday at home, and I'd played nursemaid to her that whole day. Though, truth be told, after Pepper woke up a couple of hours later from her nap, she'd claimed she felt as good as new. I still insisted she sit the rest of the day out, for fear of any kind of nausea rebound, and she reluctantly agreed. But soon, she'd changed her tone, as I'd found an _excellent _way to pass the time.

Anyway, by Tuesday, her health appeared to be back to normal. So flash forward to Wednesday, when we'd agreed I'd bring in lunch, as she still had some catching up to do from missing Monday. I'd delivered lunch, anxious to see her, but found she struggled with the ability to keep her mind on our conversation. She seemed pre-occupied. _Distant._

I'd been chattering away to her about a conversation I'd had with Rhodey that morning, when I stop talking and noticed, once again, that she wasn't really listening. "You okay? You seem...distracted," I commented, looking at her questioningly.

She suddenly came out of her reverie, and looked at me in surprise. "Huh? Oh!...Do I? I'm just...I have a lot on my mind, today," she answered. She gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

I leaned forward in the chair I'd been sitting in on the other side of her desk, and gave her a skeptical look. She tried to avoid making eye contact with me, but then surrendered, sighing in defeat as her eyes met mine.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" I asked.

She furrowed her brow. "Fine," she said. She took a moment, swallowing hard before she spoke. "I'm _late,_" she said simply. Then she went silent, and just stared at me.

"Late?" I repeated, unsure exactly of what she meant. But then it hit me, and my eyes widened. "_Late," _I said, with trepidation, _completely_ sure of what she meant now.

Pepper nodded, and exhaled.

"By how much?" I asked. "Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves. Maybe it's too early to..."

"My period comes and goes like clockwork, Tony. You know that," she reminded me, regretfully. "I've _never _been late. In my _entire _life, since I was twelve years old. _Except,_" she said, holding up a finger. "For _now," _she finished firmly. Her chest began to heave, and she put a shaky hand to her mouth.

"Okay, hold on. Let's think here," I said, putting up my hands in front of me. "A test. Shouldn't we do a test or something? I mean, wouldn't that confirm..."

"What? The _inevitable?_" she finished wryly.

"I was _going _to say the _truth_," I replied. "And you're getting all worked up, Pepper. Maybe for nothing. We can't for sure _say_ that you're pregnant until we've got something that confirms it, right?"

"I know my body, Tony. 'Confirming the inevitable' is the more accurate phrase to use," she retorted. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to ease her stress. "How could I have been so careless?" she asked, rhetorically, I'm sure. But I chose to offer an answer.

"Pepper, you were _drunk,_" I replied.

She scoffed. "And that's supposed to make me feel _better_ about this?" she exclaimed.

I stammered. "Uh,well, _no, _I guess..I'm just_ saying _that...you know people make _mistakes, _uh, honey, and..."

She looked at me like I'd grown a third eye. "Are you calling our baby a _mistake?" _she asked.

"Whoa. Our _baby? _We don't even know if there _is _a baby, yet, Pep! And _no! _The _baby _isn't the mistake. The moment of spontaneous indiscretion, maybe. Though _I_ wouldn't necessarily call it that. I'm just saying, for the sake of argument..." I babbled.

"Oh, stop, Tony! Will you just stop?" she demanded, and I instantly held my tongue, frowning. She exhaled sharply, and took a minute to regroup. She looked at me, regretfully. "I know we said we'd be okay if we found out I _am..." _She failed to speak the rest of the sentence. Instead, she shook her head, before continuing. "But I have to _say,_" she began again, her voice instantly faltering as she started to tear up. "It's still freaking me out a little," she murmured. She gave me a sheepish smile, and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Pepper," I said, leaning forward to reach for her hand. She saw this and extended hers, and I grasped it, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb, trying to soothe her. "We'll be _fine,_" I tried to assure her.

She nodded, and smiled through her tears. "I _know. _And believe me, I'm grateful to you for saying that. I really am. Not to mention _s__hocked _that you're the one who's staying calm," she stated. We both chuckled.

"I know, right? Who would've guessed?" I joked back. But then I looked intently into her eyes. "All I know is that, if it were anyone else but _you, _I'd be running for the hills right now. Or changing my name to Bob Smith, and moving to Mexico."

She spluttered and laughed out loud, and I smiled, glad to see her spirits lifting. I continued. "But I meant what I said. If we _are _having a baby? I _will _be happy, Pep. I _am _happy. Okay?"

"Oh, Tony!" she said, as a sob caught in her chest. She quickly rose up out of her chair and walked around her desk, piling herself into my lap and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Thank you," I heard her whisper. "You don't know what it means to me to have your support."

She pulled back to look at me, and I smiled lovingly at her, whisking away a tear as I cupped her cheek with my hand. I looked deeply into her eyes. "Well, I know I've always got _yours, _so..." I said.

She grinned, and nodded. "You _know _it," she murmured, before bending down to softly kiss my lips. I deepened the kiss, wanting her to know I meant every word I said. I _love _her. But _love _doesn't begin to cover it. I.._.__need _her, if by need you mean I can't _breathe _without her. Yeah. I need her like I need oxygen. That might sound corny, I know. At one time, it would've sounded corny to me, too. But it's the truth. Honest to God, it's the truth. So why would I jeopardize my own ability to breathe by turning my back on her when she needs me the most?

The kiss slowly broke, and we opened our eyes to gaze at each other. "So how late _are _you?" I asked softly.

"I should clarify," she said. "I'm not _technically _late. Not yet."

"But," I said.

"_But, _by now I'm usually PMS-ing something fierce. And so far? _Nadda,_" she explained.

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, so...how long should we wait until we declare a state of emergency?" I joked.

She smiled. "Until Friday," she said, definitively. "If it hasn't come by Friday, then..."

"We make a trip to the drug store?" I finished.

She pursed her lips, and nodded. "Correct," she said.

XxXxXxXxXx

So now you're up to speed. And here we are, right where you left us- standing side by side in Pepper's bathroom, silently staring at this little felt-tipped, pee-soaked, piece of white plastic that's holding our future in its proverbial hands. (Or figurative hands. Or _metaphorical? _Whatever. Stay with me here.)

The back of the box said it takes 3 minutes to produce a result. That makes for 3 of the _longest _god-damned minutes of my _life, _I can assure you. Pepper's, too, I'd be willing to wager. I keep anxiously shifting my eyes from the stick to her face in a side-long glance, and fidgeting nervously.

"Tony, stand still," she mutters. But I can't help myself. My skin is crawling, and I feel like my knees are going to give out. "Tony, stop looking at me like that. Tony!" she demands, finally breaking her straight forward to glare at me. "Would you stop it, already? I'm nervous enough, as _is." _

I grouse at her. "I'm sorry! I can't help it! This is _torture! Seriously? _Three minutes?! When this is all over, I'm putting all of our resources into inventing a faster pregnancy test, I swear to God," I resolve.

But just then, the timer on Pepper's phone goes off, and we both startle. She puts a hand to her chest, and closes her eyes. "My _God!_" she gasps. She takes a deep breath, and looks at me worriedly.

I look at her, and nod assuredly.

She swallows hard, and walks over to the stick. I can't take it. I march right up along side her to get my own eyeful. And, _boy. Do I ever._


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Monday! LOL! And Happy Reading! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! I love it! **

"Oh my _God,_" Pepper gasps, clasping a hand over her mouth. She flicks her eyes from the stick to me, and back again, before swallowing hard. "I need to sit down. I need to sit down before I _fall _down," she mutters, shoving the test into my hands, and rushing out of the room. I swivel around to watch her leave, stunned, and then I look back down at the test to confirm what we both saw.

Yep. There it is. Two blue lines, and a digital screen with only one word on it, in black and white:

_Pregnant_

It's one little word, but _God, _does it pack a punch. I scrub a hand over my face, and shakily set the stick down on the bathroom counter to follow Pepper. I emerge out of the doorway to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, chest heaving, staring at the floor in front of her in shock. Then, she brings her eyes up to mine, and we just stare at each other, speechlessly.

This is it. It's real now. There is no hypothetical outcome any more. We're..._having a baby. _

I know I said we'd be fine. I know I said I'd be happy if she _was _pregnant. And I _am. _And we _will be._ I'm sure of it. I just don't know what to say, right now. Suddenly, I feel like we're being shoved to the edge of a cliff. How could this have happened so fast? Now that it's a reality, I...I guess I'm not so sure about everything. Don't get me wrong. I'll support Pepper all the way, but..._wow. _A _baby__? __I'm _gonna be a _father?! _I'm suddenly calling into question everything I thought I was sure of before. When I pictured Pepper and I together in the future, sure, I'd thought about us getting married, and having some rug rats of our own. But that was always "someday". _Someday, _I'm ready for. Not...not _today. _Not even nine _months _from _today!_

I start to leave the room, and Pepper calls out to me.

"Where are you going?" she asks shakily.

"I...I need some air," I stammer, and head for the door.

"You're _leaving?" _she gasps in disbelief.

"Yeah, I uh...I just need a minute...Pep," I mumble, and I walk out. _Not _the best move, I'm sure, but I can't help it. I have to hit pause. Just for a little bit. In my heart of hearts, I guess I was betting the test would be negative. And now that it's not, I have to wrap my head around this _stark _new reality, no pun intended.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Pepper's _pregnant?!" _Rhodey exclaims, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He's standing in the shop the next day, having come over to talk to me more about what we were discussing earlier in the week. He noticed I was acting strange, so I told him what happened.

I nod grimly, and toss down a wrench I'd had in my hand. I totally forgot what I was going to do with it anyway, so it doesn't matter. My mind's not on what I'm doing. All I can think about is the look on Pepper's face when I left yesterday. _That, _and the fact that we haven't spoken since.

"And I take it you aren't particularly _happy _about all of this," he deduces.

I huff, and turn around to face him. "You know what? That's just _it. _I _thought _I would be. I even _told _her I would be, _if _the test turned out to be positive. But _now? __Now, _it's like...I'm suddenly shackled to a run-away train, or something. I'm not _father _material! I wouldn't know the first _thing! _I mean, come _on!_ I'm just learning how to be responsible for _myself, _man! Let alone taking care of another human being! A very tiny, helpless, completely-dependent-on-_me, _human being!"

Rhodey chuckles.

I frown. "_What?" _I grumble.

"Oh, nothin'. It's just damn ironic, that's all. Tony Stark, trading in the Mazerati for a...a..._minivan,_" he chides.

I jab a finger at him. "Stop it," I warn. "That's not funny."

"Bye-bye party pad, hello play dates," he jokes, clearly ignoring me. He laughs again.

I glower at him. "If this were _you, _you wouldn't be laughing right now," I remind him.

"You're damn right," he agrees. "But it's _not, _so I _am." _

I pout, and he walks over to the wet bar to grab a couple of beers out of the fridge. "Here," he says, when he comes back, handing one to me. "A peace offering. To take the edge off."

I take it from him, and pop the cap off with a pair of needle nose pliers. He lifts his bottle to me in a toast. "To new personal challenges," he says, with a smirk.

I scoff. "Understatement of the century, but whatever," I grumble, clinking our bottles together.

We drink for a moment in silence, before Rhodey speaks again. "So," he says, exhaling. "What does Pepper think about all of this?"

I look at him and work my jaw in thought. I'm not _proud _of what I did yesterday, but I see now there's no way around it. I've got to admit to what happened, _and _also the fact that she and I are still incommunicado at the moment, no thanks to me. "She's uh...she's stunned, to say the least. Past that, we...we really haven't spoken." That last part I kind of mumble.

"I'm sorry? Did _you _just say you haven't spoken since yesterday?!" he confirms.

I avoid making eye contact, but nod affirmatively in reply.

Rhodey narrows his eyes. "I smell trouble," he says. "_Tell _me you didn't walk out on her when you found out..."

Instantly, my eyes go wide and shoot up to meet his. He knows me too well.

His eyes widen, and he gasps. "No! Oh no you didn't! You_ left_ her there to deal with this?! All by _herself?!_" he exclaims.

I grimace, and inhale sharply through my teeth. "Yikes. Yeah, it doesn't sound better when you say it out loud," I point out. "Not my _finest _moment, I know, but..."

"You could say _that _again!" he agrees. He sets his bottle down on the work bench, and scrubs a hand over his face before he clasps his hands together. "Okay. So let me get this straight- your long-time girlfriend _and _loyal CEO who's been nothing but understanding and supportive to you for _far _longer than you deserve..."

"Hey!" I say, grousing.

He ignores me. "Is now sitting at home, _alone,_ having to come to terms with the fact that she's _pregnant _with _your _child, while also probably reeling from you practically _abandoning _her yesterday," he states. "Does that about cover it?"

I just frown at him silently. He looks at me expectantly. "I'm..._waiting,_" he says.

My mind goes blank, and I blink, trying to reboot. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" I ask, wincing.

"The _question, _Tony, is am I correct in assuming that _that's _what's going on here?" he restates sternly.

I still frown at him silently, but then slowly soften. I start to nod. "Yeah," I say, dejectedly.

"Boy, you _are...unbelievable,_" he seethes.

I look at him, a little taken aback by his anger toward the situation, which then makes me bristle. "Wait. Why are _you _all worked up?" I ask defensively.

Rhodey meets my ire with his own. "Because my dumbass best friend is about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him, and the only semblance of a family he'll probably ever get! That's _why!_" he cries.

We glare at each other, silently, for what seems like an eternity. But I'm the first to back down, and look away. He continues. "Pepper deserves better. Your _baby _deserves better, Tony. I guess I just thought you had enough class to see that for yourself." He downs the rest of his beer, and chucks the bottle in the trash. "I gotta go," he says, shrugging indifferently. "Thanks for the beer."

I stand there, stone still, my eyes watching him as he walks out of the shop, and trots upstairs out of sight. Then I shift my eyes down to the bottle in my hand. Suddenly the idea of drinking it turns my stomach. I work my jaw, frowning in thought. _He's right, _I think. _I AM being a dumbass. About this WHOLE thing. _I love Pepper. She knows I do. I just let my emotions get to me yesterday, and I freaked out. Not an excuse. That's just what happened. But it's time I man up. She needs me. Our _baby _needs me. And for the first time since yesterday, I finally understand that, now more than ever before, nothing about my life is about me anymore. It was about Pepper, yes. But _now? _Now it's about little Mini Me, and his mother, who's probably a wreck right now. And ready to rip my head off at the first chance she gets, I'd imagine.

"Okay, dumbass," I grumble to myself out loud. I slam my half-empty beer bottle on the work bench, and reach for my car keys. "Let's go try to clean up the mess you made."

XxXxXxXxXx

I'm speeding toward Pepper's place, and trying to call her for the hundredth time since I left the shop. But the phone goes straight to voicemail yet again. I frown. "Come on, Pep. If there was ever a time I needed you to answer," I grumble, disconnecting. It's almost dark, and it's a Saturday night. I'm assuming she'll be home, as I can't imagine her being anywhere else since we have always been together most Saturday nights since we became a couple. So I'm not sure why she's not picking up other than she just doesn't want to talk to me (understandable, given the circumstances. Why do you think I'm driving over there?) But as I'm nearing her condo, I see something that makes my heart jump into my throat. Red and blue emergency lights are flashing from what appears to be the parking lot of her building. Without hesitation, I mash the accelerator, hoping upon hope they aren't there for _her_, and trying to keep horrific "worst-case scenario" images from flooding into my mind as I race toward her exit in sheer panic.


	29. Chapter 29

**Another non-Friday update! I just can't help it! :D**

**Thanks for all of the feedback! You guys rock!**

I screech into the parking lot to find it's an ambulance. The back doors are wide open, and the EMT's are pushing a gurney through the ground floor entrance.

I scream into a parking space, and jump out of the car. "Who are you here for?!" I demand loudly, following right behind them as they roll through the lobby to the elevator bank. They don't answer, as they barely register I'm there, and keep chattering amongst each other. I see one of them punch the 4th floor button, and I panic.

"Virginia Potts! Number 402? Is it her?! Are you here for her?!" I cry.

One of them looks at me with disdain. "Come on, buddy. We can't tell you that. It's an invasion of privacy," they inform me. The doors ding, and they roll in to the elevator as soon as they open. There is no room for me to join them, and it's doubtful they'd let me anyway, so I lunge at the panel of buttons to call the next one, watching them disappear behind the closing doors.

"Come on, come on!" I mutter, teeth clenched, wriggling with anxiety, as I watch the digital display stay frozen on the top floor for an eon. "Fuck!" I bark, and sprint for the stairwell. I take two at a time, bounding up the eight flights of stairs to Pepper's floor in what's gotta be record time, and yank the access door open. Right about that time, I hear the elevator doors ding at the other end of the hall, and the EMT's come rolling out. They're headed in the direction of Pepper's, and I gasp. "No," I mutter to myself. "_Please, _no."

I reach her place just before they do, and I start banging on the door wildly.

"Pepper!" I yell. "Come on, baby! Open up! Are you okay? Honey?! Can you hear me?" I'm breathless, and frantic.

The EMT's come up behind me, and I just know, right then, that my worst fear is confirmed. Pepper's in trouble. She's pregnant, and alone, and in trouble, and I am looking like the world's biggest asshole right now.

Then, the guy that spoke to me earlier steps up beside me, and I watch him with wide eyes as he raises his hand and starts knocking. But he's not knocking on Pepper's door. He's knocking on the door _next _to Pepper's. I look at him, confused, not computing that they aren't, in fact, here for Pepper as I'd assumed. But they're actually here for...

"Tony?!" I hear Pepper exclaim, as I see her door swing open in my peripheral vision. "What on _Earth _is the matter with you?"

I swivel my head to look at her, and instantly exhale in relief at the sight of her. "Oh my God, you're okay! I thought it was _you! _I thought they were here for _you, _and I just happened to..." I gulp and take a big breath to try to calm myself. She's just silent, glaring at me.

I bend over and put my hands on my knees, and take a few more deep breaths. Then I straighten up to look her in the eye again. "Whew! Holy _HELL, _that scared me to death! I thought they were here because you were hurt, or something happened, or_..._" I babble.

She purses her lips and narrows her eyes. I stop talking, and just stare blankly at her. "Pepper, we..." I start to say, but then there is a bunch of commotion next door, as the EMT's are let inside by one Mrs. Severson, who's looking a little worse for the wear, and they start talking to her, asking her questions about how she's feeling.

Pepper grabs my hand. "Come on. Come in here," she says hurriedly, pulling me through the doorway, clearly flustered by everything that's going on. I obey, and step inside, and she closes the door behind me. Then she plants herself in front of me, firmly, arms crossed, and eyes blazing.

I swallow hard. "Okay, let me just..." I start cautiously.

"You know, before we go _any _further, I'd just like to point out that I didn't _have _to let you in just now. I _could _have just left you out in the _hall_..."

"I _know, _Pepper, and I'm..."

"Looking like a complete _nutcase,_" she finishes snidely.

"...Grateful," I mutter. "_That _you _did _let me in, honey."

Pepper raises a pointer finger in warning. "Oh, you do _not _get to call me _honey! Or _baby! _Or _maybe even _Pepper, _at this point!"

I look at her with dejection. "_Really?_" I ask. _Ouch._

She huffs. "I don't know. I'm still thinking that one over," she replies, looking away.

I watch, silently, not sure of what to do next, when I see her chin start to quiver. She bites her lips together to try to stop it, but then tears spill down her cheeks. I reach for her, but she swiftly steps out of my grasp. "_No,_" she warns, keeping her eyes turned away. "Don't _touch _me."

So I put my hands on my hips, and look at the floor. The silence between us is deafening. It rings in my ears shrilly, to the point where I don't think I'll even hear the next thing she'll have to say, it's so loud. But I _do. _

_"_You _left _me," she says softly. She sniffs and raises her eyes to look at me, as more bitter tears fall down her face. "I can't believe you _left _me."

"Only because it was such a shock. And I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought. But I'm better now," I hurriedly assure her. I raise my hands in surrender, and take a step closer to her. "I _swear."_

"But you _lied, _Tony. You _lied _about everything being _fine, _about how you'd be _happy _if the test was positive..."

"I _know _that it _seems _like I lied, _Pep, _but..." I say, trailing off. I huff in frustration. "Truth is, I meant every word. I just didn't know what to do. It was all so sudden."

She gives me a wry smirk. "You don't say," she chides. "I guess I wasn't there, too. Feeling just as freaked out as you were."

I wince. "No, I mean I panicked, and left _because _I didn't know what else to do, and I just needed a little time to..."

She rolls her eyes again. "Gee, thanks for clearing _that _up. What a revelation! How would have I ever come to that conclusion without..."

I don't blame her for being angry, but I wish she would just listen. "Pepper, cut me some slack, here! I'm just trying to explain..." I argue.

"Oh, cut _you _some slack?! _You?!_" she retorts viciously. "Are you _serious, _Tony?! I thought you'd really turned a corner, you know? All of this, '_we'll be fine, baby, whatever happens'," _she seethes, in a mocking tone. "And then the second reality hits, you run for cover!"

"I wasn't _running for cover, _Pepper! I was completely stunned! And I needed a minute..."

"Away from _me," _she finishes. "That's what you mean to say, isn't it. You needed a minute away from _me." _

I grit my teeth, trying to keep it together. Gotta hand it to Pepper. She always knows what buttons to push. And _when.__ "_If you'd let me _talk,_ I was going to say I needed a minute to _think," _I say in very measured tones.

"About _what?!_" she cries, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm _pregnant, _Tony! We're having a _baby_! What _else _is there to think about?!"

I scoff in disbelief that she is being so simplistic. "Actually, there's a _lot_ to think about,_ Pepper! _Okay?! And in _case _you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the best _parental specimen!_" I bark back. I throw my hands up in the air, now, too. "I mean, Christ_ almighty! _What example do _I _have to follow, huh?! Teaching him how to ride a bike, or tie his shoes, I'm _lost. _But if you need me to show him how to mix a _mean _Martini, or adjust the axis on a hydraulic rotary joint, I'm your man!"

She huffs. "Wow. You are..._unbelievable," _she says, shaking her head back and forth.

I work my jaw. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately," I reply coolly.

Pepper frowns. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

I purse my lips. _Shit,_I think. "I...kinda...told Rhodey that you're..." I impishly start to admit.

Her eyes widen. "You told _Rhodey?! Already?!" _she chirps.

"Yes!" I say defiantly. "He _is _my best friend! So I told him what happened between us last night, and..."

"He said you were _unbelievable," _she replied knowingly. "Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Worse. He called me a _dumbass," _I replied, to which Pepper burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I said, pouting.

"Oh, I beg to differ_," _she argued, looking at me with a sardonic smirk. "And remind me to hug him next time I see him? Maybe I should just go have this baby with _him, _instead. At least _then_ it would be with someone who's emotionally mature, and _not _going to tell me he's fine when he's so _clearly _not."

I grouse at her. "That's not funny, _either," _I reply.

"I wasn't joking," she counters, cocking an eyebrow. She straightens her posture, and tosses her hair behind her, squaring her shoulders. She glowers at me. "So, are we done here?" she pointedly asks.

I look at her in complete bemusement. "Done? You're asking me if we're _done _here?" I parrot. "No, we're not _done _here! I haven't had a chance to explain myself yet! Somebody keeps interrupting me!"

"Fine!" Pepper yelps. "Explain your insensitive..."

"Yeah, I was getting to that..."

"Immature."

"Right. So..."

"Ridiculous..._insensitive,_"

"You said that one already," I point out flatly.

"Shut _up!_ I'm trying to make a point here!" she spouts. But she stops talking.

I look at her expectantly. "And that point _is..." _I urge.

Her chest heaves. "Oh, who gives a damn _what _my point is. You'll just turn right around and walk out, anyway," she says, before swiveling around on her heels and marching toward the bedroom, away from me.

I'm stunned at her words, so I watch her walk away for a moment. And then I snap out of it, and go after her. "Pepper, wait!" I call out to her, but its too late. She's shut herself in the bathroom, and locked the door.

I jiggle the door handle, and knock repeatedly. "Damn it, Pepper. Open the goddamn door," I grumble.

"I heard that!" Pepper shouts from inside.

"Good! 'Cause this is _ridiculous!" _I shout back. I slam the palm of my hand against it, rattling it loudly, but it's futile. I growl in frustration, and then take a step back, hands on hips, to take a deep breath and cool my jets a little. "Pepper, come on. Why can't we just _talk?" _I plead, after a moment.

"Oh, _now _you wanna talk!" she retorts.

"Yeah! I _do!" _I state.

"Yet, I had to _sit_ here. _Alone,_" she says, her voice faltering. "When _I _needed to talk to _you." _There's a long pause, for what I can only imagine is her trying to get her composure back. I frown. I _hate _it when she cries. Especially when it's because of _me. _I turn around and put my back to the door, slowly sliding down it to sit on the floor. I rock my head back against it, and listen for any signs of life on the other side. I can hear her sniffling and softly weeping.

I scrub a hand over my face, and sigh exasperatedly. "I know, Pepper. And I'm _sorry," _I say. "Honestly. If I could go back to yesterday, I _never _would have left."

After a few moments, I sense movement from inside the bathroom.

I hear her speak again. "I'm scared, _too, _you know," she says. Her voice is obviously still muffled, but considerably closer than it was before. She's right on the other side of the door, now. "But we have _each other _to lean on. Or at least I _thought _we did," she says glumly.

I close my eyes. _I'm a schmuck. I'm a schmuck, I'm a schmuck, I'm a schmuck, _I think to myself. "We _do, _Pep," I assure her. "I _promise _you. Nothing's _changed_ between us."

I stop talking, and she remains silent.

_Here's your in! So plead your case, schmuck. It's now or never, if you even want to see her again, _I goad myself.

So I take a deep breath. "Pepper, you were _the _most important person in my life until yesterday. _Now_, I'm afraid you'll have to share the spot light with Junior, there." I smile in spite of myself, and continue. "Baby, I can't _wait _to meet the life we've created. I'm blown away by how fast it's all happened, yes, but..." I pause trying to find the right words. "But I'm ecstatic none the less. All I want to do now is take care of you guys. And give you both the life you deserve. I know. It sounds funny coming from _me, _but..."

I hear her turn the knob and the door starts to give way. I sit up and swivel around to look at her. I've come up on one knee and she's standing over me, her eyes red. She takes a couple of steps near me, and rests her hands on my shoulder, her eyes hopeful. And I can't help it. I wrap my arms around her middle and rest my head on her stomach. "I'm _sorry,_" I whisper. I close my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a schmuck. And a pussy. I'm sorry I left, and that you were here by yourself," I confess.

She chuckles, and runs her fingers through my hair. "That _was _pretty schmuck-y," she jokes. I raise my head to look up at her. She smiles. "But I _know _you want to be a part of this."

"You do?" I ask meekly.

She smiles again, and nods. "I've always known. It just took you a while to know it, too, I think. You're a good man, Tony Stark. Better than you give yourself credit for. You just get in your own way, sometimes."

I nod in agreement. "I know, baby. _Believe_ me. I do," I assure.

"I know you do," Pepper says. "And as frustrating as it is to have to watch you trip over yourself, I always know you'll eventually see your mistake. And you'll try your damndest to fix it."

I smile. "It wasn't always that way," I remind her.

She moves to sit on my knee and wrap her arms around my neck. I take her into my arms. She pecks my lips, and it's the greatest feeling in the world. A wave of relief rushes over me. She breaks the kiss, and moves to whisper into my ear. "That's the past," she says. "This is _now. _And that's all that matters."

I close my eyes for a moment, relishing her sweet words. And then I pull back to look into her eyes. "When I saw that ambulance outside, it scared me to death. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for leaving you alone if something bad happened after I'd left."

"Well, it didn't. So you're off the hook," she teases, smiling.

I chuckle, and then feign seriousness. "Yeah, but my _other _girlfriend is the one being carted away, it looks like," I remark. "Remind me to send flowers."

Pepper laughs, which makes me laugh. "Oh, poor Mrs. Severson," she says, shaking her head pitifully.

"Yeah. Karma's a bitch," I say, and Pepper smacks my shoulder.

"Tony! That's awful! You shouldn't say that!" she says, with a smirk.

I shrug. "All I'm saying is, you can't go through life being nasty. That just doesn't pay off." I nod toward the wall Pepper shares with the old bat. "Clearly," I finish.

Pepper purses her lips, and looks at me in thought. "My, my. Sage advice. Sounds like you've learned a thing or two in recent years," she muses.

"Only because of _you," _I coo. Then I teeter-totter my head from side to side. _"__And _some unpleasantness that happened in Afghanistan. But we don't need to rehash all of _that." _

Pepper giggles again, and kisses my lips. I move to scoop her up in my arms, and stand up. She squeaks in surprise, but keeps kissing me as I carry her to the bed, and gently lay her down. I then lay down beside her and cup her face, pulling back to look at her. She smiles at me lovingly.

"Much better," I murmur, gazing back at her.

"Mmmmm _hmmm_," she agrees.

I break my gaze to look down at my hand, as I clasp hers, interlacing our fingers. She watches too, and then looks back up at me. "What a crazy last couple of days, huh?" I comment. "Thanks for not dumping me."

She chuckles. "Thanks for not leaving for good," she replies.

I smile, but then work my jaw in thought. "_Never,_" I say, looking at her with great consideration. "I'm _never _leaving you. You have my word, Pepper."

She smiles coyly. "Good to know," she teases.

I smile at her teasing me. Then I let go of her hand, and sit up, shifting down to plant a kiss on her belly. She watches, gently laying a hand on my head and stroking my hair. I raise my eyes to look back up at her, and give her a grateful smile. "But _most _of all, thank you for _this," _I say, pointing to the baby. She grins, and I lay my hand over her stomach. I look at it for a moment, in thought, and then look at her again. She watches me, smiling lovingly, and lays her hand over mine.

"No, thank _you,_" she says, looking deeply into my eyes.

I looked at her in curiosity. "You mean it? You're not wondering how you ever let a schmuck like me knock you up?" I joke.

Pepper laughs. "Well, there _is _that," she jokes back.

I gasp at the jab she takes at me, and chuckle.

"But you're _my _schmuck," she finishes. "So, you know. We're good."

I chuckle again, and move back down beside her."You're damn right, I'm your schmuck," I purr, and she giggles. Then I wrap her in my arms, and we start to melt into one another. I can feel the burn of our desire ignite as we start to make out. All I want right now is to make love to her, slow and deep. I want to feel every inch of her body against mine, just to put a seal on our love again. We might squabble, and fight, and do dumb stuff to each other ( or I might do dumb stuff to her, more like), but we always come back to center. She somehow keeps hope alive that I'll try to make amends. And I try to make it right, in return. Like I said, it wasn't always that way, God knows. And, _yes, _what happened in Afghanistan changed my life forever, obviously. But you know what? I could easily slip back into old ways if it wasn't for one thing- _her. __She's _what makes me want to be a better man. And as long as she's around, I'll never stop that pursuit. She's _perfect _for me. _Especially now, _more than _ever_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes, I know. It's not Friday, it's Thursday. But what the heck! ANYTIME'S a good time for a little smutty Pepperony fluff! Enjoy! :D**

It's Monday, and I had only been away from Pepper's for a few short hours (after all day Sunday, _and _that morning being filled to the brim with _lots _of celebratory sex. I hated to leave, I have to tell you.) when I get an unexpectd visit around noon from Pepper.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is..." Jarvis begins, but she cuts in.

"Tony? You're home right now, right? Of course, you are. Thank _God,_" she says breathlessly over the intercom speaker.

I'm down in the shop, and immediately stop what I'm doing when I hear her voice. I completely freeze, sudden panic gripping my insides. "Yeah, I'm home. Why? What's wrong? What happened?" I demand.

Suddenly, I see something out of the corner of my eye and look up to find it's Pepper tromping hurriedly down the stairs. I run over to the door to meet her, yanking it open so she doesn't have to enter the access code, and give her the once over in concern. _Is she sick? In pain? Is it the baby?, _I wonder.

She sighs in relief, and I look at her in confusion. "I _need_ you, Stark," she says firmly.

"You..." I start to say, but she immediately goes for my belt, undoing the buckle. My eyes dart from her hands to her face and back again.

She nods, with a deviant smile. "Mmmm hmmm," she affirms. "I'm pregnant. I'm horny, and we need to have sex _right _now," she explains, in a smoky rumble.

I smirk at her as we start backing toward the leather sofa. "Wow. Down to business, then. I suppose I can, uh..." I say, clearing my throat. "_Oblige _you. Just this _one _time," I explain.

She nods again. "Oh, you _bet _you will. Get ready for a _ride, _mister," she answers, swiftly popping open the buttons on her blouse to reveal a very _lacy, _very _sheer _black bra that leaves almost _nothing _to the imagination.

I give it an approving nod. "Nice touch," I say, smirking. "Incidentally, did you wear that just to sweeten the pot?" She knows how much I like black underwear.

She giggles mischievously, and nods. "I figured it couldn't hurt," she says flirtatiously. And with that, she shoves me back onto the couch, and then proceeds to straddle my lap, her lips crashing into mine. I wrap my arms around her already writhing body, and pull her close, kissing her deeply. Her sweet scent is already heady enough to permeate my senses, and it doesn't take long for _little _Tony to sit up and take notice. And then, _she _notices.

She coos in approval. "Mmmmm, _that _didn't take long," she comments, temporarily breaking the kiss. She grinds against me, and I run my hands up and down her body.

"What can I say? You're too fucking hot for words right now," I explain.

She giggles, and then moves her lips close my ear. "Then stop talking, and put your money where your mouth is," she purrs hotly.

I whimper, and then grunt as I yank her skirt up around her waist, but my eyes go wide at what I find, and my machismo falters. "Yeeeeowza," I mumble helplessly, finding she's got a garter belt and sheer thigh high stockings on. But no, I repeat, _no _underwear.

She giggles again. "Surprise," she says playfully.

I look up into her eyes in warning. "Oh, _you _are in _trouble, _Potts," I say, before I practically tackle her, rolling her off my lap and onto her back on the cushions, quickly positioning myself between her legs. She squeals in both surprise and delight, and we go right back to making out as I'm feverishly trying to free my manhood from my pants. I _need_ to be inside her. _Now. _

I _finally _succeed, and instantly plunge myself inside of her opening. She's soaked. She's tight. And she gasps as how aggressive I'm being, but I look at her for reassurance it's the _good _kind of aggression, and she gives me an approving grin. I nod in understanding, and kiss her hard as I begin to work her body underneath me. We're moaning, and panting, and murmuring each other's names as she runs her fingers through my hair, her steamy breathy words in my ear. I feel her nibble my earlobe, and I duck my head to plant soft, wet kisses on her neck as we make love.

"Oh my god, I need you," I purr.

"I need you, _too,_" she replies, just before she inhales sharply through her teeth and arches her back.

I pull back to look at her in concern, wondering if that was a result of pain or pleasure. "You okay?" I ask, as I stop thrusting.

She frowns. "I'm _wonderful_. Now_ keep going_," she demands. "_Please. _Don't stop."

I nod and return to my rhythm, grinding hard against her. I grip her hip, and increase my speed, and she coos happily.

"Yeah? You like what I'm doing, baby?" I ask.

She bites her lip and nods. "Yes. Don't stop! Oh _God, _don't stop!" she begs.

But I _do. _And she raises her head, looking at me with a disapproving frown. "Tony, I said..." she starts, but I silence her by sliding down and flicking my tongue against her swollen folds. She gasps, and moans loudly, opening her legs even further. "_Ohmygodyes_," she babbles. I glance up to see her close her eyes and I smile as I suck her little pink clit. She moans again, even louder. And she puts a hand down between her legs, on the back of my head, guiding my motions. I wrap my arms around her legs, and grip the tops of thighs, both to hold her steady, as her body is starting to tremble pre-orgasmically, and to deepen my movements.

Pepper's chest starts to heave, and a high-pitched, breathy, "Huh!" escapes her lips. And then I taste the result of her ecstasy on my tongue, and it quickens all of my senses. Her scent, her heat, the sound of her cumming, the _taste _(my god, the _taste!) _of her body is setting off fireworks in my brain. I can't get enough. Her flavor coats my tongue, and goatee, and even dribbles onto the cushion underneath her. She's writhing wildly, but I don't let up. Her thighs are damp with sweat, and she's crying out now, her voice echoing off the concrete walls.

When she finally starts to come down, I give her opening one last, lingering swipe with my tongue, and smack my lips, savoring her taste, as I raise up to look at her. "My _god, _you're delicious," I purr.

She giggles, and smiles coyly and then pulls me to her, kissing me deeply, her tongue plunging into my mouth to taste for herself. Then she breaks the kiss, and moves her lips to my ear. "Now, I want you to finish fucking me," she demands.

I pull back to look at her. "Your wish is my command, Ms. Potts," I purr back. And I bite my lip as I plunge my still-hardened manhood back inside her.

She inhales sharply again, and the lets out a pleasure-soaked, "Oooooohhhh." I pump my eyes brows knowingly, and we grin at each other. I continue thrusting, looking deeply into her eyes. She moans and rubs her hands up and down my chest as we fuck. I run my hand down her side, and then affectionately grip her behind, giving it a loving squeeze. Then I see her expression change.

"Tony?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows questioningly. "Hmmm? What baby?" I ask.

"There's something I haven't done for you in a while," she says. She pats my side. "Sit back," she commands.

I frown. "But I thought you wanted me to..." I begin.

"And you will!" she assures, as she sits up, too. "But for right now, just _enjoy." _She kneels down on the floor in front of me, and I watch as she gives Little Tony a few strokes just before she sinks her mouth down around it, deep throating me. I grunt in surprise, but also immense pleasure, rolling my head back. She's right. It _has _been a while.

I pick my head back up to watch her as she works my cock with her hand and her mouth, sliding up and down, sucking and working her tongue from base to tip. I gather her hair in my hand and rest it on the back of her head as she moves. She moans, and her voice vibrates against me, heightening the pleasure.

"Ohmygodyou'resogoodatthis," I moan in one breath. She smiles as she works, and increases her pace. I grunt as a result, and my hips buck. "Oh _fuck, _Pepper. It's not gonna take _long, _baby, if you keep _this _up," I tell her.

She pulls off and strokes me, smiling. "Tell me when you're close, and I'll ride you," she informs me.

I whimper at her word. "Yes, _ma'am,_" I reply. She then sinks her mouth back down over the top of my shaft, and sits up on her knees. I watch intently as she makes me disappear inside her mouth and reappear over and over again, and I feel the pre-orgasmic waves start to roll through my body. On the last pass, my hips buck hard, and her eyes shoot up to mine questioningly. I nod emphatically. "_Yeah,_" is all I can manage to say.

She climbs off the floor, and straddles me again, sinking her body down over mine. She starts to grind. I grip her behind in both hands and work with her movements, rolling my hips to match hers. We stare at each other intensely, as we both start to cum. "Oh!" she squeaks out. "Oh my god, you're so hard!"

"Thanks to _you,_" I remind her breathlessly. Then I feel my cock twitch inside her, thumping her g-spot. and I have no choice but to squeeze my eyes shut, and hold on for the ride.

I pant. "Oh _fuuuuuccckkkk," _I grunt as I can't help myself. I let go inside of her, and I can feel her muscles squeeze tightly around me in response.

"OH! YES! OH!" she cries, her voice strained as she climaxes, too. She rolls her hips widely, milking me for every last drop, and then slumps against my shoulder, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath.

I turn my head to look at her, and pat her thigh in satisfaction. "I hope that's what you were looking for, Potts," I tease. "Cuz' I'm _spent."_

She chuckles, and raises her head to look at me. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are glassy, and her hair is a little mussed. In a word, though? She's _gorgeous_ right now. I grin back at her. She nods._ "_Oh _yes,_" she assures. "It _was. _So, thank you_." _

I chuckle, and then cup her cheek, bringing her lips to mine and kissing her deeply. "Best. Lunch hour. _Ever,_" I tease, when the kiss breaks.

She giggles, and then makes a move to climb off my lap. She pulls her skirt down, and then reaches out to help me up off the couch. I take her hand and hoist myself up to stand. We work to put ourselves back together, but I pull her to me and kiss her hard as she's buttoning her blouse.

She looks at me curiously when the kiss breaks, and I smile. "What was _that_ for?" she asks.

I shrug. "I just _love _that you drove all the way over here just for a quickie," I explain.

She chuckles. "Well, it wasn't just to be nice. I was in a bad way, and needed some immediate relief," she replied.

"Well, then, I'm glad I could be of assistance," I tease. We giggle and I peck her lips again. Then we smile at each other briefly before she breaks away, and walks to the bathroom to finish putting herself back together.

I watch her walk away from me, admiring how sexy she looks right now. Post-coital Pepper is _always _sexy, make no mistake. But post-coital and _pregnant _Pepper? Oh my _God. _Even Venus de Milo can't compete with her. I know, right? Weird that I find her being pregnant sexy. But I _do. _I can't help it.

I laugh at this revelation. Never in a million _years _would I have ever dreamed that thought would cross my mind. But here I am. And it _has. _And I _love _it.

I'm still grinning when she comes out of the bathroom, all polished and poised once again, and she gives me a curious look. "Why are _you _so happy?" she teases, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "No reason," I tease back, shrugging, and she playfully smacks my shoulder. I laugh and peck her lips. Then I gaze into her eyes. "Thank you, again," I tell her.

"For what?" she asks. "Using you to get my rocks off?"

We chuckle. "Yes. _That,_" I agree. "But also..._everything _else."

She smiles softly, and I'm pretty sure she gets my full meaning. Pepper's good like that. "My _pleasure," _she murmurs, softly kissing my lips again, and looking at me thoughtfully. Then she pats my chest, and breaks away. "Okay. Duty calls, I'm afraid, "she says, walking toward the door.

"Shall we continue, tonight?" I ask hopefully.

She laughs. "At the rate I'm going, do you even need to ask?" she counters.

"So...yes?" I tease.

She laughs again rolls her eyes. "Same bat time, same bat channel, Stark," she calls out, as she opens the door to go.

"Okay, that's just sacrilegious," I jab back.

She chuckles and I wink at her, and then watch her disappear up the stairs. Then I blow out my breath, and shake my head in disbelief at what just occurred. "J, _tell _me you got all of that," I say, wanting to save _that_ little tryst for the archives.

"You didn't order me to discontinue surveillance, Sir," he replies, matter-of-fact.

I smirk and nod approvingly. "Good boy," I mutter happily.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's Friday. And on top of THAT? It's the opening day of Civil War in the U.S. Gotta say, it's a been a rough couple a' weeks, given the distress in which our poor couple find themselves. And, admittedly, that's put down my creative inspiration to write for my existing stories in the last little while (many apologies), so I haven't updated much. Or AT ALL, more like. (Mainly because the stuff that I HAVE managed to write would probably get me lynched by you guys, currently, so I refrained from sharing it. Gotta wait till emotions aren't so raw for that. I use writing as a way to process my own emotions about things. And the stuff that came out IN that process? It ain't pretty. But it DID help me to work through stuff in my head, and get back to writing for you again. So there is a silver lining!) **

**THAT, and I've become aware of some prospective good news regarding the future of our couple, thanks to some very informative friends (aren't Pepperony fans just the best?!), and I'm back in high spirits again. There IS HOPE, people! Pepperony may, in fact, live on in the MCU, yet! (The odds are DEFINITELY in our favor! I'll say that!)**

**SO, without further ado, here's some MUCH needed Tony and Pepper fluff...**

It's Friday. It's date night, and Pep's coming over. I've got something to show her before we head out that I _know _she'll wanna see.

First of all, let me say it's funny what crosses your path when you're least expecting it. Since we found out Pepper's pregnant, I guess I've been a little preoccupied. (How could I not be, right?) But more importantly, it's made me think about how different this all would be if my folks were still around, you know? My dad would call me a schmuck for not marrying her first, but eventually he'd be happy for us, I'd like to think. But Ma? I can't help but smile at what her reaction to the news would've been. She'd be bubbling over with excitement, no doubt, chattering away about it in Italian and probably balling her eyes out with happy tears at the same time, paying _no _attention to the fact that most people in the room wouldn't be able to understand a single word she'd be saying.

To Ma, family was _everything. _But her father didn't like Pop that much, so she didn't speak to that side of the family very often after they got married, and he brought her to America. Which is why I never really knew my extended family growing up. It's a pity, now that I think about it. It didn't matter before, but_ now? _It would be nice for Junior to know where he comes from, I have to admit.

Anyway- she saw to it every day of her life that me and my dad knew how much she loved us, even if we didn't always know how to reciprocate. So, needless to say, I wish she was still around. Just so she could show _my _kid the same kind of love and affection she showed me. And, without a doubt, she _would. _In _spades._

So, that got me wondering- do my parents somehow _know _I'm gonna be a father? I'd at least like to think they had _some _idea of what's going on in my life these days.

I have to clarify- I never really gave the afterlife much thought before. And I honestly couldn't tell you whether or not I believe it even exists. But Pepper seems to think it does. She's told me of times when she's just suddenly, inexplicably had the feeling her dad was watching over her. He died suddenly when she was a teenager. They were close, and it's a wound I don't think has ever healed completely. Kinda like me and Ma. So I guess I get it. And, if she thinks there's an afterlife, then I guess that's good enough for me, too.

So what's my point in telling you all of this? I'm getting to that.

Earlier today, I was working on some stuff in the shop, and needed some parts I was sure I'd put in storage. So I went to the storage room, and began rifling through boxes, looking for what I needed, when out of the blue, I came across an old dusty cardboard box labelled "Anthony". I instantly recognized the writing- it was Ma's. And I smiled as I immediately tore the tape off the top, and began to shuffle through the contents. There was a scrapbook of newspaper clippings, highlighting some of my childhood accomplishments, a few awards and trophies, and a couple of my favorite toys and things from when I was a kid.

One was a built-to-scale model of an Apache helicopter I recalled building with my dad. He didn't really help that much, actually. It was mostly me. But he _did _help with the paint job, and putting on the decals, as I could remember.

I batted the rotor with my finger, and watched it do a few rotations. Then I set it aside, and keep digging through the box, only to discover...

XxXxXxXx

"Your _baby-__b__ooties?!_" Pepper gasps, as I set my findings in front of her on the workbench. Her face lights up in a glow, and I smile at the sight.

"Yep. Aaaaannnndd," I say dramatically, whipping a folded, crocheted baby-blue blanket from behind my back to show her. She gasps again, and takes it from me, holding it up in front of her in admiration. It's a little musty, and has a couple of holes, but she couldn't be more thrilled. She's grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my _God! _Where on _Earth _did you find these?" she asks in amazement.

I shrug. "I was just poking around in storage, and came across a box of stuff," I answer. "I had _no _idea any of this was even still around, but..."

"It _is! _And it's _wonderful!" _Pepper coos. She sniffs, and I notice she's about to cry. She sees that I've noticed, and sheepishly swipes away a stray tear that's escaped, giving me an impish grin. I give her a sympathetic look, and then we both chuckle.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones. They're forever making me look like such a wimp," she remarks. Then, she gingerly folds the blanket and rests it on the work bench with care, smoothing her hand over it lovingly. I pick up the booties, holding each one between my thumbs and pointer fingers, and place the soles on her belly, playfully.

She watches what I'm doing, and giggles, then shifts her eyes up to mine and smiles. I pretend like I'm concentrating. "Hmmmm," I say. "Might be a _tad _too big right now, but..."

"They'll grow into them," she says, finishing my thought with a loving smile.

I look back up into her eyes, and grin right back at her. "Right," I agree, nodding resolutely. I set the booties on top of the blanket, and then pull her into my arms. She lovingly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. We smile at each other when the kiss breaks, she rests her head on mine.

"Is that everything that was in the box?" she asks.

I shrug. "There was some other stuff, too," I reply. "A couple of toys, some newspaper clippings of me, some trophies."

"Really?" she asks hopefully. "Can I see it?"

I look at her curiously. "The rest isn't that exciting, Pep," I assure her.

"Please?" she asks again. She runs her hands around my waist and hooks them behind my back. Then she looks at me, pleadingly.

I cave. "Alright, I _guess,_" I say, with mock exasperation. Then I give her a smirk, and she grins in approval. I snag the box from off the stool, and bring it to her. She looks at it in wonder, and immediately starts to go through what's left.

She grabs the scrapbook, and flips through the pages. "Oh!" she whispers to herself. "Would you look at this?"

I step behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, peering over her shoulder at the page she's settled on. It's a picture of me probably somewhere around age 8. And it was the 70's, so I was sporting the obligatory shaggy mop of hair and butterfly collar.

I smile. "Hey, who's _that _handsome devil?" I tease.

Pepper giggles, and coos. "Handsome is _right! _Those _eyes,_ and all that _hair_! You were _quite _the lady-killer even back _then,_I see."

I look at her in bemusement. "You've seen kiddie pictures of me before, haven't you?"

Pepper shrugs. "Only a couple. And definitely not _this _one," she explains.

"Well, then, lucky _you,_" I joke. "That I found such a bounty of hidden treasure." I roll my eyes, and Pepper laughs.

She smacks my arm playfully. "It _is _a treasure. Old memories are something to treasure, Tony."

Pepper flips the page, and a folded up clipping is tucked in between the next two pages. She sets down the book to open the clipping, and I suddenly feel a forlorn pang in my gut at what I see. It's a picture of me, somewhere around twenty, and I'm standing next to some guy I barely remember as a friend of my father's from all those decades ago. And we're standing beside two caskets ornamented with very lavish floral pieces. _My parents' funeral. _

The headline reads:

_H. STARK AND WIFE, MARIA, LAID TO REST. QUESTIONS ARISE ON SON'S ABILITY TO FILL FATHER'S SHOES_

_God, I was just a kid! What the hell did I know about business? I was trying to grieve, to figure out my place in the world. I was scared __shitless!, _I thought defensively. Obi, shortly after, stepped in as CFO, and saved my ass. Or so I thought, at the time. But that day, the weight of the world was on my shoulders. And it was _ungodly _heavy.

I instantly start to back away in defense, clearing my throat. "Yeah, uh, _some _old memories, Pep. Not _all,_" I explain awkwardly.

Pepper nods in understanding. "Of _course. _I certainly didn't mean _all. _Some are...very _painful _to have to recall. I know that," she assures. She begins folding the newspaper clipping up, a sliding it back into the scrap book again.

"Yeah, great. So, we done here? Cuz' I'm _starving,_" I reply.

But she just continues to stare at me, frowning. "Does this..._bother _you? That I want to look at this stuff?" she asks cautiously.

I shake my head, and wave a hand in dismissal. "No. Nope. You're good. I just..." I clear my throat uncomfortably again. "I just didn't think I'd have to go that far down memory lane _with _you."

She steps closer to me, and I step back another step. I'm not exactly sure why. I guess I just feel threatened, some how, by all of these old pictures. Stupid, I know, but there's a _world _of pain hidden between those pages, and I realize there's a reason why I didn't really pull the scrapbook out and take a look. As far as I'm concerned, the past needs to stay buried.

"Tony," Pepper says. "It's alright. I understand. There are a lot of bad memories in there. We don't have to look at this stuff anymore, if you don't want." She takes another step to me, and this time, I let her. She lays an assuring hand on my chest, and reaches up to peck my cheek. "Okay?" she says, studying my face.

I give her a faint smile, and squeeze her hand on my chest. "Thanks," I mutter. I glance from the box and back to her, shaking my head. "I don't know why that stuff still gets to me. Sometimes it just _does, _I guess."

"It's the same reason why you decided to show me the baby blanket and the booties," she replies. "Believe or not, _you," _she says, jabbing me in the chest playfully. "Actually _can _be sentimental."

I scoff. "Pssh. Come _on, _Pep. That's...I'm...you're wrong. I'm not..." I stammer.

"Tony, it's not like there's anything _wrong _with it. People wax nostalgic all the time. Frankly, I'd think it weird if you _didn't,_" she reasoned.

I frown at her. "Name one other time," I say.

"You kept the first arc reactor," she states plainly.

"Ah,ah! _I _told you to throw it out. _You're _the one who held onto it. _Now _who's sentimental?" I challenge.

"But after I put it in a glass case, you _kept _it. So we're _even," _she retorts.

I grouse at her. "Yeah, well. That had more to do with my feelings for you at the time. Not the actual object of our mutual sentimentality."

"Ah ha!" she chirps, with a triumphant smirk. "So you admit it!"

I try to come up with a rebuttal, but it's hopeless. She's right. I _did _kinda want to keep that thing. I just didn't want to say so at the time. But good old Pepper. She knows me too well, and kept it anyway.

"Okay, cut it out," I tease, grabbing her, my mood lifting.

"I will when you say I'm right," she retorts jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Say it."

"Alright. You're..."

"I'm?" she urges, looking at me expectantly.

We stare at each other for a few long seconds before I speak.

"Beautiful, the love of my life, and the mother of my child?" I offer, sheepishly.

She exhales, and smirks wryly at me. "Nice try, Stark," she quips. "I _am _all of those things.."

"This is true," I add.

"But I'm _also_?" she begs.

I wince, and suck air in through my teeth. "I..you're...I...guess...you _could _say...you're..." I stammer.

"Rrrrrrr-" she starts, playfully.

"Rrrright," we finish in unison.

"Yeah, see? I said it. There you go," I mutter.

Pepper chuckles, and pecks my lips. She shakes her head. "And you're also stubborn as a mule, make no mistake," she jabs.

I scoff. "Well, _yeah. __That _I _knew _already," I quip, smirking.

Her expression changes to one of pensive reflection. "But I have to wonder- why did that box cross your path? Why were you meant to find it _today? _Of all days?" she asks.

I look at her in awe, and smile. She gets self-conscious, and looks at me in confusion. "What?" she murmurs.

"That's _exactly _what I was wondering," I say softly. I reach down and grasp her hands in mine. "I have to tell you- I've been doing a lot of thinking about things lately. About what my folks would think about us having their first grandchild. And if..." I struggle to find my next words. "They even _know? _Are they _aware, _do you think? Of what's going on with me? With _us?"_

Pepper's eyes soften from rapt attention to warm reassurance. "I _think _you just solved the mystery," she murmurs thoughtfully, with a soft smile. She swivels around and walks toward the car. Apparently, she's starving now, _too. _

And I'm left standing there, processing the insight she's just given me. _Is Pepper right? __Could finding that box have been a kind of message?, _I wonder. I chuckle to myself. She never fails to amaze me. No matter what, she always knows how to bring me out of a funk, and to make me see things in a better light. I'll never really know why I found that box today. But I'm gonna accept Pepper's answer for the time being- I was _meant _to find it. Because they know. They approve. And Ma's probably blubbering like a baby, and happily babbling Italian to anyone who'll listen right now that she's gonna be a _nonna. _A grandmother. And I realize- the past may be what it is. I can't change that. But the future is _wide _open. And I can't _wait _to spend it with Pepper_. And _Junior.


	32. Chapter 32

**Working on a lot of angsty writing at the moment (uploads for existing stories. A whole BATCH of 'em), but needed a fluff break. I hope you enjoy! :D**

It's Friday, I'm stuck in traffic, and I am running late. Yeah. Not a good thing to have happen right now. Pepper's waiting on me.

It's the day of our first prenatal appointment. She left from the office, and I'm supposed to meet her there, which is the only reason why we're not together right now. And I'm regretting not driving into the city early to pick her up so we _could _have gone together. (It's what she'd suggested, and I, stupidly, poo-poo'ed it.) But whatever. Too late now.

I _wanted _to be on time, I swear. But, as luck would have it, traffic has been backed up for miles because of a wreck up ahead. So, I'm not making much headway. And Pepper's getting testy. This is the third phone call from her since I left the house.

"I just got called back. Where are you, _now_?" she demands, her voice hushed.

I huff as I look out the windshield into the grid-locked afternoon traffic. "I'm _trying _to hurry, Pepper. I swear to God. Besides, who's idea was it for you to see an OB/GYN so far away, anyway?" I ask.

I hear her sigh in exasperation. "Are you _really _going to argue with me about this, _again?" _she demands. "And might I remind you, I _had _a solution to prevent this very thing from happening, Tony. And you shot it down."

"Best baby doc in the city or not, the place is damn far away. That's all I gotta say," I grumble.

"Just _get _here," Pepper says in annoyance, and hangs up.

I take a deep breath, and blow it out in frustration, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "Come on, come on," I mutter.

XxXxXxXxXx

No less than two minutes later, my phone rings again. It's Pepper. _Of course__. _I punch the accept call button.

"Tony?" she says.

"Pepper, I'm _trying_ to get there, okay? _Really. _I..."

I hear a soft sob, and I immediately stop talking and frown. "Pep?" I ask cautiously.

I hear her choke out another sob. "I'm bleeding," she says, her voice soft and strained.

"What? How bad?" I ask.

"Bad enough!" she replies. "I need you. Where are you?" she asks weakly.

I shake my head, and regather my composure. The traffic _was_ actually starting to flow again, thankfully. "I'm close, baby," I tell her. "Just hang on. I'll be there, soon."

"Okay," she says.

"What does this mean? What do they think is going on?" I ask urgently.

"I don't know, yet! Everything was fine before I got here! But when I went into the bathroom to give a urine sample, that's when I saw that I'd started to...to..." Her voice cracks and gives out, and my heart breaks at the sound.

"It'll be okay, baby," I murmur.

_"God,_ I hope so!" she gasps.

_" _It _will. _We just need to find out what's going on, right?"

She sniffs. "Right," she affirms.

I smile. "That's my girl," I respond, trying my best to sound calm for her. "And Pep?"

"Yes?"

I smile, despite the seemingly grim situation. "I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too," she says, and I can hear a smile in her voice. "I'm just _scared." _

"I know," I say. "But whatever happens, we'll get through this. Just like we always..."

"Oh! Here comes the doctor again!" she says, interrupting me. "They're going to do an ultra sound to see what's going on. I've gotta go!"

"I'll be there soon," I tell her. We hang up, and I see traffic has now opened up to full flow again. I grit my teeth and mash the accelerator, gunning the engine, my heart racing anxiously.

XxXxXxXx

I screech into the parking lot of the doctor's office, clamber out of the car, and burst in the door. "Potts!" I blurt out breathlessly as I reach the reception desk.

The receptionist looks at her screen to find Pepper's exam room number. It seems like it takes her an eon. "Ah, yes. Here she is," she hums finally, as I impatiently drum my finger tips on the counter.

I cock an eyebrow in annoyance at how lackadaisical she is, given the situation. "The room number?" I ask expectantly.

"Through _that _door, third room on your left. Room number 4," she tells me, pointing the way.

I nod firmly in understanding, and stride over to the door. I yank it open, and march through it. "Number 4, number 4," I mutter to myself, as I make my way down the hall.

I find it, and come to a stop as I stand in front of it. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. Then I raise a hand to softly knock. "Pep?" I murmur.

I'm quickly greeted by a nurse, who opens the door just wide enough to look at me with a cautious eye. "Can I help you?" she asks in a curt tone.

I smile back, trying to inject a little charm. "I'm here for Pep..um, Virginia Potts?" I tell her. "She's my...I'm..the f-father?" I stammer. Okay. That didn't come out as smooth as I'd hoped.

But she softens, none-the-less, and widens the door so I can enter. I walk in to find Pepper lying down on the exam table, with one of those clinical, paper blankets covering her from her waist down, her knees bent underneath. The doctor is standing by her feet, where the nurse joins her, and they're standing in front of an ultrasound machine, staring at the screen. I can't see what they're looking at because they're blocking my view.

Pepper gasps a relieved "Oh!" as soon as she sees me, and I march briskly over to her, wrapping her upper body in my arms. She cups my face with both hands as I kiss her lips.

I pull back to look at her with concern. Her eyes are glassy from recently crying, but, to my surprise, she's smiling. However, that's not enough to convince me everything is okay. "What's going on? What did they find?" I ask fearfully.

Pepper gives me a wide, reassuring smile. "See for yourself," she murmurs happily.

I turn my head to look at what she's seen. I cock my head to the side, and squint. It looks like a cross between a gummy bear, and...I don't know. A kidney bean? And dead-center, I can see a tiny little flicker. _The heartbeat._

Instantly, a relieved, and very proud, grin spreads across my lips. I look back at Pepper, and we chuckle. "_That's _the...it's our...I..._wow,_" I stammer, turning my head back to the image, completely mesmerized. I'm not doing well with speaking in coherent sentences today, apparently.

The doctor looks at me, and smiles. "I'm Dr. Carter," she says, reaching to extend a hand.

I take her hand, and shake it eagerly. "Tony," I say. I shake my head, and point helplessly at the image. "I can't _believe _that's our...our..." I stammer again.

She chuckles. "Well, _believe _it," she says. "_That's _your baby, you two. Congratulations."

My eyes shift from the screen to the doctor and back again. "And everything's okay?" I ask hopefully.

"Everything appears to be developing normally," the doctor replies, as she's taking some measurements. "Looks like we're at just over six weeks."

"Wonderful," Pepper coos happily. She's beaming. I don't know if it's the hormones, or the occasion (or both?), but she's positively glowing, and I can't take my eyes off of her. She's _gorgeous. _I mean, more than _usual._

We look at each other, and chuckle again, grinning giddily. And then I go in for another kiss. "I love you," I tell her, bursting with pride. "You're amazing, and I love you."

"I love you, too," she says, stroking my cheek lovingly. "I was so scared! I thought this had all been some kind of dream. Or a _nightmare, _more like. And we'd lost the..."

"But we _didn't, _did we?" I reassure, taking her hand in mine, and squeezing it. We turn our heads back to the screen, and quietly watch as the little...gummy bear? Bean? Gummy-bear bean?- squirms and wriggles inside her. And it's the most spectacular thing I've ever seen.

After a moment, I can feel Pepper's eyes on me, and I shift my gaze back to her bashfully. "What?" I ask.

She smiles in amusement, and then shakes her head. "Nothing," she says. "I'm just glad you're enjoying this."

I scoff and smile. "Are you kidding? This is _the _best thing I've ever laid eyes on, bar _none,_" I tell her. "_And _it's the best start to date night _we've _ever had, I know that," I remind her.

Pepper gasps. "Oh! That's _right! _It _is _date night, isn't it?" she asks in happy surprise.

I chuckle, and then cock an accusing eyebrow. "Don't tell me you _forgot, _Potts," I tease.

Pepper shrugs in dismissal. "I have an excuse. I've got 'pregnancy brain'," she replies blithely. I look at her skeptically.

"What? It's a _thing!_" she replies defensively.

I give her a questioning smirk, and then we smile at each other again, and look back at the screen.

After a few more moments, the doctor starts to wrap it up, and Pepper moves to sit up. I lend her a hand and she smiles graciously, taking it to pull herself up to a seated position.

The doctor rolls the ultrasound machine to the side, and tears off some printed pictures of our baby. She hands them to Pepper, and I sit down next to her on the table to look at them with her. We smile at them, and I lean in to kiss her lips once more. I couldn't love her more at that moment.

"We have to celebrate," she says softly a moment later, when the kiss breaks.

But before I can respond, the doctor interrupts. "We'll schedule your next appointment for next month. And we'll continue like that until you reach your third trimester. After that it will be every two weeks until you reach that final month. And then it will be weekly. Make sense?" she asks.

"Perfect sense," Pepper says, smiling.

The doctor nods and smiles. "Good," she replies. "Until then, just watch the bleeding to make sure it doesn't worsen. If it does, or you start cramping, call us immediately. Otherwise, it should taper off within a couple of days."

"Why was it there in the first place?" I ask.

The doctor shrugs. "It's pretty common in early pregnancy, actually. Not usually something to be overly concerned about, but we like to take precautions, all the same. And it gives you a chance to have an extra look at your little fella, anyway."

My eyes widen. "_Fella?!" _I say excitedly. "You can tell that _already?"_

Pepper chuckles and shakes her head. I look at her in confusion, and then look at the doctor, who's giving me a kind, but amused smile.

I assume by how they're both looking at me, that my excitement is a _tad _premature. "Okay. So when _do_ we get to find out what it is?" I ask a little testily.

"Around week 20," the doctor explains. "Sometimes we can get a peek a couple of weeks early, though. We'll just have to wait and see."

"But week _20,_" I repeat. "That seems so far away."

The doctor laughs. "Oh, it'll sneak up on you. Just you watch," she assures.

She asks if we have any other questions, and we both reply no.

"Well, kids! Then I think we're done here," she says jovially. I thank her profusely for taking care of Pepper. And our little _fella,_ for that matter.

She accepts my thanks, we say our goodbyes, and Pepper moves to put her skirt and heels back on once the doctor's left.

"A few more weeks, and you won't be able to zip that up," I tell her.

Pepper scoffs and rolls her eyes. "How good of you to point that out," she remarks drolly.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying. Let's get ahead of the curve here. Maybe a little maternity wear shopping is in order, huh?"

"Tony Stark! Are you _actually _offering to take me shopping?" she jokes. "And to a _mother-to-be _store, to boot?"

"Well, I don't have a root canal scheduled, so, you know...it was next on the list," I joke.

"I wonder- does Prada _have _a maternity line?" she teases, balancing against the exam table to put on each of her Louboutin's.

"Don't know. But you might as well kiss _those_ puppies goodbye, _too_, while you're at it," I say, nodding toward her shoes.

Pepper grimaces, and lets out a disappointed whine. "Aw, damn it!" she says, stomping one foot in disgust. "You're probably right! But I really _love _my shoes!"

I chuckle. _"Love _is an understatement," I joke. "And, for the record, so do _I. _At least, the way you look when you're _wearing_ them."

Pepper gives me a coy smile. I give her wink and a smirk.

"You know what I heard? Some women's feet grow during pregnancy. And, if they do? They_ stay _that way," I inform her.

Pepper's eyes go wide, and she stops what she's doing. "Stop it," she warns. "That's not funny."

I grin, and giggle at her. She pouts at me, and finishes putting her other shoe on. When she's done, I swing an arm around her shoulder as we go to leave. "Yep. Better rethink making the investment in haute couture for a while, Pep. Hardly seems worth it. If you want _my _opinion..."

"Or even if I _don't," _she interjects.

I pretend like I didn't hear her. "The only _safe _bet is nothing but mu-mu's and flip-flops for the duration," I joke.

Pepper splutters. "Mu-mu's and _flip-flops?!" _she exclaims.

"Hey. Blame Mother Nature for limiting your options for fashion for nine months, alright?" I say. This earns me a smack on my chest from her. I flinch, and smirk at her as we leave the doctor's office.

"I'm sure I'll find _something _to wear besides mu-mu's and flip flops, Tony," she argues.

I shrug indifferently. "Yeah, whatever you say, Pep. Just don't come crying to me when you come home with what looks like a flowered couch cover and the only shoes that are comfortable are made out of foam rubber, okay?" I warn.

Pepper scowls at me, and we separate to go to our respective vehicles. I throw on my aviators, and she glowers at me one last time before we climb in our cars. "I suppose you think you're funny?" she asks.

I smirk cockily at her. "Not funny. _Honest," _I reply.

"_Not _honest. Horribly misinformed," I hear her grumble under her breath, and I smile to myself at my teasing getting under her skin.

But I decide that's enough torment of my pregnant girlfriend for one day, and opt to change subjects. "So, Potts? I believe someone mentioned celebrating tonight?" I say.

Her glower changes into a smile. "I _did, _yes," she says.

"Then follow_ me_," I instruct. "We'll figure it all out from my place."

Pepper makes a face. "We're driving all the way over there _just _to come back into the city?" she gripes.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Uh...are you _not _staying over this weekend? What's changed?" I ask curiously.

"I...well, I guess I..." she stammers awkwardly.

I give her a pained look. "Pregnancy brain, again?" I offer.

She huffs in defeat. "Damn it," she says, yanking her car door open, and plunking down in the driver's seat heavily. "I _told _you it was a thing!"

I chuckle. Pepper all ditzy is _hilarious. _Adorable, but _hilarious. _

"Stop laughing at me, and get in the car!" she barks.

I feign a startle. And then give her a smart ass'ed salute. "Yes, _ma'am!_" I bark back, with a smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

_**It's Friday. And we're in need of an update for this one, I reckon'... ;)**_

We pull into my drive way and I swing around to the underground entrance, but not before I notice Pepper hurriedly piling out of her car and bolting to the front door. I frown in concern, and quickly park in the shop before I get out of my car and run upstairs to see what's wrong. But almost immediately after I reach the top of the stairs, an amused smile spreads across my lips and I chuckle, hearing the tell-tale signs coming from the guest bathroom just off the living room indicating what, _exactly, _Pepper is up to, and what the hurry was.

I hear her sigh in great relief from behind the door, wash her hands, and then I see the door knob turn. Our eyes meet once she emerges, and I chuckle at her in amusement again. "Feel better?" I ask knowingly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She giggles sheepishly, and nods. "_Yes. Much," _she says emphatically. "Suddenly, my bladder's the size of a pea. Between all of the morning sickness, and having to pee so often, I feel like I spend my life in the bathroom some days."

She walks to me, and I pull her into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck. "You know, I wish I could say something to comfort you, babe. But my guess is it'll only get worse," I joke. I pull back and put my hands on her belly. She watches me intently. "The bigger junior gets, the more he'll sit on that pea-sized bladder of yours."

"Well, then there's no hope for me, is there? I might as well move my office into the bathroom," she jokes back.

We laugh, and then I bend down and give her stomach a kiss before raising back up to look into her eyes again. "_Now, _then," I say. "About that celebrating we're supposed to be doing? What's your pleasure tonight?" I ask curiously. "Lady's choice."

Pepper purses her lips in thought for a moment before she answers. "_Actually?_" she says coyly.

I lean in, and eye her intently.

She smiles to herself, looks away and shakes her head. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," she mutters under breath. She takes a deep and looks back at me. "I could _really _go for a..." She acts like it's almost paining her to say the next words.

"For _a?..." _I urge.

"_S__teak. _Like a..._big _one,_" _she says sheepishly, wincing. She bites her lips and gives me an awkward look.

I splutter and laugh out loud. "Ohhhhh, I'm _liking _this pregnancy thing more and more!" I coo triumphantly, to which Pepper giggles and smacks me playfully in the chest.

I flinch and giggle back. "Yep, this is _definitely _my kid," I reply. "Already turning his mother into a card-carrying member of the carnivorous."

"Hey! I eat _meat,_" she defends. She brushes her bangs out of her eyes indignantly. "Just generally not in _massive _quantities, like _some _people I know," she states with mock superiority.

"Yeah, well, sorry, toots, but I think _that's _all about to _change,_" I argue back. "Junior needs some bovine, and who are _you _to deny him?"

"And what's with this _him _stuff, anyway? What if it's _not '_Junior'? What if it's...it's...," she stammers.

"Lil' Missy? Or..._Princess?_" I offer.

Pepper softens, and gives me a surprised smile. "Yeah," she coos, studying my face. "Would you be able to handle the idea?"

I smile back. "A Stark _girl?" _I ask. I step back, and gesture up and down my body. "You mean, all of _this? _Just in female form?"

Pepper scoffs. "Excuse _me, _Captain Awesome, but she'd be half _mine, too_," she replies drolly.

_"_You slept with Captain _Awesome?!_" I exclaim jokingly.

Pepper smacks me again in the chest, and she giggles. "Just answer the question, Stark," she says. "Would you be okay with having a _daughter?" _

_"_I'd be _fine,_" I reply. Then I teeter my head from side to side. "Scared _shitless, _and all _thumbs _at first. I mean, what in hell would _I_ know about having a little girl? _But, _at the end of the _day?_" I pull Pepper back to me, and wrap my arms back around her waist. "I feel confident that I could _somehow, __maybe, _quite _possibly," _I say, stopping to clear my throat. I look deeply into Pepper's eyes and smile. She smiles back. "Turn her into a _half-way _normally functioning member of society. _Hopefully," _I joke.

Pepper chuckles. "That _is _the hope, _yes,_" she murmurs before leaning in to kiss me.

XxXxXxXxXx

We go to dinner. Pepper gets her thick-cut, dry-aged, side of beef, as do _I. (C_an't _tell _you the delight I felt at seeing her saw into that thing, and actually almost, _almost _polish it off. Is that weird? Like, does that make me some kind of primeval, caveman, or something? Did I just de-_evolve _by saying that? Never mind. Not important. _Anyway...)_

We come back to my place a couple of hours later, well-fed and ready to settle in. Pepper climbs sluggishly out of the car carrying what's left of her dinner in a black styrofoam box, and I follow behind her as we trudge upstairs from the shop. I eye her behind as she walks in front of me, and smile. Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's just that we've both got _baby _on the brain right now, but I notice a smidgen of waddle in her wiggle_._

She catches me grinning and turns around, stopping mid-stair. "What?" she urges.

"Huh?" I ask. _Busted. _"Oh! _Nothing. _I'm just...enjoying the _view,_" I purr.

Pepper gives me a skeptical look, and continues up the stairs. I chuckle to myself.

She turns to look suspiciously over her shoulder at me again, as I follow her into the kitchen. She deposits her box in the fridge, and then gives me a curious look. "_What _is so funny?" she urges again.

I shrug. "Nothing's _funny, _Pep," I explain. "You're just..." I pause, trying to find the right words.

She looks at me expectantly.

"I was just..._admiring_ your..." I say, trying to take another tack. And _failing._

_"Alright, _that's enough of _that,_" Pepper says, rolling her eyes.

"What? It was nothing _explicit,"_ I try to explain. _ "_I was just admiring your _w__addle,_ if you must know. I was admiring your cute little, _premature, _pregnant _waddle." _Hey, _I _thought that sounded pretty innocent. In fact, it's down-right _endearing _if you ask _me. _But _Pepper, _on the other hand...

"My _waddle?!" _she exclaims in a huff. "I most certainly do _not _have a _waddle!" _

I throw my hands up in surrender. I'll admit, a poorly timed chuckle leaves my lips. "Okay, baby. Whatever you say."

She nods in satisfaction at my surrender.

"I just know what I _saw," _I mutter under my breath.

She hears me, and scoffs. "A '_waddle' _he says. _Please,_" she replies with disdain. "I'd have to have a belly in order to have a waddle. And I am a _long _ways away from showing." She continues to grumble as she walks past me and into the living room. I follow her.

She sits down on the couch, still grousing as she removes her Jimmy Choos. "Get over here, Mr. _Waddle. _You owe me a foot massage for _that _smart remark," she demands, though I can see she's trying to hide a smile.

I smile in reply, and join her on the couch. "Hey, if _that's _my pittance for being observant, then I'll take it. Brings those tootsies up here," I say, patting my lap. She gladly does, and I kick into one of my world-famous foot massages. Pepper knows how good I am at these. What can I say? I've got strong, very _capable_ hands. And I have half a mind to think that she was just trying to find a way to get me to indulge her, with my _waddle _remark paving the way.

I watch as she instantly begins to melt. She moans happily. "Yeah, _that's _the stuff. I've needed one of these all _day," _she says softly.

"I can imagine," I reply. "Won't be long _now, _Pepper. Foam-rubber flip flops. I'm telling ya'. They'll be the only way to go pretty soon," I tease.

"Tony?" she coos.

"Yes, dear?" I coo back.

"Shut up," she replies flatly. "And let me enjoy my massage in peace." She settles in to the couch cushions, and relaxes.

I chuckle at her one last time. We sit in silence for a few minutes as I continue the massage. Pepper scrolls through things on her phone, and I just enjoy being with her.

After a while, I can see Pepper's eyelids are drooping. I know she's tired, like, _all _the time right now, but I can't help feeling a bit disappointed that our evening is in danger of ending. _Some celebration, _I think sadly.

"Tired, baby?" I ask.

She shrugs. "A little, though I'd hate for our night to end _here,_" she says.

I smile. "You read my mind," I say.

With that, she sits up and crawls to me. I feign an approving smile as she climbs across my lap, straddling me. I start running my finger tips up and down her back. She sighs and moans in approval, and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I smile when it breaks. "What's _that _for?" I ask.

"I'm just showing my..._appreciation, _I suppose?" she purrs.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Appreciation?" I parrot.

She nods. "Mmmmhmmmm," she purrs again.

"For what?" I ask.

She begins to toy with my hair. And I _love _it. What foot massages do to Pepper, her fingers in my hair do to _me. _Putty. I'm quickly becoming _putty. _

I can't help but close my eyes at her touch, but not before I notice a sly smile ghost over her mouth. I open my eyes again, and she softly pecks my lips again. "For handling all of this as well as you are," she says.

"You're forgetting about my previous transgressions," I remind her. "I wasn't _exactly _the model of decorum when we found out about Junior. Or..._princess, _as the case may be."

She smiles and nods. "And I've forgiven you," she replies. "God knows it was a shock to the both of us, anyway. But now?"

"But _now,_" I say, smiling fondly at her.

But she doesn't respond as quickly as I thought she would. Suddenly, that sly smile has become a bit discontented. I frown. "Hey," I say softly. "Hey, what's wrong, Pep?"

She bites her lip, as her chin begins to quiver, and she slowly slides off my lap to sit back on the couch, her feet flat on the floor, and her head in her hands. Her face contorts as she starts to cry.

"Pepper?" I say, leaning forward to watch this.

She sniffs and dries her eyes as best as she can, then turns her eyes to look at me. She shakes her head. "I'm _sorry! _I'm _trying _to be strong! I really _am!" _she says, her voice choked out from the emotion.

I raise a hand to start rubbing her back. I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. I wish she would spill what's got her so upset. How did we go from both of our libidos getting revved up to..._this? _

"Pep, _talk _to me, honey. I can't fix what's wrong if you don't..." I begin.

"There's nothing _you _can do, Tony. It's not that kind of problem! Oh, listen to me. '_Not that kind of problem'. _It's not a_ problem, _Pepper. It's a _child,_" she mutters. And my eyes go wide.

"Okay, where're you going with this, Pep," I say with trepidation.

She flicks her eyes back to me, and sees my concern. "Oh! _No! _I'm sorry! I...didn't mean to..." she stammers. "Jesus. I can't even think straight. These _damned _hormones just..."

I put up my hands. "Okay, hold on. Calm down, and let's talk, okay?" I offer.

Pepper studies my face and then nods. "Okay," she replies.

I nod in affirmation. "Okay," I say. Then I frown. "First off- what brought this on? What's on your mind?"

Pepper chews her lip as she thinks, and then takes a deep breath. "Haven't you thought about what will happen when...I start to..." she begins, the words escaping her. But she gestures around her middle, miming a swollen belly. And I nod.

"Then the _world _will know," I reply glumly in understanding, and she nods emphatically.

"Yes! Thank you! It's going to be hard to hide..._that," _she says. "And then after the baby's _born? _What'll we do, _then?" _

I smooth my hands down her upper arms. "Pepper, we'll _live _our _lives,_" I explain. "Remember? Like we said before? We can't spend our lives living in fear."

"But, Tony! That was _before _I got pregnant! When we were just responsible for _us! _Now it's..." Her chin starts to quiver more and more. "_Worse. _It's _much worse,_" she finishes in a whisper.

I frown and shake my head. "Hasn't this occurred to you before now? That this is a whole new challenge for us?" I ask.

"Yes! Of _course, _it has! But today? Actually _seeing _the baby for the first time? It made it all so _real,_" she explains. "Real, and _frightening."_

I nod in agreement. "I know what you mean," I say.

"Right?" she says, nodding now, too. "Tony, we'd be lying to ourselves if we said our safety, the _baby's _safety, isn't going to be at high risk from this point on. And how is that fair? To _any _of us?"

I exhale slowly, reluctant to agree, but I can't help it. She's _right. _

I swallow hard, my head starting to spin with what she might be eluding to. Is she saying she doesn't _want _the...?

Whoa, hold up. Wait a second. She's already denied wanting to terminate the pregnancy. That much I'm sure of. I..._think. _So what else _is_ there? _Adoption? _Would she seriously be considering giving up _our _baby? Again, that gnawing feeling of dread, of not knowing what conclusions she's drawing, comes back over me. We'd never talked about this before all of this happened- what we'd do if there _was _an accidental pregnancy. It's because we'd always been so careful. So _fucking _careful. And then after _one night_ of dropping our guard, suddenly...

I stare at her, transfixed. "Pepper," I say, barely able to form the word. "_Please." _

Her eyes are brimming with new tears. "I just want to do what's _right, _Tony," she whispers. Her emotion overcomes her. She falls apart, and I pull her to my chest. I stroke her hair.

"I _want _to be a mother! I really _do! _I _want_ a family!" she goes on to say.

"But?" I reply.

She raises back up to look at me. "But isn't _that _just my own selfishness talking?" she asks. "Isn't it _better _to do what's right for the _child? _To give them the chance at a _normal _life? In complete safety? And security?"

I work my jaw for a few seconds. "_Adoption,_" I say bluntly. "You're thinking about adoption."

She searches my face for some kind of understanding or agreement. "Aren't _you?" _she asks desperately.

I can't answer. I can only keep staring at her, as I feel like I've been broadsided by a freight train. All I can think is- when the _hell _did _I _become the one who wants this kid? And _she _the one who _doesn't?_


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, whaddya' know? It's FRIDAY! Time for an update, wouldn't you say?**

**;)**

**Happy Friday! And Happy Reading! **

**(And thank you in advance for any reviews! They mean so much!)**

"No. No I haven't," I reply. "And honestly, Pep? I think you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Sure, our lives might carry more risk than some..."

"Than _most," _she argues.

I shake my head, and wave a hand in dismissal. "Fine. Whatever. But honey? We'll _handle _it. Just like we've handled everything _else."_

"But this isn't _like _everything _else, _Tony! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" she counters. New tears fill her eyes as she looks at me in hopeless desperation. I don't know what else to say, so I pull her to me, and wrap my arms around her. I stroke her hair, shushing her softly as she cries against my chest.

"Come on, baby. Don't cry. Please don't cry," I murmur. I can't believe I'm about to say these next words, but I don't know how else to ease the moment. "Maybe we need some time with this, huh? Everything's happened so fast. Maybe we need to give all of this some thought."

She raises her head to look at me. I swipe a stray tear from her cheek, and give her a weak smile. "Just promise me one thing?"

Pepper smiles weakly back and nods.

"I know that I said it was totally up to you to decide whether or not you'd..._continue _with the..."

She quickly takes my hand in hers, and pats it reassuringly. "And I _will. Carry _it, I mean," she tells me. "No, I've made up my mind, and _that's _off the table. I promise."

I smile and nod. A little part of me is relieved, even if I've currently got a gaping hole punched through the center of me. _At least the kid has a chance, _I think.

I can't help it. I lay a hand on her stomach. She watches me, but says and does nothing. She just lets me have the moment. I'm grateful, too, as I now have _no _idea how many more moments I'll get like this with...

"_Our baby," _I murmur, only realizing I'd just said that out loud. But damn it, I don't care. Somehow, against all odds, we _made _this kid. _Together. _She and I. He's _ours. _Or _she _is. And, from where I'm standing? That's _not _something to just..._hand over _to someone else. It's... It's..._miraculous. _Does that sound corny? You know what? I don't care about that either.

I bring my eyes back up to hers. "Can I uh..." I swallow hard, as there's a lump suddenly forming in my throat. I clear it and try again. "Can I see the photos from the ultrasound again?"

"Tony."

"Please?" I beg.

Pepper studies my face for a moment, and then relents. She stands up and walks to her purse sitting on the entry way table. After a moment, she comes back and resumes her seat next to me, handing me the printed black and white images with reluctance. I take them from her, and gaze at the little guy. I can sense her eyes on me, but I take my time, memorizing every detail. And it makes me smile. Just like it did this afternoon.

Okay. _That's _it, I tell myself. I'm bringing this thing back to center.

I raise my eyes back up to hers. "No," I say simply, but firmly, shaking my head.

She looks at me and frowns in confusion. "No? No _what?_" she parrots.

I smile, and shake my head again. "_No, _as in we're _not _giving this kid up. He's _ours. _Or _she _is. And I don't care _what _I gotta do to protect you two. I'm not going to let fear of the unknown dictate how we live our lives. We're meant to _be, _Pep, come what may. This baby _proves _it." I hand her back the pictures, and wait for her response.

She takes a minute to study the photos herself, and I can see more tears welling in her eyes. She sniffs, and brings a hand to her mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut, and turns to wrap her arms around my neck. I pull her close, wrapping both arms around her middle, and rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Am I a horrible person for even _considering _this?" she asks softly. She pulls back to look at me. "Do you hate me right now?"

I give a reassuring smile, and shake my head. I squeeze her to me from around the waist, and bring one of her hands to my chest, holding it there in mine. "_Never,_" I whisper. "And you're not horrible. You're scared and trying to make sure we do the right thing. But I love you. I love you _both. _And we'll get through this. We'll be okay. I _promise."_

She gives me a teary smile. I smile back, and continue. "There isn't anything I want in the world _more, _Pep, than to be with _you_. And to raise this kid together."

Pepper beams, and giggles. "Hell must have just frozen over," she quips. "Is Tony Stark _actually_ admitting he likes the idea of being a family man?" she teases.

I chuckle. "And it only took accidentally knocking up the love of my life to do it," I joke back.

"Oh yes. _Quite _by accident. And _very _narrow margins. _Drunkenly, _I might add. That's..._quite _a feat, Mr. Stark. Even for _you_," she replies.

We chuckle softly. And then I gaze at her for a moment before I lean in to kiss her lips, and she kisses me gently back.

When the kiss breaks, Pepper lets out a heavy sigh, and moves to lay down, her head on the arm rest of the sofa. I follow, tucking in beside her, and resting my head on her middle. I lay my hand on her belly again, and watch intently as it rises and falls with her breath. Soon, her fingers start to run through my hair, and it instantly melts me. I close my eyes, and listen to her breathing.

After a moment, I open my eyes again and shift them up to look at her. I find she's studying the ultrasound photos. She notices I've moved, and looks down at me, smiling. I smile back. Then I raise myself up on an elbow, and bend over her belly to give it a kiss. She hums in approval, and smiles. I raise back up to look at her. "Feeling better?" I ask. I make a motion around us with my hand. "About all of _this, _I mean?"

She nods. "I _think _so," she says. "I mean, I suppose you're right. I'm probably _not _looking at this through a clear lens. It's not like we're _defenseless._ If anybody can protect a newborn, and it's mother, I would _think _it would be Iron Man." She's partly teasing me, I know, but I'm fine with that. It means she's starting to calm down.

"That's because I _can, _Pepper," I reply. "I'll do whatever it takes. _Other _than giving him up for adoption."

Pepper smiles, and nods. "I _know,_" she says. "And, truth be told, I didn't _really_ want that to be an option. I just..." Her chest starts to heave, and her eyes glass over with new tears. "Damn it!" she huffs.

I frown in concern, and move up to where we are eye to eye. I stroke her cheek, and she gives me a slight, but gracious, smile. "I can't help it," she murmurs. "I'm still stunned, and even a little _scared _about what we're getting ourselves into."

I give her a smirk, and scoff. "Pssh, _please. I'm _not exactly the epitome of strength right now, _either._ I'm _terrified _of being a father, if I'm being honest. But you know what? I think _everybody _goes through this."

Pepper's eyebrows raise, and then she smiles. She chuckles to herself. "I'm sure they _do," _she agrees, wiping her tears.

"And, _granted, _our situation isn't exactly typical. But why does that have to change anything? So we up the security! God _knows _we can do _that_, right?" I say.

She smiles and nods in agreement.

"In _fact,_" I say, turning my eyes upward. "Hey, J? You up?"

"For you, Sir? Always," he replies.

"Make a note to start working on a babysitter protocol on Monday," I order.

"A..._babysitter protocol, _Sir?" JARVIS asks.

"Yeah. You're up for it, aren't you? We'll call you...Unkie Jay-Jay," I joke.

Pepper splutters and giggles. "If _that _isn't the most nauseating nickname on the planet," she mutters.

"Sir?" JARVIS says. "I'm afraid I'm not computing what exactly you _mean _by..."

I gasp, and look at her in alarm. "I don't think he _knows!_" I tell her in a loud whisper. Pepper's eyes go wide, and she giggles again.

"How can he not already _know?_" she asks.

My eyes go back to the ceiling. "I hear ya', buddy. So, I guess it's time you know that Pepper and I are..." I shift my eyes back to Pepper, and looking at her lovingly. "Having a baby," I say finally, my tone resolute, but giddy. Her cheeks blush, and she bits her bottom lip coyly as she brushes her finger tips over my cheek. We grin at each other.

"Yes, Sir. And congratulations. But I was already aware that Ms. Potts is pregnant," he informs me, his usual low-key, formal tone sounding awkwardly robotic in contrast to our big announcement. "I simply meant that I need the parameters of what you'd call a _babysitter_ protocol so that I can create the necessary file structure for project commencement on Monday, which I've added to your schedule, Sir."

I roll my eyes at how droll he is, and look at Pepper. "He plays coy, but, trust me, he's positively _ecstatic," _I joke. She laughs. "I'm _sure_ he was crying his circuits out with tears of joy when he heard the news."

Pepper giggles, but then looks at me curiously. "So _when _exactly _did _he find out, I wonder?" she asks.

Before I can even answer, JARVIS pipes up. "It was during your visit on your lunch hour a few weeks ago," he informs us, and I do an internal face palm.

I wince, and look back at Pepper. She looks mortified. "You...you..._recorded _us having...I didn't _know _he...I mean, I didn't even _think _about..." she splutters. I can see she's getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Hey, Pep, c'mon. In my defense, _you _were the one that showed up unannounced," I blurt out. Yeah, _not _the best thing I could've said. Her eyes become dark and fiery.

"Oh, it's _my _fault that _you_ didn't order a halt on surveillance when I walked in?! So our AI has some very _lurid _footage of us on _file _now?" She squirms to get out from underneath me, and I clamor to climb off of her and sit back, my hands up in surrender as I let her go.

She gets up and I turn to sit on the couch, hands still raised and looking up at her cautiously. She looming over me and absolutely fuming.

"A _sex _tape. You made what amounts to a _sex _tape, Tony!" she barks sharply.

"Which will _never _see the light of day," I try to assure. But that doesn't appease her.

"It doesn't _matter!_" she retorts. "The problem is that _I _didn't know that was happening! If I _had _ known, you _know _I never would have agreed to it! I thought it was understood that the cameras get shut down when we..."

"They _are. _I mean, they _usually _are. They just...weren't _that_ time," I offer.

"Why not?"

"I.."

"_Please! __Tell _me. _This _I have to hear."

"I'm _trying _to..." I say.

"Well, _I'm listening," _she spits back.

I huff, and look at her expectantly. We stare at each other for a moment in silence. It's ridiculous. "Can I _speak _now? Or..." I snipe.

"Oh, I wish you _would!" _she snipes back.

I exhale sharply, biting my tongue against what I _really _wanna say- _Stop endlessly interrupting me, then, and I will__!- _and _instead, _opt for something a little calmer. "_First _of all, you..._did _kinda, sorta catch me off _guard _that day, but..." I start to explain.

"_Not _an excuse," she jabs back.

I raise my hands again in surrender. "You're right. _Not _an excuse," I agree.

"I mean it's not like I somehow _prevented _you from saying the words, 'halt surveillance', _Tony,_" she says bitterly. "Or even doing a manual command on your computer the _second_ JARVIS announced my arrival! Silly _me _for assuming you _had!"_

"_Again,_" I say, my tone firm but measured. "I'm not disagreeing with you, okay? Can we at least put _that _to bed?"

She huffs in exasperation, and mutters, "It's about the _only _thing that's _going _to go to bed in _this _house." But I let it go. She's pissed. And because she's pregnant, she's _super _emotional, to boot. So never _mind _that she just found out _this _little gem. Which, until _now, _I'd completely forgotten about. (_Thanks a LOT, J.) _So, I don't know. Call me crazy, but I think it's best _not_ stir up the hornets nest even _further._

"At _any _rate," I say, continuing. She glowers at me. "I _know _I should've stopped surveillance. But..." I struggle to find an acceptable explanation. But I got nothin'. So I choose blunt honesty, instead. She's looking at me impatiently. But I risk it, and take a step towards her.

She doesn't budge, but instead raises her steely gaze to look into my eyes. I do my _best _to look at back at her pleadingly. "Baby, I _loved _the fact that you came clear over here in the middle of the day _just _so we could..." I stop talking, as I notice her slightly, _slightly _start to soften. I shrug, and give her a sheepish smirk. "_Be _together. And I _guess _part of me wanted to be able to hang on to the moment just a little longer, you know?"

Her lips curl upward in a smirk. "I bet I can guess which _part,_" she retorts snidely.

I close my eyes, and lower my head in defeat. She didn't buy it. "I'm officially _busted, _here, aren't I? In the dog house? No chance for a pardon?" I bring my eyes back up to look at her. I wince at how cold her expression still is.

Pepper works her jaw in thought for a moment before she responds. "I _do _appreciate your admission of guilt. But an _apology _is still withstanding," she says.

_Damn it, _I think, giving myself _another _internal face palm. "You're right. I'm..._sorry?" _I say quickly.

She rolls her eyes, and swivels around on her heels. "Too little too late, Stark!" she shouts as she marches toward the stairs. I watch, helpless, as she makes her way up them toward my bedroom. "I hope you have a _pleasant_ rest of your evening. _Alone." _Then she pauses, a sardonic smile across her face as she turns to me. "Oh, _wait! _You've got _plenty _to keep you company, _don't _you? Why, you won't even _know _I'm gone!"

"Pepper, come _on!" _I beg. "I said I was sorry!" Okay, that was _weak. _Even _I _know that.

She tuts an unamused chuckle in response as I see her disappear through the bedroom doorway, followed by the loud _slamming _of the door.

I let out a heavy sigh. "_Jay?_" I bark testily.

"_Sir?_" he answers back. I swear I can detect annoyance in his tone. But whatever. This isn't _his _fault. I mean it kind of is. It is and it isn't. He blabbed that I kept that video on file. _But _it's not _his _fault I didn't give him the command _not _to that day. So. Yeah. _This _fuck up is all mine. Lucky _me._

"_Erase _that file, wouldja'? The infamous..."

" 'Lunch Hour' file, _Sir?_" he interjects.

I smirk to myself, and nod once in the affirmative. "_That's _the one. Junk it. Delete it. Scrub it from the server cache," I command.

"Very good, Sir," he replies.

"Yeah. Oh, and Jay?" I say. "Let's put in place an automatic stop on surveillance during such..._occurrences _between Ms. Potts and I in the future, huh?"

"Already embedded in the security protocol, Sir," he informs me.

An impish grin spreads over my lips. "Good boy," I say.

My eyes almost automatically drift up to my closed bedroom door. "Well," I mutter. "Could be worse. At least she didn't _leave." _I mostly think it's because she's far too tired to drive all the way back to her place, but I'd _like _to think it's also because she's just trying to put me in the penalty box at the moment, and that maybe, _maybe _there's a chance we can reconcile in the morning.

But, never the less, I've gotta face it. I'm on my own tonight.

I search around for a blanket, finding one in a basket she put next to the fireplace not long ago when she said she wanted something we could use when we cuddle up on the couch and watch movies. I grab it and walk back over to the couch, begrudgingly plunk down on it, then lie down as I spread out the blanket over the top of me. And, of _course, _a whiff of Pepper's perfume wafts over me. I chuckle in my dejection. "Son of a _bitch,_" I grumble, shaking my head. "Kick me while I'm down, why don't you."

I struggle to get comfortable, and just end up laying flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. I'm too wired by what just happened to even _think _about sleeping. But, oddly, my _usual _cure for insomnia- going down to the shop- doesn't _remotely _sound appealing right now. So, here I lie. Like a proverbial dog. In a proverbial dog house.

My eyes drift up again to the bedroom door, and a bitter pang hits my heart. I frown. I _miss _her. _God, _I miss her.

"Goodnight, Pep," I whisper forlornly.

The hurt of heartache grows, and I tear my eyes from the door, trying to will the pain away. But it's hopeless. I gotta say- having her so close, yet so far away? It's tougher to deal with than if she wasn't here at _all._


	35. Chapter 35

**What's this?! ANOTHER update?! **

**Hey. When you're hot, you're hot! lol**

**Happy Reading! :D**

I wake up the next morning to the smell of toast. It took me _hours _to doze off, but I must've fallen hard, because Pepper had managed to sneak past me and into the kitchen without detection.

I stretch my whole body, and then throw off the blanket, and sit up to rub my eyes. It's a sunny Saturday morning, and normally, I'd be in the mood to enjoy it because it would mean Pepper and I had a whole weekend to spend together. But God only knows what I'm going to walk into if I go into that kitchen right now and face her. _Whatever. Just bite the bullet, schmuck, _I tell myself, as I get up off the couch.

I find her sitting at the counter, munching a piece of jellied toast, and reading the news feed on her phone. She's dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, and one of my t-shirts. I just want to walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her, bury my nose in her hair, and tell her how much I hated what happened last night. But _instead_, I walk to the espresso machine and start a shot. She doesn't say a word, even then. Not surprising, I guess.

So I make the first move. "Good _morning,_" I say.

She doesn't take her eyes off her screen. "Morning," she says flatly.

I let a moment pass as I try to think of the next thing to say. "I...uh...I destroyed that file. Just FYI, so..." I begin.

She immediately stands up, and marches to the sink to deposit her dishes, swivels around, and leaves the room. I sigh and turn around to trudge after her. She's headed toward the stairs again. I stop in my tracks, as I'm _sure _following her up the stairs would _only _piss her off more.

"Pep, wait. Where you going?" I call to her.

"Shower!" she chirps curtly.

"Can't we at least _talk _about last night?" I ask.

"Nothing to talk about. You destroyed the file. All is well again, right?" she answers, still without turning around to face me.

"Well...clearly it _isn't! _So tell me what you want me to..."

"I already told you what I _wanted_, Tony. It isn't _my _fault if you weren't pay attention," she yells back, just before slamming the bedroom door. _Again. _

_"Damn _it!" I bark. I shake my head. _Fuck, _women are complicated sometimes. I thought she'd be _happy _that I got rid of the security footage. Or at least, I thought she'd see it as some kind of peace offering. But _no. _It apparently means _nothing _to her that I did that. So I don't get it. What am I missing?

I spin around on my heels and head back into the kitchen. I won't be able to recall what the hell she's talking about until I get a fair amount of caffeine into my system. _Pronto._

My espresso's ready, and of course I down it in one gulp. Then I start another shot. Yeah. It's _that _kind of morning. Who knows? Maybe it's even a _three _shot kind of day.

I hear the water turn on upstairs, and I have visions of Pepper in the shower- all wet and sudsy. And just downright _sexy._

_I should be in there with her, _I say to myself. It's kind of our thing- showering together on Saturday morning. It's _usually _because we worked up quite a sweat the night _before. _But the activities of the night before _almost __always_ carry over to the next morning while we're _in _the shower, so...

"Yeah. This weekend is _jacked,_" I mutter to myself, before downing my second shot of espresso. Then I walk back into the living room.

"JARVIS, you up?" I call out.

"For _you, _Sir? Always," he answers.

"Play last night's conversation with Pepper. She says she already told me what she wants me to say to her, but I haven't the _foggiest..."_

"Have you tried an _apology, _Sir?" he asks.

I scowl. "Since _when _have _you _been a relationship counselor?" I quip. "And _yes. _I _do _believe the words, _'I'm sorry' did _leave my mouth at one point."

Suddenly, the footage I asked for is projected on the far wall, but JARVIS starts it from somewhere in the middle.

_"I DO appreciate your admission of guilt," _Pepper said. _"But an apology is still withstanding." _

_"You're right. I'm...sorry?" _I watch myself say to her.

I wince.

"Yeah, that wasn't the _strongest _apology, was it?" I ask.

"Are you asking? Or is this a rhetorical question?" J asks.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm _sorry, _Pep! _Please. _I mean it. I'm sorry!" I say loudly, over the din of the water running. I'm standing in the bathroom pleading with her as she's in shower. She didn't notice me come in, and I startle her a little when I start to speak. She swiftly spins around to look at me. But I continue anyway. "Recording us having sex without your permission was selfish, and stupid, and..."

She's rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, and frowns at me. "What?" she calls out.

"I...I said I'm _sorry!" _I yell back, struggling to make her hear me.

She motions for me to wait as she turns to shut the faucet off. Then she pops open the door. "I couldn't hear you," she says, still frowning.

"I _said, _'I'm _sorry'," _I say again. "And I know that it was stupid of me to record us without your permission, and I really _did _destroy that file. _And _include an automatic stop on the cameras when we're...about to..."

She tries to hide a smile by biting her lips together. "It _was _stupid," she repeats.

"Totally stupid. Won't happen again," I assure her.

"Any other woman would..."

"Dump my candy ass? Tell me to jump off a cliff?" I offer.

She can't stifle the smile that time. She even chuckles. "I was _going _to say feel like her _trust _was betrayed, but..."

"It_ was, _Pepper. But I _swear_ I didn't mean it that way."

"I was going to say that, _too. _I know you well enough to know it was just you acting on an impulse, and you didn't mean any harm. Doesn't mean I can't be angry about it, though," she warns, pointing her finger at me.

"Right. By all means, I deserve it," I say.

She softens. I smile. And step closer to her. "You know I...didn't sleep that well last night," I tell her.

"Oh?" she says, with a coy smirk.

"Nope. I kept thinking about how much I _needed _you," I tell her. She lets me wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her close. In fact, she runs her hands up my chest and around my neck.

"_Needed _me, huh?" she purrs. "For..._what _exactly?"

I give her a smirk, and pump my eyebrows. She giggles. Then I bend to kiss her lips. She quickly deepens it, and I moan. I _like _where this is going. She starts walking us back into the shower stall, and I'm _into _it. _So _much so, that I don't even notice her hand move to the faucet handle, and jerk it downwards, sending a blast of icy water right at me. I yowl and jump back at the sudden shock, and she cackles. She then shuts it off, and as I clear the water from my eyes, I look to see her staring at me, eyes wide in grinning in anticipation.

"Oh, that is _it, _Missy! _You _are gonna _get it!" _I growl, playfully.

Pepper shrieks, and tries to escape, but I grab her. She yelps and starts giggling wildly as she squirms, only half-trying to get free. She's still wet, and very slippery, but I've got her hoisted up and held tight around the thighs. She's kicking her legs, and pounding on my back as I haul her to the bed.

"No! What're you doing?!" she cries breathlessly.

"Getting payback!_" _I cry, as I sling her on her back onto the mattress. She yelps again, still laughing as I pile on top of her on all fours. I grab her wrists and pin them over her head with one hand. "But _first," _I say with a deviant smile. I wiggle the fingers on my free hand menacingly above her.

Her eyes go wide again. "No! Tony! Don't! Don't you dare!" she warns, but I ignore her and swoop down to tickle her side. She screams and starts laughing as she tries to wriggle out of my grasp. But I keep going, switching hands to do the other side until she's gasping.

I stop tickling her, and let go of her wrists to wrap my arms around her middle. We gaze at each other, laughing and grinning. "There, now. You _sorry?" _I tease.

She laughs, and shakes her head. "Nope!" she chirps defiantly, and giggles. I chuckle back. Then she raises her head to kiss my lips, simultaneously pulling me further into her embrace. I can tell from the kiss that she's wanting things to progress because she's nibbling my bottom lip and slipping her tongue in and out of my mouth. There's also the fact that she's moaning, wrapping her legs around my waist, and rolling her hips underneath me as she does this.

She slowly breaks the kiss, and I open my eyes to see her gazing at me, her eyes filled with arousal. "I forgot to tell you that _I _needed _you _as well, last night," she purrs.

I cock an eyebrow. "_Really?" _I ask. "Even amidst all of the..._unpleasantness?_"

She smiles coyly. "Believe it or _not, _yes," she answers. Then she shrugs. "It's the curse of the pregnant woman's libido. What can I say?"

I smile. "Well, then," I say. "It's not only my _privilege _to sexually satisfy you? As father of your child, it's also my _duty." _

She giggles. "Oh, the rigors of the job. How _ever _will you manage?" she teases.

I fake a reluctant sigh. "I _know! _It's a tough gig, but duty _calls."_

Pepper laughs out loud again, and then pulls me to her for another kiss. I moan, and wrap her in my arms as we continue making out.

Things continue to progress between us pretty quickly, and Pepper's hands move to gather the bottom of my shirt up along my sides to remove it. I run my hand down her side, so I can grab her ass. She moans, and I smile as I kiss her, but then I remember something and break the kiss with a frown. "Wait. Hold up. Before we keep going, should we... figure something else out? I thought you were bleeding," I say.

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay. It stopped," she tells me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh?" I say in surprise. "We'll, that's good news."

Pepper smiles. "That's _very _good news," she agrees. "For _me, _for the _baby..."_

"And for our _weekend__,_" I interject. "I seem to remember a promise of celebratory sex in the plans somewhere. As I _recall_."

Pepper giggles. "_Celebration _is what was in the plan, yes. _You're _the one who added the _sex _part," she jokes.

"Does that mean you object?" I joke, as obviously the situation we've found ourselves in currently would assure she most certainly _doesn't._

She gives me a seductive smirk, and then moves to kiss me deeply again. But as she's kissing me, she slides a hand down the front of my body, and starts to stroke the growing bulge in my pants. It sets me on _fire._

When the kiss breaks, she gazes intently into my eyes, her eyes dark with desire. "Does..._that _answer your question?" she purrs.

I whimper, but try to play it cool. "Uh...n-no? Still not..." I stammer. My voice is hoarse, and I quickly clear my throat. I raise up to yank off my shirt, and start to strip out of the rest of my soaked clothing. "Not sure, Potts. Can you... uh...r-run that by me..." I babble hurriedly.

She laughs at my falling all over myself. And as soon as I'm undressed enough to resume our position, I climb back over the top of her, crashing our lips together. I moan into her mouth. She moans back, and I feel her smile to herself as we continue. I thank my lucky stars that things are back on track again. The bleeding has subsided, I've managed to calm her down, Baby Stark is going to remain safely under our guard, and our weekend is progressing as planned. In _my _book, that's a point for the home team on successful date nights/weekends. Even if there _were _a few hiccups.


	36. Chapter 36

**Life is CRAZY right now! I'm fighting a nasty late-season cold, I just got back from a whirlwind vacation, and I'm less than two weeks away from moving into a new house! YOWZA! (Sanity is threatening to wave bye-bye to me in short order!) The ONLY hope I have to maintain it is by taking a breather, and doing a little writing in the wee small hours of the morning. **

**This update's a smutty one! So you know the rule! Be of legal age, or be gone! All others? Happy Reading! :D **

Pepper's curled up to my side, with her head on my shoulder and her hand over the arc. I can't see if she's asleep or awake, but I wouldn't blame her if she _had _dozed off. The session we just had together was _quite _athletic, if I _do _say so myself. And directly after, she melted into my side, completely spent. So I think it's safe to say this is _afterglow._

I've got one arm around her, holding her close, and the other hand is slowly combing through her hair. I don't want to move. This is the kind of moment I could live with her in forever, perfectly content.

I turn my head to nuzzle the top of her head, planting a soft kiss on it as I do. Just then, she moans and tucks even farther into my side. "Feels _wonderful,_" she murmurs dreamily.

I smile. So she _is _awake. "I thought I wore you out," I joke.

She chuckles softly and raises her head to look at me, resting her chin on the hand she has at my chest. "You _did. _For the _moment,_" she replies, smirking. "And I have the feeling you were making up for lost time."

"I _was,_" I tell her. "Last night was _rough. _Not _only _did we _not _get to have celebratory sex, but I had to sleep on that _ungodly _uncomfortable yet ridiculously expensive sofa of mine."

She chuckles and moves to sit up. "Well, you did it to _yourself,_" she reminds me.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah," I grumble. "But you know? That wasn't even the _worst _part."

Her eyebrows raise questioningly. "Oh?" she says, moving to straddle my hips. My eyes scan her body before coming back up to meet her gaze._ God, _she's gorgeous. And she's making me hard again. She notices, and gives me a knowing smirk.

I slide my hands up her thighs. "No, the _worst _part was knowing you were up _here_, and I _wasn't_," I reveal.

She winces, and inhales sharply through her teeth. "Ah. That age old predicament of being so close yet so far away?" she teases.

I nod. "_Exactly,_" I agree. I slip a thumb down between her legs, and start to move it in a circular motion. She closes her eyes, and moans softly with a smile in reaction. Then she opens her eyes again and looks at me with building arousal. I smirk slyly.

"Come here," I murmur. She bends forward to meet my lips with hers, and I kiss her deeply, using the other hand to cup her cheek. I'm still working her body, and, after a moment, she pulls away from the kiss to inhale sharply. She sits back up and lets out a long moan.

"Mmmmm, you can keep doing _that, _by the way," she purrs.

I smirk in delight at what this is doing to her. "Yeah? Would you want it again?" I ask.

She chuckles softly and nods. "And it seems _you _could go for another round, _too,_" she replies.

I move to sit up while holding her to me in my lap. My erection is now in a prime position to enter her as soon as she says the word. "You _think? Gee, _I don't _know," _I joke.

She giggles and bites her bottom lip. "Let's _test _this theory, shall we?" she jokes back, and wiggles so that her body sheaths me, and I'm buried inside of her once more. _Oh yeah. _She's tight, she's wet, and she's _primed._

I gasp. "Wow! No hands!" I tease. _"Impressive." _

"Quite a feat of wonder, I know," she replies with smirk. "And...for my _next _trick..."

She slowly begins to rock her hips back and forth, working _me _now. I grunt and shudder as a wave of pleasure crashes over me. She smiles.

"I _thought _you might enjoy this," she said.

"And, here, _I _thought you were _spent,_" I reply. I run my hands up her thighs and squeeze her ass. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer against me, picking up the pace just a touch.

"Mmmmmm," she moans again. Then she gasps. "Oh!" she cries. Her pace quickens even more.

"Yeah. Come on, baby. Ride me," I command, my voice low and gravelly.

She squeezes her pelvic muscles at the top of each rotation, and it's driving me wild. It feels _so _good, that I have to consciously battle against letting the pleasure build so soon. We stare into each others eyes, her breath hitching in her chest. Then she slowly closes her eyes and drops her head back. I take the opportunity to lay soft, wet kisses down her throat, which only makes her smile and moan, eyes still closed.

I'm starting to pant now, too. We're working together, in tandem, and I can feel her skin is slightly slicked with sweat. I press my fingers into the flesh of her waist as I pull her farther into my arms, simultaneously taking a nipple into my mouth, and lightly sucking it. A breathless, "huh!" escapes her mouth, and then she moans. "Oh my _God, _you feel so good!" she tells me.

I raise my head to look at her and she smiles back at me, cupping my face with her hands, and bending to kiss my lips. I flick my tongue into her mouth, and she smiles in the kiss, flicking her tongue into mine in response.

I wrap my arms around her body, and move to roll us, so that she's on the bottom. She gasps, and then giggles. I smirk at her, pumping my eyebrows, and go back to kissing her. She pulls her knees back, opening her legs in invitation to me, and I move to bury myself farther inside her. My initial thrust makes her moan, as I know I've hit her g-spot dead center. She arches her back, and pulls me to her. "_Yes," _she pants. "Oh _yes, _Tony."

"Yeah, talk to me, baby," I purr. "Let me hear what you want me to do to you."

She nods, her chest heaving. "Make me cum," she says breathlessly. "_Please. _I need it."

"My, _my, _Ms. Potts. You are an in-_satiable _one today, aren't you?" I tease.

She chuckles bashfully. "Only because you're so good at giving me what I _want,_" she purrs back, and I coo in approval. I crash our lips together, plunging my tongue into her mouth. We make out voraciously for several moments as I thrust inside of her, and she's getting more and more soaked by the second. _God, _that's hot.

She abruptly breaks the kiss, and squeezes her eyes shut. "Huh!" she chirps, as she grips my upper arm. "OH! _God!" _she cries out.

I nod encouragingly, and intent smile spread across my lips as I delight in watching her start to cum. I can feel her opening pulse around me, and I quicken my pace, bending down to lay wet kisses along her neck. Her fingers comb through the hair on the back of my head before she grips it, her hot breath panting in my ear as her pleasure heightens. A soft slapping sound fills the air each time our sweat-slicked skin makes contact, interrupted only by our collective panting and moaning as we make love. I see goosebumps erupt across her skin, and she shudders, a further indicator of her impending orgasm. I run my hand down the side of her body, and grip her ass. I change my tack, slowing down to thrust hard, and very deliberately inside her.

"OH! YES! OH! GOD!" she yelps, one word for every thrust. Her chest is heaving, and she's trembling. She opens her eyes (as they've been squeezed tightly shut) and looks at me. They are dark with desire, her cheeks are flushed, and her lips are parted, but no sound is coming out now except for a nearly inaudible _squeak _I'm sure only I, and the dogs in the neighborhood, are able to register auditorily.

I feel my own pleasure start to build in my hips, and I close my eyes, inhaling sharply. "Holy _fuck, _you're going to make me cum," I grunt. I start taking deep breaths, and I collapse over the top of her, wrapping my arms around her body to hold her close as I start to orgasm. Pepper's still squeaking breathlessly, her lips close to my ear. She has me wrapped tightly in her arms. We're one sweaty, fleshy, _horny _mass of humanity as we collectively cum, our bodies writhing and wriggling in ecstatic pleasure as we simultaneously climax.

I thrust hard again as I release inside her, grunting loudly, temporarily paralyzed with pleasure. She gasps, and I open my eyes to look at her, making sure this is a pleasurable gasp, and not one brought about by pain or discomfort. I smile at what I see. Her mouth is agape in a kind of astonishment, and her eyes are sparkling in wonderment. The corners of her lips are quirking upwards, and they slowly morph into a wide grin. I chuckle, and she pulls me to her, crashing our lips together. I moan, and wrap her back up in my arms.

The kiss slowly breaks, and we pull back to look at each other, the both of us still grinning. I bend down to bring my lips close to her ear. "I _love _fucking you,_" _I inform her. She giggles, and I look at her in adoration. She's glowing with post-coital ecstasy. And she's _breath-taking__. _

She cups my cheek, her thumb brushing over my lips. I lightly kiss it as it passes by, and she smiles at me coyly. "Well, _I _love that _you _love it so much," she replies.

I smile, and move to lie down next to her. She rolls to face me, and drapes a leg over my hip. I run my hand down her side, and around her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. We gaze at each other for several moments, grinning like two love-sick idiots. And we both giggle at our idiocy. I lean over to kiss her lips again, and she kisses me back. When the kiss breaks, I rest my forehead on hers, lightly brushing the tips of our noses together. "I love you," I whisper.

She bites her bottom lip, and smiles. "I love you, too," she replies. I roll to my back, and she rolls to prop herself up over the top of me, looking into my eyes. I smile at her, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear with my finger tips.

"Beautiful," I murmur.

She smiles, and slowly lowers to kiss my lips again. It's a tender, very sweet kiss, soaked with love, and it makes me smile. When it breaks, she's smiling too, and lets out a very satiated sigh. She scoots back down to lay her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her. We lay in silence again, once more enjoying the afterglow.

After a moment, I speak up. "Don't take this the wrong way, as I _adore _what we've spent the morning doing, but," I start to say. She raises her head to look at me curiously. "Did you have anything else in mind for us to do this glorious Saturday? Or are we meant to spend it naked and fucking? Just curious," I say nonchalantly. That gets a splutter and a giggle from Pepper, and I smirk, but try to keep a straight face. "Either way, Potts, I'm _game. _Totally," I finish, holding my hands up in surrender.

She laughs again, and shakes her head. "Ever so eloquent," she teases.

"Hey, my brain's mush right now, alright?" I joke. "That's on _you, _by the way."

She scoffs, grinning. "Me?! Why is that _my _fault?" she asks, moving to sit up on her knees.

I shrug. "Easy. The build up of testosterone after last night. The sudden physical, sexual demand of this morning. You've got my whole _system _all..." I pause, rotating my hand in the air as I search for the right words. She raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Topsy-turvy," I finish.

"Are you _complaining?" _she asks, with a smirk.

"_Definitely _not. No. On the _contrary,_" I reply, sitting up on an elbow to look at her. I lean in for a peck on the lips, and she cups my face and gives it to me. I smile when it breaks. She smiles back. "I'm simply stating that my mental faculties are..._stunted _at the moment. That's all."

"Hmmmm," she hums, pursing her lips, and narrowing her eyes skeptically. "I'll take that into consideration."

"Well, I hope you _do,"_ I reply, pouting at her playfully. "It's not easy keeping up with my gorgeous, but very hormonal, pregnant girlfriend's urges."

She gives me a mock look of sympathy. "Oh, you poor _baby," _she coos, making fun of my plight.

"I _know,_" I pout back. "What is a poor fella like me to do?"

She giggles.

I go on. "I guess I have no _choice _but to adeptly, nay _artfully _satisfy your voracious sexual appetite. It's _really _for the good of mankind."

She laughs. "_Artfully, _you say. You're _such _a hero," she teases.

"I _know,_" I tease back. "Such a personal sacrifice, _too._ Somebody really _should _give me a medal. Nobel peace prize. Medal of honor," I chatter.

Pepper laughs. "You're calling what we do a personal _sacrifice?_" she jokes.

I shrug. "Hey. At _this_ pace, my goodies are getting iced down at _some _point during the day, Potts. I'm just saying," I retort. "It's a valiant effort I'm making here."

"Wow. You're humility is _astounding," _she replies. She moves to scoot off the bed. I watch as she stands up, admiring her body. "Come _on, _war hero. Your unborn child requires sustenance. As does his _mother._ My toast and tea from earlier hasn't lasted long."

"_Breakfast._ That's a _spectacular _idea," I say, throwing back the covers to climb out of bed. "But I have one request."

Pepper swivels around, and looks at me curiously. "And that _is?"_

I shrug, and look at her inquisitively as I stand up to face her. "We make it _n__aked _breakfast?" I suggest.

Pepper splutters, and giggles. I reach to pull her into my arms. "Come on. We're already _there, _Potts. Why burn the energy reserves doing something as mundane as putting on _clothes?_" I argue.

She exhales sharply. _"Fine,_" she says.

My eyes go wide, and I grin. _Wow, _I think. _That was easier than I thought it would be!_

"But only because I'm starving. And right now, I wouldn't care if we were dressed like Pinkerton guards. I need _food,_" she says, swiveling back around to head for the door.

"And once _again, _Mini-Me scores another home run for Team _Dad,_" I quip. "I can tell this kid and I are going to get along _famously."_ Pepper laughs at my joke as I follow her in all of her, and my _own, _naked glory downstairs to the kitchen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok. I have to admit something to you all-**

**I have a fantasy about Gwyneth Paltrow hosting her own cooking show. (You know. Like so many celebrities _do _these days. So it's not exactly out of the realm of possibility for her to be able to do someday, too!) So WHO do you think I would want as her first guest to appear beside her in the kitchen to help out, (even though he admits he's not the most talented person in that department)? **

**You get ONE guess. ;)**

**And TELL ME that wouldn't be the best damned cooking show episode you'd ever watch in your life?! Can you imagine?! Hell, I don't even care about what they'd be cooking! Do YOU?! Honestly, they could probably make cooking a bowl of ramen in the microwave entertaining! **

**ANYWAY-FOR NOW, this is the closest I can come to fulfilling my fantasy (with a touch of smut, for good measure, of _course. _So, as always, be of legal age, or be gone!)**

**So without further ado, it's update time! YAY! **

**Happy Friday!**

**And Happy Reading! :D**

Pepper's standing, naked, in front of the the open fridge door, perusing its contents. And _I _am standing directly behind her, naked, taking the opportunity to feel her up. _Hey_. No sense beating around the bush. It _is _what it _is. _And I can't_ ever_ get enough of her.

"Hmmmmm," she hums in thought, trying to pretend she doesn't notice my hands sliding over her skin, following her every curve. I smooth a hand up her side and trace my finger tips around the curve of a breast, squeezing it gently in my hand before toying with the nipple for a moment. My other hand is on her ass. I squeeze _that _too, and groan softly, biting my lower lip, as I am _thoroughly _enjoying myself. _God, _if her behind was a piece of fruit, I'd take a huge bite out of it right now.

I take half a step back to admire its perfect shape before I step forward again to plant a kiss on one of her exposed shoulder blades. I run the other hand around her middle to the front of her body, and down to that sweet _sweet _center of hers, just to tease her. _And _myself. I cup her sex, making sure to envelop my fingers in her folds before I give _that _a little squeeze, too. Have I mentioned how much I _love _her body?

I stay on her sex, but I move the hand I had on her ass up her back to sweep her hair over to one side, exposing one very creamy, but lightly tanned and freckled, shoulder. I leave a playful, tongue-flicking kiss directly on the top of it. And leave plenty more from that spot all the way up her neck, where I finish by nuzzling her hair. She's not fooling anybody, by the way. I can see the effect I'm having on her by the trail of goosebumps popping up on her skin in my wake, and the coy smile she's trying to hide on her lips from all of the attention.

I inhale the scent of her skin deeply, and moan. "Mmmmm, I _love _the way you smell after we have _sex,_" I purr, my words muffled, as I've still got my nose pressed against the nape of her neck, right behind her ear. She giggles.

"Well, for _your_ information, I was _supposed _to be smelling like body wash right now, until _someone _decided to invade my _shower,_" she jokes. She closes the fridge door and turns around to face me, smirking. She runs her hands up my chest, and then wraps her arms around my neck. I smirk back, and wrap her tightly in my arms.

"Well, figure out how to turn your sexy scent into a body wash, and everyone gets what they _want,_" I offer. She laughs.

"And what would we call the scent of this body wash, pray tell?" she asks.

I pretend to think for a minute. "Lady Pepper's...sexy...sex kitten...vixen...wash," I rattle off.

She splutters. "Uh-_huh,_" she says, trying not to laugh. "Doesn't _exactly _roll off the tongue, does it?"

I shrug. "Okay, so the name needs some work, but the _idea's _a gem," I argue. "And it would sell like _hotcakes. _Guaranteed."

She rolls her eyes and chuckles, turning back around to the fridge. She reopens the door, and starts pulling things out of it, and handing them to me.

I stack a carton of eggs, a bag of shredded cheese, an avocado, some tomatoes on the vine, and a package of sliced portabello mushrooms in my arms. "Omelet?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Awww! Look who's _learning!_" she jokes, with a teasing smirk.

"Oh _ha ha,_" I snark, as I swivel around to the counter, and set all of this stuff down. "I knew what went in an omelet before I met _you, _I'll have you _know." _

_"Really? _Funny, it never _appeared _that way," she jabs back.

I give her a snide smile. "I spend time on _one _little flight back from Monte Carlo failing miserably at trying cook for you, and I get to pay for it for the rest of my _life_," I whine, sulking.

She gives me a sympathetic look. "It was a _valiant _effort just the _same," _she assures me. She pecks my lips. I might be pouting, but I'm not about to forfeit a kiss. So I peck her lips back. She pats my cheek and giggles when the kiss breaks, and I can't help but smile, too.

"_Besides," _I say, as she leaves my immediate vicinity to walk to the cook top on the other end of the island. I cross my ankles and lean back against the counter, bracing my arms on the heels of my palms. "I thought you _liked _cooking for me," I recall.

She pulls out her trusty non-stick frying pan it seems like she uses for _everything. _A whole kitchen full of top-of-the-line cookware, and she's using the same tired pan every time. I don't get it.

She puts it on the burner, and turns on the heat. "I _do," _she says. "I _love _to cook for you. I love to _cook, _for _that _matter. It's just more fun having someone besides myself to eat what I make," she explains.

She's found a bowl, and starts cracking eggs. I move from my spot. "Can I at least _help?" _I offer.

She stops what she's doing and turns to look at me, with wide eyes. "You actually _want _to help?" she asks.

I give her a perplexed look. "Uh..._yeah? _Why? Is that, like, _verboten _in your kitchen or something?" I joke, but I'm kinda actually wondering if it's over the line for me to have asked.

She splutters and grins. "No! Not at _all!_ I just...," she pauses, looking at me with a very surprised smile, and shakes her head, like she's amazed that I even uttered the _words. _Hell, maybe she _is. _"Okay? I...guess you can...dice some tomatoes?" she offers.

"Tomato-dicing. Got it," I repeat. I start looking around. "So point me toward... _the..._tomato-dicer," I say.

She tries to hide a laugh by biting her lips together, and shaking head. Then she raises her eyes upwards. "Why am I _not_ surprised?" she mutters under her breath, before turning her eyes back to me. She winces. "Um? By 'tomato-dicer' do you mean..._knife?" _she asks, still trying to stifle her giggling.

I roll my eyes. "Come _on_, Pep. Get _with _it. Nobody says '_knife', _anymore," I tease, realizing once again just how inept I am in the kitchen. But in my defense, with cabinets full of every..._kitchen-y...gadget _you can imagine, why _wouldn't _I think she'd have a specific tool for this specific job? I've got a _boat load _of tools that only do one thing in the shop! Isn't this kinda the same thing?

She chuckles. "_Fine," _she says, with a playful smirk. "_Now. _Go get yourself a _'tomato-dicer', as_ you like to call it, out of the butcher block and get to _chopping."_

I march over to the butcher block and grab the biggest one I can find. Cuz' I figure more is better. Right? I pull out a heavy butcher knife with a very long blade, and grin at its heft. At the expense of sounding macho- that's a _man's _kitchen knife right _there, _my friend. "_Yeah. __That's _what _I'm _talking about," I grunt, as I turn around to walk back to her, gripping the knife in my hand firmly.

She halts in mid _crack, _and eyes the knife. She eyes me, and then eyes the knife again. "Okay, it would help if you weren't gripping that monstrous thing like a _serial killer_," she informs me.

I splutter at her joke, and try to stifle my _own _smile. "Don't try to change me, baby," I reply, narrowing my eyes and trying to keep a straight face. I pause to turn my hand over to hold the knife the right way. "Some tomatoes need to _die, _today_," _I say in a husky voice, playing up the drama, of course.

She laughs. "Fine, fine," she says, waving me away. "Then go for it. Slaughter those tomatoes to your little heart's _content."_

I give her an overly-dramatic, borderline un-hinged, look. "Oh, I _will,_" I say, eyes wild.

She giggles again, and smacks my shoulder. I flinch and smile at making her laugh. Then, I lean in to peck her lips again. She kisses me back before I leave her side to snag a cutting board from a drawer, and show these _fruits_ who's _boss._

I grab the tomatoes as I pass by, and take my place just down from her. I pull one off the vine and toss it playfully in my hand before I swiftly jab the point of my knife in its rosy skin. "Hey! _You! _Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to _you," _I grunt. "You ready to _die? Punk?" _I slam it firmly on the board, and slice it directly down its fleshy middle with a brisk flourish, inhaling sharply through my gritted teeth. Then I let out a growling "Ooooo-yeeeeeahhhhh, that feels _gooooood." _Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Pepper's watching my little display, and chuckling. I pretend like I didn't notice, though I'm fighting the corners of my mouth turning up at her amusement.

I turn each half sideways, and cut them up into pieces as requested. Then I shove the tomato bits to the side of my board with my knife blade, and grab the next one off the vine with a vindictive _yank. _"Ready join your little _buddy, _pretty boy? Huh?" I taunt with a growl, and proceed to follow suit with it, as well.

Suddenly, I see Pepper turn her full attention to me, and cock an eyebrow. I turn my head to look at her, and do a double take, like I had _no _idea she's done this. "_What?" _I ask innocently.

She's _still _trying not to laugh. "Um...is this a..._sexual thing _you're doing here, or..." she shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "Are you letting out some homicidal aggression on those poor tomatoes?" she jokes.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I just..._really _like chopping up tomatoes, Pep," I explain, trying to look like someone who's hiding a secret fetish. "What's so weird about _that_?" I ask with a defensive lilt.

She breaks her ailing poker face, and starts laughing at my charade. I laugh back. I put the knife down as she's now walking over to me. I wrap my arms around her middle as she approaches, and she pecks my lips. I gaze into those baby blues. She smiles back.

"We make dumb stuff _fun,_ Potts," I remark.

She nods. "We certainly _do. _Although, _I'm _usually the spectator, and _you're _the goofball. So, technically it's _you _who makes dumb stuff fun," she corrects.

I teeter-totter my head from side to side. "Yeah, but if you weren't _here,_ I wouldn't _have _anyone to be the lovable goofball _for, _so..."

We share an admiring gaze, for a moment, and then she looks at me curiously. "I'm sorry? Did I say you're a_ 'lovable_ goofball'? I thought I just called you a _goofball," _she teases, with a smirk.

"Aw c'mon, Potts. You _know_ you love me. There's no sense in denying it," I joke back.

She chuckles. "You're_ right_," she concedes. "I _do _love you. There's no denying it." And she leans in to seal it with a lingering kiss.

I moan in approval as it breaks, and rest my forehead on hers. After a moment, she turns her head to the side to survey my work. "I _think _you'd better get back to dicing, Mr. Stark," she tells me. "I'm almost ready for your murdered tomatoes, and you're nowhere _near _done."

"Alright, alright," I grumble. "But one last _smooch _before you go, huh?" I ask, leaning in expectantly.

"Okay, one _last _one," she agrees, meeting my lips with hers. She tenderly kisses me, cupping my cheeks in her hands. Then she breaks away, and tilts her head, giving me a curious look. I sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going," I whine reluctantly. "Just let me..." I suddenly bend to grasp her behind in my hand, and give it a hearty squeeze, as I do the same to her _front. _She squeaks, and looks at me in surprise, her cheeks flushing. I pump my eyebrows, and lick my lips. "I am _loving _this naked cooking thing, by the way," I purr, with a smirk and a smolder.

"Hmmm, you don't _say?" _she says, her eyes darting down to what's between my legs, and back up again knowingly. Apparently, she's noticed a certain part of my anatomy has become somewhat..._alert. _He's not at full _mast, _mind you. But he's certainly..._aware _of the circumstances.

I bite my bottom lip and I nod, letting out a strained sigh. "Mmmm _hmmm," _I murmur in reply. "In fact, I vote we cook _every _meal this way."

She chuckles, and turns so we're skin to skin, front to front. She wraps her arms around my neck, and looks at me wantonly. "Well, get your kicks in _now, _Stark," she warns. "Because after the baby's born, it's bye-bye to the naked chef show, I'm afraid."

I frown, and pout. "But...we're still going to be like this with each other, right?" I ask. "I'm not going to be suddenly cut off from touching you?"

She smiles sweetly at me, apparently detecting my apprehension. "Of _course _we will," she says. "And those first few weeks, we know we'll be limited on what we can do together, but..." she leans in to give me a kiss for reassurance. "I _know _we can be creative in the interim."

I smile in relief, and nod. "You're damn straight we can be _creative,_" I reply. "We are creativity _masters." _

She giggles and nods, and then swivels around on her heels, heading back toward the other end of the island. I watch those sexy hips sway away from me before I'm forced to concentrate on the task at hand, and take up the knife again. I restart the dicing, and we work quietly for a few minutes.

"I like doing this," I remark.

She gives me a sidelong look and a smile as she's started whisking the eggs she finished cracking. "Yes, you've mentioned," she says.

"I mean _besides _the naked thing," I say. "I like helping you. And it's something we can do together, you know?" I finish dicing the last tomato, and now I've gotta search for a bowl.

She reads my mind, spinning around to grab one in the cabinet behind her, and she hands it to me. I accept it, and put the bowl level with the edge of the counter, scooping the tomatoes into it. I swiftly hand her back the bowl and she gives me a nod and a smile in appreciation. She dumps them into her whisked eggs, and then starts dumping the mushrooms in after that. I find a towel to wipe off my hands, and walk to where she is.

When I'm done, I sling the towel over my shoulder, and lean my back against the counter to watch her work. "Plus, you get to give me orders, so..."

She scoffs. "What does _that _have to do with it?" she asks.

I shrug. "Well, I figure you were the one taking orders for so many years from _me_, that I..." I pause to find the words. "Guess I feel like I _owe _you one? Or...five _thousand?" _

She smiles. "It's not a debt to be paid, _Tony,_" she argues. "It was my _job. _I was your _assistant. _Of _course, _it was expected that I'd follow your orders."

"I don't know," I say. "You have to admit I ran you ragged sometimes."

She chuckles. "Oh, I'll tell anyone who will _listen _that you did," she jokes. "That's not a secret."

I laugh at her needling me. But then go quiet in thought. "Well, just _know,_" I say. She turns to look at me. I wince at what I'm about to admit to her. Or, more like how it'll sound really pathetic and adolescent. "I only did it because...I just wanted you _around. _Like, _all _the time," I reveal, rolling my eyes at my own embarrassment.

A soft smile spreads over her lips, and she looks at me knowingly. "I_ know,_" she murmurs.

I pull back in surprise. "You _do?" _I ask. "Did you...even back _then?" _I ask, gesturing with a jutted thumb to the past.

She chuckles, and nods. "And here you thought you were being so _stealthy," _she jokes.

I laugh. "Wow," I say in amazement. "And, _yeah. _I really _did." _

She laughs out loud. I grin.

Then I shake my head in disbelief. "And you didn't _mind?" _I ask.

Pepper bites her lips together, and gives me a mischievous grin, just waiting for me to put two and two together.

Suddenly, my eyes go wide, and I gasp. "_Whoa,_" I say, breathlessly. She chuckles. She's probably laughing at what a moron I was, not to realize her motivation for sticking around. It was so _obvious_. _Nobody_ in their right mind would put up with all of the shit I put her through _unless._..

"You wanted to be around _me, _too," I deduce. "That's _it, _isn't it?"

She starts laughing even more, and nodding. "And it only took you a decade to figure it out!" she teases.

I start laughing. "Hey. What can I say, Potts?! It's a 'cooking-naked-in-the-kitchen' day miracle!" I cry in astonishment, pumping a fist in the air, which earns a hearty belly laugh from her.

We fall to pieces laughing, and I pull her into my arms, to hold her close. She wraps herself around me, and we take a moment to enjoy each other until the laughter starts to subside.

When it finally does, I pull back to gaze into her eyes, and she's beaming, staring into mine. "I _love _you," I tell her. "I mean I _really...__love _you," I repeat, my words emphatic.

She smiles coyly. "I love you, _too," _she replies, her voice a sweet, soft murmur. "I mean _really," _she teases.

I smile. And then I bend down so I'm eye level with her stomach. She lays her hand lovingly on the back of my head as I do it. "You heard it. You're my witness. Write it down in case she _forgets_," I say to our baby.

Pepper just giggles.


End file.
